Escándalo
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Lord Edward Masen nunca ha protagonizado un escándalo y sus modales son impecables hasta que comete el error de enamorarse de Isabella Swan, una simple costurera. Lord Masen deberá decidir si continúa con una relación que sabe que causará un enorme escándalo o deja pasar al que sin duda es el amor de su vida. Cuando finalmente se decida, ya será demasiado tarde...
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta después de mucho tiempo con una nueva adaptación. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Voy a actualizar esta adaptación lunes, miércoles y viernes. Les dejo el argumento. Besos!**

_Lord Edward Masen, conde de Cullen, es el perfecto noble: educado, correcto y snob. Nunca ha protagonizado un escándalo y sus modales son impecables... hasta que comete el error de enamorarse de Isabella Swan, una simple costurera, totalmente inapropiada para un noble como él. Lord Masen deberá decidir si continúa con una relación que sabe que causará un enorme escándalo o deja pasar al que sin duda es el amor de su vida. Cuando finalmente se decida, ya será demasiado tarde... Bella ha seguido su propio camino y en él no parece haber lugar para Edward._

* * *

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

Edward Masen, conde de Cullen, miraba abstraído por la ventanilla de la berlina que trataba de llegar a Cullen Manor lo más rápidamente posible. El paisaje pasaba ante sus ojos como una mezcla confusa de colores, que se sucedían de forma vertiginosa sin perturbar su mirada fija. Edward no le prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que veía, ya que todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en la noticia que había recibido sólo unas pocas horas antes, mientras leía tranquilamente el periódico en el Pall Mall, el exclusivo club de caballeros al que pertenecía.

Su madre se moría.

Trataba de concentrarse en el hecho de que probablemente no volvería a verla nunca más, pero esa certeza no provocaba en él los sentimientos que cualquier otro hijo habría experimentado en similares circunstancias, y eso hacía que se sintiera poco menos que un monstruo.

Lord Masen era un hombre frío y racional que encarnaba el prototipo de caballero inglés, y su comportamiento siempre era intachable. En cualquier reunión, baile o cena formal, eran admirados por todos su elegancia, la pertinencia de su conversación y su saber estar; no se le conocían affaires escandalosos ni salidas de tono en ninguna circunstancia; era políticamente correcto, y cuando escuchaba la noticia de algún desmadre provocado por la pasión o algún otro sentimiento visceral, no podía evitar que una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujara en la comisura de sus finos labios, a la vez que su ceja se alzaba con aristocrático desdén. Dejarse llevar por las pasiones era más propio de bestias que de personas cultivadas, y él no comprendía que ninguna emoción pudiese conducir a hombres de buena cuna a hacer cosas tan execrables como retarse en duelo o convertirse en patéticos perritos falderos detrás de una mujer. Las mujeres le gustaban, por supuesto, pero sólo como medio para satisfacer una necesidad imposible de ignorar por mucho tiempo.

No sólo su carácter impasible y altivo hablaba de la pureza de su noble condición; sus finos rasgos proclamaban, sin duda alguna, la buena crianza y la aristocrática estirpe. Su cuerpo era alto y esbelto, una figura elegante que solía destacar entre los barrigudos e indolentes caballeros con los que se codeaba. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y lo llevaba siempre impecablemente peinado hacia atrás; ni un solo mechón escapaba de su lugar. Sus ojos verdes no expresaban ningún tipo de emoción; más parecían frías piedras preciosas que partes de un ser humano. Su bello rostro era delgado, de pómulos marcados y finos labios bien dibujados, y un leve hoyuelo en la barbilla le confería un aire ligeramente peligroso. Podría haber sido un rostro verdaderamente hermoso de haber ostentado algún tipo de expresividad, aunque hubiese sido la indolencia que tan de moda estaba entre sus pares; pero nada dejaba entrever la expresión de su cara, y esa impasibilidad le confería un matiz casi inhumano.

En ese momento, su falta de reacción suscitaba en él sentimientos confusos. Edward comprendía que el inminente fallecimiento de su madre debería provocarle algún tipo de emoción, pero la ausencia de sentimientos lo tenía ligeramente aturdido y, por primera vez en su vida, la impavidez que solía acompañarlo le molestaba. No podía culparse enteramente por la pavorosa indiferencia que sentía. Era su madre simplemente porque lo había parido. Por más que rebuscaba en su mente no encontraba ningún recuerdo de la condesa dedicándole una sola palabra cariñosa; ni siquiera aquella vez que se cayó del caballo y sangró tan abundantemente por la herida de su cabeza, su madre pareció realmente afectada. No, Edward no había conocido el consuelo que una caricia maternal otorga, el ánimo que las palabras de una madre infunden, la seguridad que el cariño de quién te ha dado la vida concede; al contrario, sus recuerdos estaban plagados de humillantes gestos y palabras, ya que su madre con frecuencia le había recriminado que jamás parecería un verdadero conde, que por mucho que se esforzara siempre sería indigno del título que algún día heredaría. Nunca comprendió la animadversión que provocaba en su progenitora, y Edward dedicó todos sus esfuerzos infantiles a tratar de arrancar una palabra de orgullo o satisfacción de sus labios. Fue un alumno modélico, observaba con madura pulcritud todas las normas sociales que su preceptor le inculcaba, procuraba que su ropa luciese siempre inmaculada aunque tuviese que reprimir las enormes ganas de corretear y saltar junto a los hijos de la servidumbre que solían asaltarlo a menudo... Todo fue en vano. Edward había llorado durante su niñez más veces de las que podía recordar; acurrucado en su habitación, siempre a oscuras, había sentido una y otra vez que nadie lo querría jamás porque la persona que debía adorarlo de manera incondicional lo despreciaba con saña mal disimulada.

En ocasiones, se consolaba diciéndose que el carácter cruel y despótico de su madre era consecuencia de su temprana viudez. Su padre había muerto siendo él muy pequeño, y apenas guardaba recuerdos difusos de la presencia amable de un hombre alto y cobrizo como él. Le había reconfortado saber por la niñera que su padre lo había adorado. «El conde sólo tenía ojos para su niñito», le había dicho, y su maltrecho corazoncito infantil había sentido el alivio de saber que al menos alguien lo había querido. En sus momentos de mayor desesperanza, después de que alguna pulla hiriente de su madre lo hiciese sentir despreciado, solía dirigirse a ese padre que apenas podía recordar y le contaba sus logros y anhelos, imaginando una sonrisa orgullosa de respuesta o una palmadita en la cabeza... ¡Había ansiado tan poco!

Cuando tuvo la edad adecuada, su madre lo envió a Oxford para continuar con sus estudios, y al contrario de lo que les sucedió a la mayoría de sus compañeros, para él fue un alivio alejarse de la opresiva censura materna.

En Oxford, pudo relajarse un poco. Por primera vez en la vida hizo amigos y descubrió lo liberador que era el hecho de poder expresarse sin sentir la necesidad constante de medir las palabras. Aun así y de manera inconsciente, siempre se esforzó por ser el prototipo ideal de lo que se esperaba de un noble, ya que seguía sintiendo la infantil necesidad de demostrarle a su madre que era digno de ser querido y admirado y que sus agoreras palabras acerca de que jamás conseguiría merecer ser conde carecían de fundamento. Por supuesto, él no era consciente de su ansia por buscar la complacencia materna, pero esto le había dotado de una cualidad inquietante, una especie de incapacidad para sentirse satisfecho con sus logros, desconcertando a cuantos lo rodeaban por su inmenso anhelo de superarse más allá de lo que podía considerarse posible.

No fue uno de los alumnos más populares en la universidad. Era demasiado circunspecto y competitivo como para que sus compañeros pudieran sentirse cómodos junto a él, pero se rodeó de un reducido grupo de amigos que aún conservaba. Una vez terminados sus estudios, se instaló en Londres, en la residencia que la familia poseía en Bond Street, con la excusa de gestionar los múltiples negocios que los Masen tenían. Para Edward fue un alivio inmenso no volver a compartir techo con su madre. Sus contactos se limitaban a esporádicas misivas en las que le informaba escuetamente sobre su estado de salud y le comentaba asuntos banales, más que nada para rellenar la cuartilla. Tenía obligaciones que cumplir como conde de Cullen, y eso lo forzaba a pasar algunos días al año en Cullen Manor, la residencia familiar y el lugar en el que residía la condesa viuda, para hablar con los arrendatarios y supervisar el estado de las tierras. En esas ocasiones, el contacto con su madre era escaso y superficial, y ambos parecían desear que la visita terminase cuanto antes. Edward ya no era un niño al que la condesa pudiese hostigar impunemente, pero la censura y el desagrado en su gesto eran más elocuentes que cualquier palabra.

Todos los integrantes de la alta sociedad a la que pertenecían ponían a lord Masen, conde de Cullen, como ejemplo de lo que debía ser un noble: elegante, correcto, caballeroso y culto; jamás su aspecto se había visto descuidado o su gesto contrariado; parecía encontrarse muy por encima de las pasiones humanas que animaban a los demás, y era el interlocutor más buscado en cualquier reunión por la claridad y firmeza de sus opiniones. Sin embargo, su madre seguía sin apreciar en él cualidades dignas del título que ostentaba.

A pesar de todas esas circunstancias que daban idea de una relación madre e hijo bastante anormal, Edward sentía que la indiferencia con la que afrontaba el inevitable fallecimiento de su progenitora no era aceptable. De repente, lo asaltó la idea de que tal vez fuese demasiado tarde, pues cabría la posibilidad de que al llegar se encontrara con que ya había muerto. Entonces, pareció que algo se removía en su interior, pero se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que se trataba de la pérdida de la esperanza, y se reprendió a sí mismo por esperar todavía una palabra de perdón por parte de una mujer que lo había tratado durante toda su vida con el mayor de los desprecios.

En ese momento, la berlina enfiló el cuidado camino que desembocaba en la puerta principal de Cullen Manor. Miles de recuerdos amargos empañaron la belleza del paisaje que se extendía frente a él. Cullen Manor era una enorme construcción que databa del siglo XIV. En un principio había sido erigida como torre defensiva debido a su cercanía a Londres, pero poco a poco los sucesivos condes de Cullen habían ido ampliándola y haciendo reformas, y habían convertido lo que en origen había sido apenas una torre en mitad de la nada en una enorme mansión con varias alas y torreones, construida en piedra gris, pero embellecida con amplios ventanales y un inmenso jardín en el que resaltaban las caprichosas formas de sus bien cuidados setos.

Cuando Stefan, el cochero, paró frente a la puerta principal, ésta se abrió sin demora, y el señor Vladimir, el mayordomo desde que Edward tenía uso de razón, descendió con ligereza los escalones que separaban la enorme puerta blanca del suelo.

El señor Vladimir era el típico mayordomo inglés, serio y eficiente, aparentemente imperturbable, pero Edward sabía que era compasivo y tierno, pues en más de una ocasión lo había consolado cuando, siendo niño, no había sido capaz de ocultar con presteza sus lágrimas.

—¡Lord Masen! ¡Gracias al cielo que ha llegado a tiempo!

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

A la vez que preguntaba, Edward y el señor Vladimir subían con premura los escalones que separaban el camino del jardín de la entrada principal.

—La señora condesa llevaba varios días quejándose de unas molestias en la parte izquierda de su tórax. Esta madrugada su doncella bajó corriendo a decir que avisáramos al médico, pues la señora se había quedado como ida.

—¿Sigue el doctor aquí?

Edward deseó que así fuese; la idea de enfrentarse a solas con su madre no le resultaba en absoluto atractiva.

—Sí, señor, aunque asegura que nada se puede hacer. Es su corazón y dice que en cualquier momento la crisis podría repetirse y al encontrarse tan débil no la superaría.

Edward se limitó a asentir en silencio mientras Vladimir lo miraba de reojo, tratando de adivinar el impacto que la noticia había tenido en el conde. Todos en la casa conocían qué tipo de relación había entre la condesa viuda y su único hijo. A pesar de la actitud altiva e indiferente que el conde solía adoptar con la servidumbre lo cierto era que muy pocos lo culpaban por ello, pues la mayoría aún recordaba al niño pequeño que buscaba, con desconcierto y pena, la aprobación de una madre que parecía no poder soportarlo.

En ese momento, llegaron frente a la oscura puerta de nogal que daba acceso a las dependencias privadas de la condesa. Edward no pudo evitar tragar saliva. La perspectiva de encontrarse con ella nunca le había resultado agradable; cuando aún era un niño, la temía, y de adulto, experimentaba una irreprimible sensación de rabia que le costaba mucho disimular, sobre todo cuando escuchaba sus cínicas y despectivas observaciones. A él le hubiese encantado poder mostrar hacia los desplantes de su madre la misma fría indiferencia que esgrimía ante quien quisiera dañarlo o perjudicarlo de alguna forma, pero el sentimiento visceral que ella le provocaba escapaba a su control. En cierta forma, se sentía agraviado por el niño solitario y triste que una vez había sido. Se obligó a recordar que su madre se moría y descubrió, bastante sorprendido, que ansiaba perdonarla y obtener, si era posible, algo del consuelo maternal que jamás había conocido.

Cuando abrió con suavidad la puerta, se dio cuenta, con un ligero sobresalto, de que jamás había estado en esas dependencias. Por primera vez, observó la amplia estancia decorada en tonos granates y dorados, y presidida por una enorme cama que, al estar sobre una tarima, más parecía un trono que un lugar de descanso. A ambos lados del lecho, y flanqueando la figura pálida y extrañamente menguada de la condesa viuda, se hallaban su doncella personal y el doctor. Edward desconocía el nombre de ambos, pero el médico enseguida intuyó, por el regio porte del caballero que acababa de entrar, que estaba ante el conde de Cullen.

Con voz grave y haciendo una leve reverencia, murmuró:

—Buenas tardes, milord.

Edward correspondió con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el pronóstico de la condesa, señor...?

—Benjamin, milord. La condesa ha sufrido un ataque al corazón del que se ha recuperado, aunque apenas puede moverse. —Carraspeando y bajando la voz, a la vez que hacía un gesto significativo con las cejas, añadió—: Existen muchas posibilidades de que se repita el ataque, en cuyo caso no sobreviviría, ya que su corazón ha quedado muy dañado y su pulso es irregular y débil.

Lord Masen se limitó a asentir, y el doctor Benjamin se quedó observándolo con mal disimulada curiosidad. Le había sorprendido el aspecto del conde; se le veía tan joven y atlético que no creía que tuviera más de treinta años. Su porte era admirable, de una elegancia y rectitud sin tacha, y además su aspecto físico resultaba bastante atractivo, a pesar del gesto gélido de sus ojos verdes. Pero mucho más que su apariencia le había sorprendido la frialdad mostrada ante el que con toda probabilidad era el lecho mortuorio de su madre. Ni una lágrima ni un gesto compungido; ni siquiera se había acercado aún a la enferma. En ese momento, el susurro ronco proveniente de la figura macilenta que se hallaba tumbada en la cama los sorprendió a todos.

—Dejadme a solas con el conde.

«El conde, no lo ha llamado hijo», pensó el señor Benjamin, comprendiendo que la relación entre madre e hijo distaba mucho de ser fraternal.

Los ocupantes de la habitación se apresuraron a cumplir la orden, profundamente aliviados por abandonar la lúgubre estancia enrarecida por el extraño encuentro entre la condesa viuda y su único hijo.

Una vez hubieron salido todos, Edward se decidió por fin a acercarse a la cama, donde su madre permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—Madre.

—Acércate más, Masen; apenas puedo hablar.

A pesar de lo quebrantada que se la veía, lo cierto era que su voz aún destilaba toda la arrogancia y la seguridad que había poseído siempre. Edward se sentó en la silla que había dejado libre la doncella y, durante unos segundos, se dedicó a estudiar el aspecto de su madre, sorprendido por el cambio operado en ella desde la última vez que la había visto. Sus ojos negros parecían haber perdido el brillo acerado que los caracterizaba, y lucían ahora apagados; su rostro estaba anormalmente pálido, y su pelo había encanecido de un día para otro. Las comisuras de sus finos labios, el único rasgo físico que compartían, denotaban el enorme dolor que había padecido, y aun ahora, en ocasiones, un gesto involuntario ponía de manifiesto que continuaba sufriendo.

—Masen, hay algo que debo decirte.

«Masen. Nunca lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.»

—No se agote, madre. No es necesario.

«Después de todo, tiene corazón.»

Edward supuso que en sus últimos momentos su madre se disponía a pedirle perdón y ofrecerle algún tipo de explicación por la animadversión que siempre había mostrado hacia él.

—Sí, lo es. Llevo muchos años tragando la hiel que tu presencia provoca en mí, necesito descargarme de ese peso.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas al escuchar las crueles palabras de su madre y entornó los ojos luchando contra el impulso de levantarse y marcharse, sin importarle lo que ella tuviera que decirle. En lugar de eso, exclamó con su educada y bien timbrada voz:

—Estaré encantado de ayudarla a liberarse de cualquier congoja que la afecte, madre.

—Deja de llamarme así. Yo no soy tu madre.

Por unos segundos, Edward se quedó en blanco, sin que pudiera reaccionar, sin que pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír. Con los ojos desorbitados, contempló la figura yacente como si la viera por primera vez. La condesa no era su madre; esa mujer cruel y despectiva no era su madre. Eso lo explicaría todo, y un sentimiento liberador que llenó su espíritu de ligereza lo inundó, hasta que otra cuestión se abrió paso en su mente: si ella no era su madre, entonces ¿quién lo era?

La condesa viuda había estado observando las reacciones de su rostro. El conde de Masen era un hombre de gesto impenetrable y su expresión jamás dejaba entrever ninguna emoción, pero en esa ocasión su legendaria imperturbabilidad le había fallado. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, continuó hablando:

—Cuando tu padre y yo llevábamos cuatro años casados, la necesidad de tener un hijo era toda mi obsesión. Pero mi vientre estaba seco, y jamás pude concebir. Visité a multitud de médicos y curanderas, tomé infinidad de brebajes y me puse más emplastos de los que puedo recordar; todo fue inútil. No poder darle un hijo a tu padre... —Hizo una pausa, reticente a expresar nada que supusiese debilidad—. Sabía que él lo deseaba con toda su alma.

La condesa se calló y cerró los ojos, respirando con agitación. Durante un instante, Edward pensó en decirle que descansara y que continuara en otro momento, pero luego, egoístamente, desechó el pensamiento, pues una vez abierta la caja de Pandora ansiaba conocerlo todo.

—Me enteré de que tu padre había tenido un affaire con la cocinera cuando ésta se quedó embarazada. —La voz de la condesa sonó dura y con un deje de amargura tan evidente que Edward comprendió que esa herida nunca había cicatrizado—. Yo, la hija de un duque, la esposa de un conde, emparentada con la mismísima reina Victoria, no había podido hacer lo que una simple cocinera había conseguido: darle un hijo a mi marido.

El sufrimiento y la tribulación que aún sentía ante ese pensamiento hicieron que enmudeciera de repente. A pesar de que se sentía cada vez más agotada, el deseo de echarle en cara al conde lo impuro de su sangre le dio fuerzas para continuar.

—Luché con todas mis fuerzas para que ese hijo no naciera en Cullen Manor, pero tu padre se mostró inflexible: si el hijo que su amante esperaba era un varón lo reconocería y lo criaría como su legítimo heredero.

La condesa se calló. Recordaba perfectamente cómo, veintinueve años atrás, había atacado a la cocinera y había tratado de intimidarla para que se marchase, pero no había servido de nada.

—Tu padre no quería que sobre ti pesase el estigma de ser bastardo, así que me pidió que te criase como hijo mío; yo permanecería recluida hasta que tú nacieses. Acepté con una única condición: tu madre debía marcharse de Cullen Manor y no volver jamás.

Edward escuchaba, completamente aturdido, la verdad sobre su origen. La confesión de la condesa lo había dejado tan anonadado que apenas podía reaccionar. Aun así hizo un esfuerzo por asimilar lo que oía, y mientras digería todo lo que la condesa le había contado, sintió que una emoción ligera y vivificante lo inundaba: no debía sentirse culpable por ser incapaz de amarla, pues ella no era su verdadera madre; después de todo, él no era el ser desnaturalizado que había creído. La voz ronca y dura de la condesa lo sacó de su abstracción.

—Es innegable que eres su hijo. Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre. —Y ella lo había odiado más por eso—. Pero tú no eres digno del título que ostentas; has mancillado más de tres siglos de pureza y gallardía.

Un repentino ahogo la hizo callar, y ése fue el momento que Edward aprovechó para ponerse en pie.

—Lamento mucho que usted no haya podido aceptarme. Podía haber tenido en mí a un hijo, y yo jamás tuve a una madre.

Y tras esas palabras, abandonó la estancia sin echar ni una sola mirada atrás.


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

A pesar de que el funeral se llevó a cabo en la sencilla capilla de Cullen Manor por expreso deseo del conde, la pompa y el boato que lo rodearon no desmerecían en nada a cualquier otro celebrado en la catedral.

El coche fúnebre, tirado por cuatro caballos negros bellamente adornados, recorría el camino que llevaba de la capilla al cementerio familiar, donde se encontraba el imponente panteón en el cual se enterrarían los restos de la condesa viuda de Cullen.

El ataúd, de bruñida madera de roble, tenía cuatro tiradores de oro macizo en la tapa. «Un ataúd digno de una reina», pensó Edward con cierto cinismo. Él caminaba serio y circunspecto tras el carruaje; lucía un traje gris oscuro y llevaba en su sombrero de copa y alrededor de su brazo la cinta de crepé negro que proclamaba que estaba de luto.

Una vez en el cementerio, la comitiva se quedó en absoluto silencio mientras se oían los últimos responsos del sacerdote. Edward tenía la mirada fija en un punto indefinido frente a él. Era consciente de que todos los presentes, tanto los representantes de la nobleza como los arrendatarios y habitantes del pueblo, estudiaban su expresión, a fin de cuentas, era lógico suponer que estuviese afectado por la muerte de su madre, ya que había sido repentina e inesperada, y además aún no era una mujer excesivamente mayor, pues sólo tenía cincuenta y tres años. Lo cierto era que quien hubiese acudido con la esperanza de sorprender en el legendariamente imperturbable rostro del conde de Cullen una expresión de desconcierto o dolor regresó a su casa profundamente decepcionado. Lord Masen permaneció durante el sepelio igual de inalterable que en sus habituales comparecencias públicas.

Por su parte, Edward permanecía ajeno al protocolo del funeral, aunque nadie se habría dado cuenta jamás. Hacía dos días que la condesa había fallecido, sólo unas horas después de la increíble conversación que habían mantenido; su cuerpo había estado expuesto en la capilla de Cullen Manor para que todos los habitantes del pueblo y las amistades pudiesen dedicarle un último adiós. Durante todo ese tiempo, no había dejado de darle vueltas a las sorprendentes revelaciones sobre su origen; sabía que el hecho de que se conociera la verdad sería un escándalo de proporciones mayúsculas, y no se creía capaz de soportar que ninguna mancha enturbiara el prestigio que se asociaba a su nombre y que tan denodadamente había buscado poseer durante toda su vida. Pero, por otra parte, saber que en algún lugar se encontraba su madre, su verdadera madre, hacía que ese halo de esperanza infantil que aún quedaba en él se alborotase, y no podía evitar que su mente se poblase de imágenes en las que unas amorosas manos maternales lo acariciaban y besaban con ternura.

Era una decisión difícil la que tenía que tomar y se dijo que debía meditarla con calma, sin precipitaciones, actuando con la misma flema y ecuanimidad con las que enfrentaba todos los aspectos de su vida.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que los encargados del cementerio depositaban el ataúd de la condesa dentro del enorme nicho de piedra en el que reposarían sus restos. Uno de ellos le dedicó una mirada compasiva, a la vez que le hacía un leve gesto con las cejas. Edward comprendió. Se esperaba que él, como hijo suyo y familiar más cercano, arrojase dentro algunas flores. Así lo hizo, deshaciéndose de la enorme rosa blanca que llevaba en la mano. Entonces, se oyeron algunos suspiros y sollozos contenidos, y al mirar en derredor, Edward descubrió a lady LaBow y lady Mallory escondiendo sus enrojecidos rostros tras unos finos pañuelos de encaje. Habían sido amigas de la condesa, sus vecinas más cercanas, aunque lady Mallory bien podría haberse convertido en su suegra de haber aceptado él los apremios de la condesa, que había intentado coaccionarlo de todas las maneras posibles para que pidiera la mano de la señorita Mallory. Por supuesto, Edward no había accedido a ello; mirar a la señorita Mallory, con sus mofletes redondos y sus lánguidos ojos celestes, era para él como mirar una piedra: le provocaba el mismo efecto.

Una vez que los encargados colocaron sobre el ataúd la enorme lápida de piedra con ayuda de una pequeña polea, se dio por concluido el funeral. Edward se despidió de forma seria pero cortés de casi todos los asistentes; sólo la hermana de la condesa —ya no podía llamarla tía— permanecería un día más en Cullen Manor, según sus propias palabras, «para reponerse de la terrible impresión sufrida», aunque a Edward le constaba que las dos hermanas apenas tenían trato.

Tuvieron que transcurrir algunas semanas más para que Edward finalizase los trámites relativos a la muerte de la condesa: repartió algunos de sus objetos personales a sus amigas y a su hermana; escribió cartas de agradecimiento a todos los que, personalmente o a través de misivas, le habían expresado sus condolencias por «tan terrible pérdida», mandó redecorar muchos de los espacios de la mansión, incluidos los aposentos privados de la condesa, ya que quería empezar de nuevo, y aunque no se alegraba del fallecimiento de la que, durante casi treinta años, había considerado su madre, lo cierto era que se sentía inundado de una energía que hasta ese momento no había poseído. Era como si desde niño hubiese cargado con un terrible peso que había olvidado que llevaba pero del que notaba su pesadez y angustia, y de repente, ese peso se hubiese convertido en aire.

Cuando todos los cambios y arreglos estuvieron hechos a su gusto, se permitió volver a pensar en el tema de su origen, y entonces una nueva forma de ansiedad se apoderó de él. La curiosidad por conocer la identidad y el paradero de su verdadera madre lo acuciaba y hacía que dedicara bastantes horas al día a pensar en ello; por otra parte, sin embargo, no se atrevía a indagar seriamente por temor a que su oscuro secreto saliera a la luz.

Una tarde, en su despacho, mientras el señor Vladimir le entregaba la correspondencia, comenzó a interrogarlo de una forma sorprendentemente impulsiva para tratarse de él.

—Dígame, señor Vladimir, ¿cuántos años lleva usted sirviendo en Cullen Manor? —preguntó mientras ojeaba de forma aparentemente distraída una carta de su administrador; en realidad, tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en la respuesta del señor Vladimir.

—¿Como mayordomo, milord?

—¿Ha servido a los Masen en calidad de alguna otra cosa, señor Vladimir?

—Sí, milord. —El señor Vladimir hinchó el pecho con orgullo al continuar—: Comencé como lacayo junto a su abuelo; su padre, el señor conde, que en paz descanse, me elevó al cargo de mayordomo a la muerte del anterior señor Vladimir, mi padre, milord.

Edward pensó que si el señor Vladimir estaba en la casa cuando su abuelo vivía eso significaba que debía haber coincidido con la cocinera que había tenido un affaire con su padre y que a la sazón era su verdadera madre.

—Respondiendo a su pregunta, milord —continuó diciendo el señor Vladimir—, le diré que llevo treinta y dos años ejerciendo como mayordomo en Cullen Manor.

Edward lo miró, sorprendido. ¿Treinta y dos años, había dicho?

—Disculpe, señor Vladimir, pero ¿cuántos años tiene usted?

—El mes pasado cumplí sesenta, milord.

Haciendo una rápida resta se dio cuenta de que los datos concordaban.

—No los aparenta —murmuró, distraído.

—Gracias, milord —respondió, satisfecho, el mayordomo.

Eso significaba que el señor Vladimir se encontraba allí cuando todo había sucedido y además estaba seguro de que conocía el oscuro secreto que había gobernado la vida de la condesa. Era impensable creer que el mayordomo no se hubiese enterado del romance que la cocinera había tenido con el conde, sobre todo si a resultas de éste había nacido un hijo. Aun así Edward tuvo que luchar contra sus propias reticencias a preguntarle algo tan comprometedor al señor Vladimir, por absurdo que resultara pretender esconderle algo de lo que conocía los detalles mejor que él mismo. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente: si el mayordomo hubiese querido ser indiscreto había tenido multitud de oportunidades a lo largo de esos treinta años.

—Señor Vladimir, tome asiento.

—¿Cómo dice, milord?

En el generalmente impasible rostro del señor Vladimir se dibujó una leve mueca de incredulidad. Era inaudito que un sirviente permaneciese sentado delante de su señor.

—He dicho que se siente, por favor.

El señor Vladimir así lo hizo y, de repente, lo asaltó el temor de que el conde hubiese decidido renovar el servicio de la misma forma que había renovado todos los lugares en los que la condesa solía estar. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sintió como un ligero cosquilleo de inquietud lo recorría mientras pensaba: «No puede hacernos esto; no es tan cruel». Si bien era cierto que su actitud siempre resultaba distante, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, fría, el señor Vladimir aún recordaba al niño pequeño que buscaba con desesperación una palabra cariñosa de consuelo.

Por su parte, Edward observaba atentamente a su mayordomo, acrecentando, sin saberlo, el nerviosismo que éste sentía. Se preguntaba cómo afrontar de la mejor manera un tema tan espinoso. El señor Vladimir permanecía serio, aunque sus ojos parpadeaban más de lo habitual; era un hombre de baja estatura y figura algo rechoncha, aunque eso no hacía que perdiese ni un ápice de su elegancia y porte. Su cabello, antaño castaño, ahora había encanecido y presentaba unas profundas entradas sobre su frente que compensaba con unas largas y bien cuidadas patillas. De repente, Edward se sorprendió experimentando un cálido sentimiento de ternura hacia ese hombre que tantas veces había palmeado con cariño sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas. Recordar eso hizo que todo le pareciese mucho más fácil.

—Señor Vladimir, quiero que me cuente todo lo que sabe sobre las circunstancias que rodearon mi nacimiento.

«Así que se trata de esto... ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?»

—¿A qué se refiere, milord?

Una vez que había tomado la decisión de llegar hasta el final del asunto, Edward no tenía la más mínima intención de echarse atrás. Lo inamovible de sus decisiones una vez tomadas era un aspecto de su forma de ser.

—La condesa me explicó antes de morir que no era mi madre. Quiero saber quién es mi verdadera madre y dónde se encuentra ahora.

—Bueno, milord. —carraspeó el señor Vladimir.

Ése era un secreto que él habría jurado que jamás saldría a la luz; a fin de cuentas, además de la condesa viuda, sólo la doncella personal de ésta y él conocían la verdad. De todas formas, nunca habría imaginado que lord Masen se tomaría la noticia con tanta calma.

—El señor conde, su padre, tuvo un romance con la joven cocinera que teníamos por aquel entonces, la señorita Platt. Todos en la casa lo sabíamos, excepto quizá la señora condesa.

«La señorita Platt.» Ese nombre le resultaba familiar, aunque estaba casi seguro de que nunca había conocido a ninguna señorita Platt. Con el ceño fruncido, trató de hacer memoria, hasta que de repente recordó que algunos años atrás, revisando la contabilidad de su patrimonio, había encontrado unos pagarés a nombre de la señorita Esme Platt dentro de la agenda de piel que había pertenecido a su padre. Se había fijado en ese detalle porque los pagarés habían sido continuos y habían dejado de emitirse tras el fallecimiento de su progenitor.

—El caso es que la señorita Platt se quedó embarazada. —El señor Vladimir continuaba hablando, ajeno a los pensamientos de lord Masen—. Todos supimos que el responsable era el señor conde, ya que a la señorita Platt jamás se le había conocido otro acompañante masculino.

El mayordomo hizo que esta última afirmación sonara a la defensiva, como si

Edward pudiese dudar de quién era el responsable de haber dejado embarazada a la cocinera.

—El señor conde nunca tuvo la más mínima intención de negarlo, pero la señora condesa montó en cólera.

Edward podía imaginarlo perfectamente y también, a su pesar, comprenderlo. Tuvo que ser muy amargo para la arrogante condesa de Cullen asumir que una vulgar cocinera había conseguido algo que ella no era capaz de hacer: darle un hijo al conde.

—La señorita Platt permaneció aquí hasta que dio a luz a su hijo, a usted. —El señor Vladimir pareció sentirse realmente incómodo—. Luego, ella se marchó, y el resto ya lo conoce usted, milord.

—No todo, señor Vladimir. —Edward se puso en pie, repentinamente nervioso—. ¿Sabe usted dónde podría encontrar a la señorita Platt?

El señor Vladimir se lo quedó mirando, a todas luces estupefacto. Lo cierto era que jamás habría imaginado que lord Masen quisiera conocer el paradero de su verdadera madre. A pesar de lo mucho que el conde había sufrido, la condesa viuda había logrado hacer de él un auténtico aristócrata de los pies a la cabeza, con todas las virtudes y los defectos que eso conllevaba.

—Pues, en realidad, sí, milord. Lo cierto es que la señorita Platt, que ahora se hace llamar señora Platt, ha acudido a Cullen Manor en algunas ocasiones. —Al percatarse de la mirada sobresaltada del conde, añadió con rapidez—: Siempre de forma muy discreta y a escondidas de la condesa, por supuesto.

—¿Y cuál era el motivo de sus visitas? ¿Tal vez hacer algún tipo de chantaje? —preguntó Edward, pues de todos era sabido que las clases bajas carecían del sentido de la rectitud y la moral que poseían los aristócratas.

El señor Vladimir lo contempló con algo parecido a la tristeza en su mirada antes de responder.

—No, milord, aunque siempre le ayudábamos en lo que podíamos, ya que tras la muerte del señor conde su madre ordenó que no se le volviese a dar dinero nunca más.

—¿Era vuestra caridad lo que buscaba, entonces? —A su pesar, sintió una punzada de compasión.

—La señora Platt venía para saber de usted, milord.

Edward tragó saliva y se volvió rápidamente para que su mayordomo no leyera la consternación dibujada en su gesto. Su verdadera madre se había preocupado de su hijo lo suficiente como para acudir a escondidas a interesarse por él. Esperó unos segundos para tranquilizarse antes de continuar preguntando.

—Señor Vladimir, ¿dónde vive la señora Platt?

Edward había decidido marcharse a Londres, a la residencia que los Masen poseían allí y que él consideraba su hogar. A pesar de que le gustaba mucho la tranquilidad de la vida rural, lo cierto era que se había habituado a su casa londinense, ya que se había establecido en la pequeña pero lujosa residencia de Bond Street nada más acabar sus estudios en la universidad con la excusa de seguir más de cerca los múltiples negocios que poseía, aunque la realidad era que deseaba mantenerse alejado de la condesa.

Al llegar, la familiaridad de todo lo que lo rodeaba hizo que se sintiera cómodo y extrañamente reconfortado, como si los últimos acontecimientos hubiesen quedado muy atrás. La primera noche de su estancia allí decidió no salir; solía acudir con asiduidad al exclusivo club para caballeros Pall Mall, donde su opinión era muy apreciada, así como su mediación en disputas y discusiones, pues todos sus pares valoraban mucho la ecuanimidad de la que hacía gala. Pero la verdad era que los recientes acontecimientos lo habían perturbado más de lo que quería admitir, así que se dedicó a revisar su correspondencia y, antes de acostarse, se tomó una copa de coñac en su despacho, agradablemente arrullado por el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. Al día siguiente, en cambio, decidió salir, aunque no fue al club hacia donde se dirigió, sino a la residencia de la señora Denali.

Tanya Denali era su amante desde hacía algo más de un año. Su esposo, sir Denali, era un reconocido calavera que con la excusa de supervisar sus propiedades en el campo solía montar orgías y bacanales que estaban en boca de todos, por más que su esposa pareciese hacer oídos sordos. La señorita Tanya Buring se había casado con el apuesto terrateniente completamente enamorada. Aún podía recordar su inmensa alegría cuando uno de los hombres más atractivos de la buena sociedad londinense empezó a cortejarla, y no era porque ella careciese de atractivos, pues ciertamente era una mujer muy agraciada: con los ojos azules y cabellos dorados y la piel blanca parecía una delicada pieza de porcelana.

Tanya nunca supo por qué el señor Denali se había fijado en ella de entre todas las debutantes que poblaban la enorme sala de música de lady Gianna Wachsberger, pero ahora, cinco años después, maldecía ese día que ella había creído el más feliz de su vida.

En los primeros meses de matrimonio, Tanya había sentido que no se podía ser más feliz. Su esposo estaba pendiente de cualquier deseo que tuviese, por nimio que éste fuese; parecía adorarla, y en la intimidad del lecho..., bien, Tanya pasó de ser una tímida virgen a convertirse en una mujer ardiente, deseosa siempre de recibir las atenciones de su esposo y de dispensarlas. Fue justo después de su embarazo cuando su esposo, poco a poco, comenzó a alejarse de ella. En un principio, Tanya pensó que era normal; era bien sabido que las relaciones íntimas, sobre todo si éstas eran de índole tan apasionada como las que ellos mantenían, podían dañar al bebé. Pero tras el nacimiento de su hijo ya nada volvió a ser igual. Su esposo, antaño solícito y ardoroso, se había convertido en un hombre distante y ausente, y pronto las murmuraciones comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos. En un principio, ella se había negado a hacerles caso, pero cuando éstas cada vez fueron más frecuentes y la conducta de su esposo parecía corroborarlas, decidió enfrentarse a él, llevada por el dolor y los celos.

—Tu deber es darme un heredero, y el mío manteneros a ambos y que no os falte de nada. Los dos cumplimos con nuestro deber; no consentiré que me reclames nada más.

Ésas habían sido sus palabras.

A Tanya le costó algún tiempo asumir que la nube de felicidad en la que había vivido había sido simplemente un sueño, una ilusión; pronto se convirtió en una mujer fría e introvertida, volcada en el cuidado del hijo. Su marido cada vez pasaba más tiempo en la residencia de la campiña mientras ella permanecía en la ciudad junto con el hijo de ambos. Fue en una cena a la que la invitaron y a la que decidió asistir tras un largo encierro autoimpuesto debido a la enorme vergüenza que las acciones de su esposo le causaban, donde conoció al conde de Cullen. A pesar de su recelo inicial, Tanya acabó por admitir que Edward era un auténtico caballero; su porte, sus acciones, su forma de hablar y de moverse, lo expresaban con más claridad que si llevase un cartel colgado del cuello. Con gran sorpresa, Tanya pronto se dio cuenta de que el apuesto conde parecía verdaderamente interesado en ella, y aunque en un principio se mostró reticente, finalmente la soledad, el ansia de sentirse deseada de nuevo y, por qué no admitirlo, un insano deseo de venganza hicieron que accediese a los discretos requerimientos de lord Masen. De eso hacía casi un año y la relación entre ellos se había vuelto cómoda y conveniente.

A pesar de la inmensa discreción con la que Edward llevaba el idilio lo cierto era que éste había llegado a oídos de sir Denali. Tanya jamás admitiría que había sido ella la que lo había hecho posible. Un día su esposo regresó a casa y la tomó con una violencia y una pasión que lograron aturdirla y que hicieron que concibiera nuevas esperanzas; pero él volvió a marcharse a los pocos días, y sus palabras de despedida fueron:

—No olvides, Tanya, que eres mía... Diviértete si quieres, pero cuando yo te reclame vendrás a mí, cuando quiera y como quiera.

Tanya, de pura rabia, cogió un costoso jarrón de porcelana y lo lanzó contra la puerta, pero su esposo no hizo caso de la pataleta y salió riendo entre dientes.

Desde aquel día, esos interludios apasionados se habían repetido con cierta regularidad, pero aun así Tanya no había renunciado a los abrazos de lord Masen. Edward era un amante meticuloso, muy alejado de la fogosidad y la violencia contenida que caracterizaban a su esposo. Él podía amarla durante horas para acabar llevándola a un paroxismo de placer que la dejaba ampliamente saciada; además, era un hombre culto y divertido, a su manera sarcástica; sabía escuchar y no mostraba ese sentido de la posesión que tan ridículos volvía a algunos hombres. Tanya se sentía apreciada y deseada en su compañía, y por eso lo estimaba profundamente. No lo amaba —su esposo la había incapacitado para volver a experimentar ese sentimiento—, y sabía que Edward tampoco la amaba a ella, pero se respetaban y se sentían bien juntos. Con eso les bastaba.

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando Edward llegó a la casa de Tanya. Habían concebido un sistema muy discreto para que él pudiese saber si sir Denali se encontraba en Londres o no. La residencia de éste estaba rodeada de preciosos jardines y a la señora Denali le encantaba adornar la puerta de entrada de la casa con un ramillete natural recogido de su propio jardín Cuando sir Denali se encontraba en la casa, el ramillete de la puerta nunca contenía flores, tan sólo largos tallos y capullos cerrados; cuando ella estaba sola, el ramillete ofrecía preciosas rosas y campánulas. Edward sonrió para sí mismo al observar, a pesar de la creciente oscuridad, unas preciosas flores violáceas en mitad de un lecho de tallos verdes. Con precaución dio unas cuantas vueltas por la calle, hasta asegurarse de que realmente no había nadie que pudiese reconocerlo por los alrededores; sólo entonces se acercó y dio tres golpes cortos y secos con la aldaba. Al momento, el ama de llaves de Tanya le abrió la puerta y, reconociéndolo, lo dejó entrar murmurando un saludo de bienvenida.

—Espere un momento, lord Masen. Iré a avisar a la señora Denali de su llegada.

—Por supuesto.

Mientras se dirigía al saloncito donde la señora bordaba una nueva camisa para su hijo, el ama de llaves iba pensando en lo distinto que era lord Masen de sir Denali. Comprendía que la señora estuviera prendada de él; desde luego era más apuesto y mucho más considerado que ese horrible esposo suyo, tan ceñudo y soez. El adulterio era un pecado ante los ojos de Dios, pero ella era una simple mortal y podía comprender que una señora tan bella y tan joven como la suya desease sentirse querida y engañar, de esa forma, la inmensa soledad que ella sabía que sentía.

Tal y como esperaba, su señora reaccionó con placer al conocer la identidad de su visitante, y dejando las labores de costura a un lado, le pidió que le hiciese pasar sin demora.

Tanya pellizcó brevemente sus mejillas y se arregló nerviosamente el cabello mientras una genuina alegría recorría sus venas. Al ver aparecer la gallarda figura de Edward, se puso en pie y le tendió las manos.

—¡Edward, querido! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!

El hombre la miró con evidente placer, a la vez que le estrechaba las manos.

—Maravillosa tú, querida, como siempre.

Ambos se miraron con una ancha sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, hasta que Tanya rompió el silencio.

—Siéntate, Edward.

Lord Masen esperó a que ella tomase asiento primero para hacer lo que le decía. Al tenerla tan cerca, el deseo se había despertado en él; a fin de cuentas, llevaba varias semanas fuera de Londres, y antes de eso, el esposo de Tanya había estado pasando quince días en la ciudad, con lo cual llevaba casi dos meses sin verla.

—Lamenté conocer el fallecimiento de tu madre.

—Sí, bueno, fue algo repentino. —Edward esperaba que ella no quisiera seguir preguntando al respecto; afortunadamente, tuvo suerte—. Estás hermosísima, Tanya. No imaginas cuánto te he echado de menos. —Su voz había adquirido un tono bajo y sensual.

A pesar del tiempo que hacía que se conocían, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y el conocido cosquilleo de anticipación recorrió su vientre.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Edward.

Y ésa pareció ser la señal para que ambos se pusieran de pie y se fundieran en un apasionado beso que los inundó de una excitación imposible de contener.

Algunas horas más tarde, saciado y satisfecho, Edward pensaba en su situación con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza mientras oía la suave respiración de Tanya a su lado. Había tomado ya una decisión: iría a conocer a su madre. Aunque sentía cierta aprensión sabía que hasta que no diera ese paso no quedaría satisfecho, y las preguntas y las dudas darían vueltas en su mente constantemente. Ahora le parecía que era todo más simple de lo que él había supuesto. Sí, se haría acompañar por el señor Vladimir; al fin y al cabo, él la conocía y sabía el lugar exacto donde vivía. Besando con distracción el hombro desnudo de Tanya, se levantó y se dispuso a vestirse: tenía muchas cosas que preparar.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a zonihviolet, Gabs y marieisahale! Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Conforme la berlina se adentraba en el East End londinense, Edward debía disimular cada vez más el desagrado que experimentaba. El señor Vladimir le había dicho que la señora Platt vivía en un barrio llamado St. Katharine Docks desde que la condesa viuda había ordenado que dejaran de pasarle la asignación que le había impuesto el conde. A juzgar por lo que veía, ese barrio era de lo más miserable, y la aprensión por lo que encontraría lo golpeó con fuerza.

Edward había compuesto en su mente la imagen de una mujer bondadosa y amable. Se la imaginaba bordando y preparando tartas, ese tipo de cosas que hacían las madres de los cuentos que había leído de pequeño. Pero con cada metro que la berlina recorría para acercarse a su destino se daba cuenta de que probablemente sus suposiciones estaban muy alejadas de la realidad. A su alrededor sólo se veían sucios y oscuros edificios que más bien parecían enormes lápidas; salpicadas por doquier había pobres chabolas hechas con madera y materiales que seguramente habían sido vomitados por el río, y a su alrededor, multitud de prostitutas y mendigos.

Stefan, el cochero, y el señor Vladimir, que viajaban en el pescante, iban espantándolos constantemente, pero parecían inmunes a los puntapiés y las imprecaciones, y se acercaban, cual furioso enjambre de abejas, con las manos extendidas y las sucias caras de bocas desdentadas suplicando por una limosna.

Edward se sentía horrorizado. Jamás se había aventurado por esos lugares. Lo más cerca que había estado de semejante miseria había sido en las ocasiones en las que se había acercado al muelle a recibir alguno de sus barcos o a solventar algún asunto en la aduana; pero el muelle de Londres, a pesar de sus prostitutas, rudos marineros y peligrosas tabernas, parecía una céntrica calle en comparación con lo que ahora veían sus ojos. Y su madre vivía ahí.

El señor Vladimir había acudido alguna que otra vez a visitar a la señora Platt para llevarle unos pocos alimentos, así que él iba indicándole a Stefan el camino. Sentía bastante temor por la reacción que pudiese tener el conde al conocer a su verdadera madre, sobre todo cuando comprobara las condiciones misérrimas en las que ésta vivía. Lord Masen era un hombre muy sofisticado y alejado de la fealdad del mundo, le preocupaba su reacción porque sabía que el rechazo de su hijo sería un fuerte golpe para la pobre señora Platt. Ella siempre había sido su debilidad; aún recordaba cuando la joven cocinera llegó para sustituir a la antigua, la señora Goldsmith, que había fallecido de una dolencia cardíaca. En seguida se había sentido atraído por la hermosa joven de ojos dulces como los de una gacela y suave cabello caramelo. Ella era amable y alegre, y una mirada suya bastaba para que todos los hombres que había a su alrededor enmudecieran de admiración. De inmediato, el joven señor Vladimir inició un cortejo que parecía ir por buen puerto, hasta que otro hombre posó sus ojos en ella.

El difunto conde de Cullen, al que él había servido con lealtad y dedicación hasta el final de sus días, era un hombre alto y atractivo; de hecho, lord Masen, su hijo, era su vivo retrato. A pesar de su apostura y su riqueza, resultaba evidente que no era feliz, y el hecho de conocer a la joven cocinera fue para él como un soplo de aire fresco en una habitación enviciada. Con pesar, el señor Vladimir asistió al comienzo de un idilio que acabó cuando ella dio a luz al hijo del conde. Éste tuvo que elegir entre ella y el pequeño, y sólo él sabía cuánto le había costado hacerlo, pues lo había visto llorar y debatirse, hasta que finalmente había tomado una decisión.

De la joven y dulce señorita Platt ya apenas quedaba nada. A pesar de contar con sólo cincuenta años parecía una mujer mucho mayor, envejecida prematuramente por los disgustos, las privaciones y la pena. El señor Vladimir esperaba de corazón que el hecho de que su hijo quisiera conocerla fuese para ella un motivo de alegría; pero no podía evitar tener sus dudas, pues por más que trataba de convencerse de que el conde sabría apreciar el bondadoso corazón que se escondía tras la miserable apariencia, lo cierto era que no las tenía todas consigo.

Edward se había debatido en la larga hora que había durado el viaje entre la necesidad de conocer a su verdadera madre y el ansia de dar media vuelta y regresar a Bond Street. Lo que lo rodeaba no tenía nada que ver con él; se sentía como un actor de comedia obligado, de repente, a interpretar el papel principal de un drama. Cuando la berlina paró, inspiró aire con fuerza y, sin asomarse por la ventanilla, se dispuso a bajar. Junto a la portezuela ya se encontraba el señor Vladimir.

Al mirar al frente sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Una casita oscura y pequeña, de piedra marrón y rodeada por chabolas, parecía ser su destino. Echó una rápida mirada al señor Vladimir, que se limitó a asentir en silencio. A pesar de la sordidez de todo lo que lo rodeaba, Edward se vio repentinamente sorprendido por el intenso anhelo de ver el rostro de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

—Milord, ésta es la casa. ¿Prefiere entrar usted solo?

Edward dudó unos segundos antes de negar.

—Será mejor que me acompañe, señor Vladimir. Tal vez sea más cómodo para ambos.

El señor Vladimir asintió. También él prefería estar presente; temía que tuviera que suavizar las reacciones de los dos, una probablemente por horrorizada, la otra por emotiva.

Una vez que estuvieron ante la puerta de basta madera sin barnizar, Edward dio un golpe seco con los nudillos. Unos pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió sólo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que apareciese el perfil de una anciana.

—¿Quién llama?

Antes de que Edward pudiese contestar lo hizo el señor Vladimir.

—Señora Platt, soy yo, el señor Vladimir.

La mujer no contestó y se limitó a abrir del todo la puerta, pero al hacerlo contempló frente a ella un rostro del pasado que hizo que un ahogado grito saliera de su garganta. Todo se volvió borroso y sus piernas se negaron a sostenerla. Antes de que cayese al suelo unos fuertes brazos la tomaron, y así, con su madre en brazos, Edward entró por primera vez en el hogar de ésta. Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. El lugar era austero hasta la miseria; unas raídas y oscuras cortinas tapaban las dos únicas ventanas, y apenas había una mesa, un sucio fogón y una banqueta. Había otra habitación, y hacia allí se dirigió, suponiendo acertadamente que encontraría la cama. Efectivamente, sobre el suelo unos jergones anunciaban que ése era el dormitorio. Edward tendió allí al patético bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos y se dedicó a contemplarla con consternación, mientras el señor Vladimir daba suave palmaditas a la mejilla de la mujer.

Su madre era una mujer delgada —había podido notar sus costillas mientras la llevaba en brazos—; los rasgos de su cara no eran desagradables, pero se veían macilentos, y su cabello gris estaba totalmente enmarañado. Llevaba un raído vestido de franela y sus uñas estaban sucias. Una idea persistente daba vueltas en su cabeza: esa mujer con aspecto de vagabunda era la madre del conde de Cullen. De repente, todo se le antojó imposible y salió de la estancia buscando serenarse mientras a su espalda la señora Platt gemía suavemente al volver en sí.

—¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle!

—¡Chist!, tranquila, señora Platt; no se altere. —La señora Platt había confundido al hijo con el padre.

Lentamente, la mujer abrió los ojos y, al ver frente a ella al señor Vladimir, suspiró con alivio y desconcierto.

—Señor Vladimir., ¿es usted?

—Sí, señora Platt. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Sí, pero…

—Tranquila; debe tranquilizarse. Tiene una visita y se trata de una persona profundamente querida por usted.

Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, de repente, la señora Platt lo comprendió todo.

—¡Edward! —Buscando la confirmación en la mirada del señor Vladimir prosiguió—: ¿De veras se trata de Edward?

—Sí, señora Platt. Está fuera; esperándola.

Cuando el señor Vladimir y la señora Platt salieron a la estancia principal vieron al conde de Cullen mirando por la ventana. Al escuchar sus pasos, lord Masen se volvió y se los quedó mirando con expresión indescifrable. Nadie podría haber imaginado al observar su gesto frío que se encontraba por primera vez frente a su verdadera madre.

—Señora.

Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y la señora Platt comenzó a sollozar mientras el señor Vladimir daba suaves palmaditas en su espalda y trataba de tranquilizarla con amables palabras de ánimo. Ella pareció reponerse lo suficiente como para alzar la mirada y observar el rostro de su hijo.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Eres exactamente igual que tu padre!

La señora Platt retorcía nerviosamente sus manos y luchaba contra el ansia de correr y abrazar a su hijo. Edward, adivinándolo, hizo un gesto hacia la única banqueta disponible en la estancia.

—Siéntese, por favor. No me gustaría que sufriera otro desmayo.

Ella así lo hizo, sin apartar la vista del rostro amado.

—¡Oh, hijo mío! ¡No puedo creerme que estés aquí!

—Antes de morir, la condesa me confesó la verdad sobre mi nacimiento. —Se notaba que el tema aún lo perturbaba—. Luego, el señor Vladimir rellenó las lagunas que ella había dejado.

La señora Platt recorría con avidez la elegante figura de su hijo; jamás, ni en sus sueños más optimistas, hubiese imaginado que él iría a buscarla alguna vez, y allí lo tenía, justo frente a ella. De repente, las palabras y los sentimientos que llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo pugnaron por escapar de su prisión, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, la señora Platt comenzó a hablar.

—Querido, nunca quise abandonarte; debes creerme, jamás. Pero él era tu padre, y además podía ofrecerte mucho más de lo que yo podría haberte dado. Aun así, lloré amargamente el día en que te separaron de mí. Ni siquiera me permitieron amamantarte tal y como supliqué de rodillas.

La señora Platt calló al recordar el dolor de sus pechos repletos de leche y la amargura que la recorría cuando los regueros del blanquecino líquido escapaban sin control de sus pezones.

—Acudía a verte a escondidas y disfrutaba contemplándote desde lejos. ¡Eras tan hermoso! ¡El vivo retrato de tu padre! Luego, te marchaste a estudiar a la universidad, y ya jamás volví a verte.

Edward la escuchaba y en su pecho luchaban sin control dos emociones antagónicas: la compasión y la repugnancia. Sentía una enorme compasión por esa mujer que había sido separada de un hijo al que evidentemente amaba, pero no podía evitar experimentar también un incómodo sentimiento de repulsión al observar su aspecto y el lugar en el que vivía. No podía aceptar que esa mujer fuese, en realidad, su madre, que sus orígenes fuesen tan plebeyos como la realidad anunciaba.

—Imagino que odiará a mi padre por lo que le hizo.

—¿Odiarlo, dices? —Ella lo miró con extrañeza—. ¡Oh, ¿cómo podría odiarlo?! Yo lo amaba, él ha sido el único hombre de mi vida, y sé que también me amaba a mí. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que cualquier buen padre habría hecho: pensó en lo que era mejor para ti. No puedo odiarlo por eso.

Edward se dijo que lo mejor para él no había sido que lo hubiese criado la condesa, una mujer que lo detestaba y que había hecho que su infancia fuese profundamente infeliz; aunque, por otro lado, era evidente que el conde no había pensado que podría morir tan joven, y gracias a la decisión que había tomado ahora tenía riqueza y poder. Si se hubiese criado junto a su verdadera madre, tal vez en esos momentos sería uno de esos pordioseros que habían visto por las calles.

—Quiero que sepas que siempre amé a tu padre. No me entregué a él porque fuese el conde, sino que estábamos realmente enamorados, y él me consultó sobre qué hacer contigo. Yo sabía lo que la condesa le había exigido para hacerte pasar por hijo suyo, y bajo ningún concepto quería que te criases como un bastardo; habrías sufrido mucho siendo el hazmerreír de la sociedad a la que perteneces por derecho propio. No, tu padre hizo lo que debía. Ambos lloramos mucho en el momento en que tomamos esa decisión, pero sabíamos que hacíamos lo correcto porque ya te amábamos profundamente aunque aún no hubieras nacido.

Edward no pudo hablar; estaba profundamente conmovido por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el control. El señor Vladimir asistía a la confesión de la señora Platt en silencio, consciente del impacto que ésta estaba teniendo en su joven señor.

—Bien., señora Platt —dijo, y ella se estremeció al comprobar que él no la llamaba madre—, a partir de ahora no le faltará de nada; de hecho, le compraré una confortable casita donde usted prefiera y acudiré a visitarla periódicamente. Eso sí, le ruego que nuestro parentesco continúe siendo un secreto. Es mucho más conveniente, tanto para mí como para la memoria de la difunta condesa.

La señora Platt sintió una leve punzada de decepción, pero pronto se recuperó. Por supuesto, el conde de Cullen no podía admitir que su madre era una simple sirvienta; eso hubiese supuesto su ruina social, y ella no estaba dispuesta a causarle semejante perjuicio. Aun así, el único lugar en el que deseaba vivir era junto a él. Presintiendo que él no se lo ofrecería, murmuró en voz baja:

—Hijo mío, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, pero sobre todo el hecho de que estés dispuesto a visitarme asiduamente.

—Por supuesto que la visitaré; a fin de cuentas, usted es mi madre.

Ella bajó la vista para ocultar la emoción que había experimentado al oír sus palabras.

—De todas formas, me gustaría continuar viviendo aquí.

—¿Aquí? Pero ¿por qué? Este lugar es horrible.

—Lo sé —afirmó, y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el cansado rostro de la mujer—, pero llevo muchísimos años en este sitio: no conozco a nadie más que a mis vecinos y tengo bastante amistad con la señora Clearwater, una mujer extraordinaria que vive justo en la casa de al lado.

Edward asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Está bien, pero adecentaremos este lugar. Usted no volverá a pasar necesidades de ningún tipo.

Mientras volvía a su residencia de Bond Street, Edward continuaba debatiéndose entre los contradictorios sentimientos que había experimentado al conocer a su madre. La imagen idílica que él se había formado de ella no se correspondía con la realidad; su madre era una mujer pobre, envejecida, y carecía de todo refinamiento. Pero, por otro lado, la historia que ella le había contado lo había conmovido profundamente; a la postre, ella era una sencilla mujer cuyo único pecado había sido enamorarse de un conde y entregarse a él. Por hacer lo que consideraba mejor había renunciado a su propio hijo, lo cual le había causado un gran dolor. Edward no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar de esa historia, ya que si a su madre la hubiesen movido intereses egoístas podría haberlo chantajeado para conseguir dinero; bien sabía Dios que él pagaría lo que fuese necesario para que no se conociera el verdadero parentesco que los unía.

Un desagradable sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a hacer mella en él. Esa mujer era su madre, su verdadera madre, una madre que lo quería, que lo había querido siempre a diferencia de la mujer que lo había criado, y él no era capaz de corresponder de igual forma a sus sentimientos. Sentía compasión y una suerte de ternura, pero nada más. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía juzgarse con excesiva severidad; al fin y al cabo acababa de conocerla, y además iba a encargarse de su bienestar y de que no le faltara de nada. Incluso iría a visitarla a menudo, pues sabía que eso la haría feliz. Estaba seguro de que otros hombres en sus mismas circunstancias ni siquiera habrían dado el paso de ir a conocerla. No, no debía ser tan severo; las cosas eran como eran, y él no había inventado las reglas. Era el conde de Cullen, y los condes no tenían madres que vivieran en barrios pobres y que fueran antiguas cocineras.

Durante un breve momento fantaseó con la posibilidad de que se llegase a conocer su secreto, y una irónica sonrisa bailoteó en sus bien perfilados labios. Sería un auténtico escándalo. Lord Masen, uno de los nobles más respetados por su caballerosidad y corrección, era en realidad un bastardo, el hijo de una cocinera. El aristocrático rostro de lady Victoria Sutherland pasó por su mente; sin duda, esa noticia la horrorizaría lo suficiente como para dejar de tenerlo en el punto central de su diana matrimonial.

Lady Victoria Sutherland era la hija del marqués de Howard, una beldad altiva y mimada, y una de las debutantes más solicitadas de la reciente temporada social. Había llegado a oídos de Edward el sorprendente rumor de que la joven pretendía convertirse en lady Masen, y aunque en un principio la noticia le había causado bastante hilaridad, lo cierto era que hacía varias semanas que había comenzado a planteárselo seriamente. Aún no había tomado una decisión, pero pronto tendría que hacerlo; a fin de cuentas, tenía compromisos para con su título que debía cumplir, y uno de los más apremiantes era asegurar una buena cantidad de herederos. Lady Victoria Sutherland era una mujer de incuestionada belleza; además, su linaje era impecable, y la dote que la acompañaba, más que generosa. Sí, debía considerarla seriamente como su futura condesa, aunque estaba seguro de que todo su enamoramiento se iría al traste si conociera la verdad. «Un motivo más para ocultarla», pensó, tratando de barrer los restos de culpabilidad que aún lo acuciaban.

La señora Platt permanecía aún sentada en la banqueta. Hacía ya casi una hora que su hijo se había marchado, pero ella necesitaba recuperar el ritmo normal de los latidos de su emocionado corazón. Su hijo, su amado hijo, el que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, había ido a conocerla. Jamás había creído que volvería a sentirse tan feliz como lo había sido antaño, puesto que había perdido por completo la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día. El hecho de que él, voluntariamente, hubiese querido ir a conocerla era más de lo que se habría atrevido a esperar.

Se había sentido profundamente orgullosa al contemplar al joven atractivo y elegante en que se había convertido. Era el vivo retrato de su padre, y al verlo no había podido evitar recordar al hombre al que tanto había amado; debía reconocer que también se había sentido bastante intimidada por la frialdad de su trato, pero esto último en nada empañaba su desbordante felicidad; su hijo era un conde y, por tanto, se conducía como tal. Lo único que a ella le importaba era poder seguir viéndolo y él le había asegurado que así sería. Intensamente emocionada, se dispuso a visitar a su vecina y querida amiga, la señora Clearwater; aunque no podía contarle cuál era el verdadero motivo de su alegría, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Al salir elevó una oración de agradecimiento al Todopoderoso mientras daba por bien empleados todos sus sufrimientos anteriores por el simple hecho de haber visto a su hijo de nuevo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Molly.M94, zonihviolet, anamart05, marieisahale, lokaxtv y CASBABYSWAN! Les dejo otro cap de regalo por no haber actualiuzado el viernes! Nos vemos mañana en el capítulo 5, besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Los días que siguieron a la visita de Edward a St. Katharine Docks fueron de una actividad frenética. En primer lugar, mantuvo una reunión con su administrador y secretario, el señor Alistair, para que le asignara una pensión a la señora Platt, por supuesto sin desvelarle el verdadero parentesco que los unía; se había limitado a explicarle que se trataba de una antigua empleada a la que le tenía un especial cariño.

Además de asegurarle cierta comodidad económica, quiso implicarse de forma personal en la mejora de las condiciones en las que vivía su madre. Estuvo supervisando las reformas que se realizaban en su casa y encargó al señor Vladimir que todas las dudas o consultas que quisieran hacer los operarios las dirigieran directamente a él. Implicarse de esta manera hacía que se sintiera algo mejor respecto a sus controvertidos sentimientos, aunque esto lo obligó a pasar una vez por semana, durante las tres que estuvieron los trabajadores ocupados en adecentar el lugar, por la casa de su madre. Ésta no cabía en sí de gozo, y a pesar de que él continuaba con su trato distante e impersonal, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca hacía que la pobre mujer se sintiera absolutamente satisfecha.

Una tarde, justo antes de irse y tras haber dado su aprobación al nuevo aspecto de la que antaño había sido una miserable casucha, sorprendió una naricilla curiosa que se asomaba a la ventana con sus recién estrenadas cortinas. Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar al curioso, abrió con rapidez la hoja de la ventana y sujetó al desharrapado diablillo por el hombro.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada, señor!

—Y nadie te está acusando de nada. —En la voz de Edward se dejaba entrever cierta diversión.

La señora Platt se asomó a la ventana y al ver al niño que su hijo sujetaba le explicó:

—Es el pequeño Seth, el hijo de la señora Clearwater.

Edward conocía la amistad que unía a su madre con esa mujer, pues en esos días ella a menudo le había hablado de su bondad y su educación, tan extraña en ese entorno como las margaritas en el desierto. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea que podía beneficiarle.

—Está bien, pequeño. Espera ahí fuera; hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

El niño asintió, bastante impresionado por los cambios efectuados en la casa de la señora Platt, pero mucho más por el aspecto del hombre que le había hablado. Su hermano mayor le había dicho que había gente que vivía en casas grandes como pueblos y que vestían ropas confeccionadas con piedras preciosas. Por supuesto, él no lo había creído, pero viendo a ese hombre de aspecto tan distinguido comenzó a preguntarse si no tendría Fred más razón de la que él le suponía.

Edward se despidió de su madre con la parquedad acostumbrada.

—Señora, debo marcharme. Espero que siga usted bien hasta mi próxima visita.

—Por supuesto..., milord.

La señora Platt titubeó un poco al llamar a su hijo por su título, pero cuando le había hablado de un modo más fraternal había sorprendido en su rostro un leve gesto de disgusto.

A pesar de que eso hacía que se sintiese muy dolida, lo cierto era que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza quejarse. Cualquier migaja de atención que su hijo le dedicara era recibida como un manjar lo sería en la mesa de un hambriento.

Edward salió de la casa conteniendo un suspiro de alivio. El aspecto de su madre ya no era tan paupérrimo como en la primera visita, sin embargo no lograba sentirse cómodo con ella. No le agradaba tener que frecuentarla y era su conciencia la que lo obligaba a acercarse para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Por eso, al ver al pequeño pilluelo, se le había ocurrido una idea.

Una vez en la calle lo buscó por los alrededores de la ventana en la que lo había descubierto, pero el niño ya no estaba allí. Finalmente, lo vio asomado a la esquina de la calle.

—¡Seth! ¡Ven, acércate! —Notando la reticencia del pequeño, añadió—: No voy a hacerte ningún daño.

El niño se aproximó con cautela y se lo quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Once, señor.

Edward se sorprendió un poco. El niño no aparentaba más de siete años; era evidente que la vida de privaciones que sin duda llevaba había dejado su huella en él.

—Muy bien, Seth. ¿Te gustaría ganarte algunos peniques?

—¡Claro, señor! —Su receloso gesto se había relajado gracias a una ancha sonrisa.

—Pues entonces escucha con atención: tú vives en la casa de al lado de la de la señora Platt, ¿no es así? —Esperó el asentimiento del niño y continuó—: Si algo le ocurriera a la señora Platt tú te enterarías enseguida, ¿verdad? —Seth volvió a asentir, esa vez con más énfasis—. Si alguna vez la señora Platt cae enferma, sufre algún accidente o le sucede cualquier otra cosa de ese estilo, deberás coger un carruaje y venir a avisarme al número cinco de Bond Street. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, señor. —El pequeño asintió, pero su gesto había vuelto a ponerse hosco—. Pero ningún carruaje querrá llevarme.

—Te llevarán si les aseguras que el conde de Cullen pagará el viaje generosamente. ¿Te crees capaz de convencer a los cocheros?

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Bien, Seth. Entonces, ya está todo dicho. Si alguna vez vienes a avisarme serás ampliamente recompensado.

Edward sacó una pequeña bolsita de fino cuero donde siempre llevaba algunas monedas, mientras Stefan miraba, nervioso, a su alrededor. El barrio en el que se encontraban era una guarida de rufianes y ladrones, y viendo con qué imprudencia sacaba lord Masen su dinero esperaba de un momento a otro que los asaltara una horda de ellos.

Seth tendió su pequeña y sucia mano, y cogió con rapidez las monedas que le ofrecían. Luego, como temiendo que el hombre se arrepintiese de su generosidad, salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Por su parte, Edward se acomodó dentro de la berlina y se dispuso a abandonar con alivio ese lugar que había empezado a detestar con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no sería necesario preocuparse tanto por el bienestar de su madre —aún le costaba admitir que esa mujer fuera la que le había dado la vida—; podría continuar tranquilamente con su existencia y limitar sus visitas a un par de veces por año.

Edward observaba, divertido, a las matronas de la alta sociedad, que cuchicheaban tras sus abanicos de plumas mientras lo miraban de forma evidentemente intencionada. A su lado estaba lady Victoria Sutherland, preciosa como siempre, con un ajustado vestido rosa y sus pelirrojos cabellos recogidos en un alto peinado que dejaba escapar algunos bucles sobre sus redondeados hombros. Él sabía muy bien que todas las viejas cacatúas estaban especulando sobre lo que hablarían entre ellos. El hecho de que se produjese un pronto compromiso las tenía tan alborotadas como gallinas a las que les meten un gallo en el corral. Edward atendía con cortés solicitud a la joven que estaba a su lado. Ciertamente era perfecta, bella, rica y educada, y aunque todavía no acababa de decidirse a pedir su mano, suponía que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo. Sabía que lady Victoria aceptaría, y también creía contar con el beneplácito de su padre, lord Sutherland. No obstante, se autoconvencía de que aún podía esperar un poco más; no era necesario apresurarse tanto.

—Milord, ¿me acompañaría a dar una vuelta por la sala? Me aburre estar todo el tiempo sentada.

—Por supuesto, lady Victoria.

Habían coincidido en una velada musical organizada por lady Yorkie, una excelente pianista, y habían escuchado todo el recital sentados el uno al lado del otro. En seguida todo el mecanismo del cotilleo y la especulación se había puesto en marcha, mientras él lo ignoraba graciosamente y ella se mostraba ufana y altiva como un pavo real. Luego, se habían quedado departiendo juntos, alargando algo más la velada. Ahora caminaban dando vueltas por la enorme sala, pero sin tocarse, pues no hubiese sido correcto. Edward comenzaba a aburrirse, y la imagen de su amante irrumpió en su mente; en ese momento deseó encontrarse junto a ella en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo junto a una hermosa pero aburrida mujer mientras la inmensa mayoría de los presentes los diseccionaban como si de pobres mariposas pinchadas con alfileres se tratase. Con disimulo trató de calcular el tiempo para asegurarse de que no era descortés despedirse ya.

—Lady Victoria, disfrutar de su compañía es un placer, pero debo marcharme, pues un compromiso de negocios me reclama.

Ella no pudo disimular un mohín de disgusto.

—¡Oh, lord Masen! ¿Es absolutamente necesario? ¡Lo estaba pasando tan bien!

Edward la miró con mal disimulada incredulidad. ¿Lo habría dicho irónicamente? Pero no, parecía realmente consternada, y él no pudo evitar maravillarse al comprobar una vez más lo tediosa que podía resultar.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, lady Victoria. ¡Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo!, pero créame, me es absolutamente imposible.

Hizo una leve reverencia que ella correspondió a su vez con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Espero volver a verlo pronto, milord.

—No lo dude —dijo, mirándola intensamente a los ojos, lo que provocó que la joven sonriera, satisfecha.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, lady Victoria se preguntó con cierta inquietud por qué a veces parecía tan distante. Lord Masen era uno de los solteros más codiciados, y razones para ello no faltaban: era excepcionalmente atractivo, poseía una gran fortuna —aunque al parecer tenía participaciones en varios negocios, costumbre no muy extendida entre los hombres de su clase y posición—, y además era un auténtico caballero. Cuando empezaron a correr rumores de que él pediría su mano, lady Victoria se había esponjado como un suflé; disfrutaba de las miradas de envidia que le dedicaban las demás debutantes cuando los veían juntos, pero ya habían pasado casi dos meses con un disimulado cortejo y él, aunque le dispensaba una atención especial, no parecía decidido aún a dar el siguiente paso. Se recordó a sí misma que su madre había muerto hacía poco y tal vez quisiera dejar pasar el período de luto —mucho menos estricto para los hombres que para las mujeres, todo había que decirlo— para cortejarla abiertamente. «Sí, eso será», y con ese pensamiento en la mente su sonrisa volvió a aflorar.

Con la llegada de los lores procedentes de sus residencias y haciendas campestres para la apertura de las sesiones del Parlamento dio comienzo plenamente la temporada social. A pesar de que muchos nobles, como el propio Edward, vivían en la ciudad y seguían llevando a cabo actividades sociales, no era hasta el final del otoño cuando la temporada propiamente dicha daba comienzo y el centro de Londres se poblaba de mujeres deseosas de dejar atrás la plácida vida en el campo junto a sus padres y esposos para sumergirse de lleno en la vorágine de las salidas y bailes que se organizaban.

A Edward no le entusiasmaba demasiado el comienzo de la temporada. Por una parte, las largas y a menudo soporíferas sesiones del Parlamento le suponían dedicar un tiempo que robaba a la supervisión de sus negocios. Siempre había disfrutado manejando personalmente las empresas en las que su padre había tenido participaciones o de las que directamente era propietario; de hecho, en cuanto alcanzó la edad suficiente para ello se implicó con tanto ardor y dedicación que en poco tiempo había ampliado el capital y la extensión de los negocios. La condesa siempre le había recriminado su «poca decorosa» entrega a actividades propias de burgueses, pero jamás había puesto pegas a las mejoras y los adelantos que, gracias a la bonanza de sus finanzas, se habían llevado a cabo en Cullen Manor, o al aumento de su asignación personal.

Por otra parte, los eventos sociales que se avecinaban harían que tuviese que pasar más tiempo con lady Victoria. No se trataba de que aborreciese su compañía, pues era lo suficientemente hermosa como para hacerle olvidar la mayoría de las veces lo aburrida que le parecía; no, el problema era que pronto comenzarían las presiones, disimuladas y sutiles al principio, malintencionadas sin duda después, para que se decidiese a pedir su mano. Su mente le decía que no había nada más que cuestionarse, pero había algo que le impedía dar ese paso: no sentía la más mínima inclinación hacia el matrimonio aunque se cuidaba mucho de manifestarlo. Un caballero sólo mostraba una atención tan especial hacia una dama como la que él le dispensaba a lady Victoria en el caso de tener hacia ella las más puras y nobles intenciones.

Otro pensamiento daba vueltas en su cabeza, aunque éste no guardaba relación con la temporada social. El invierno había llegado y él llevaba ya varios meses sin visitar a su madre. Ese hecho que para él suponía un alivio, por otro lado era fuente de continuos y molestos remordimientos. Decidió que era hora de volver a visitarla, además, le llevaría algunas prendas de abrigo, cosas así como chales, medias de lana y algún que otro vestido.

Nada más decidirlo, y tal y como era propio de él, mandó enseguida a Stefan a la modista más renombrada de todo Londres, la señora Young, con el encargo de las prendas que quería, e hizo que la antigua doncella de la condesa lo acompañara porque, según le dijo, tenía unas medidas parecidas a las de la dama a la que iban destinadas. Por supuesto, la doncella imaginó que se trataba de una amiga íntima. Le había dicho a Stefan que el encargo debía ser urgente, no quería dilatar mucho más la visita, aunque se consolaba pensando que si el pequeño Seth no había aparecido por allí era porque todo iba bien.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tal y como él había supuesto. Las mañanas las tenía ocupadas prácticamente en el Parlamento; sabía que las primeras semanas serían así, y que luego las reuniones se espaciarían lo suficiente como para dirigir su atención a otros asuntos. Las tardes se sucedían de evento en evento; cuando no se trataba de una velada musical era una cena informal, aunque aún no habían empezado los grandes bailes, cosa que él agradecía profundamente. En esas ocasiones debería posicionarse de manera evidente hacia una de las debutantes o ninguna, y ni quería aún dar ese paso ni tampoco perder la ventaja que ya llevaba con lady Victoria, a la que sabía una de las debutantes más solicitadas. Se dijo que todavía le quedaban algunas semanas por delante antes de tener que tomar una decisión al respecto y decidió apartar ese tema para ocuparse de otros más apremiantes.

Hacía varios días que no veía a Tanya. Pese a que su esposo no tenía escaño en el Parlamento, durante la temporada permanecía más tiempo en la ciudad. Edward pasaba al menos una vez a la semana por la calle donde la mujer vivía y observaba el arreglo floral, resignándose a dormir solo cuando lo veía sin flores. La echaba de menos y deseaba volver a sentir entre sus brazos el cuerpo tibio y suave de su amante. Se le ocurrió brevemente acudir a uno de los prestigiosos burdeles a los que tan asiduos eran algunos aristócratas; destacaba especialmente el de madame Shelly, uno de los más reputados. Pero Edward se resistía a acudir a ese tipo de locales, ya que sabía que en cuanto lo hiciese se conocería el hecho, de la misma manera que sotto voce se comentaba en el Pall Mall el nombre de los que frecuentaban los burdeles e incluso algunas de sus prácticas preferidas. Él había luchado mucho por mantener una reputación intachable que le había servido siempre de parapeto contra los desprecios de la condesa, y no estaba dispuesto a echarla a perder así como así. Resistiría hasta que Tanya estuviese sola de nuevo. No era de caballeros permitir que los impulsos del cuerpo primaran sobre la mente y las buenas formas.

Edward golpeaba rítmicamente con los dedos sobre la pulida madera del marco de la ventanilla de su berlina. Llevaban ya varios minutos tratando de avanzar por las atestadas calles del centro, pero el simple hecho de hacer rodar el vehículo se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea titánica. Multitud de engalanadas damas acompañadas por un ejército de sirvientes cargados con paquetes iban de un lado a otro, lo que obligaba a los carruajes a moderar mucho la velocidad; eso sin mencionar los vehículos de todas clases que trataban de avanzar y provocaban un colapso de dimensiones considerables. No, no había sido una buena idea salir ese día precisamente.

Antes de ir a la casa de su madre le había dicho a Stefan que pasaran a recoger las prendas que habían encargado unos días antes; por eso se habían metido en semejante caos circulatorio. De repente, oyó una ahogada maldición de su cochero y se vio ladeado hacia la izquierda. La berlina se paró.

Edward bajó con prontitud del vehículo y entonces vio a Stefan arrodillado junto a la rueda izquierda.

—¿Qué sucede, Stefan?

—Milord, es la rueda; se ha salido del eje casi totalmente.

Edward alzó la mirada al cielo suspirando con mal humor apenas disimulado.

—¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Stefan pensó que si él se ofreciera a ayudar lo harían enseguida, pero jamás le sugeriría semejante cosa, y al conde tampoco se le ocurriría. Nadie le podría recriminar jamás que su comportamiento no fuera el de un aristócrata de pura cepa. Stefan nunca había podido comprender por qué la condesa viuda no lo valoraba.

—Sí, milord, pero me llevará algunos minutos.

Sintiendo que su malhumor aumentaba, Edward trató de tranquilizarse. Deseaba acabar con la visita cuanto antes y parecía que el día se iba a hacer eterno.

—Está bien, Stefan. El establecimiento de la señora Young no está demasiado lejos. Mientras arreglas la rueda, yo me acercaré y recogeré el encargo.

—Como desee, milord.

Edward echó a andar, y a pesar de hacerlo con prisa, la elasticidad contenida de sus pasos resultaba de una elegancia innata. Con cada paso que daba, su malhumor se iba disipando. No llevaba nada bien aguardar dentro del espacio sofocante de la berlina mientras el vehículo estaba casi parado debido al tráfico, así que se alegró de caminar un rato.

Al llegar a la puerta de la tienda de modas cedió caballerosamente el paso a dos damas que salían y que inclinaron levemente la cabeza en agradecimiento al gesto. Luego, abrió la puerta y entró cerrando tras de sí. Sólo entonces levantó la mirada, y fue en ese momento cuando sintió como si alguien le hubiese golpeado con fuerza en el pecho y le hubiera privado de la capacidad para respirar. Frente a él, tras el ancho mostrador de madera, una joven de exóticos rasgos lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa de desconcierto dibujada en sus carnosos labios. Edward olvidó todas las normas de cortesía que le habían inculcado y que con tanto ahínco se había esforzado por aprender. Permaneció parado y mirando con fijeza a la joven que tanto y tan inmediatamente le había impactado. Su cabello era castaño, de una tonalidad suave, y se veía abundante y brillante; sus ojos eran grandes y ligeramente rasgados, de un luminoso color chocolate, y junto al rabillo de su ojo derecho tenía un diminuto lunar oscuro que, a pesar del reducido tamaño, llamó poderosamente su atención. Su rostro ovalado y su piel suave le trajeron a la mente la imagen de una madonna de Botticelli.

Isabella Swan —Bella como la conocían todos— miraba con nerviosismo al apuesto aristócrata que permanecía parado junto a la puerta observándola con sus ojos verdes profundamente concentrado. Llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en el establecimiento de la señora Young, pero ya sabía que cuando un hombre noble, como sin duda era aquél, acudía a una tienda de modas era para hacer un regalo a su querida. Ella ya no se escandalizaba por esas cosas. Estaba acostumbrada a oír los cuchicheos de las damas contando cosas de lo más inusuales y de ver a altaneras amantes de nobles que se pavoneaban como si fueran damas de la reina. La educación que ella había recibido en la pequeña y tranquila población de Steyning, situada en las Downs, había sido la sencilla y modesta de una buena familia de granjeros temerosa de Dios. Al morir su padre tras sufrir una larga y penosa enfermedad que había afectado a sus riñones, Bella decidió dejar de ser una carga para su madre, ya que sólo estaban ellas y su hermana menor, Leah. Le quedaba, aparentemente, una única salida: el matrimonio. Sin embargo, aunque había sido cortejada por varios pretendientes, ella aún no sentía deseos de casarse. Su madre y sus conocidas la animaban a ello, pues ya tenía diecinueve años, pero lo cierto era que había tratado de evitarlo, y la oportunidad perfecta se le presentó cuando la señora Crowley, la esposa del vicario, le habló de su hermana, la señora Young. La señora Young se había marchado siendo aún muy joven para ser aprendiz de una renombrada modista; con el tiempo había logrado establecerse por sí misma y había llegado a convertirse en una de las modistas de referencia de las damas de la alta sociedad londinense. La señora Crowley le aseguró que, con una carta de recomendación, su hermana le ofrecería un empleo, y así había sido.

Llevaba ya dos meses en Londres, y aunque a menudo se sorprendía añorando las brumosas praderas que rodeaban Steyning o sus pintorescas casas con tejados negros de sílex, la verdad era que había logrado aclimatarse bastante bien a su nuevo hogar. Otro motivo que la había impulsado a abandonar el domicilio materno era el sofocante ambiente que se respiraba en él. Su madre era una mujer esencialmente buena y sencilla pero con un excesivo celo en cuanto a la moral y la religión, y aunque hasta ese momento Bella no había tenido percances de importancia con su progenitora, cada vez llevaba peor los continuos sermones y la falta de naturalidad que imperaba en sus vidas.

Las primeras semanas había vivido en una habitación anexa al establecimiento, pero luego, a través de otra de las chicas que trabajaban allí, había conocido la residencia de la señora Weber, que alquilaba habitaciones baratas y limpias sólo a mujeres respetables. Allí Bella se había encontrado todo lo a gusto que una persona puede estar cuando no está en su casa. Las cuatro inquilinas que vivían en la residencia, aparte del matrimonio Weber, se llevaban bastante bien. Los fines de semana salían a pasear juntas, y todas las mañanas, durante el desayuno, se ponían al día de sus vivencias mientras la señora Weber las escuchaba con atención, a la vez que trasteaba en los fogones, interviniendo únicamente para apostillar algo o dar un consejo.

Bella decidió romper el extraño silencio que se había instalado tras la entrada del hombre, que aún permanecía observándola como si de una especie singular se tratara.

—Buenos días, señor. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

La voz ligeramente grave y reposada de la muchacha hizo que Edward sufriera un estremecimiento. «Esto es absurdo —se dijo—. Va a pensar que soy retrasado.»

—Buenos días. —Y volvió a quedarse en silencio, fascinado por la sonrisa espontánea y, probablemente algo aliviada, que la joven le dirigió—. Vengo a recoger un encargo a nombre de lord Masen.

«Lord Masen.» Se trataba de un noble, así que no se había equivocado, aunque era extraño que fuese él en persona a recoger las prendas.

—Un momento, por favor.

Cuando Bella entró en la trastienda, Edward pudo admirar el vaivén de sus caderas. Era una muchacha menuda, pero de curvas pronunciadas. Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Estaba muy excitado e inquieto, y la novedad de unas sensaciones que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir —eran ampliamente conocidos su imperturbabilidad y su control— lo tenían desconcertado. Todo eso era absurdo; seguramente las preocupaciones que rondaban su cabeza hacían que fuese propenso a ser víctima de sus emociones.

Notando cómo el control volvía a él, comenzó a tranquilizarse y se esforzó por respirar hondo. En ese momento, la joven apareció de nuevo con un gran paquete envuelto en un papel muy discreto, sin ningún tipo de señal que pudiera identificarlo. Toda la templanza conseguida por Edward se fue al garete. Molesto por el extraño influjo que una mujer a la que veía por primera vez despertaba en él, le arrebató el paquete de las manos con algo de brusquedad.

—Mañana enviaré a mi secretario, el señor Alistair, para que salde la cuenta.

—Por supuesto, milord.

Otra vez esa voz, cálida como la miel templada.

Edward se marchó sin una palabra más, irritado consigo mismo y absolutamente desconcertado. Jamás antes una mujer había provocado en él una reacción tan intensa e instantánea; sin duda alguna, necesitaba relajarse, olvidarse por unas horas de todo aquello que le preocupaba.

Bella vio marcharse al hombre con mal disimulado alivio. Había conseguido perturbarla con su mirada fija y su extraño silencio. Aunque sus formas y sus palabras habían sido correctas, la manera de marcharse había resultado algo brusca. Había algo más que la intrigaba, y era el contenido del paquete que se había llevado. Había preparado personalmente ese encargo, y sabía que las prendas que contenía no eran precisamente las que un hombre le regala a su amante.

Esa noche, cuando Edward pasó frente a la residencia de sir Denali y vio un precioso ramillete de margaritas amarillas, sintió el impulso de aullar de alivio. Por supuesto, no hizo algo tan descabellado; de hecho, nada en su gesto hubiese delatado la alegría que lo inundó.

Algo más tarde, mientras descansaba satisfecho y exhausto junto a una adormilada Tanya, la imagen de la dependienta de la tienda de modas volvió a asaltarlo y lo llenó de irritación. Se estaba comportando de una forma absurda, completamente absurda.


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Consternada, la señora Platt miraba los moratones que la señora Clearwater lucía en su rostro. Sabía, sin necesidad de preguntárselo, quién era el culpable de semejante felonía. Harry Clearwater, el esposo, se comportaba como una mala bestia; era un hombre cruel y egoísta que obligaba a sus hijos a robar y a mendigar mientras él se pasaba el día en la taberna.

La señora Clearwater intentaba ignorar el hecho de que su rostro presentara un aspecto lamentable. Se trataba de una mujer menuda y con una educación poco común en aquellos lugares, y en ese momento, había ido a pedirle algo con lo que poder hacer un guiso. La señora Platt procuraba no reparar en el rubor de sus mejillas cuando le pedía ayuda; sabía cuánto humillaba eso a la pobre mujer. Aun así, nada más entrar en su casa, el sentimiento de vergüenza de la señora Clearwater fue sustituido por una mirada de absoluto asombro.

—¡Señora Platt! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Entonces, la señora Platt miró a su alrededor con orgullo: su paupérrimo hogar había sido absolutamente transformado. Preciosas cortinas de crepé tapaban las ventanas; la única silla desvencijada que poseía había sido sustituida por dos preciosos butacones que, según podía dar fe, eran tan cómodos como la mejor cama que hubiese tenido nunca; un pequeño aparador otorgaba un aspecto acogedor a la estancia, y una mesa redonda, que relucía de nueva, completaba la asombrosa metamorfosis de lo que la última vez que había ido a visitarla, era una casa igual de mísera que la suya.

Volviendo su estupefacta mirada hacia la dueña de tan encantador lugar observó que también ésta se veía diferente: sus mejillas estaban más llenas y se notaba que la ropa que llevaba, aunque sencilla, era nueva y de buena calidad.

—Bueno, señora Clearwater, ya le expliqué hace unos meses que un pariente lejano al que le había perdido la pista vino a conocerme, y siendo un hombre bastante acaudalado, se ofreció a ayudarme.

—Comprendo… A ese pariente corresponde el lujoso carruaje que a veces pasa por aquí, ¿no es cierto, señora Platt?

—Así es, señora Clearwater.

Entretanto la señora Platt había preparado una aromática taza de té y ahora envolvía en un trapo limpio un buen trozo de carne y algunos puerros para dárselos a su vecina.

—Señora Platt, su pariente debería habérsela llevado a vivir con él. ¿Acaso no es usted una mujer sola? Él, como su único pariente varón conocido, tiene la obligación de ocuparse de usted.

La buena de la señora Clearwater nunca podría haberse imaginado lo mucho que su comentario le había dolido a la señora Platt. Su hijo le había ofrecido cambiar de hogar, pero jamás le había pedido que viviese con él, y esa opción era la única que ella barajaba para marcharse de allí. Dos días antes, él había ido a visitarla y le había llevado varias prendas abrigadas de cara al invierno. El saber que su hijo pensaba en ella había borrado de un plumazo la angustia que había sentido durante los meses que se había ausentado; él seguía mostrándose distante, aunque se excusó por no haberla visitado antes diciéndole que su actividad en el Parlamento lo tenía muy ocupado.

Apenas habían hablado, pero la señora Platt se había sentido feliz solamente contemplándolo mientras él bebía poco a poco su taza de té. Cuando observaba a ese hombre atractivo, distinguido y culto, no podía evitar que la imagen de Carlisle le viniera a la mente; aunque los ojos de éste habían sido más cálidos, nadie podría nunca negar que habían sido padre e hijo. La señora Platt se moría de ganas de abrazar y besar a su hijo, pero éste guardaba las distancias con la misma eficacia que si entre ellos hubiese un invisible muro. A pesar de que ella se daba cuenta, se sentía feliz, y siempre encontraba una disculpa para la frialdad de su hijo: a fin de cuentas, todo había sido muy repentino para él, era normal que aún le costase asimilarlo.

Edward permanecía de pie junto al coqueto diván en el que lady Victoria se hallaba sentada sujetando su diminuta taza de porcelana con innata maestría. Había aceptado la invitación de los Uley de conocer a un sobrino que acababa de llegar del continente, y allí se había reunido con un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, entre las que se encontraba lady Victoria.

El sobrino de los Uley era un joven de aspecto lánguido y sonrisa blanda que disfrutaba con mal disimulado orgullo de la atención que despertaba entre las jóvenes damas mientras hablaba de las costumbres en las recepciones de París.

—Los burgueses son ahora los dueños y señores de la sociedad parisina —decía el joven en ese momento— y los poetas se han adueñado de las calles... —¡Pero eso es fascinante, señor Uley!

La señorita Bree Tanner miraba al joven con ojos soñadores, sin duda imaginando gallardos poetas declamando sonetos a la belleza de las damas que pasaban ante ellos.

—No lo crea usted, señorita Tanner. —A pesar de ser como mucho un par de años mayor que ella, el señor Uley se dirigió a la joven de la misma manera en la que un maestro se dirige a su alumno más torpe—. Ese tipo de gente bohemia atrae pilluelos y delincuentes de toda clase. Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que las calles de París no son nada seguras.

—Entonces, es una suerte que usted ya se encuentre aquí.

El señor Uley miró desconcertado a lord Masen. Sus palabras habían sido correctas, pero algo en su tono hizo que se sintiera ligeramente incómodo.

—Por supuesto, milord.

Edward se sentía hastiado, y eso lo desconcertaba. Generalmente, en reuniones sociales de ese estilo, por muy aburridas que resultaran, él se encontraba como pez en el agua; pero, en ese momento, deseaba estar muy lejos de allí. Sabía que su presencia junto a lady Victoria despertaría todo tipo de rumores y cábalas sobre el estado real de su relación, y aun así se veía incapaz de dar un paso más, a pesar de ser consciente de que no hallaría una mujer más adecuada para ser la esposa de un conde que ella.

La imagen de la joven dependienta lo había perseguido durante esos dos días de manera constante; la muchacha había despertado en él un interés y una curiosidad tan inmediatas que aún no se había recuperado del impacto que eso había supuesto. Se decía que era del todo inadecuado, completamente improcedente, sentirse tan fascinado por una mujer a la que apenas conocía, pero ninguno de sus muchos razonamientos había servido para olvidarla.

En ese momento, un suave tirón de su manga hizo que se agachara junto a lady Victoria, algo molesto por lo íntimo del gesto.

—¿Desea algo, lady Victoria?

—Me preguntaba si mañana por la mañana saldría usted a pasear por Green Park.

De repente, Edward supo con absoluta seguridad dónde estaría a la mañana siguiente.

—Lo lamento mucho, lady Victoria. Debo hablar de unos asuntos que no puedo postergar con mi secretario.

Volvió a enderezarse, deseando que la reunión concluyera y sin advertir el mohín de disgusto que afeaba el bello rostro de la joven que estaba a su lado.

Bella permanecía sentada tras el mostrador junto a Alice, su compañera de trabajo y también de habitación; entre las dos estaban añadiendo un encaje a una preciosa falda de terciopelo. La señora Young permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en la parte interior y sólo atendía a las clientas cuando éstas eran verdaderamente importantes; les decía a menudo que una vez que una alcanzaba cierto grado de prestigio debía mantenerlo a toda costa, y una de las mejores maneras de hacerlo era jactándose de su condición.

Las dos jóvenes charlaban animosamente y comentaban las noticias de sociedad que aparecían en el Daily Mail, el periódico que la señora Young compraba a menudo, ya que había hecho insertar en sus páginas un anuncio del establecimiento y quería comprobar que los editores respetaban los términos acordados. En ese momento, la campanilla de la puerta tintineó, y Alice dejó a un lado la costura y se levantó para atender al recién llegado mientras Bella seguía cosiendo, parapetada tras el ancho mostrador.

—Buenos días, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Edward se quedó por unos instantes en silencio. Había estado tan seguro de encontrar allí a la joven que lo perturbaba que ahora frente a esa amable desconocida no sabía qué decir. Decidió improvisar una respuesta.

—Venía a encargar un par de chales.

Pensó que a su madre no le vendría mal tener un par más, a pesar de que ya le había llevado alguno en su anterior visita. Al menos, para encargar esa prenda no necesitaba conocer sus medidas.

Bella había reconocido la voz, y se había quedado paralizada. Todo era muy extraño. Apenas dos días antes ese hombre había ido a recoger un paquete que le había preparado ella misma y en el que, entre otras prendas, iban dos gruesos chales de lana. Con curiosidad, alzó poco a poco la cabeza, y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada verde intensa que recordaba.

Edward apenas pudo reprimir la sonrisa de diversión y alivio que se dibujó en sus labios al ver al objeto de sus desvelos.

—Buenos días, señorita...

Azorada, Bella se puso en pie mientras Alice la miraba extrañada, consciente del ligero rubor que había empezado a cubrir sus mejillas.

—Swan, Bella Swan, milord.

«Así que se llama Bella.»

—¿Lleva usted mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, señorita Swan?

La situación era del todo inusual, pero Edward estaba decidido a descubrir cuál era el secreto del efecto que la joven provocaba en él.

—Unos meses, milord.

Bella se sentía realmente desconcertada, ya que no entendía el motivo de la evidente curiosidad del desconocido hacia ella. De repente, una posibilidad horrible pasó por su cabeza.

—¿Había algo que estuviera mal en su pedido, milord?

Durante unos segundos, no supo de qué le hablaba la joven. Ahora que la tenía de nuevo frente a él se daba cuenta de que la fascinación que había experimentado por ella no había sido algo momentáneo. Se dedicó a estudiar su cuerpo con un descaro totalmente impropio de él, y a pesar de estar cubierto desde el cuello hasta los pies por un recatado vestido color melocotón, pudo imaginar perfectamente las sugerentes curvas que se escondían bajo la tela. Cuando su mirada llegó al rostro arrebolado de la muchacha el deseo se había apoderado de sus venas con una intensidad y un apremio desconocidos para él hasta entonces. Esa mujer era una hechicera, pues su sangre hervía por el anhelo intenso de poseerla, por hundir sus dedos en su espeso cabello castaño, por saborear lentamente cada centímetro de piel. Se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar. No pensaba exponerse como un jovencito impúber frente a dos dependientas.

—No, no, señorita Swan, todo estaba bien.

Y temiendo ponerse en ridículo si no se marchaba inmediatamente de allí, se tocó el ala del sombrero de copa, que no se había quitado, y salió de la tienda dejando a las dos jóvenes totalmente desconcertadas.

Edward caminaba dando largas zancadas, de una forma muy distinta de como habitualmente lo hacía, con pasos elegantes y medidos. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo. ¡Por Dios! Era un hombre hecho y derecho; siempre se había vanagloriado de no ser víctima de sus pasiones y de poder mantener la mente fría en cualquier circunstancia, y ahora una jovencita —y para más mortificación suya, una simple dependienta— lograba con una sola mirada hacer que se tambalearan los cimientos sobre los que había construido su vida. La deseaba, no podía negarlo; la deseaba con una intensidad que jamás había experimentado hasta el momento; la deseaba de tal manera que sentía que si no era suya no volvería a encontrar el sosiego del que había gozado hasta entonces.

En ese momento, se cruzó con lord Ferland, con el que compartía escaño en el Parlamento.

—¡Buenos días, lord Masen!

El hombre parecía francamente contento de haberlo encontrado, pues iba acompañando a su esposa y a su hija mientras éstas realizaban algunas compras y el tedio más absoluto se había apoderado de él.

La posibilidad de charlar un poco con un hombre serio y centrado como lord Masen lo sedujo al instante. Por eso, cuando éste le contestó con un gruñido y continuó caminando como si lo persiguiese una manada de lobos, se quedó absolutamente desconcertado: jamás había visto a lord Masen de un talante tan huraño.

Edward llegó a su residencia en Bond Street y cerró, aliviado, la puerta. Su ayuda de cámara acudió enseguida y tomó su capa corta y su sombrero de copa, y luego se retiró tan silenciosa y discretamente como había aparecido. Edward se dirigió a su despacho, se sirvió una generosa copa de coñac y se arrellanó en su sillón preferido. Intentando ser condescendiente consigo mismo se dijo que se trataba de deseo, el más poderoso que había sentido jamás en su vida, pero deseo al fin y al cabo. Ningún hombre estaba libre de su influjo; formaba parte de la naturaleza masculina. Que a él no lo hubiese atacado con semejante ferocidad hasta ese momento no significaba que le estuviese sucediendo algo extraño; podía nombrar así, de repente, sin pensarlo demasiado, al menos a cinco hombres ampliamente reconocidos como caballeros que se habían puesto en ridículo por la pasión que en ellos había despertado una mujer. Pero él no se pondría en ridículo jamás; nunca el nombre de lord Masen se utilizaría para hacer tiras cómicas en las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos. No, él conseguiría lo que quería de forma discreta, y luego podría continuar con su vida como si nada; a fin de cuentas, todas las personas tenían un precio.

Reconfortado por esa idea, se permitió relajarse y apuró de un trago el contenido de la copa. Después tiró del cordoncillo que comunicaba con los aposentos del servicio y esperó. Cuando su ayuda de cámara llegó, Edward le explicó el encargo que debía hacer, y con el mismo aspecto satisfecho que un gato relamiéndose los bigotes, se recostó contra el asiento, fantaseando con el dulce y tentador cuerpo de la muchacha que, sin duda, pronto sería suya.

Bella acababa de despedirse de la señora LaBow y se disponía a transmitir el pedido a la señora Young. Generalmente, era ella la que estaba de cara al público, ya que, según había comentado la señora Young, su semblante dulce y apacible daba buena imagen al establecimiento. Sin embargo, atender a las clientas no era su única obligación; junto con Alice y dos aprendizas más, cortaban, cosían y realizaban numerosos ajustes a los trajes y modelos. Justo cuando se disponía a dirigirse a la trastienda, oyó de nuevo la campanilla de la puerta, que anunciaba que alguien acababa de entrar. Al volverse lo primero que vio fue un enorme ramo de rosas anaranjadas.

—¡Oh! ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días. —Tras el ramo apareció el rostro sonriente de un mozalbete pelirrojo—. ¿La señorita Bella Swan?

—Soy yo.

—¡Ah, qué bien!, porque estas rosas son para usted.

Bella se quedó aturdida. Nadie jamás le había regalado rosas y, por un momento, se paralizó hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el mensajero que las llevaba las tendía hacia ella esperando que las cogiera. Como una autómata, estiró sus brazos para recibirlas, y justo cuando vio que el muchacho se marchaba, salió de su mutismo.

—¡Espera, por favor!

El chico se volvió; permanecía con la puerta entreabierta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Quién las envía?

—No lo sé. No ha dejado su nombre.

Entonces, se marchó, y Bella se sintió absolutamente desconcertada. Por unos instantes, no pudo reaccionar; luego recordó que antes de que llegase el misterioso ramo de rosas se disponía a entrar en la trastienda para dejar el encargo de la señora LaBow. Sabía que al entrar con las flores debería afrontar multitud de preguntas embarazosas, pero lo cierto era que no podría responder a ninguna, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podía haber encargado rosas para ella.

Algunas horas más tarde salía del establecimiento acompañada de Alice. El día de trabajo había finalizado, y ambas se disponían a regresar a la residencia donde tenían alquilada la habitación. Bella no llevaba el ramo de rosas; lo había dejado en un recipiente con agua sobre el mostrador. Había tenido que soportar muchos comentarios suspicaces y risitas tontas, y era consciente de que si llevaba las flores a la residencia de la señora Weber debería seguir aguantando más de lo mismo. Ambas jóvenes iban comentando lo cansadas que se sentían y cuánto les apetecería comer uno de los sustanciosos guisos que la señora Weber solía preparar. Distraídas con la charla y las prisas por llegar cuanto antes, no notaron la presencia del hombre que las observaba y que comenzó a seguirlas hasta que éste se dirigió a ellas.

—Disculpen, señoritas.

Ambas se volvieron, sobresaltadas, y se encontraron frente a los fríos ojos verdes de lord Masen.

—Milord.

El susurro salió de boca de Bella; una increíble posibilidad se abría paso en su mente.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas.

Caballerosamente, lord Masen se tocó el ala del sombrero. Sus modales y sus palabras eran impecables, pero la mirada fija de sus ojos verdes provocó un escalofrío en Bella. Era la mirada de un depredador.

Las dos muchachas se quedaron mirándolo en silencio y luchando por no delatar su inmensa sorpresa. Él tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de diversión; se había sentido bastante desilusionado al ver aparecer a Bella con la misma joven con la que estaba la tarde anterior en la tienda, pero se sobrepuso y se dijo que tal vez sería más conveniente en ese primer contacto contar con alguien que suavizara lo imprevisto de su presencia.

—Me preguntaba si les importaría que las acompañara en el camino de vuelta.

—Por supuesto que no, milord —contestó Alice. Bella no se sentía capaz de hablar.

—Estupendo, entonces —dijo, y una enorme sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en su cara.

Los tres comenzaron a andar cuando Alice informó al conde del destino al que se dirigían. Durante el trecho de unos veinte minutos que mediaba entre el local de la señora Young y la residencia de la señora Weber, lord Masen hizo algunas preguntas corteses sobre el lugar en el que vivían y su grado de satisfacción con el establecimiento de la señora Young. Alice fue la única que contestó, ya que Bella se encontraba terriblemente confundida y azorada. Estaba empezando a creer seriamente que lord Masen era el que le había enviado las rosas, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Apenas había visto a ese hombre un par de veces, y siempre con muchísima brevedad. Además, los nobles no enviaban flores a las dependientas; eso simplemente no se hacía.

Mientras caminaban —él en el extremo exterior de la calle, como mandaba las normas de etiqueta, y Bella en el otro extremo, con Alice en medio de los dos—, Bella echaba constantes y rápidas ojeadas en dirección al conde, y en todas las ocasiones sorprendió la intensa mirada de él clavada en su rostro. La joven se sentía mortificada y extrañamente nerviosa también; hasta ese momento no se había fijado bien en lord Masen, pero tenía que admitir que se trataba de un hombre realmente atractivo y caballeroso, aunque su manera de conducirse con ellas hubiese sido algo impetuosa.

Por su parte, Edward no podía dejar de contemplar el perfil encantador de Bella; debía hacer grandes esfuerzos para tratar de actuar con normalidad frente a las jóvenes cuando lo que en realidad sentía era un impulso inexplicable y primitivo de echarse a Bella al hombro, llevársela a un lugar apartado y hacerla suya una y otra vez. En ese momento en que la tenía tan cerca, no se cuestionaba lo inapropiado de sus sentimientos; lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el próximo paso que daría para acercarse más a ella. Bella no dijo ni una palabra, pero el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y las furtivas miradas que le dirigía constantemente le hicieron comprender que ella se había dado perfecta cuenta del interés que lo animaba.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de la señora Weber, Edward se sintió complacido al observar que ésta se encontraba en un lugar bastante respetable, en Mount Street, que no quedaba demasiado lejos de su propio hogar. El aspecto del lugar era pulcro y decente. Bella se volvió hacia él con evidente alivio y, por primera vez durante el tiempo en que habían caminado juntos, le dirigió la palabra.

—Ha sido un placer, milord.

Edward sintió el conocido escalofrío cálido y excitante que el timbre ligeramente ronco de su voz le provocaba. Inclinándose levemente y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, murmuró:

—El placer ha sido mío, señorita Swan.

Bella sintió que su mirada la quemaba, lo que hizo que contuviese el aliento y se volviera con torpeza hacia la puerta de entrada.

Edward sonrió, alzando levemente una de las comisuras de sus labios. «Huye mientras puedas, preciosa; pronto te tendré entre mis brazos suplicando por mis caricias.» Y el pensamiento arrogante se volvió contra él, pues imaginarse a Bella desnuda entre sus brazos hizo que experimentase una feroz y repentina excitación. Con rapidez, se volvió hacia la compañera de Bella, y sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle su nombre.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —se despidió, y dando media vuelta se marchó mientras las jóvenes contemplaban, boquiabiertas, sus andares largos y elegantes.

Esa noche Bella permaneció despierta mucho tiempo después de que Alice se durmiera. Esta había estado acosándola con multitud de preguntas: «¿Desde cuándo conoces al conde?, ¿cómo lo has conocido?, ¿piensas que ha sido él el que ha enviado las rosas?». Y un largo etcétera. Ella había acabado por hacerse la dormida a pesar de que los nervios que le atenazaban el estómago le habían impedido disfrutar del sabroso guiso de la señora Weber y ahora le imposibilitaban también conciliar el sueño.

Sabía que el interés del conde se centraba en ella, pero no era tan ingenua como Alice, que ya había empezado a imaginarla como la protagonista de un cuento de hadas. Los nobles no se enamoraban de las dependientas, y menos los jóvenes y atractivos como aquél; sólo un aspecto podía interesarle de ella, y el hecho de pensar que él creyese que era una mujer fácil hacía que su piel ardiese de la vergüenza.

Pero, por otra parte, tal vez se estaba precipitando al pensar así, ya que su trato había sido en todo momento perfectamente correcto —quizá algo impulsivo o sorprendente, pero correcto—, y en ningún momento podía responsabilizársele de haber intentado propasarse con ella ni de palabra o de obra. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormirse, pero la imagen de unos ojos verdes que la observaban con ardor dominaba sus pensamientos y le impedía abandonarse a los dulces brazos del sueño.

Bella no era la única que tenía dificultades para dormir. Edward repasaba constantemente sus reacciones y emociones frente a la joven, y se encontraba a sí mismo torpe y precipitado. No se reconocía en el hombre que babeaba por meterse entre los muslos de una mujer casi desconocida, pero no podía negar lo fuerte e inexplicable de sus impulsos. Aún recordaba el cortejo lento, elegante y metódico al que había sometido a Tanya, y ahora con una simple dependienta se sentía como un niño de pecho: desconcertado y perdido.

La intensidad de su deseo lo abrumaba, pero se negaba a pensar demasiado en lo inapropiado que resultaba; a fin de cuentas, era sólo eso: deseo. Él sabía manejarse con esas emociones, aunque con la señorita Bella Swan no lo hubiese hecho demasiado bien.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, Molly.M94 y lokaxtv! Besos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Edward miraba a su madre y trataba de sentir hacia esa mujer envejecida y sencilla el amor que sabía le debía como hijo, el mismo que ella le ofrecía generosamente, pero lo cierto era que, muy a pesar suyo, no podía derribar el invisible muro de contención que había levantado entre ambos. La mirada de alegría y gratitud que veía en sus ojos cada vez que iba a visitarla le hacía sentirse culpable; y el hecho de que ella le llamase «milord» y él no fuese capaz de pedirle que le llamara «hijo» le hacía sentirse mezquino; por tanto, ante ese cóctel de sentimientos desagradables, prefería espaciar sus visitas lo máximo posible. No era que no se preocupase sinceramente por su bienestar o su salud. Hacía poco el joven Seth había acudido a decir que la señora Platt llevaba dos días metida en la casa sin salir, y eso había provocado un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad en él Por eso se encontraba en ese momento allí Gracias a Dios, se había tratado de un fuerte resfriado, y su madre, aunque con ojos vidriosos y mirada algo cansada, ya estaba bastante recuperada.

En ese momento, ella le miraba con adoración mientras él daba un mordisco a las pastas de nueces que le había preparado porque sabía que le gustaban especialmente. Ambos tomaban té sumidos en un incómodo silencio, aunque a la señora Platt eso no le importaba, ya que se sentía encantada por el simple hecho de ver de nuevo a su hijo.

—Milord, ¿le ocupan mucho tiempo sus obligaciones en el Parlamento?

Edward carraspeó, algo sorprendido por la pregunta. Por un instante, pensó que su madre se disponía a recriminarle lo prolongado de su ausencia y su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente. En seguida recordó que no era la condesa la que le hablaba y se maldijo a sí mismo por sentir todavía su influjo en él.

—La verdad es que esta semana se ha distendido ligeramente el programa de sesiones.

—¿Y eso es una buena noticia?

Sin darse cuenta él estaba relajándose por primera vez en presencia de su madre. El tema era inocuo, y ambos estaban sentados uno frente a otro, tomando té y comiendo pastas como si de una visita de cortesía normal y corriente se tratase.

—Ciertamente... Las sesiones del Parlamento son francamente tediosas la mayor parte de las veces, y además la obligación de acudir hace que descuide el resto de mis negocios.

Su madre le sonrió con dulzura, lo que hizo que se sintiera levemente incómodo.

—Me alegro, entonces, de que ya disponga de más tiempo.

Sin que pudiera librarse del todo de las malas experiencias de su pasado, Edward se puso a la defensiva y temiendo que su madre le pidiera que la visitara con mayor asiduidad, exclamó con brusquedad:

—¡No es que tenga demasiado tiempo libre! Mis negocios son muy numerosos y exigen mucho de mí.

—Por supuesto —contestó la señora Platt, que bajó la mirada, nerviosa, al notar el desagrado en la voz de su hijo.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose el más ruin y mezquino de los hombres. Apuró de un trago el resto de sute y se levantó.

—Bueno, señora Platt, debo marcharme. Espero que siga usted bien de salud... —Abrió la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla a su espalda murmuró—: Cuídese.

La señora Platt se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, y dando un enorme suspiro de resignación, se dispuso a recoger las tazas abandonadas sobre la mesita. «Señora Platt» la llamaba su propio hijo, pero no debía quejarse, se dijo a sí misma. Él se había preocupado de que no le faltara de nada, y había transformado su vida de penalidades en una existencia cómoda y confortable; además, había ido a visitarla al enterarse de que había estado enferma... ¿qué más podía pedir? Pero en su interior una vocecita que trataba de acallar le recordaba constantemente que daría años de su vida por un abrazo de su hijo y una única palabra: «mamá».

Bella miraba atónita la caja de bombones que acababa de recibir. Era el tercer regalo en lo que llevaban de semana, y ella sabía muy bien quién se los enviaba, aunque jamás figuraba ningún nombre en los paquetes primorosamente envueltos que recibía.

Lord Masen había vuelto a acompañarlas a ella y a Alice a la residencia de la señora Weber una vez más. Era imposible negarse a ello; hubiese sido una descortesía tremenda sabiendo como ya sabían que se trataba del conde de Cullen y que su fama de caballero era indiscutible. Además, no podrían decir que su actitud hacia ellas fuese inapropiada o insolente; nada más lejos de la realidad. Lord Masen se había conducido siempre con una cortesía impecable, aunque Bella no dejaba de observar las intensas miradas que le dirigía y la manera en que parecía poner sus cinco sentidos en todas y cada una de las palabras que ella decía, por insignificantes que éstas fuesen A pesar de no compartir en absoluto las fantasías románticas de Alice, cada vez le resultaba más evidente que el interés del conde hacia ella no hacía más que crecer, pero el porqué de esa atención o lo que pretendía con ella escapaba a su entendimiento. Él no la trataba como si la creyese una de esas mujeres ambiciosas capaces de entregarse a cualquiera que tuviese fortuna. Nunca le había hecho la más mínima insinuación, exceptuando esos regalos que ella sospechaba que eran de él Su actitud hacía que se sintiera profundamente desconcertada, y no sólo eso, pues cada vez le costaba más desprenderse de la imagen del atractivo rostro de lord Masen. A su pesar, la cercanía del hombre, sus modales impecables, la perturbadora sonrisa y, sobre todo, esa mirada intensa y fija que siempre lograba estremecerla le habían impresionado de tal manera que su recuerdo irrumpía en los momentos más inesperados.

Lo que Bella ignoraba, mientras apilaba cuidadosamente enormes rollos de tela clasificados por gamas de colores, era que Edward permanecía en la acera de enfrente, en apariencia paseando con languidez, aunque totalmente alerta a todo lo que ocurría en la tienda de la señora Young. Había ido con la intención de volver a acompañar a las jóvenes; sin embargo, la impaciencia lo carcomía, pues deseaba estar a solas con Bella y comenzar el asedio que había planificado con la misma precisión con la que, sin duda, Napoleón preparaba sus batallas. La joven se había apoderado de todos sus pensamientos, los conscientes y los inconscientes, ya que más de una vez se había despertado con la imagen de ella prendida en el recuerdo y el cuerpo ardiente tras haber soñado con el placer que, con toda seguridad, encontraría en su cuerpo.

En ese momento, la puerta del establecimiento de la señora Young se abrió y Alice salió llevando en las manos un enorme paquete alargado. Edward vio la oportunidad perfecta de abordar a Bella a solas, y no se lo pensó dos veces.

Bella levantó la mirada del pespunte que cosía al oír la campanilla que anunciaba que alguien había entrado en el local Dejando a un lado la labor, se puso en pie para toparse de frente con un par de ojos verdes que habían llegado a ser profundamente familiares para ella. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, contuvo el aliento.

—Lord Masen...

—Buenos días, señorita Swan.

—¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —¿Por qué su corazón latía con ese ritmo enfurecido?

Edward no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Era preciosa, pero eso sólo no justificaba que él la deseara con cada una de las fibras de su ser.

Bella trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero su mente parecía haberse quedado en blanco. De repente, recordó la caja de bombones que había recibido sólo unos minutos antes y se la mostró.

—¿Ha sido usted?

Nada más hacer la pregunta sintió cómo enrojecía violentamente. Presuponer algo así era absolutamente descarado, además de pretencioso. Los segundos que él permaneció en silencio no hicieron más que empeorar su apuro.

—Sí.

—Lord Masen, le agradezco mucho su generosidad, pero como sin duda sabrá, no es correcto que una mujer reciba regalos de un hombre que no sea un pariente cercano o su prometido... —Bella desvió la vista, ya que él continuaba mirándola sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su aristocrático rostro—. Le ruego que no vuelva a enviarme regalos.

—Con una condición.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Dejaré de enviarle regalos si usted accede a acompañarme el próximo domingo a dar un paseo.

Bella lo miró con la boca abierta, pero enseguida se repuso de la sorpresa.

—Bueno, debo preguntarle a Alice sino tiene planes para...

—No, sólo usted.

—Pero... ¿porqué?

Edward reprimió el impulso de abrazarla contra su pecho y hacerle comprender lo profundo de su deseo. En vez de eso, contestó:

—¿Por qué no? Sólo será un inocente paseo por Oreen Park. Estaremos rodeados por decenas de personas —dijo, aunque ya se encargaría él de buscar la manera de encontrarse a solas con ella.

—Pero..., pero eso no es correcto. Usted es un caballero y...

—¿Y pretende decirme que usted no es una dama?

El rubor que a causa de la indignación coloreó las mejillas de Bella a él le resultó absolutamente delicioso. No quería oír hablar de lo que los separaba; ya había pensado en eso hasta la saciedad, tratando de sacarla de su mente, y de nada había servido.

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy!

Tal vez no tuviese las riquezas o la educación de las mujeres que él, sin duda, solía frecuentar; pero era una mujer honrada y decente, y nadie podría decir lo contrario.

—Pero no una dama de las que usted acostumbra a tratar.

Edward se acercó hasta que la distancia entre ambos fue indecente, y bajando la voz, murmuró:

—Señorita Swan, ¿hacemos un trato, o no?

Bella contempló con los labios apretados los burlones ojos verdes, y tratando de controlar el estremecimiento que su cercanía le provocaba, alzó la barbilla; quería dar una negativa a tan altanera propuesta, pero sabía que él había ganado. Si seguía enviándole regalos, pronto la señora Young tomaría cartas en el asunto. No podía comprometer su honor si quería conservar su trabajo.

—Está bien —respondió, y se alegró mucho al constatar cómo en su voz era perfectamente perceptible el resentimiento.

Él sonrió con calidez por primera vez desde que lo conocía, y su rostro, ya de por sí atractivo, adquirió una belleza que consiguió aturdiría momentáneamente.

Calándose el sombrero, lord Masen salió del establecimiento mientras Bella permanecía mirando hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido y un extraño sentimiento de alegría palpitando en su interior.

El domingo por la mañana, Bella caminaba con rapidez, motivada más por su nerviosismo que por la necesidad de llegar a una hora determinada, pues había salido con tiempo de sobra. Lord Masen había insistido en pasar a recogerla por la residencia de la señora Weber, pero ella se había negado, horrorizada por la idea. El hecho de que el conde de Cullen fuese a buscarla allí les daría tema de conversación para todo un año, y ella se vería acosada por multitud de preguntas. No, nadie debía enterarse de su salida con el conde; ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Alice porque, por más que le hubiera gustado, lo cierto era que no compartía sus ideas románticas con respecto al interés de lord Masen hacia ella, y no quería decir o hacer nada que alimentara su desaforada fantasía. Bella seguía sin comprender a qué se debía el evidente interés del conde, y aunque sentía cierto temor por lo inusual de la situación, había descubierto que una parte de ella disfrutaba de esa atención. De hechos a pesar de saber que probablemente para el conde todo era un juego, se sentía profundamente atraída hacia él.

Se había reprendido de infinitas maneras por ello, pero había acabado por disculparse a sí misma diciéndose que cualquier mujer se sentiría deslumbrada por un hombre tan elegante y atractivo. Aun así, su sentido común, que era mucho, le hacía reparar en lo absurdo de tejer ilusiones en torno a la figura de alguien que era tan inalcanzable para ella como lo eran el sol y la luna.

Habían acordado encontrarse en Oreen Parle, un apacible lugar en el centro de Londres, aunque en otra época no lo había sido tanto, ya que había sido el lugar elegido por multitud de caballeros para dirimir cuestiones de honor a punta de pistola. En Oreen Parle había gran profusión de árboles que ofrecían un paseo agreste e íntimo, y también muchos bancos para descansar; además, no estaba demasiado alejado de la calle donde se encontraba el establecimiento de la señora Young. Bella se había despertado muy temprano y había ocupado gran parte de la mañana en su arreglo personal Se había puesto su mejor vestido, una exquisita creación de muselina a rayas burdeos y beige que se ajustaba a su esbelto talle y que tenía una pequeñísima cola que hacía que pareciera más alta y elegante. El cuello y los puños estaban adornados con un fino encaje de un tono beige un poco más oscuro que el de las rayas del vestido. La señora Young le había regalado la pieza de tela y un trozo del encaje, al igual que a las demás chicas. Era un regalo generoso, que la había sorprendido mucho, pero Alice, que llevaba más tiempo trabajando allí, le había dicho que era una costumbre de la señora Young cuando llegaba la Navidad. Ambas muchachas se habían confeccionado sus trajes en los ratos libres que tenían tanto en la tienda como en la residencia de la señora Weber Bella estrenaba ese día su vestido y no había querido pararse a pensar por qué se había esmerado tanto en su arreglo personal.

Cuando divisó la puerta principal de acceso a Oreen Parle, sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco. Allí, de pie, increíblemente atractivo, se encontraba lord Masen, y ella, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, dejó de caminar y se quedó parada admirando su perfil.

De algún modo, Edward sintió sobre él la mirada de la muchacha, pues en ese mismo momento se volvió; al hacerlo, pareció que lo alcanzaba el mismo rayo paralizante que la había afectado a ella. Durante unos segundos, ambos permanecieron mirándose fijamente, separados por apenas diez metros. Y entonces una certeza cruzó por la mente de Edward: conseguiría que esa mujer fuese suya al precio que fuera necesario.

Bella se obligó a acortar la distancia que los separaba, ya que se sentía ridícula mirándolo embobada en mitad de la calle. Cuando llegó junto a él, tragó saliva y, tratando de sonreír con normalidad, lo saludó:

—Buenos días, lord Masen.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan.

Y sorprendiéndola, se inclinó sobre su mano y besó la punta de sus dedos enguantados. Luego levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola a los ojos con tanta intensidad que ella sintió el impulso de reprimir un gemido. Tratando de romper el extraño hechizo que ese hombre ejercía sobre ella, murmuró con voz trémula:

—¿Paseamos, milord?

Él se limitó a asentir y caminando uno junto al otro, pero sin tocarse lo más mínimo, tal y como se estipulaba en las estrictas normas de sociedad, entraron por el camino principal del parque, sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Bella trataba de tranquilizar los furiosos latidos de su corazón, alterada aún por la ardiente mirada con la que él la había recibido. De repente, todo ese asunto con el conde de Cullen había pasado a convertirse en algo muy serio, algo que ella intuía que le traería problemas... ¿Qué hacía una dependienta paseando junto a un conde? Comenzaba a sentirse francamente asustada. En ese momento, se arriesgó a echar un vistazo al hombre que caminaba a su lado, y su semblante serio y concentrado, con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación o desagrado, la sorprendió y alarmó a partes iguales.

Edward, por su parte, se sentía furioso consigo mismo. Jamás había adolecido del don de la palabra. Nunca nadie conseguía enmudecerle pues su ingenio y su rapidez mental habían sido siempre sus mejores armas; su elocuencia y fina ironía hacían que sus contrarios en el Parlamento lo temieran y admiraran a partes iguales, y sus opiniones siempre eran escuchadas y tomadas en cuenta. Nada de todo eso le servía ahora, ya que de repente, ante una jovencita inexperta y pueblerina, se sentía nervioso y alterado, incapaz de centrarse y esclavo de sus instintos más primitivos, «como si fuera un animal», pensó con enorme desprecio hacia sí mismo. Toda la situación que lo rodeaba desde que había conocido a la señorita Swan había sido absurda, y el anhelo que ahora lo dominaba daba buena fe de ello. La parte más refinada de él, la que tanto se había esforzado en cultivar para demostrar a la condesa su valía, le decía que su actitud era patética, que tomara lo que tanto deseaba. Sólo tenía que preguntar el precio; bien sabía él que no había nada que el dinero y la posición no pudieran conseguir. Pero otra parte de él, la que se despertaba por las noches con la imagen de la señorita Swan en la mente, la que se embelesaba en la contemplación de sus ojos y su boca, la que experimentaba en la punta de los dedos el escozor provocado por el ansia de sentir la cálida y suave piel de la joven..., esa parte de él lo mantenía ahora mudo, librando una terrible batalla por dar una apariencia de normalidad a lo que estaba viviendo como una hecatombe, como el derrumbamiento de todo lo que había sido y en lo que había creído hasta entonces. Tragó saliva. «¡Por Dios! ¡Soy el conde de Cullen y ella es simplemente una dependienta, no una diosa del Olimpo!», y este pensamiento le dio fuerzas para romper el absurdo silencio que reinaba entre ellos.

—Señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra usted a gusto trabajando con la señora Young?

Bella lo miró aliviada al constatar que por fin parecía salir del extraño mutismo en el que se había sumido.

—¡Oh, sí! Ella es muy amable y también están las demás chicas... Todas nos llevamos muy bien.

Por su acento Edward suponía que la joven no era londinense. Entonces, se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que, exceptuando el lugar de trabajo y la residencia donde dormía, no sabía nada más de ella, así que inició un interrogatorio que, a pesar de no tener nada de sutil, fue acogido con entusiasmo por Bella, ansiosa como se sentía por disipar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Edward la escuchaba embelesado; disfrutaba de todo el conocimiento que de ella acumulaba, y su sinceridad y sencillez a la hora de relatarle los acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta al supusieron para él un soplo de aire fresco. Sólo junto a la joven, bonita y sencilla Bella Swan se dio cuenta Edward de lo tediosas que le habían resultado a menudo las artificiales conversaciones con las damas de su clase.

El ambiente se fue relajando progresivamente entre ellos, y buena prueba de eso fue que, a pesar de cruzarse con otras personas, iban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que no repararon en algunas de las miradas curiosas que les lanzaron Mucho más tarde Edward caería en la cuenta de que durante el tiempo que había estado junto a Bella no le había preocupado decir o hacer lo correcto; se había limitado a dejarse llevar.

—Señorita Swan, tengo entendido que lady Da Revin es clienta de la señora Young.

—Así es, milord —afirmó, y lo miró algo sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

Llevaban ya varios minutos caminando y conversando. Ella le había hablado de sus padres y de su hermana pequeña, le había contado cómo había sido su vida en Steyning, e incluso le había explicado cómo había llegado a conseguir trabajo con la señora Young. El nerviosismo y la aprensión que había sentido al principio de su encuentro habían desaparecido, aunque ella aún era intensamente consciente de la presencia de él Cada gesto o movimiento suyo atraían su atención de manera irremediable; era como estar bajo un hechizo del que se veía incapaz de escapar.

—Siempre me he preguntado... si existen corsés de su tamaño.

Bella no pudo contenerse y un estallido de risa poco refinado sacudió sus hombros, aunque ella trató de sofocarlo tapándose la boca con la mano. Edward la observaba, sonriente y fascinado, disfrutando de la naturalidad con que Bella se conducía e inmensamente cansado de cuestionarse lo que la joven le hacía sentir.

—¡Oh, lord Masen! ¡Es usted terrible!

A pesar de sus palabras en sus ojos bailoteaba todavía una mirada de diversión.

—Pero usted no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

—¡Por supuesto que existen corsés de ese tamaño! —Bajando la voz y adoptando un tono conspirador, añadió—: Pero se necesitan dos chicas para poder abrochárselo.

Ambos se sonrieron, y mientras se miraban fijamente pareció que el tiempo se detenía y que el aire que los rodeaba adquiría consistencia. Edward sintió el impulso febril de besarla, y sin pensar en nada que no fuese la inmensa necesidad que se había despertado en él, aferró a Bella suavemente por los antebrazos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios húmedos entreabiertos, como interrumpidos en mitad de una pregunta. «¡Dios, cómo la deseo!» Y justo cuando se disponía a apoderarse de esa boca que tan profundamente deseaba invadir, la voz de un hombre rompió el momento mágico en el que ambos estaban envueltos.

—¡Lord Masen! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Quien así hablaba era lord Black un agradable caballero de alrededor de cincuenta años. Lord Black era un hombre afable y sencillo, de estatura mediana y rostro agradable. Había enviudado hacía relativamente poco y aún arrastraba en su rostro las señales del duelo y la soledad.

Edward apreciaba a lord Black por su afabilidad y su buena disposición a resolver los conflictos que surgían en el Parlamento siempre de forma conciliadora, pero en ese momento le habría retorcido el cuello gustosamente.

—Buenos días, lord Black.

Entonces, Edward se fijó en que la mirada del hombre se había detenido en Bella y la observaba con una bobalicona sonrisa de admiración, lo que despertó en él una sensación ardiente de posesión y furia que no había experimentado jamás.

Con absoluta sorpresa cayó en la cuenta de que por primera vez en la vida se sentía celoso. «Celoso, no; terriblemente celoso», se dijo a sí mismo. Interponiéndose entre la joven y lord Black, murmuró:

—Disculpe, Lord Black, pero... mi prima y yo nos disponíamos a visitar a un familiar.

—Por supuesto, lord Masen. —Luego, tocándose ligeramente el ala de su sombrero, se dirigió a Bella—: Hasta otra, señorita...

—Swan —atinó a contestar una sorprendida Bella. ¿Por qué habría dicho lord Masen que era su prima?

Tras el intercambio, Edward la empujó ligeramente por el codo, instándola a caminar.

Lord Black los miró mientras se alejaban, con una leve sonrisa y la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. Evidentemente, la deliciosa joven que acompañaba a lord Masen no era su prima y no le veía ningún sentido al hecho de que él le mintiese a ese respecto. Por otra parte, la actitud posesiva y territorial del conde de Cullen le había resultado absolutamente divertida. Si hubiese sido otra persona la que le hubiera contado lo sucedido no la habría creído; no, del imperturbable lord Masen, que se había acercado a saludar y departir con sir Denali sin inmutarse lo más mínimo cuando todos conocían la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que mantenía con la señora Denali y el carácter endiablado de su esposo. No, la actitud que había mostrado no era nada común en él, y lord Black se prometió a sí mismo que se mantendría al corriente de lo que sucediese entre lord Masen y la deliciosa señorita Swan.

El camino de regreso hasta el establecimiento de la señora Young, que era hasta donde Bella había consentido que la acompañara, lo volvieron a hacer en completo silencio. Bella le daba vueltas a la extraña respuesta que lord Masen le había ofrecido a lord Black y a una idea mucho más inquietante aún había descubierto que sentía mucho más que una mera atracción hacia el conde de Cullen. En ese momento iba diciéndose a sí misma que debía dejar de verlo, ya que estaba totalmente segura de que acabaría sufriendo si permitía que sus sentimientos siguieran creciendo en lo que a él se refería.

Edward, por su parte, volvía a sentirse furioso. No le había resultado nada agradable comprobar de qué manera le afectaba la joven. Descubrir el inmenso sentido de posesión que ella le despertaba lo había enfurecido, y ahora se sentía completamente desconcertado por unas emociones que escapaban a su control a pasos agigantados.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, anamart05, lokaxtv, gene, zonihviolet, y marieisahale! Voy a actualizar los días lunes, miércoles y viernes! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Los buenos propósitos de Bella de no volver a ver a lord Masen se quedaron sólo en eso, en propósitos. El conde cumplió su palabra y no volvió a enviarle regalos, pero la esperaba todas las tardes para acompañarla de regreso a la residencia de la señora Weber y continuaba intimidándola con sus largas y fijas miradas, y la expresión concentrada con la que solía contemplarla.

Otras veces entraba en la tienda cuando sabía que ella estaba sola y la saludaba con aparente cortesía y naturalidad, pero el pulso de Bella se aceleraba en esos momentos pues percibía en él la misma actitud que, sin duda, desplegaba el halcón que estudiaba a su presa.

De manera instintiva, Alice comprendió que era la tercera en discordia, y cuando regresaban a la residencia acompañadas por lord Masen, solía permanecer en silencio y algo apartada, mientras el conde le preguntaba a Bella cómo había sido su día y les contaba frivolidades de las sesiones parlamentarias que las hacían reír. Alice veía con meridiana claridad que lord Masen se encontraba muy interesado en Bella; ella misma lo admitía, pese a su reserva inicial. Sin embargo, comprendía a la muchacha cuando ésta le explicaba sus recelos: a pesar de su actitud caballerosa se resistía a creer que sus intenciones fueran honorables, los condes no cortejaban a las dependientas.

Esa mañana, al salir para entregar un encargo, Alice no se sorprendió de ver a lord Masen paseando por la calle de enfrente. Supo que en cuanto ella doblara la esquina él entraría en el establecimiento. A pesar de comprender la desconfianza de Bella hacia las intenciones del conde no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de envidia. Lord Masen era tan atractivo y agradable, y además miraba de una manera a Bella... Sí, a ella no le importaría nada ser la destinataria de sus atenciones.

Bella oyó la campanita de la puerta y salió de la trastienda, donde se encontraba arreglando la manga de un vestido. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que el conde irrumpía en el local no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento la recorriera al verlo frente a ella. Ese hombre le había robado el sueño y el sosiego; su simple presencia conseguía ponerla nerviosa, y su corazón latía de un modo frenético dentro del pecho cada vez que lo veía. Se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia él; su virilidad y fortaleza hacían que se sintiera segura y muy consciente de su propia feminidad, pero procuraba luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra esos sentimientos, pues desconfiaba profundamente de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan.

—Buenos días, milord.

De nuevo ese silencio espeso y cargado de deseos reprimidos entre ellos. De repente, Edward tuvo una idea, y sin darse más tiempo a reconsiderarla, ansioso como estaba por tener a la joven entre sus brazos, la expuso en voz alta.

—Señorita Swan, vengo a invitarla a que pase el fin de semana en Cullen Manor, mi residencia del campo.

Un sudor frío se apoderó de Bella. A pesar de que esperaba algo así, la indignación y la decepción se apoderaron de ella a partes iguales. Endureciendo el gesto y levantando ligeramente la barbilla, respondió:

—Lord Masen, se equivoca usted conmigo si cree que voy a pasar una sola noche bajo el mismo techo que un hombre soltero.

—¡Oh, vamos, señorita Swan! No estaremos usted y yo solos. —Conforme hablaba, un plan iba tomando forma en su mente— Precisamente el sábado que viene es mi cumpleaños y para celebrar tan feliz acontecimiento había pensado reunir a un grupo de buenos amigos. Por supuesto, extiendo la invitación a su compañera.

Aunque tal y como lo planteaba el conde todo parecía absolutamente respetable, Bella no iba a aceptar la invitación. No quería enredarse más en la sutil tela de araña que lord Masen parecía estar tejiendo en torno a ella, y sobre todo, no quería seguir sintiendo esas extrañas emociones que la consumían cuando lo tenía a su lado.

—Es usted muy amable, lord Masen, pero aun así debo rechazar la invitación.

El semblante de Edward se oscureció, y acercándose a ella, susurró sobre su rostro:

—¿Qué sucede, señorita Swan? ¿Acaso me tiene usted miedo?

Bella inspiró aire bruscamente, impresionada más por su cercanía que por sus palabras.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Suponer algo así es... ¡Es simplemente absurdo!

—¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces, demuéstremelo.

Bella sabía que pretendía retarla, lanzarle un anzuelo que no pudiese desdeñar, y se vio tentada a acceder, a demostrarle que ella no lo tenía en absoluto..., aunque eso fuera mentira.

—No tengo que demostrarle nada. Ya le he dicho que le agradezco su amable invitación. Le deseo que pase un día de cumpleaños muy feliz y que cumpla muchos más, pero yo no acudiré.

A pesar de la frustración que sentía Edward, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de lanzar una carcajada. Bella estaba francamente adorable cuando se enfadaba; aun así se dijo que ella pasaría el siguiente fin de semana en su casa, «entre mis brazos», aunque tuviese que secuestrarla. En ese momento, la entrada de Alice le pareció de lo más apropiada y, con una amplia sonrisa, se volvió hacia ella.

—¡Buenos días, señorita Brandon!

—Buenos días, milord.

—Precisamente, había venido para invitarlas a usted y a la señorita Swan a la recepción que daré en mi residencia de campo con motivo de mi cumpleaños. —Observando los fascinados ojos de la joven, tuvo que reprimir un grito triunfal de victoria—. Por supuesto, habrá otros invitados, todos personas honorables, entre los que incluiré a mi vecina lady Mallory y a su adorable hija, la señorita Mallory.

Incluir a estas últimas suponía un fastidio para él, pero sabía que nadie podría objetar nada a semejante invitación, y él ya buscaría el momento de estar a solas con Bella.

—¡Oh, milord! ¡Eso es fantástico!

Sin hacer caso de la mirada de triunfo que exhibía lord Masen, Bella se dirigió a Alice:

—¡Alice! Nosotras no podemos..., no debemos aceptar; no somos de la misma clase del conde. Podrían suscitarse comentarios y...

Bella no podía saber que con sus palabras había puesto el dedo en la llaga. El deseo de Edward por ella era lo suficientemente poderoso como para ignorar que ambos pertenecían a clases sociales dispares, pero el hecho de que lo ignorara no significaba que no le importara.

No quería pensar en ello, no podía pensar en ello, pues era consciente de sus propias responsabilidades respecto a su título y posición, responsabilidades que había pasado toda su vida asumiendo y que habían supuesto su credo, su manera de rebatir las duras y crueles palabras de la condesa.

—No habrá ningún tipo de comentarios. —Su voz sonó demasiado dura, no lo pudo evitar.

—¡Claro que no, Bella! ¿Qué problema puede haber? —Viendo el gesto decidido de su amiga, a la que conocía tan bien, añadió—: ¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Piénsalo! ¡Jamás tendremos otra oportunidad como ésta!

A su pesar, Bella comprendía el entusiasmo del que hacía gala Alice. Que un conde las hubiese invitado a ellas a pasar un fin de semana en una residencia campestre, que sin duda sería absolutamente fastuosa, era algo que escapaba al más optimista de sus sueños. Se dijo a sí misma que sería muy egoísta negarle a Alice esa posibilidad sólo porque se sentía asustada por los sentimientos que lord Masen despertaba en ella.

—Bueno, está bien...

—De acuerdo —la interrumpió Edward, que notó la duda en su voz y no quiso darle la oportunidad de que se arrepintiese— El viernes a mediodía mandaré un carruaje para que las recoja en la residencia de la señora Weber; hasta entonces, espero que sigan ustedes bien. Buenos días.

Y haciendo una leve reverencia, salió del establecimiento con el andar elástico y felino que tanto fascinaba a Bella.

Anochecía ya cuando el cómodo carruaje enviado por lord Masen enfiló el camino que desembocaba en Cullen Manor. Bella y Alice asomaron la cabeza por la ventanilla, forcejeando ligeramente para ocupar el mayor hueco posible. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante, pudieron hacerse una idea de la magnificencia de la residencia del conde de Cullen gracias a las decenas de antorchas que señalaban el camino.

Cullen Manor era una inmensa construcción de piedra gris, flanqueada por esbeltos torreones y rodeada por inmensos jardines, en los que se adivinaban caprichosas formas representadas en los setos. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ambas, pues desconocían absolutamente el protocolo que debían observar en una reunión de esas características. Hacer el equipaje les había llevado un montón de horas tratando de decidir qué prendas serían las más adecuadas. Finalmente, ambas habían optado por sus mejores galas con la seguridad de que incluso así no estarían a la altura de lady Mallory y su hija. Otra duda que las corroía era la manera en la que el conde las presentaría. No se imaginaban a éste dirigiéndose a sus distinguidos amigos diciendo: «Y éstas son las señoritas Swan y Brandon; dependientas a las que conocí casualmente».

Por fin, el carruaje se detuvo junto a la puerta principal, y un hombre algo entrado en carnes y de baja estatura, que se presentó como el señor Vladimir, el mayordomo, las precedió para adentrarlas en la residencia. Bella y Alice debieron hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no quedarse mirando el amplio vestíbulo con la boca abierta. Ante ellas había una enorme escalinata de mármol rosado que accedía a la planta superior, orlada por una artesonada balaustrada de madera. El techo abovedado lucía frescos que representaban escenas cinegéticas y de la campiña, y a su alrededor multitud de arreglos florales en preciosos y estilizados jarrones de incalculable valor y numerosos pedestales sobre los que se veían los bustos de quienes parecían personajes muy antiguos por sus tocados. Ambas jóvenes se sintieron bastante desorientadas en la enorme aunque bien iluminada mansión, y exceptuando al mayordomo y a una doncella que éste les presentó como Mary, no vieron ni un alma. La opulencia de todo lo que las rodeaba las había dejado mudas, y en ese momento, la distancia que Bella sabía que existía entre el conde y ella se hizo mucho más evidente.

La voz de la doncella indicándoles que la siguieran para mostrarles sus habitaciones las sacó de su aturdimiento, y lanzándose una significativa mirada que ambas interpretaron correctamente como de sorpresa y temor, siguieron a Mary escaleras arriba. Con estupor, Bella vio cómo la doncella conducía primero a Alice a una bonita habitación rosada y, tras asegurarse que se encontraba bien acomodada, le pidió a Bella que la siguiera.

La habitación que le había sido asignada estaba considerablemente alejada de la de Alice, lo que la sorprendió bastante. Le pareció que caminaban durante interminables minutos por amplios corredores cubiertos con gruesas moquetas de color burdeos. Por fin, llegaron ante una puerta oscura y labrada.

—Señorita Swan, ésta será su habitación —Y ceremoniosamente, Mary abrió la puerta.

Ante ella apareció una amplia estancia adornada principalmente de azul con detalles dorados. Era una habitación lujosa y algo suntuosa, pero que poseía bastante encanto gracias a detalles adorables, como pequeñas miniaturas que representaban traviesas duendecillas o preciosos recipientes de cristal llenos de flores frescas.

Interpretando correctamente la admirativa mirada de Bella, la doncella sonrió, satisfecha. El servicio y la hospitalidad de Cullen Manor no habían recibido jamás la más mínima queja; al menos, eso le habían asegurado diez años antes, cuando la habían contratado.

—¿Es todo de su agrado, señorita Swan?

—¡Oh sí, por supuesto! —Volviéndose hacia la satisfecha doncella, añadió—: Jamás había visto un lugar más hermoso que Cullen Manor.

—Pues espere usted a verlo todo a la luz del día —respondió la doncella con el orgullo pintado en su voz

—Debe de ser grandioso...

—Lo es, señorita Swan; se lo aseguro.

Tras informar a Bella de que la cena se serviría una hora después, la doncella se marchó recomendándole que tratara de descansar un poco. Mary enseguida había percibido el origen humilde de las dos jóvenes invitadas del conde. En un primer momento, al verlas mirar con ojos desorbitados el vestíbulo de la mansión, había pensado que eran dos mujeres experimentadas que ofrecían sus servicios a los nobles a cambio de una vida de comodidades; ahora ya no estaba tan segura de esa posibilidad. Si bien era cierto que la presencia de esas dos jóvenes era un misterio, no cabía duda de que la inocencia de ambas saltaba a la vista. Habían sido las últimas invitadas en llegar, y lord Masen se había tornado mucho interés en ellas, sobre todo al intervenir personalmente en el acomodo de la señorita Swan.

Bella y Alice se miraban como dos condenadas a muerte. Las habían acomodado en lugares distantes en la enorme mesa de comedor y ninguna de ellas comprendía que la distancia fuese tan grande cuando la mayor parte de la mesa estaba desocupada. A pesar de que ambas jóvenes habían leído con detenimiento y avidez una guía de buenas maneras que el dependiente de la librería les había asegurado que estaba absolutamente en vigor, ellas se sentían profundamente inseguras.

Hacía sólo unos minutos que se habían reunido para cenar y se habían iniciado las presentaciones. Además de lady Mallory y su hija, se encontraban entre los invitados lord Black y lord Withlock. Lord Masen había presentado a Bella como una pariente lejana, y a Alice, como a una buena amiga de ella. Bella supuso que lo había hecho así debido a la presencia de lord Black, al que ya había sido presentada de la misma manera con anterioridad.

Lady Mallory era tan enjuta y seca como su hija redonda y suave; la señorita Mallory poseía una belleza convencional. De rubios cabellos rizados y grandes ojos celestes tenía el mismo rostro que un adorable querubín. Lady Mallory las había saludado con cortesía, pero al hacerlo también les había dedicado una desdeñosa mirada que Bella no había dejado de advertir. Por otra parte, lord Black parecía haberse alegrado mucho al verla de nuevo, tanto que Alice le lanzó una mirada de sospecha que ella se había encargado de reprimir con un gesto. Por último, estaba lord Withlock. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado, de ensortijados cabellos dorados y rostro agradable; era bastante joven, aproximadamente de la edad del conde, y había sido amable con ella, aunque Bella había captado la mirada de desconcierto que le había dirigido a lord Masen cuando los había presentado.

Bella no había podido reprimir un involuntario estremecimiento al volver a ver al conde. Éste estaba absolutamente arrollador con su elegante traje oscuro y su inmaculada camisa blanca. La joven se sentía algo fuera de lugar con su sencillo aunque elegante vestido amarillo, pero resolvió no preocuparse por eso, pues había otros asuntos que la intranquilizaban más, como la penetrante mirada que lady Mallory dirigía hacia ella de vez en cuando, o la inmensa tentación que ella misma sentía de observar a su anfitrión con la boca abierta. Bella conocía de sobra el encanto que el conde era capaz de desplegar, pero jamás lo había visto tan irresistible y fascinante como esa noche. La señorita Mallory se sentía indudablemente atraída por él y lo miraba con ojos tiernos. Bella se repetía una y otra vez que eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero no era cierto. Una inexplicable sensación de malestar y enfado se fue apoderando cada vez más de ella y se encontró deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haber aceptado la invitación de lord Masen.

Alice, por su parte, parecía estar disfrutando mucho simplemente observándolo todo, ya que no participaba de la conversación que tenía lugar en ese momento acerca de los últimos caballos de carreras adquiridos por un tal Povery. A la hora de coger los cubiertos y usarlos se apreciaba en ella cierta rigidez, pero había que estar muy atento a sus gestos para notarlo.

Bella, en cambio, apenas podía probar bocado, a pesar de que nunca en su vida había visto manjares más apetitosos. Una extraña sensación de aprensión atenazaba su estómago con la misma eficacia que si de un puño se tratase. En ese momento, lady Mallory se dirigió a ella, aprovechando un momento de silencio en la conversación de los hombres.

—Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿qué parentesco la unía exactamente a la condesa de Cullen?

Bella echó una rápida mirada a lord Masen, que permanecía inmutable. «¡Maldito seas!»; lord Withlock interceptó la mirada entre ambos y alzó una ceja a causa de la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

—Lo cierto es que se trata de un parentesco tan lejano que ni yo misma conozco bien todos los entresijos...

—Una tía por parte del padre de la señorita Swan era prima segunda de la condesa.

Lady Mallory pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta de lord Masen y, a partir de ese momento, se dedicó a ignorar a Bella, para gran alivio de ésta, y a ponderar el talento como arpista de su hija, que se había ruborizado muy favorablemente al saberse el centro de atención. Media hora más tarde se dio por finalizada la cena, y Bella tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio cuando las damas se retiraron a un coqueto saloncito a tomar té y los caballeros se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Una vez que estuvo libre de la poderosa influencia que la mirada de lord Masen ejercía sobre ella, Bella se pudo relajar un poco, sobre todo porque lady Mallory y su hija se pusieron a cuchichear una con la otra, dejándolas a Alice y a ella de lado.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! ¿No te ha parecido todo impresionante? —Alice hablaba con rapidez, motivada por el entusiasmo que sentía—. Y lord Withlock es tan apuesto...

Bella la miró escandalizada.

—¡Alice!

La joven tuvo la suficiente decencia de ruborizarse.

—Bueno, sólo he dicho que es apuesto. Habría que ser ciega para no notarlo, ¿no te parece?

Bella se abstuvo de contestar porque lo cierto era que no había reparado en el rostro de lord Withlock. Había permanecido casi todo el tiempo que había durado la cena observando su plato cabizbaja, o echando furtivas miradas a lord Masen, por el que parecía sentir una atracción incontrolable.

En ese momento, entraron los hombres, y enseguida lord Black se acercó a ella. A Bella le había agradado ese hombre afable y educado desde el momento en que lo conoció y se alegró de que la entretuviese con su charla acerca de las ventajas de la campiña sobre la ruidosa ciudad.

Edward, de pie junto al diván que ocupaban lady Mallory y su hija, apenas escuchaba lo que éstas le decían; su mirada permanecía prendida de la mujer que parecía haberse convertido en el centro de su vida. Durante la cena había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para mantener la conversación y actuar de anfitrión cuando lo único que deseaba era besar a Bella Swan hasta hacerle perder el sentido, pues le había parecido adorable con su sencillo vestido amarillo que hacía brillar su cabello. Ahora volvía a sentir esa corriente como de lava que le corría por las venas al ver como lord Black babeaba por ella. Jamás lo habría invitado si pudiese haber elegido, pero lo cierto era que cuando convidó a lord Withlock para dar una apariencia de reunión social a lo que él pretendía que fuera una oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Bella sin tener que rondar el lugar donde trabajaba como un perro hambriento ronda una carnicería, no pudo evitar que lord Black lo oyera. Habría sido una tremenda descortesía no invitarlo; pero de haber sabido que se iba a mostrar tan evidentemente fascinado por la joven, le habría dado igual lo maleducado que hubiese resultado.

Lord Withlock escuchaba junto a él la incesante charla de lady Mallory, y Edward agradeció su presencia, ya que distraía a la dama y le permitía a él vigilar a Bella tal y como el león acecha a su presa. Lord Withlock, Jasper, era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía, y estaba seguro de que él se había dado cuenta del interés que sentía por la joven. Ambos se habían conocido en Oxford, y a pesar del mutismo y la distancia que Edward solía imponer a todos los que lo rodeaban, poco a poco empezaron a intimar. Jasper acababa de heredar el título de un primo que había fallecido de escarlatina sin dejar herederos, y contra todo pronóstico, la noticia, lejos de alegrarlo, lo había sumido en la más negra de las desesperaciones. Para comprenderlo había que saber el modo como ambos se habían querido, más como hermanos que como primos, y la intensa culpabilidad que experimentó Jasper al ostentar un título que debía pertenecer a otro. Tal vez fue el hecho de tratarse de dos almas atormentadas lo que hizo que se sintieran cómodos juntos, pero fuera como fuese en ese tiempo habían comenzado una amistad que todavía duraba. No se hacían confidencias demasiado personales, pero ambos se respetaban y admiraban lo suficiente como para apreciar la amistad que habían construido tantos años atrás.

Edward no podía apartar la vista del lugar donde Bella permanecía sentada. Al notar cómo ésta parecía disfrutar de la compañía de lord Black, los celos que había tratado de reprimir toda la noche estallaron como fuegos artificiales, y sin pensar en lo que hacía se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia donde ambos departían, sobresaltando tanto a las Mallory como a lord Withlock.

—Señorita Swan, ¿me acompaña un momento, por favor?

—¿Ahora?

Él no esperó su asentimiento. La tomó por el codo, lo que hizo que lady Mallory ahogara un gemido de sorpresa y desaprobación, y se limitó a pasear junto a ella por la amplia estancia, hasta que se detuvo frente a un cuadro que mostraba una preciosa escena bucólica. Quedaron de espaldas al resto de los invitados, aparentemente contemplando y comentando el cuadro; en realidad, Edward la miraba de reojo con sus ojos verdes ardiendo de despecho y furia.

—¿Le parece muy divertido coquetear abiertamente con mis invitados?

Bella lo contempló con indignación, del todo ajena al hecho de que eran objeto de un morboso seguimiento por parte de lady Mallory y su hija, que a pesar de que no podían oír la conversación permanecían atentas a sus gestos y movimientos.

—¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir algo así?

—¡No es necesario que insinúe nada! ¡Lo hemos podido ver todos!

—Simplemente, estaba charlando con lord Black. Él es un caballero de lo más agradable —añadió con resentimiento.

—Ya, claro... Por eso la miraba como si quisiera devorarla.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿De qué estaba hablando lord Masen?

—No entiendo...

—¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo!

Edward se sentía tan furioso que no reparó en el hecho de que había comenzado a tutearla. Sus emociones oscilaban entre la necesidad de zarandearla por haberlo puesto en ese estado miserable de celos, y el enorme anhelo de besarla hasta hacer que perdiera el sentido. Cuanto más la miraba más la deseaba. Le parecía simplemente adorable, con sus extraños ojos felinos y esa mata de pelo suave que se moría por acariciar.

—¡Sabes perfectamente el efecto que provocas en él y aun así lo alientas!

Bella lo miró con furia y se sintió tan ofendida que tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de ponerse a gritar.

—¡Es usted un miserable! —susurró entre dientes— No le basta con obligarme prácticamente a asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, sino que además se atreve a acusarme..., a acusarme de coquetear con sus invitados.

Y sin añadir nada más, se marchó de la estancia sin despedirse y dejando tras de sí a un frustrado lord Masen, que se preguntaba, incrédulo, cómo las cosas podían haberse torcido tanto en sólo unos minutos.

Lord Withlock se acercó a Edward, que se había quedado petrificado mirando la puerta que Bella acababa de cerrar.

—¡Por Dios, Edward!, ¿de qué va todo esto?

Edward lo miró sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería, absorto todavía en los celos amargos que experimentaba. Sólo al observar las miradas horrorizadas de lady Mallory y su hija, y las sorprendidas de la señorita Brandon y lord Black, se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida se había conducido en público de una manera reprobable, él, que jamás había dado pie a que se comentara lo más mínimo sobre su persona que no fuera respecto a su elegancia y saber estar. Soltando una maldición por lo bajo, se despidió apresuradamente de sus invitados y se marchó de la estancia, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haber conocido nunca a la señorita Bella Swan.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó tarde, pues le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño. A solas en su habitación, había llorado de impotencia y humillación, sentimientos que se habían acrecentado al comprobar que, a pesar de las horribles acusaciones que el conde había lanzado contra ella, su corazón seguía palpitando con ansia cuando pensaba en él. Sintió un enorme alivio cuando la doncella que le sirvió el desayuno le informó de que todos los huéspedes habían salido a pasear por los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la mansión, ya que lo último que deseaba en ese momento era enfrentarse a lord Masen. Aunque le apetecía mucho conocer los jardines, que desde los ventanales se adivinaban maravillosos, el impulso de esconderse del conde era mucho mayor, así que se dedicó a deambular y curiosear por la mansión. De ese modo, el asombro que había sentido la tarde anterior al llegar se multiplicó ante los cuadros y las impresionantes salas que vio.

Edward enseñaba los rincones más pintorescos y curiosos del enorme jardín de la propiedad a sus invitados. La señorita Mallory caminaba a su lado. Esta parecía haber olvidado su timidez y le hacía multitud de preguntas sobre las plantas que veían o los diseños de los setos, mientras un par de pasos más atrás su madre sonreía aprobadoramente. Edward respondía con cortesía e incluso a veces lanzaba tibias sonrisas a la joven rubia que caminaba junto a él pero lo cierto era que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, ocupada en otro par de ojos que no eran los de su acompañante. Había sentido una enorme desilusión al no ver aparecer aquella mañana a Bella para el desayuno, y su primer impulso había sido ir a su habitación y sacarla a rastras de la cama. Sabía que el hecho de que no hubiera bajado a desayunar después de la escena que habían protagonizado la noche anterior daría pie a más comentarios, y eso era algo que él detestaba profundamente. Había pasado gran parte de la noche maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber dejado que sus instintos más bajos lo dominaran hasta provocar el espectáculo poco decoroso que había tenido lugar entre ellos; pero cuando recordaba de nuevo los risueños ojos rasgados de Bella mirando con fijeza a lord Black, volvía a notar ese insensato sentido de posesión que le hacía querer marcarla y demostrarle al mundo que Bella Swan era suya, o al menos lo sería en breve.

Tras pasear durante una hora por los jardines y ansioso como estaba de encontrar a la joven, Edward propuso que entraran de nuevo.

—Señoras, caballeros, he pensado que podríamos dirigirnos a la biblioteca y jugar una partida de Pope Joan ¿Qué les parece?

La señorita Mallory se puso a dar palmas de alegría mientras su madre le lanzaba una mirada de reprobación.

—Perfecto, querido amigo, jugaremos al Pope Joan si todos los demás están de acuerdo.

Lord Withlock se estaba divirtiendo como nunca en su vida. Adivinaba el desasosiego que experimentaba su amigo, y aunque éste, manteniéndose fiel a su costumbre de no hablar de sus sentimientos, no le había contado nada, él podía intuir a qué se debía.

—¿En qué consiste ese juego?

Alice había entrevisto la posibilidad de que lord Withlock se dirigiera a ella y no entendió las miradas desdeñosas que lady Mallory y su hija le lanzaron, ya que era el juego de moda entre la alta sociedad.

—¿Nunca ha jugado usted a Pope Joan?

El tono ominoso con que lady Mallory dejó caer la pregunta hizo que Alice sintiera deseos de esconderse bajo tierra.

—Señorita Brandon, se trata sólo de un juego de cartas. En seguida comprenderá usted su mecanismo —dijo Jasper, y lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a lady Mallory, de modo que ésta apartó la vista.

Lord Withlock, al igual que lady Mallory, era perfectamente consciente del origen humilde de la señorita Brandon y la señorita Swan. Ni de lejos se creía que esta última fuese pariente de la difunta condesa, así que la presencia de ambas en Cullen Manor seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Bella se había cansado de deambular y al encontrar una enorme sala llena de libros se había dedicado a ojearlos. Sabía leer y le gustaba seguir las historias que, por entregas, se publicaban en los periódicos. Nunca compraba libros, pues éstos eran muy caros y su sueldo como dependienta y ayudante de la señora Young no daba para excesos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y todos los huéspedes de Cullen Manor, precedidos por su anfitrión, se adentraron en la biblioteca.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan.

Lord Black se había acercado presurosamente a saludarla sin notar el gesto de profundo desagrado de Edward.

—Buenos días, lord Black.

—De modo que es aquí donde te escondías...

Ninguno de los dos había oído a lord Masen acercarse, y Bella lo miró con los ojos llameando de furia al oír su comentario. La llegada de los demás impidió que le respondiera como merecía.

—Y bien, lord Masen, ¿comenzamos el juego?

—Por supuesto, lady Mallory. —Y dirigiéndose hacia una mesa redonda nacarada, señaló con un gesto—: Vayan tornando asiento, por favor.

Alice hablaba animadamente con lord Withlock, que le estaba explicando los entresijos del juego de cartas mientras Edward preparaba la baraja inglesa y sacaba también un tablero. Bella jamás había jugado a las cartas, así que sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer cuál era el procedimiento y tomó asiento en uno de los muchos sitios libres que había alrededor de la mesa. Una vez que estuvo todo preparado, lord Masen se sentó junto a ella, mientras la miraba con la intensidad a la que la tenía acostumbrada. La joven comenzó a ponerse nerviosa; hasta ella llegaba el olor a limpio y al agua de colonia con aroma de cítricos que usaba el conde, así como el calor y la contundencia que su cuerpo transmitía. Cuando la pierna del hombre rozó la suya accidentalmente, Bella se levantó como impulsada por un resorte.

—Disculpen, pero no me gustan los juegos de cartas. Diviértanse, por favor.

Y salió con rápidos pasos mientras todos los ojos se clavaban en ella con estupor y mal disimulado desdén. «¿De dónde habrá sacado lord Masen a una pariente tan tosca y maleducada?», se preguntó lady Mallory.

Edward se había quedado mirando la puerta por donde la joven acababa de salir mientras la furia luchaba en su interior por controlar sus impulsos.

«Si crees que me vas a evitar siempre estás muy equivocada, Bella Swan.»

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, Guest (la historia original se llama de la misma forma), anamart05, marieisahale y zonihviolet! Besos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

Bella había salido huyendo hacia los jardines, y al divisar en una esquina de la mansión un edificio alargado, entró en él. Se trataba de una inmensa cuadra en la que, en compartimentos separados, había cuatro caballos. Ella nunca había estado tan cerca de uno de esos animales tan hermosos. En la pequeña granja donde se había criado, su padre había tenido dos ponis; eran fuertes y anchos, pero mucho más pequeños que esos poderosos animales que ahora observaba. Su mirada se vio atraída hacia un hermoso ejemplar castaño de grandes ojos, y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía se acercó y empezó a acariciar su testuz. Descubrió que la placidez del lugar la relajaba y comenzó a pensar con serenidad en las turbulentas emociones que lord Masen despertaba en ella.

No podía negar más que sus sentimientos hacia él eran muy intensos. Lo tenía presente a todas horas, y cuando no estaba cerca, lo añoraba. Sabía que todo era un sinsentido, que él jamás pretendería de ella nada más que una aventura, por muy celoso que se mostrara a veces. Donde luego, no le cabía la menor duda, después de haber pasado casi toda la noche en vela, de que las acusaciones que el conde le había hecho la noche anterior habían estado motivadas por los celos; si no, ¿qué otro interés podía tener para él que ella hablara con uno u otro? Pero a pesar del dulce anhelo que su corazón experimentaba hacia lord Masen no cedería a sus sentimientos; no, porque eso supondría su deshonra y probablemente un inmenso dolor cuando él se cansara de ella, cosa que sucedería tarde o temprano.

En ese momento, un estilizado ejemplar negro de mirada fiera que se encontraba algo apartado, en el último compartimento a su derecha, comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo como si asintiera, y Bella se dirigió hacia él sonriendo, dispuesta a tranquilizarlo con sus caricias.

Edward había abandonado la partida apenas dos minutos después de que se fuera Bella y los había dejado a todos absolutamente perplejos. Ni siquiera había pensado en las habladurías que su comportamiento iba a despertar; sólo tenía en mente encontrar a Bella y hacerle pagar sus desplantes, su indiferencia y el haberse atrevido a convertirlo en un guiñapo a merced de sus celos y su deseo. Trató de pensar dónde podía haber ido y sólo se le ocurrieron dos posibilidades: o se había refugiado en su dormitorio, o había salido al exterior, a los jardines. Finalmente, se decidió por esta segunda opción.

Nada más salir, Raoul el jardinero, le dijo que la joven se había dirigido hacia las cuadras, y él no pudo evitar que una triunfante sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Ésa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando de demostrarse a sí mismo si Bella lo deseaba a él con la misma intensidad que él la deseaba a ella. Al atravesar la enorme puerta verde, lo primero que vio fue a la joven tendiendo la mano hacia el semental, que la miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Su corazón se encogió presa del terror más profundo que había sentido jamás.

—¡Bella! ¡No!

La joven se encogió, atemorizada, y se volvió hacia lord Masen, que venía corriendo hacia ella con el rostro desencajado. Interpretando mal su expresión y su advertencia, exclamó:

—¡No pretendía hacerle ningún daño! ¡Sólo iba a acariciarlo!

Él la miró con estupor. ¿Acariciarlo, había dicho? El semental había sido apartado de los demás porque era muy impulsivo y de mal carácter; aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a que lo montaran. Ella había estado a punto de perder la mano de un bocado y lo único que se le ocurría decir era que iba a acariciarlo. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla.

—¿Acaso no sabes distinguir a un semental de un corderito? ¿Sabes que podría haberte sucedido si lo hubieras tocado? ¿Lo sabes?

Ella lo miraba absolutamente desconcertada, incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

—Podría haberte arrancado la mano de un solo bocado.

Al ver su expresión adorable y desconcertada la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó con una fuerza y una ternura que los sorprendió a ambos.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —murmuró. Bella trató de desasirse, indignada por su comentario.

—¡No tienes que hacer nada conmigo!

—¡Chist! —dijo, y frustrando sus intentos de escapar la apresó con más fuerza, bajó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca.

Bella se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo reaccionar. Los labios firmes de lord Masen se movían con suavidad sobre los de ella, y sin que pudiera ni quisiera hacer otra cosa, abrió ligeramente su boca para recibir la lengua húmeda y ansiosa del conde en su interior.

Edward sintió cómo la pasión que llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo le abrasaba igual que una intensa llama. La dulzura de la joven lo tenía absolutamente seducido, y a pesar de resultar evidente su falta de experiencia, él no se había sentido más excitado jamás en su vida. El cuerpo de Bella, lleno de suaves curvas, se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda y su cadera, y el fuego que lo invadía se hizo casi incontrolable. Deseando saborearla entera, abandonó su sedosa boca y dejó resbalar la lengua por la columna de su cuello, disfrutando del estremecimiento que la recorrió. Con firmeza y delicadeza, la fue empujando hasta dejarla apoyada contra la pared, donde comenzó a acariciar sus pechos; a pesar del vestido que la cubría, notó cómo sus pezones se erguían. Edward dejó de pensar con claridad: se olvidó de que estaban en una cuadra, se olvidó de que había dejado en la biblioteca a cinco personas absolutamente boquiabiertas al salir detrás de la señorita Swan y, sobre todo, se olvidó de las diferencias insalvables que los separaban. Sus sentidos estaban absolutamente saturados por el dulce aroma y el sabor de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, y su único anhelo era poseerla, hacerla suya de una vez por todas.

Notando como la joven se entregaba plenamente a sus caricias y sus besos se volvió más audaz, y comenzó a subirle el vestido a la vez que acariciaba los satinados muslos por encina de la liga. Cuando llegó a los calzones y al punto de unión entre sus muslos, y pasó sus dedos suavemente por la húmeda hendidura, Bella dio un respingo que, al parecer, la hizo reaccionar. Empujando con fuerza su pecho lo miró horrorizada y, de repente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Por favor, no, lord Masen, no siga!

Él la contempló con la mirada turbia de deseo, sin comprender muy bien lo que la joven le estaba diciendo. Cuando las palabras tomaron sentido en su mente, sintió como si un enorme agujón lo atravesara.

—¡Dios! —Su voz sonaba exasperada; de hecho, había sido interrumpido en el peor momento en que se podía parar a un hombre.

—Lord Masen esto..., esto no está bien Yo nunca...

—Llámame Edward, por lo que más quieras.

Aunque Bella pareció no escucharlo ciertamente registró esa información con avaricia. No había conocido su nombre de pila hasta ese momento. Observando el ceño fruncido en el atractivo rostro del conde, escondió la cara entre sus manos y dejó que los sollozos sacudieran sus delgados hombros. Se sentía más asustada de lo que había estado jamás en su vida porque acababa de descubrir que en lo referente a lord Masen ella estaba completamente indefensa. Jamás había dejado que nadie la tocara así, nunca, y con él ni siquiera se había tenido que plantear el permitírselo o no; su cuerpo había otorgado el permiso sin consultar con su voluntad.

—¡Bella!, ¿qué sucede?

Lord Masen temblaba ligeramente por el inmenso deseo que sentía de continuar lo que la joven tan bruscamente acababa de interrumpir.

—¡Quiero marcharme a Londres! ¡Debo irme ahora mismo!

Edward tomó aire con fuerza, tratando de calmarse. Lo último que deseaba era que la joven se marchara, pero comprendía que, siendo tan inocente, tal vez lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos la había asustado. Por otra parte, quizá no fuera tan mala idea que partiera; eso le daría algo de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, ya que Bella no era la única que se había asustado. Edward jamás había sentido antes las emociones que parecían haber vapuleado su corazón mientras tenía a Bella entre sus brazos.

Había llegado a aceptar que el deseo que la joven le inspiraba era mayor que el que había sentido nunca antes, pero había resuelto que se trataba sólo de lujuria. Tras haber tenido a la joven entre sus brazos, los extraños sentimientos que lo habían embargado lo habían dejado completamente aturdido. No quería que Bella estuviera lejos de él, pues su ausencia parecía pesarle como una losa. Sin embargo, por otra parte, quería demostrarse a sí mismo que ella no era nada especial, que lejos de la influencia de su deseable cuerpo y sus increíbles ojos rasgados él volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Está bien. Le diré a Stefan que tenga el coche preparado dentro de una hora.

Y sin añadir nada más, dio media vuelta y se fue. Bella se quedó acurrucada contra la pared y lloró como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida.

Bella miraba absorta a través del cristal de la puerta de entrada del establecimiento de la señora Young. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que apresuradamente había recogido sus pertenencias y había abandonado Cullen Manor sin despedirse de nadie. Al día siguiente, hubo de aguantar un verdadero interrogatorio por parte de Alice, pero ella lo único que contestó fue que se había sentido repentinamente indispuesta. Aunque la joven la había mirado con desconfianza, no había querido insistir al notar la palidez de su rostro. Bella comenzaba a pensar que finalmente el conde de Cullen se había olvidado de ella y a pesar de decirse a sí misma que eso era lo que había deseado, la verdad era que cada día que pasaba se sentía más triste y melancólica. Sus sentimientos oscilaban de un extremo a otro. A veces, la serenidad la invadía al pensar que lo mejor que podía haberle sucedido era precisamente que lord Masen dejara de prestarle atención, una atención que, según ella sabía a la perfección, sólo la conduciría al dolor y al desastre. Pero otras veces, sobre todo cuando leía su nombre en las páginas de sociedad del Daily Mail como asistente a tal o cual evento, recordaba las sensaciones que había experimentado entre sus brazos y la alegría que la inundaba cuando estaban juntos, y entonces su ánimo decaía, añorando contra toda sensatez volver a oír su voz y sentir sobre su piel el aliento de fuego con el que la había abrasado.

Alice intuía que algo había pasado entre el conde y Bella en Cullen Manor, pero pese a sentir una enorme curiosidad, había decidido no atosigar a su amiga, pues notaba su ánimo tenebroso y deprimido. Su repentina marcha de Cullen Manor había despertado muchos rumores, y el humor hosco y taciturno del conde no había contribuido precisamente a aplacarlos. De ser un anfitrión amable y atento se había transformado en un hombre ceñudo y reservado que parecía desear quedarse solo y echar a sus invitados con cajas destempladas.

Ahora, una vez finalizada la jornada laboral y mientras se ponían sus abrigos y guantes, Alice miraba de reojo a Bella, preocupada al observar las sombras violáceas que subrayaban sus ojos y que ponían de manifiesto que todavía se sentía triste por lo que fuera que hubiese pasado entre el conde y ella.

Al salir a la calle el frío de febrero las golpeó como un puño gélido, y ambas, en un movimiento que parecía coordinado, se arrebujaron en sus abrigos buscando atrapar algo más del calor que la lana les proporcionaba. En ese momento, la portezuela del carruaje que se hallaba parado junto a la acera se abrió y descendió lord Masen. Alice pudo notar cómo a su lado Bella contenía la respiración.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Brandon, señorita Swan.

—Buenas tardes, milord.

Las dos murmuraron el saludo a la vez, mientras hacían una ligera flexión de rodillas.

—Me preguntaba si me permitirían llevarlas a la residencia de la señora Weber en mi carruaje.

Alice se disponía a asentir con agradecimiento cuando la cortante voz de Bella la interrumpió.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho, milord, pero nos apetece volver caminando.

Lord Masen apretó la mandíbula, y tomándola del brazo, susurró entre dientes:

—No sea absurda... Sabes que tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Bella trató de desasirse, pero notando la fuerza con que el conde atenazaba su brazo y temiendo dar un espectáculo en mitad de la calle, asintió en silencio, no sin antes fulminarlo con una mirada de furia. Alice, boquiabierta, echó a andar hacia el carruaje un paso por detrás de ellos. Hasta ese momento había respetado el deseo de Bella de no hablar de lo sucedido; ahora, en vista de la transformación del amable y educado conde que ella había conocido en ese hombre rudo que miraba a su amiga como si quisiera estrangularla o... besarla, o quizá ambas cosas a la vez, sabía que no pararía hasta conseguí que Bella le contase con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

El viaje hasta la residencia de la señora Weber lo hicieron los tres en completo silencio. Una vez que el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa, el conde rompió el mutismo del que había hecho gala.

—Señorita Swan, le rogaría que esperase unos minutos. Hay algo que debo comentarle. —A pesar del ruego que contenían sus palabras, su tono dejaba entrever que no aceptaría una negativa.

Notándolo, Bella asintió brevemente con la cabeza, mientras Alice se despedía y salía de prisa.

Una vez a solas, Edward la miró con avidez ¡Dios, cómo la había añorado! Desde el momento en que la había tenido entre sus brazos no había dejado de anhelar volver a sentir en sus labios el sabor de su suave piel Tratar de mantenerse alejado había supuesto para él una tortura, hasta tal punto que no le quedó más remedio que admitir que le daría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese con tal de que le permitiese hacerla suya.

—Lord Masen..., yo, yo preferiría que no volviésemos a vernos.

Bella permanecía con los ojos bajos; se había decidido a hablar para romper la incomodidad que la fija mirada del conde sobre su cara provocaba en ella.

—Te pedí que me llamaras Edward.

—No es apropiado...

Tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a alzar la vista hasta su rostro, el conde murmuró con voz apasionada:

—Tampoco es apropiado el deseo intenso que me consume cada vez que te miro; no es apropiado que esté dispuesto a olvidar quién soy y quién eres tú sólo para tenerte entre mis brazos; no es apropiado que te vigile y te aceche como un ladrón... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sé que no es apropiado, pero no tengo manera de evitarlo!

Conmovida y emocionada por sus arrebatadoras palabras, Bella sintió cómo sus defensas cedían y su mente olvidaba todas las razones que se había dado para protegerse de él.

—¡Oh, Edward! —Ella no notó el estremecimiento que lo recorrió al escucharla decir su nombre—. Quiero creerte... Te creo, pero ¡tengo tanto miedo de ceder a lo que siento!

Edward comenzó a besar su rostro con labios ardientes, de manera que el poco raciocinio que aún conservaba la joven se esfumó como un vilano arrastrado por el viento. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era correcto. Bella era virgen, lo sabía con la misma certeza que conocía su nombre, y aun así él iba a robarle su inocencia, iba a convertirla en su amante, y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedirlo, ni sus remordimientos ni la censura del mundo. Lo que lo atraía hacia ella era más fuerte que ninguna otra consideración.

—Mi amor, no tienes nada que temer. Nunca te haría daño. Jamás. —Y supo al decirlo que era cierto.

Aprovechando la rendición de Bella al mismo deseo que a él lo consumía desde el momento en que la había conocido, dio un golpe al techo del carruaje y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—A casa —dijo.

Todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto hasta la elegante residencia de Edward en Bond Street permaneció Bella aturdida por los besos y caricias que el conde le prodigaba. Su mente parecía haberse convertido en una masa gelatinosa sin voluntad alguna para oponerse a las intensas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. En su cabeza giraban sin parar las palabras que él le había dicho. La había llamado «mi amor» y su corazón había aleteado de alegría dentro de su pecho al escucharlo.

Bella nunca podría recordar la primera vez que vio el lugar en el que vivía Edward, ya que no fue hasta que se encontró en su habitación envuelta en sus brazos cuando reaccionó a la situación que estaba viviendo y, de repente, todo su ardor se enfrió.

—¡Dios mío, Edward! Yo... No, no es correcto; no debería estar aquí.

Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la miró con fijeza a los ojos. La joven no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al percibir a través de la intensidad de su mirada la fuerza del deseo que lo impelía, de modo que sus claras pupilas verdes parecían oscuras nubes de tormenta.

—Bella, mi amor, confía en mí —Agachando la cabeza, depositó un suave beso en sus labios, un gesto que consiguió enternecerla más que ninguna de sus palabras— Jamás voy a abandonarte. —Y sonriéndole con dulzura, añadió—: ¿Me crees?

Y Bella asintió porque verdaderamente creía en él, y la inmensa felicidad que sentía al saberse correspondida hizo que se esfumaran sus dudas y recelos.

Edward suspiró, aliviado, al intuir la rendición femenina. Durante un instante terrible había temido que ella se echase atrás, que le pidiera que la llevase a la residencia de la señora Weber. Eso hubiese sido igual de doloroso que clavarle un puñal. Sus sentidos estaban invadidos por el sabor de la piel de la joven; las yemas de sus dedos le cosquilleaban por el ansia de recorrer su cuerpo; la sangre le palpitaba en las sienes por el inmenso deseo que experimentaba. Sentía que si no poseía a Bella en ese mismo momento se moriría de frustración.

Dejando de lado la ternura, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, esa vez poniendo de manifiesto el enorme anhelo que lo poseía. Bella no pudo más que rendirse a la implacable pasión del hombre, que, notando cómo la joven se relajaba, la cogió en brazos y la dejó sobre su alta cama. Una vez allí, y sin darle tiempo a recapacitar, comenzó a lamer su cuello con pasadas lentas y profundas de su lengua, haciendo que sus pezones se irguiesen y un ronco gemido escapara de su boca. Sin que pudiera contenerse, Edward comenzó a subir el vestido hasta la cadera y se detuvo unos instantes para contemplar las bien torneadas piernas, cubiertas por unas medias blancas.

Bella estaba asombrada y totalmente expuesta a la llama ardiente que inundaba su cuerpo. Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que ese dulce tormento no acabara nunca; por eso, cuando Edward comenzó a desabrochar su vestido, no hizo el menor intento de detenerlo. Ya no se cuestionaba si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal; sentía que, fuera como fuese, lo necesitaba imperiosamente, de la misma manera que necesitaba respirar para vivir. Mientras la iba despojando poco a poco de las prendas que la cubrían, Edward iba besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, y cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda, permaneció durante unos segundos absorto, contemplándola con una mirada de adoración tan evidente que hizo que Bella enrojeciese de pies a cabeza.

—¡Eres perfecta y eres mía!

—Siempre, Edward. —Su voz sonó estrangulada, presa de la emoción y el pudor que sentía.

Sin que pudiera resistir ni un segundo más, Edward se quitó su propia ropa con rapidez, y una vez desnudo, se tumbó sobre la joven, apoyándose en los antebrazos. Sentir contra la suya la piel cálida y suave de Bella hizo que casi perdiera el poco control que le quedaba; casi, pues estaba dispuesto a emplear toda su capacidad de control para alargar lo máximo posible ese momento que tanto había esperado. Bajando la cabeza, pasó suavemente la lengua por un pezón, que enseguida reaccionó a la caricia encogiéndose. Tomándolo entre los dedos, Edward se dedicó al otro pezón, aunque esa vez lo tomó entre sus labios y comenzó a succionar, provocando un delicioso tirón entre las piernas de la joven, que había comenzado a gemir y suspirar presa del delirio que sentía. Fue demasiado para Edward; abriendo suavemente sus muslos con la mano se posicionó entre ellos y comenzó a penetrarla, lanzando un hondo gemido de satisfacción al notar la calidez y humedad que lo recibían En ese momento, Bella se tensó; de repente, le pareció que Edward era demasiado grande para ella, que jamás podría funcionar.

—¡Tranquila, Bella!

Él había apoyado su frente sobre la frente de la muchacha, y ahora apretaba la mandíbula exigiéndose el control necesario para no penetrarla bruscamente como deseaba hacer.

—Sólo será un momento de incomodidad. Confía en mí.

Lo cierto era que Edward jamás había desvirgado a ninguna mujer. Su primera experiencia había sido con Kate, la hija de uno de sus arrendatarios, durante una de sus vacaciones de Oxford, cuando contaba diecisiete años. Para él había sido una experiencia reveladora, que le había hecho comprender lo placentero que era hundirse en el cuerpo de una mujer. Durante todo el verano estuvieron viéndose con asiduidad, y ella, mucho más experimentada que él, le enseñó la manera de complacer a una mujer, así como la multitud de formas que existen para hacer el amor. Pronto Edward comprendería que el acto sexual tenía mucho de creatividad, y tal y como se esforzaba en todos los denos aspectos de su vida, se esmeró en convertirse en un amante consumado.

Tras Kate vinieron algunas mujeres ocasionales, dos o tres, hasta llegar a Tanya, que había sido su pareja más estable. Pero jamás con ninguna de ellas había sentido esa unión tan poderosa que le hacía olvidarse de todo lo que no fuese la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, sabiendo que lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos era único y maravilloso.

Le pareció que Bella se relajaba ligeramente, y Edward aprovechó ese momento para penetrarla totalmente. La joven lanzó un gemido de dolor y volvió a envararse, pero él comenzó a besar sus labios con voracidad, mientras permanecía quieto para darle tiempo al cuerpo femenino a acostumbrarse a la invasión. Poco a poco fue ella misma la que empezó a moverse, ya que una vez que hubo pasado la dolorosa incomodidad inicial, sintió un enorme deseo de explorar las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Edward ya no pudo recurrir a la fuerza de voluntad, que había perdido por completo, y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre ella, sintiendo que su cerebro se diluía y quedaba a merced de las sensaciones más intensas y placenteras que había sentido jamás. Entonces, la joven notó un latido más fuerte, más potente, en su interior, y una liberadora sensación de placer la hizo gritar, lo cual desencadenó en Edward un orgasmo tan intenso que durante unos pocos minutos fue incapaz de hablar.

Cuando los latidos de su corazón alcanzaron un ritmo normal y su respiración dejó de ser jadeante miró a Bella, que permanecía bajo él, observándolo con una adorable expresión de devoción y amor tan evidente que él no pudo evitar tragar saliva. La estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Me gustaría tenerte siempre así, desnuda, con tu cuerpo enlazado al mío.

Y comprender que el sentimiento de pertenencia y deseo no había hecho más que acrecentarse después de haberla poseído hizo que se asustase como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Lady Victoria Sutherland fruncía el ceño mientras volvía en el carruaje a la residencia familiar acompañada por su detestable hermano mayor. Regresaban de una recepción ofrecida por el marqués de Randall y de nuevo lord Masen había excusado su presencia. Llevaba ya varias semanas sin verlo y a ella le parecía que su actitud era de una descortesía absoluta. Había dado suficientes muestras de que pediría su mano; todas las matronas habían hablado largo y tendido de ello, e incluso había aparecido una pequeña noticia al respecto en las páginas de sociedad del periódico. El hecho de que el conde se resistiese tanto a pedir su mano oficialmente ya había resultado bastante molesto, pero esa forma tan obvia de ignorarla provocaba en ella un terrible sentimiento de humillación. Se sentía tentada de prodigar sus favores a cualquier otro de los muchos pretendientes que tenía, pero lo cierto era que ninguno le agradaba tanto como lord Masen.

El conde de Cullen llevaba varias temporadas siendo uno de los solteros más codiciados por las jóvenes casaderas y sus madres. El hecho de que en su primera temporada social ella hubiese acaparado su atención había supuesto una enorme desilusión para todas y un gran motivo de orgullo para ella. Pero ahora las murmuraciones comenzaban a fluir cada vez con más descaro, e incluso le había parecido notar risillas disimuladas a su paso. Recordarlo hizo que su boca se frunciera en un mohín de contrariedad.

—Bueno, bueno... ¿qué te sucede, Victoria? ¿Acaso no te has divertido en la recepción?

Lady Victoria echó un vistazo desdeñoso a su hermano y fingió mirar por la ventanilla sin molestarse en contestar.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya sé qué te hace poner esa cara! Lord Masen ha vuelto a ignorarte.

—¡No digas sandeces! ¡Me importa un comino lo que haga lord Masen!

—Vaya, me alegro mucho de oír eso. —Y sonriendo con maldad, añadió—: Así no sufrirás cuando te diga que el otro día oí en el club ciertos rumores que relacionan a lord Masen con una mujer..., una plebeya. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Una plebeya? ¿Lord Masen? ¡Bah! ¿Quién va a creerse eso?

—Al parecer, lo han visto rondando como un oso hambriento ante un panal por el establecimiento de una tal señora Young, ya que la misteriosa mujer con la que se relaciona trabaja allí.

Lady Victoria hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. Estaba absolutamente segura de que eso no era más que un intento de su hermano de molestarla. Todo el mundo conocía los rígidos principios morales con los que se conducía lord Masen. Jamás se arriesgaría a mezclarse con una mujer de tan baja condición; no, cuando podía aspirar a la hija de un marqués.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, lokaxtv y CASBABYSWAN! Besos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Bella vivía su idilio con Edward sumida en una nube de felicidad que le hacía permanecer ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. El conde se había revelado como el verdadero caballero que ella siempre había supuesto que era, y llevada por su profundo enamoramiento, Bella lo había adornado con todas las cualidades imaginables que un hombre podía poseer.

Solían encontrarse los fines de semana, y en esas ocasiones, él la llevaba a Cullen Manor, donde pasaban todo el tiempo paseando, conversando y, sobre todo, entre las sábanas, pues acostumbraba a decirle que necesitaba recuperar el tiempo que pasaban alejados. Esos fines de semana en Cullen Manor eran para Bella como estar en el paraíso. Edward era absolutamente encantador, atento, parecía vivir sólo para ella, estar pendiente del más mínimo de sus deseos para satisfacerlos, y cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, bien, en esos momentos él la adoraba con sus ojos, con sus manos, con sus labios... Recordando esos instantes de infinita pasión que ambos compartían, Bella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Edward le repetía incesantemente lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la adoraba y la deseaba. Bella, poco a poco, había ido perdiendo el pudor que la acosaba en los primeros encuentros y se había convertido en una amante audaz y aventurera, que disfrutaba provocando a Edward, hasta que éste apenas podía contenerse.

Pero no eran sólo los momentos en los que hacían el amor los que ella atesoraba en su corazón. Edward le explicaba en qué consistían sus responsabilidades; le hablaba de sus arrendatarios y de su etapa pasada en Oxford, y la hacía reír con sus anécdotas. Incluso percibiendo la fascinación que ella experimentaba hacia los caballos, había comenzado a enseñarle a montar y ya había hecho considerables progresos junto a Jelly, una apacible yegua castaña. Él invariablemente premiaba esos avances dándole exagerados besos y abrazos que la hacían reír a carcajadas.

Todos los recelos que antes la habían agobiado habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Confiaba plenamente en Edward, pues ningún hombre podría fingir tan bien la evidente adoración que él sentía por ella. Se limitaba a disfrutar del momento con la certeza de que el amor que los unía era firme y duradero.

Ahora, mientras se acercaba a Cullen Manor en el carruaje que el conde había dispuesto para ella, notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Los cinco días que habían pasado sin verse pesaban en su corazón como una losa, y sólo con la cercanía del momento en que volverían a encontrarse parecía ella renacer.

A Bella le estaba resultando difícil mantener un secreto que no revelaba principalmente por pudor y porque intuía que, a pesar de lo hermosos y sinceros que eran los sentimientos que los unían a Edward y a ella, nadie lo comprendería y debería enfrentarse a difamaciones y críticas.

No obstante su hermetismo, Alice había notado que algo le sucedía y enseguida había relacionado la agitación y el hecho de que se quedara embobada mirando el vacío con la aparente ausencia del conde, que había dejado de rondar por el establecimiento y que ya nunca aparecía por allí. Por más que había preguntado a Bella qué le sucedía, ella no había soltado ni media prenda, aunque Alice estaba segura de que se encontraba en secreto con lord Masen pues no había creído ni por un momento que todos los fines de semana se fuese a casa con su madre y su hermana, ya que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Edward trataba de entretenerse leyendo la correspondencia mientras esperaba la llegada de Bella, pero lo cierto era que no podía concentrarse en las líneas escritas que tenía ante sus ojos, ya que todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes del ruido que anunciaría la llegada de la joven.

Jamás había imaginado que Bella Swan llegaría a convertirse en alguien tan importante para él; de hecho, había estado convencido de que una vez pasada la pasión inicial podría visitarla de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Tanya, ocasionalmente y siempre que el deseo físico se hiciese acuciante. Pero con Bella todo era distinto. Su deseo por ella parecía incrementarse segundo a segundo. Los días en que no se veían los pasaba inquieto y distraído, añorándola más allá de lo que era lógico y luchando contra el impulso de ir a buscarla al establecimiento de la señora Young, aunque sólo fuese para aspirar el familiar aroma que tanto echaba de menos cuando estaban separados. Nunca había necesitado así a nadie ni se había sentido tan vulnerable como una sola mirada o palabra de Bella podían hacerlo sentir. Por eso, a veces el miedo se apoderaba de él, y entonces jugueteaba con el pensamiento de finalizar la relación, pero ese pensamiento nunca fructificaba.

Por mucho pavor que sintiese ante los intensos sentimientos que Bella le despertaba, la verdad era que temía aún más tener que enfrentarse a la ausencia de la joven. Pensar en que Bella no formara parte de su vida se le antojaba insoportable y sabía que en ningún otro lugar encontraría la felicidad y la magia que había hallado a su lado.

El sonido gutural que dejó escapar Stefan para parar a los caballos hizo que soltase la carta que tenía en las manos y que una ancha sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. Bella había llegado, y de repente era como si el día nublado y frío de marzo se hubiese transformado en otro muy distinto, vibrante de vida y alegría. Sin querer perder ni un segundo más se levantó del asiento y se encaminó, con pasos presurosos, a recibir a la joven

Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada, Bella había bajado del carruaje, y Edward, contemplándola, volvió a admirarse de lo hermosa que era. El señor Vladimir ya había salido y se había hecho cargo del equipaje de la joven. Aunque obviamente los sirvientes debían conocer la relación que mantenían, lo cierto era que ante el servicio Edward se comportaba como el perfecto caballero que se suponía que era. Por eso, a pesar del intenso anhelo de estrechar a Bella entre sus brazos y besarla hasta robarle el aliento, se limitó a hacer una flexión de cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. ¿Qué tal ha sido el viaje?

—¡Oh, ha sido tranquilo y sin contratiempos, milord!

Sus ojos brillaban, divertidos, mientras lo miraba de manera provocativa, plenamente consciente de que Edward estaba experimentando el mismo deseo que a ella la dominaba.

—Me alegro, señorita Swan.

Entonces, al observar que el señor Vladimir había desaparecido dentro de la casa y que Stefan se había marchado a desenganchar los caballos, se acercó a ella en tres largas zancadas y la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, besándola con toda la pasión que había contenido en esos días y que los sorprendió a ambos.

—¡No te imaginas cuánto te he echado de menos! —susurró contra sus labios.

—Te equivocas. Lo imagino perfectamente porque yo te he añorado hasta el punto de creer que me volvería loca...

—¿Ah, sí? —Él sonrió, absurdamente complacido—. Pues creo que ahora es el momento de que me demuestres que lo que dices es cierto.

Bella sonrió, y los dos se encaminaron hacia la casa con los corazones latiendo alborozados por las horas que se avecinaban y en las que serían libres para amarse sin censuras.

Esa misma noche, en la amplia cocina de Cullen Manor, el señor Vladimir y la señora Makenna, la que había sido doncella de la condesa viuda hasta su muerte, charlaban en voz baja. Eran los únicos miembros del servicio que conocían el verdadero origen del conde y, por supuesto, estaban al corriente de la relación que mantenía con la joven señorita Swan.

—Es evidente que lo que siente por esta jovencita es algo muy intenso. Jamás había traído antes a ninguna mujer a esta casa.

—Es cierto, señora Makenna. Y no es solamente el hecho de que venga todos los fines de semana a esperarla. ¿No se ha fijado usted en que parece más feliz y relajado que nunca?

—¡Oh! Sin ninguna duda, está enamorado... No puedo imaginar qué diría la condesa si supiera que lord Masen se ha prendado así de una mujer sin fortuna ni posición.

La señora Makenna reprimió un estremecimiento. Había convivido de manera muy cercana con la condesa y se había sentido horrorizada en más de una ocasión al comprobar el infinito odio que parecía sentir por el joven conde.

El señor Vladimir movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, apesadumbrado.

—Esta relación no durará. Lord Masen nunca dejará que su sangre se mezcle con la de alguien tan vulgar. Sólo espero que la joven señorita Swan no sufra demasiado.

—¡Vamos, vamos, señor Vladimir! El amor es impredecible y sigue sus propios caminos, y yo le digo a usted que lord Masen está enamorado hasta los tuétanos.

El señor Vladimir sonrió, pero en su mirada seguía pintada la duda y una ligera sombra de tristeza, pues preveía que esa dispar relación sólo traería sufrimiento y aflicción a sus protagonistas.

Sólo llevaba diez minutos sentado en la humilde casa de su madre, y Edward ya se había arrepentido de haber acudido a visitarla. No tenía que haberle hecho caso al señor Vladimir, que le había lanzado una indirecta muy poco sutil preguntando cuánto tiempo hacía que no visitaba a la señora Platt. Ciertamente, ni siquiera se había acordado de ella. Desde que se le había ocurrido encargar al pequeño Seth que le avisara si le sucedía algo a la señora Platt se había despreocupado bastante. Pero al hacerle notar el señor Vladimir que llevaba casi dos meses sin acudir, los remordimientos que siempre lo acosaban en todo lo que tenía que ver con su madre volvieron de forma acuciante.

Ahora se encontraba sentado frente a ella; tenía buen aspecto y lo estudiaba con la misma adoración de siempre. Le había servido un té fuerte y aromático, y se había lamentado por no tener las pastas de nueces que tanto le gustaban.

—No se preocupe, señora Platt, tampoco tengo mucha hambre.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

—Milord, aun así pruebe estos bollos de mantequilla. Están recién hechos.

Edward no quería probar nada; ansiaba salir de allí y alejarse de esa mujer a la que debería amar sin condiciones y en la que, sin embargo, no podía llegar a ver a su madre. Se sentía absolutamente absurdo y mezquino pensando en la condesa como si aún fuera su verdadera madre y se sorprendía demasiadas veces tratando todavía de agradarle. Y en cambio, no se esforzaba lo más mínimo en complacer a esa mujer que lo miraba como si fuese un dios. Por otra parte, otra clase de sentimientos mucho más perturbadores le habían venido a la mente escuchando el acento sencillo y vulgar de su madre y observándola trastear en la cocina. La mujer que ocupaba cada resquicio de su mente, la única mujer que había conseguido que su bien ordenado universo se tambaleara, era igual de humilde que la que ahora contemplaba. Ésa era la mujer a la que él deseaba por encima de todas las cosas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un poco de desprecio hacia sí mismo. Finalmente, la condesa iba a tener razón: no era digno del título que ostentaba. «Siempre serás una escoria», le había dicho más de una vez, y cediendo de la forma en que lo hacía al increíble anhelo de estar con Bella, olvidando su control, sus responsabilidades y su prestigio, le daba la razón a la cruel arpía que lo había criado.

—¡Están deliciosos! —exclamó al probar un bollo de la bandeja que su madre le tendía con una sonrisa, y realmente decía la verdad.

La señora Platt lo miraba mientras él se comía el bollo con auténtica veneración, y aunque deseaba que la visita se prolongase infinitamente, era consciente de que pronto llegaría a su fin. Notaba en los ojos de su hijo esa incomodidad que había aprendido a reconocer, y sabía que una vez que él había constatado que se encontraba bien y no le faltaba nada ya se daba por cumplido.

—Bien, señora Platt, es hora de que me marche. —Se levantó del asiento y le dirigió una rápida mirada cargada de arrepentimiento—. Como usted sin duda comprenderá, hay multitud de asuntos que me reclaman

—Por supuesto, milord. —La señora Platt también se había levantado—. Vuelva usted cuando quiera...

Edward se limitó a asentir brevemente con la cabeza, y encasquetándose el sombrero, salió y se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia el carruaje en el que Stefan le esperaba.

En el camino de regreso su mente iba ocupada en los inquietantes pensamientos que se le habían ocurrido mientras visitaba a su madre. Era extraño, porque cuando pensaba en ella siempre lo hacía como «su madre», pero no era capaz de llamarla así al tenerla delante, tal vez debido a que casi toda su vida su madre había sido alguien muy alejado de la mujer a la que ahora debía acostumbrarse a llamar así.

Por otra parte, se daba cuenta de que su obsesión por Bella no le convenía en absoluto, que la joven no era la correcta para él en ninguno de los sentidos posibles, que tarde o temprano debería ir pensando en finalizar esa relación o darle una dimensión que se considerase adecuada; pero la simple idea de renunciar a Bella provocaba en él un rechazo intenso e inmediato, y el imaginarla fuera de su vida o en brazos de otro hombre hacía que sintiera deseos de aullar. No, aún no era el momento, y se negaba a torturarse más a sí mismo con esos pensamientos. No obstante se dijo que era profundamente molesto verse a escondidas y con tan poco tiempo. La próxima vez que se viesen le diría que se trasladase al campo; él le compraría una casita acogedora cerca de Cullen Manor donde podrían encontrarse siempre que lo desearan y, por supuesto, no le faltaría absolutamente de nada. Si se aburría de estar ahí podían hacer algún viaje, tal vez a Italia o España... Sí, eso sería lo ideal.

Por lo pronto, trataría de volver a hacer su vida normal para olvidarse un poco de la obnubilación que Bella provocaba en él. Tal vez acudiera esa noche a la velada musical organizada por lady Gianna Wachsberger; eso le daría la oportunidad de renovar sus contactos y sus salidas al club. Sí, eso haría; llevaba demasiado tiempo centrado en una única persona. Se demostraría a sí mismo que podía apartarla de su mente el tiempo suficiente como para continuar con la vida que llevaba antes de que Bella irrumpiera en ella.

Habían pasado algo más de dos meses desde que Bella y Edward habían comenzado su relación y ya era la quinta mañana que ella se levantaba con el estómago revuelto y unas ansias imperiosas de vomitar que apenas lograba reprimir. Sabía lo que eso significaba, sobre todo porque junto a esas fatigas matutinas había otro de los síntomas indicativos y era que no había vuelto a tener el período mensual desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor.

Alice la había mirado con suspicacia esa mañana cuando de nuevo la había visto vomitar violentamente en la palangana. Aunque Bella aducía que algo le había sentado mal, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que confesarle la verdad; pero primero quería hablar con Edward.

Por un instante, la dominó la inquietud al ocurrírsele la posibilidad de que a Edward le disgustara el hecho de tener ese hijo. Lo cierto era que jamás habían hablado de nada que incluyera planes de futuro y no sabía cómo podría afectarle la noticia. Pensar que Edward podría no querer a ese hijo y, lo que era aún peor, rechazarlos a ambos, le provocó un doloroso encogimiento de estómago y una repentina pérdida de aire.

Alice, que la observaba atentamente con el ceño fruncido, se asustó al comprobar la extrema palidez que se había adueñado de su rostro.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, Alice... No es nada. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

—No, Bella; no estás bien. —En el rostro y la voz de Alice se dejaba traslucir la intensa preocupación que sentía por su amiga—. Deberías contarme la verdad.

—Estoy bien, Alice, en serio... Ve tú sola a desayunar. Di a las demás que dentro de un momento bajo, que me he entretenido con..., con algo.

Alice no hizo ademán de moverse y continuó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, hasta que Bella, dándose por vencida, exclamó:

—¡Esta tarde te lo contaré todo!, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, Bella.

Dándose por satisfecha, Alice dejó la habitación, y Bella aprovechó el momento para volver a recostarse en la cama y pensar.

Había sido una tonta dudando así de Edward. Sabía que él la amaba; aunque nunca se lo había dicho, se lo había demostrado de múltiples formas, y también sabía que jamás la abandonaría, ni a ella ni al hijo de ambos. Reconfortada con esos pensamientos se levantó y se enjuagó la cara y la boca. Edward le había pedido más de una vez que confiara en él y ella le había asegurado que lo haría. Sabía que no le fallaría ahora.

Esa misma tarde pensaba, absorta, en los dos días que aún faltaban para volver a verlo. Los sábados por la mañana, después de cerrar la tienda, Stefan la esperaba en la acera de enfrente, y como ella llevaba ya preparado el equipaje, salían directamente hacia Cullen Manor. Se sentía profundamente agradecida de que la residencia de Edward estuviese en las afueras de Londres, a sólo dos horas de camino. Justo en ese momento la campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando la entrada de alguna clienta. Una hermosa dama entró en la tienda, seguida de la que, sin duda, era su doncella.

Lady Victoria Sutherland miró a su alrededor. Hacía al menos un año que no acudía al establecimiento de la señora Young, por eso no reconoció a la joven de rasgados ojos marrones. La observó con detenimiento y no pudo dejar de advertir que era bastante bonita, aunque de una manera original y exótica. De repente, la posibilidad de que esa mujer tan inferior a ella pudiese acaparar la atención de lord Masen se le antojó totalmente imposible.

—Buenas tardes...

—Lady Sutherland.

—Buenas tardes, lady Sutherland. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Lo cierto es que estoy buscando alguna tela apropiada para elaborar mi camisón de bodas.

—¡Oh! ¡Enhorabuena, lady Sutherland!

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Seguramente, su prometido se sentía impaciente por contraer matrimonio con una dama tan distinguida y bella.

—Gracias. —Su contestación sonó como si estuviera distraída; sin embargo, permanecía pendiente de todas las reacciones de la joven.

Esta parecía completamente indiferente a su presencia, lo cual sólo podía significar dos cosas: o bien no era la joven de la que le habían hablado, o tal vez no había oído hablar de ella.

—Si me acompaña dentro, le enseñaremos algunos géneros que podrían resultar apropiados.

Una vez en la trastienda, la señora Young, que siempre andaba ocupada en cuestiones administrativas y financieras, se levantó de un salto al reconocer a su clienta.

—¡Oh! ¡Bienvenida, lady Sutherland! ¡Qué placer verla por aquí!

Lady Victoria se limitó a inclinar brevemente la cabeza, por lo cual Bella decidió explicar su presencia allí.

—Señora Young, lady Sutherland ha venido a mirar telas para su ajuar.

—¡Eso es estupendo! ¡No me diga que lord Masen se ha decidido por fin a pedir su mano!

El hecho de que una simple modista conociera la reticencia de lord Masen a pedir sin reserva su mano molestó profundamente a lady Victoria, pero su mente se distrajo al oír cómo la joven dependienta que la había atendido contenía el aliento bruscamente. Así pues, contra todo pronóstico, los rumores eran ciertos.

—Por supuesto, señora Young. Edward ha estado ocupado últimamente, pero según me ha dicho esos asuntos que lo retenían ya están solucionados.

Bella dejó de escuchar a las dos mujeres mientras éstas hablaban, ¿Edward le había pedido matrimonio a lady Sutherland? No podía ser. Él la amaba a ella, lo sabía, lo sentía, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho. Tratando de controlar el intenso temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, se dijo que debía de haber algún error, que Edward se lo aclararía todo, pero también supo que no podría esperar dos días para conocer la verdad de sus propios labios.

Sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, Bella decidió excusarse y marcharse. Debía hablar con Edward inmediatamente. Esperaba que éste se encontrara en su residencia de Bond Street. Si no era así, buscaría un coche que la llevara hasta Cullen Manor.

—Discúlpenme, lady Sutherland, señora Young, lo cierto es que no me encuentro demasiado bien. Debo haber comido algo que me ha indispuesto. ¿Le importa que me marche?

—¡Por supuesto que no, querida! ¡Estás completamente pálida! —Empujándola suavemente hacia la salida, la señora Young añadió—: Y no vuelvas hasta que te hayas repuesto del todo.

Alice la vio marcharse con un gesto de preocupación dibujado en el rostro. Sabía qué era lo que había perturbado tanto a su amiga y sentía profundamente el dolor que debía estar experimentando al conocer la noticia del próximo enlace de lord Masen, sobre todo si lo que ella sospechaba era cierto.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, marieisahale, guest, GaByMaY91, lokaxtv y CASBABYSWAN! Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Edward se miraba en el espejo mientras Peter, su ayuda de cámara, le ajustaba el pañuelo gris perla al cuello. Había retomado algunas de sus salidas nocturnas, principalmente al Pall Mall, para tratar de dotar de una apariencia de normalidad a una vida que sentía que se había vuelo caótica desde que había conocido a Bella. Lo cierto era que por más que tratara de engañarse a sí mismo no disfrutaba como antaño de esas salidas; no podía concentrarse en las partidas de cartas en las que participaba, no le apetecía intervenir en las apuestas que se organizaban, y ni siquiera la charla con Jasper le distraía de su permanente anhelo por estar junto a Bella. Comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por una situación que se le escapaba de las manos y aun así se obstinaba en negar que los sentimientos que experimentaba fuesen algo más que deseo y profunda inclinación hacia una mujer en concreto.

Un par de días antes había recibido un breve mensaje de Tanya. Ésta le pedía que acudiera a su domicilio, y él enseguida lamentó su falta de consideración hacia ella. Llevaba más de dos meses sin visitarla y no se había molestado en ofrecerle la más mínima explicación de su repentino desinterés. Por supuesto, esa misma noche había ido a su casa.

Él le había pedido disculpas por su silencio y dejadez cuando ella le explicó que se había sentido bastante preocupada, ya que no sólo había dejado de visitarla a ella, sino que además ninguno de los conocidos comunes que tenían, y que eran bastantes, había tenido noticias de él últimamente. Edward le dijo la verdad: había estado muy ocupado cortejando a otra mujer. Al oírlo, Tanya había permanecido durante unos segundos en silencio. No lo amaba, pero él había sido una persona muy importante para ella: le había devuelto la autoestima que su esposo había pisoteado con tanta crueldad, y además la relación que habían mantenido había sido todo lo apasionada y satisfactoria que cabría esperar. Lo iba a echar de menos.

—Debe de ser alguien muy especial —le había dicho. No había hecho ese comentario por vanidad, al suponer que si la sustituía debía ser por una mujer espectacular, sino por el hecho de que se había dedicado completamente a conquistarla dejando de lado todo lo demás.

—Lo es.

—¿Con quién está casada?

—No está casada...

Tanya alzó las cejas, componiendo un genuino gesto de sorpresa. Había imaginado que su asedio a otra mujer había sido para conseguir una amante, no una esposa.

—¿Has pedido ya su mano?

Edward se dio cuenta de la conclusión errónea a la que había llegado Tanya y apartó la vista ligeramente de su rostro, algo incómodo.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa.

—Entonces..., ¿es una cortesana?

Bien, si alguna persona merecía conocer la verdad, ésa era Tanya; se lo debía. Ella siempre había sido generosa y sincera con él.

—Era virgen cuando la conocí

Ahora sí que Tanya se sintió absolutamente desconcertada. Lo que Edward le estaba diciendo era inadmisible: había seducido a una mujer virgen y no pensaba casarse con ella. Era una conducta de lo más canallesca, y si algo caracterizaba a Edward, lord Masen, era su profundo sentido del honor y su buen proceder en cualquier circunstancia.

—No comprendo nada, Edward.

—Bueno, ella era virgen, y ahora pienso convertirla en mi amante. —No podía evitar sentirse incómodo mientras le hablaba a Tanya de los planes que tenía previstos para Bella— Le compraré una casita, contrataré a un par de sirvientes, le compraré joyas y vestidos, y podremos viajar al continente, e incluso a las colonias... No le faltará de nada y no la dejaré abandonada como si fuera un perro. Siempre contará con mi protección y mi ayuda, ni más ni menos que como otros muchos hombres hacen con sus queridas. —Al decirlo en voz alta le pareció todo bastante razonable.

—Y supongo que ella está de acuerdo.

Edward cerró brevemente los ojos, y cuando los abrió, su mirada expresó con mayor claridad que cualquiera de las palabras que pudiera decir las enormes dudas que lo acosaban y los sentimientos contradictorios que tironeaban de él en direcciones opuestas.

—Aún no se lo he propuesto... ¡Dios mío, Tanya! Ella es una joven sencilla, transparente y generosa; no estoy seguro de que sea eso lo que espera de mí.

—Y por supuesto, tú no te has planteado siquiera el dejarla en paz.

Edward la miró con ferocidad.

—Por supuesto que no. Bella me pertenece.

—¡Dios bendito! ¡Estás enamorado de ella!

Escuchar en voz alta esas palabras hizo que su corazón golpeara con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Sin que pudiera evitarlo se había levantado del sillón que ocupaba y se había puesto a dar vueltas por el saloncito.

—¡No digas tonterías, Tanya! Ella es una dependienta, una simple dependienta... ¿Cómo podría haberme enamorado de alguien así?

Tanya lo miró con lástima. Resultaba sorprendente que un hombre de la inteligencia y claridad mental de lord Masen pudiese ser tan mezquino e inmaduro cuando de sentimientos se trataba.

—Nunca pensé que fueses tan esnob.

—¿Esnob? ¿Soy esnob por ser consciente de las diferencias que nos separan? ¿Soy esnob por querer proporcionar un heredero digno al título del que soy representante? ¿Soy esnob por no querer exponer a una joven dulce e inocente a las murmuraciones y al ostracismo social de por vida?

—¡Oh, Edward! ¿Y qué es todo eso comparado con la alegría y la plenitud de amar y ser correspondido? Yo gozo de aceptación social y de una buena posición, y lo cambiaría todo gustosamente por la posibilidad de compartir mi vida con un hombre que me amara.

Edward detuvo su deambular y se pasó la mano por el cabello, desesperado e impaciente.

—Tú no lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo; sólo eres una mujer. Nunca has sentido sobre tus hombros el peso de la responsabilidad y las expectativas que generaciones enteras han depositado en ti.

—No, pero sé cómo sufre el corazón de una mujer despechada, y no me gustaría que tuvieras que arrepentirte amargamente de tus acciones.

—Nunca me he arrepentido de ninguna de las decisiones que he tornado hasta ahora —respondió Edward con arrogancia.

A pesar de la contundencia de sus palabras, lo cierto era que las dudas lo corroían con la misma voracidad con que un perro hambriento devoraba un hueso. Ahora, mientras se echaba un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir, se dijo a sí mismo que ese fin de semana pondría las cosas en claro con Bella. Cuanto antes supieran los dos a qué atenerse, mucho mejor.

Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Fue Peter el que la abrió para encontrarse con el rostro de una doncella.

—Milord, una señorita desea verlo.

—¿Una señorita, dices? —La doncella se limitó a asentir con una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Ha dicho su nombre?

—Sí, milord. Se trata de la señorita Swan.

«¡Bella!» Su primera reacción fue de alborozo. Pensar en la posibilidad de verla y pasar la velada con ella se le antojó la manera más deliciosa y maravillosa de dejar correr el tiempo. En seguida otro pensamiento mucho más inquietante lo asaltó: «¿Qué hace Bella aquí?» Sólo había estado en una ocasión, el glorioso día en que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Temiendo que le hubiese sucedido algo, salió de la habitación a paso rápido, dejando a sus atónitos sirvientes con la boca abierta.

Encontró a Bella en el recibidor, y su cara demacrada y la agitación que se adivinaba en su respiración lo aterrorizaron

—¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Él se había acercado a ella y la tomaba por los antebrazos.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar...

—Sí, por supuesto, pero... ¿qué sucede?

Totalmente ajena a la doncella que la miraba con curiosidad, Bella preguntó:

—¿Vas a casarte con lady Sutherland?

Edward endureció el gesto, y empujándola suavemente, la guió hasta una habitación que hacía las veces de biblioteca y despacho. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y miró con dureza a Bella.

—¿Dónde has oído hablar de lady Sutherland?

—Ella ha venido hoy a la tienda.

Edward tomó aire de forma audible. Bien, hacía tan sólo unos minutos él había estado resuelto a poner en claro el tipo de relación que quería mantener con Bella, y ahora, observando su hermoso cuerpo, que lo tentaba de la misma manera que el canto de las sirenas debió tentar a los marineros de Ulises, y sobre todo, fijándose en la vulnerabilidad que expresaban sus hermosos ojos marrones, Edward se dio cuenta de que odiaba el solo pegamiento de hacerle el más mínimo daño y que lo único que verdaderamente deseaba era estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla y asegurarle que nada ni nadie los separaría jamás.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—¡Edward, por el amor de Dios! —Bella odió el ligero tono de histeria que escapó de su garganta— ¡Respóndeme! ¿Vas a casarte con lady Sutherland?

—La idea ha estado rondando por mi mente, sí.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Bella escondió el rostro entre las manos. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba oyendo; ese hombre que le hablaba no podía ser Edward.

—Vamos, vamos, Bella; no es necesario dramatizar.

Edward se acercó a ella e intentó abrazarla, pero Bella lo apartó de un empujón

—¿Que no es necesario dramatizar, dices?¡Me has engañado desde el principio!

—¡Jamás te he engañado!

Él comenzaba a impacientarse y sus propias dudas y temores hacían que tomara una actitud defensiva.

Bella quiso rebatir su afirmación, pero cuando intentó buscar las pruebas que demostraran su falsedad, se dio cuenta de que no poseía ni una sola. Él jamás le había prometido nada; nunca le había dicho siquiera que la amaba, ni una sola vez. Ella le había entregado su cuerpo gozosamente y había querido engañarse diciéndose a sí misma que los sentimientos de él eran los mismos que los suyos.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Qué tonta he sido!

—Pero ¿por qué? —Edward se acercó a ella, y esa vez la tomó por los hombros a la par que buscaba su mirada—. Te dije que no te abandonaría y no lo haré... Lo que hay entre nosotros no tiene por qué cambiar. Alguna vez tendré que casarme y, como comprenderás, mi deber es elegir a una mujer acorde con mi título y posición. Pensé en lady Sutherland, sí, pero no siento nada por ella, simplemente es conveniente. Ella será la madre de mi heredero, sólo eso; pero tú, Bella, tú serás la primera para mí.

—¡No lo comprendes! ¡Yo no quiero ser la primera! ¡Quiero ser la única!

—¡Oh, vamos!

Edward comenzaba a desesperarse. De repente, la garra fría del miedo comenzó a retorcerle las entrañas.

—Bella, ¡ni siquiera tú eres tan ingenua como para no entenderlo! Un conde no se casa con una dependienta. Yo no he inventado las reglas; están ahí desde mucho antes de que tú o yo naciéramos.

—Entonces, me estás pidiendo que sea tu amante, que comparta algunos ratos de tu tiempo mientras otra mujer te da hijos y duerme cada noche en tu cama.

—Bella mi esposa no dormiría conmigo cada noche. Yo tendría que cumplir con mis obligaciones maritales, pero... ¡eso no significaría nada para mí! ¡Sólo te quiero a ti!

—Pero no lo suficiente.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

En ese momento, toda la tensión que llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo saltó como el agua que se desborda de un dique, y Bella comenzó a sollozar. Edward jamás los reconocería ni a ella ni a su hijo. Estaría condenada a vivir siempre a la sombra de su otra vida, observando cómo él daba su amor a los hijos engendrados con otra, cómo compartía su tiempo con su legítima esposa, imaginándolo en brazos de su mujer cuando no lo tuviera ella entre los suyos... No, jamás podría acceder a algo así. Había sido una tonta al creer que él la amaba de la misma manera que ella y que, por tanto, no le importaría su origen ni posición, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía acusarlo de haberla engañado.

—¡Bella, por el amor de Dios! ¡No llores! ¡No soporto verte llorar!

—¡Lo siento! —Su voz sonó entrecortada— Edward, no puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces —añadió, y se dirigió hacia la puerta sabiendo que si no se iba pronto se vendría abajo.

Edward la interceptó y, tomándola del brazo, la acercó bruscamente a su pecho. Bajó la cabeza hasta que sus alientos se confundieron.

—No digas tonterías, Bella. Sabes que me perteneces.

—Ya no, Edward, nunca más.

Y desasiéndose de un tirón, salió corriendo de la estancia.

Edward se quedó mirando, atónito, la puerta por la que Bella acababa de salir, incapaz de aceptar que lo que la joven había dicho suponía un punto final a la relación que mantenían. Una vocecita en su interior le hizo notar que eso era lo mejor, que seguir obsesionado por ella sólo le iba a traer problemas, pero pronto la furia y la impotencia se apoderaron de él y, cegado por la rabia, se lanzó contra el escritorio y, de un manotazo, arrojó al suelo todo lo que había encina. Jamás el conde de Cullen había perdido los papeles ni la compostura de esa forma, y de repente, fue como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de él Con una rabia que no sabía que sentía se dedicó a estrellar todos los objetos susceptibles de romperse que había en la habitación. Los criados, que habían acudido al oír el estrépito, no podían dar crédito a lo que veían Lord Masen parecía haberse vuelto loco, y una de las doncellas incluso se santiguó a escondidas.

Cuando las fuerzas parecieron abandonarle, lord Masen se dejó resbalar lentamente hasta el suelo, y una vez sentado allí, flexionó las piernas y escondió la cabeza entre ellas, murmurando con voz rota:

—¡Marchaos! ¡Fuera todos de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

Edward miraba, taciturno, por la ventanilla. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que vio por última vez a Bella, y en ese tiempo habían sido incontables las ocasiones en que había estado a punto de mandarlo todo al cuerno e ir a buscarla. Luego, su alto sentido de lo correcto, impuesto a base de humillaciones y lágrimas solitarias, le hacía recapacitar y se decía a sí mismo que el hecho de que ella lo hubiese abandonado era lo mejor que podía haberle sucedido y que él aprendería a no añorarla, aunque eso le estaba costando una parte de su vida.

Había pasado los días después de su último encuentro sumido en un sopor inducido por el alcohol y negándose a recibir a nadie. Ni siquiera ahogar sus anhelos en litros de whisky le había servido para olvidar la risa y el tacto del cuerpo de Bella. La echaba de menos terriblemente y había empezado a comprender que ignorar lo que sentía por ella no iba a ser tan fácil como había supuesto. Todas sus convicciones, tan largamente sostenidas, empezaban a tambalearse, y Edward había sentido la necesidad de alejarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba, reflexionar y tomar una decisión que sabía que podía afectar al resto de su vida. Había decidido marcharse un tiempo, quizá a supervisar los negocios comerciales que tenía en Hong Kong. Su vida había sufrido en los últimos tiempos transformaciones radicales, y él necesitaba meditar y aceptar que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, que él ya no era el mismo que había sido antes de la muerte de la condesa, que estaba cuestionándose cosas que antes había dado por inamovibles. Sabía que probablemente en unos pocos meses regresaría y buscaría a Bella para aceptarla en su vida según sus propios términos, pero quería tomar esa decisión siendo plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, y no llevado por la desesperación y el anhelo de ella que ahora sentía, ya que era consciente de que la vida de ambos cambiaría drásticamente si él tomaba esa decisión, y quería estar completamente seguro de que sería capaz de asumir las consecuencias.

Ahora se dirigía a St. Katharine Docks, y por primera vez, se sintió apesadumbrado por no haber sido capaz de establecer una relación algo más cálida con su madre. Se dijo a sí mismo que a su regreso haría un esfuerzo por aceptarla a ella también y comenzar a vivir de acuerdo con sus sentimientos y no con lo que se esperaba de él. El señor Vladimir había querido acompañarlo, y Edward sintió cierto alivio al pensar que no estaría a solas con ella.

Cuando la señora Platt abrió la puerta, todo su alborozo se tornó en preocupación. Su hijo estaba pálido, mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, y sus ojos aparecían subrayados por profundos surcos violáceos.

—¡Oh, milord! ¡Ha estado enfermo!

—No, señora Platt. Es sólo que últimamente he tenido... más trabajo del habitual.

—Por supuesto, pero ¡pase, pase, por favor! ¡Usted también, señor Vladimir! Es un placer volver a verlo.

—El placer es mío, señora Platt.

Ambos se sonrieron con la familiaridad que daban los largos años que hacía que se conocían y los muchos secretos compartidos. La señora Platt también se sintió aliviada al ver que el mayordomo de Cullen Manor acompañaba a su hijo. A pesar de que sus escasas visitas eran la única alegría que tenía, lo cierto era que cada vez le costaba más llenar los extensos y frecuentes silencios que sobrevenían entre ellos.

Mientras su hijo y el señor Vladimir se acomodaban, la señora Platt se afanó en la pequeña cocina, preparando el té y sirviendo en una bandeja algunos pastelillos de albaricoque que había preparado la tarde anterior. Dio gracias a Dios mentalmente por eso, aunque no era infrecuente que tuviese preparados dulces y pasteles —solía compartirlos con los Clearwater—, ya que siempre había sido una cocinera excelente. Ahora, gracias a la generosa ayuda de su hijo, podía disponer de los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar deliciosos platos.

Una vez que hubo servido el té, se sentaron todos alrededor de la pequeña mesita, y el señor Vladimir comenzó a hablar de temas intrascendentes, como su estado de salud y el tiempo, que por fin comenzaba a dar indicios de la primavera. Durante todo ese tiempo, la señora Platt no podía evitar echar furtivas miradas hacia su hijo, que permanecía con el semblante serio y la mirada algo perdida. Aunque le había asegurado que gozaba de un perfecto estado de salud, ella seguía pensando que debía haber estado enfermo, pues su desmejoramiento era demasiado evidente.

—Señora Platt...

Edward había comenzado a hablar aparentemente ajeno al hecho de que acababa de interrumpir al señor Vladimir, que en ese momento le daba recuerdos a su madre de parte de la señora Burnett.

Tanto la señora Platt como el señor Vladimir lo miraron sorprendidos, más por su distante tono de voz que por la interrupción en si

—En realidad, he venido a despedirme.

—¿A despedirse, dice?

—¿Se marcha, milord? —preguntó la señora Platt, y sus ojos no pudieron ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

El señor Vladimir miraba a lord Masen con estupefacción. Era la primera noticia que tenía de que fuese a hacer un viaje.

—Sí..., dentro de unos días, en cuanto lo tenga todo listo.

—¿Y adónde irá, milord?

El corazón de la señora Platt había comenzado a latir a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal

Edward dio un ligero sorbo a su té, que ya estaba tibio, tratando de prepararse para las miradas de consternación que sabía que su respuesta iba a provocar.

—A Hong Kong.

¡Hong Kong! La señora Platt no sabía dónde estaba ese lugar exactamente, pero sabía que muchos barcos iban y venían de allí, y que el trayecto era largo, muy largo. Una gran pesadumbre se fue apoderando de ella. Comenzaba a intuir de una manera algo difusa que probablemente ésa sería la última vez que vería a su hijo.

—Sí, tengo varios negocios al y resulta indispensable que vaya a supervisarlos, pues... han surgido algunos problemas.

—¿Y... cuándo volverá?

—No podría decirlo con seguridad.

No pudiendo soportar por más tiempo la mirada desconsolada de su madre se levantó bruscamente y añadió:

—Bien, ahora debo marcharme. Hay numerosos asuntos que requieren mi inmediata atención.

El señor Vladimir no pudo evitar esbozar un ligero gesto de desagrado al observar con qué frialdad ignoraba lord Masen la evidente angustia de la señora Platt. Esta se levantó también, y en un impulso que no pudo ni quiso reprimir, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

—Ten mucho cuidado, hijo mío..., por favor.

Edward, a su pesar, se sintió profundamente conmovido, y pasando levemente sus manos por la frágil espalda de su madre, murmuró:

—Lo tendré, no se preocupe. —Y acto seguido, salió de allí.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a zonihviolet, anamart05 y marieisahale! Besos!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Los primeros dolores la habían asaltado de madrugada, y aunque al principio se había asustado, al ver que eran llevaderos y no demasiado frecuentes, había acabado por relajarse. Ahora estaba anocheciendo y debía morder con fuerza un pañuelo que le había proporcionado Alice para no gritar; tan grandes eran los dolores que sentía y que parecía que iban a desagarrarla. A su lado, además de Alice y la señora Weber, se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad y aspecto decidido; era la matrona. En ese momento, estaba mirando entre sus piernas.

—Bueno, la abertura ya es suficiente. Cuando sientas el impulso, empuja con todas tus fuerzas.

No había acabado de decirlo cuando un dolor que parecía venirle de los riñones la asaltó, y guiándose por la intuición natural que todas las mujeres poseen, empujó, a la vez que lanzaba un agudo grito.

—¡Chist! Trata de no gritar y concentra todas tus fuerzas en empujar.

Bella volvió a apretar los labios, y al sentir de nuevo esa compulsión que la instaba a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, volvió a apretar hacia fuera.

—¡Vamos, vamos, un poco más! ¡Ya le veo la coronilla!

Esas palabras fueron un auténtico acicate para Bella, que reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dio un último empujón Al desplomarse hacia atrás, agotada, notó un intenso alivio y pudo oír la exclamación, entre sorprendida y maravillada, de Alice.

No estaba bien visto que una joven soltera asistiera a un parto, pero Alice había querido estar presente, y Bella se lo había agradecido, pues ella había sido su principal apoyo en esos meses, durante los cuales, en más de una ocasión, creyó que no sería capaz de seguir adelante.

Entonces se oyó el llanto agudo de un bebé, y Bella dio un largo suspiro, feliz y exhausta.

—Dejadme verlo...

La matrona, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le acercó el pequeño bulto envuelto en lino.

—Es un niño; un niño precioso.

Bella tendió los brazos y tomó a su hijo en brazos. Su calidez y olor la hicieron sentir completa y profundamente afortunada. Fue una sensación que quedó grabada en su mente y que en el futuro siempre asociaría a su hijo. Miró el pequeño bulto que sostenía con ternura, y las lágrimas, que tan abundantemente había derramado en esos meses, volvieron a inundar sus ojos. Su hijo tenía una fina pelusilla de cabello rubio, la piel enrojecida y los párpados hinchados; a ella le pareció la criatura más maravillosa que había sobre la faz de la tierra y, de repente, dio por buenos todos sus quebrantos.

—¡Oh, mi vida! ¡No llores! ¡Soy mamá!

El bebé pareció tranquilizarse, probablemente al sentir tan cerca el calor conocido de su madre, y Bella depositó un suave beso en su frente.

¡Bella! ¡Es un milagro! —Alice se había acercado y miraba, emocionada, a su amiga con el pequeño bebé en brazos— ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

Bella lo pensó un instante y enseguida supo cuál sería su nombre.

—Se llamará Charlie, como mi padre.

—Charlie es un nombre precioso —añadió la matrona—. Bien, ahora déjale el pequeño a la señora Weber para que lo prepare. Yo aún no he terminado contigo.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó sobresaltada al oír el agudo llanto de su hijo. Alice ya no estaba, y al ver la claridad que entraba por la ventana se dio cuenta de que debía ser bastante tarde. Su pequeño había estado llorando como si le fuera la vida en ello y cuando ella lo ponía en su pecho él se agarraba con avidez, para soltarlo a los pocos minutos llorando otra vez. La matrona le había explicado que hasta que no pasaran un par de días y le subiera la leche, el pequeño no se saciaría. La señora Weber le había subido un poco de agua de avena, y eso había hecho que se tranquilizara y durmiera, hasta ese momento.

Bella lo tomó en brazos, pues el bebé dormía junto a ella, y lo puso en su pecho. Mientras el pequeño chupaba con ansia, ella reflexionó sobre la situación en la que se encontraba.

La señora Young la había despedido en cuanto había conocido su estado. Sabía por Alice que el conde de Cullen la había perseguido y la había seducido, pero a pesar de compadecerse de ella, le explicó que no podía emplear a una joven deshonrada ya que su clientela no lo consentiría. Cuando Bella se disponía a marcharse, la señora Young la detuvo, tomándola del hombro.

—Toma, Bella; es para tu hijo.

Bella tomó el rollo de fino lino que le tendía y le dio las gracias. Se había pasado esos siete meses cosiendo, junto con Alice, camisolas y vestidos para su hijo.

El poco dinero que tenía ahorrado se le había acabado ya, y eso que la señora Weber que también conocía la historia de labios de Alice, le había reducido a la mitad el alquiler y le había dicho que no tuviese prisa en pagarle. Tendría que buscar otro trabajo y pronto, en cuanto se hubiese repuesto del parto. Un golpe suave la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y el bondadoso rostro de la señora Weber apareció en el quicio; llevaba en sus manos una bandeja, y Bella se dio cuenta de que se sentía famélica.

—Buenos días. Veo que se ha despertado ya este glotón.

—Sí, y parece que esta mañana está algo más satisfecho que anoche.

—Te he traído un buen desayuno, para que recuperes las fuerzas.

—Muchas gracias. —Hasta ella llegaba el aroma de unas gachas endulzadas con miel—. La verdad es que me siento hambrienta.

Bella le pasó al pequeño Charlie a la señora Weber, que se había sentado junto a ella en la cama, mientras atacaba su tazón de gachas con entusiasmo. La señora Weber miraba al bebé con enorme ternura, y justo en ese momento, comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le sucede, señora Weber?

La señora Weber empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero las lágrimas continuaron resbalando, inmisericordes, por sus mejillas. Bella dejó el tazón a un lado y rodeó los hombros de la mujer que se estremecía con el bebé en sus brazos.

—Por favor, señora Weber, tranquilícese. Dígame qué le aflige.

La mujer dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a secarse las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Luego, le tendió a su hijo, y mirando a Bella a los ojos con expresión de gran angustia, murmuró:

—Bella, sabes que te aprecio y que no te culpo del hecho de que hayas tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio. —Endureciendo la voz añadió—: Bien sabe Dios que no eres ni serás la única inocente seducida por un noble malvado. Pero el señor Weber quiere que te marches en cuanto te recuperes del parto.

En ese momento, al advertir la mirada de consternación de la joven, la señora Weber tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Lo siento, Bella. He tratado de convencerlo, sobre todo pensando en el pequeño Charlie, pero no ha servido de nada.

Bella continuaba callada, sumida en la desesperación e incapaz de pensar con claridad.

—Ya sabes que el señor Weber es un buen hombre —siguió diciendo la señora Weber—, pero teme que la buena reputación de nuestra residencia se vea afectada por..., por, bueno, ya sabes —dio, y señaló hacia el vientre de Bella.

Dando un gran suspiro y pasando uno de sus dedos por la comisura de su ojo, la señora Weber se marchó mientras Bella salía poco a poco de su estupor, a la vez que miraba a su hijo con angustia... ¿Qué iba a hacer? Volver a casa con su madre era impensable. Sabía que ella jamás se recuperaría de la vergüenza de tener un nieto bastardo y tampoco quería que, en la pequeña localidad de Steyning, su hijo estuviera siempre señalado. No tenía dinero, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, y entonces por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, odió a Edward con todas sus fuerzas.

Algo más tarde Alice entró en la habitación, su semblante serio y demudado indicaba a las claras que ya conocía la noticia. La palidez e inmutabilidad de Bella hicieron que se preocupara más de lo que ya lo estaba. Había esperado encontrársela deshecha en lágrimas, no con esa seriedad casi inhumana que lucía su rostro.

—¡Oh, Bella! ¡Es horrible! He suplicado al señor Weber en cuanto me he enterado de la noticia, pero no ha servido de nada. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¡Ojalá lo supiera!

—Puedes volver con tu madre. Ella seguro que entenderá...

—No, no lo entenderá, y yo no condenaré a mi hijo a que sea objeto de cuchicheos y burlas por parte de nadie.

Alice permaneció callada unos minutos, y mientras observaba al pequeño Charlie, que dormía plácidamente junto a su madre, supo que sólo había una solución.

—Tendrás que decírselo al conde.

—¡No! ¡Eso jamás!

El rostro imperturbable de la joven pareció tomar vida ante la mención de Edward.

—Vamos, Bella, debes dejar de lado tu orgullo, aunque sólo sea por tu hijo. Él debe ayudarte. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer si quiere seguir considerándose una persona decente.

—¡Pero tú no lo entiendes! ¿Y si quiere quedarse con mi hijo?

Alice pareció considerar la idea brevemente, y luego la desechó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No te quitará a tu hijo. Probablemente a estas alturas ya habrá contraído matrimonio con lady Sutherland. ¿Crees que ella consentiría criar a su bastardo? —Notando la mirada de desagrado de su amiga, Alice enrojeció—: Perdona, Bella. Yo...

—No te disculpes, Alice. Por más que me duela, es la verdad. Pero me cuesta tanto recurrir a él sabiendo que yo le he importado tan poco, que jamás me consideró en serio... ¡Es horrible, Alice! ¡Me gustaría no volver a verlo nunca!

Y mientras Bella enterraba el rostro entre sus manos y comenzaba a llorar, Alice la consolaba, aunque interiormente ya había tornado una decisión para ayudar a su amiga, dispuesta como estaba a ahorrarle el mal trago de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a ese malnacido de lord Masen.

Anochecía ya cuando Alice regresó a la residencia. Lo primero que hizo fue subir a la habitación para ver a Bella. Esta le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio. Tenía a Charlie en brazos y lo acunaba contra su pecho, mientras éste entrecerraba los ojitos, sumido en el agradable sopor que el calor y el movimiento de su madre le transmitían. El bebé, dos días después de su nacimiento, presentaba un aspecto mucho más saludable. Su color rojizo se había aclarado hasta quedarse en un agradable tono rosado y su cara se veía ahora relajada. Tenía las facciones finas y los ojos de un color indefinido, pero era un bebé muy hermoso. Cuando Bella dejó al bebé junto a ella, Alice se decidió a hablar en voz baja.

—Bella, no te enfades, pero he ido a la residencia de lord Masen.

—¡Alice! ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?

—Quería ahorrarte el mal trago de ver al conde tú misma, pero lo cierto es que yo tampoco he podido verlo.

—Seguramente está de viaje de luna de miel.

Bella sabía por las eróticas de sociedad del periódico que siempre compraba la señora Young que los nobles permanecían varios meses viajando durante su luna de niel Imaginarse a Edward en su luna de niel con otra mujer hizo que una amargura que creía desterrada le subiera por la garganta.

—No, Bella. Lord Masen continúa tan soltero como cuando tú lo conociste. Por lo visto, se ha marchado a Hong Kong, donde quiera que esté ese lugar.

Bella permaneció en silencio, tratando de digerir la información que Alice le acababa de suministrar. Ella tampoco sabría situar Hong Kong en un mapa, pero sabía que era un lugar muy lejano; también se sorprendió por otro motivo, y fue el inmenso alivio que sintió al oír que Edward no estaba casado. Se había repetido hasta la saciedad en esos últimos meses que él ya no significaba nada para ella y ahora se daba cuenta de que se había mentido a sí misma una vez más.

Bien, su situación era desesperada y requería de medidas desesperadas. Una idea había comenzado a perfilarse en su mente. Era arriesgada, y además iba en contra de todo lo que era y creía, pero mirando a su pequeño supo que por él era capaz de hacerlo.

—Bueno, Alice, entonces sólo me queda una salida.

La joven, observando la seriedad y determinación en el rostro de su amiga, comenzó a asustarse, y tratando de reprimir el pánico en su voz, exclamó:

—¿A qué te refieres, Bella?

—Voy a buscar un protector.

—¿Un qué...?

—Un protector; alguien lo suficientemente rico como para mantenernos a mí y a mi hijo a cambio de... —Las palabras se le atragantaron en la boca— A cambio de mis favores.

—¡Bella! Pero eso te convertiría en..., en...

—¡En una cortesana, una mantenida, una querida, una mujer de mala reputación! —Todo esto lo dijo Bella con vehemencia—. Sí, Alice, pero mi hijo podrá comer todos los días y tendrá un techo sobre su cabeza.

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿Saldrás a buscar un amante como si fueses una vulgar...? —Alice se calló sin atreverse a decir la palabra que acudía a sus labios.

No, Bella ya sabía a quién recurriría. Su memoria se retrajo hasta una escena sucedida algunos meses atrás.

_Una tarde, al llegar a Cullen Manor, encontró a Edward bastante agitado; a pesar de alegrarse de verla de la manera habitual en él, ella lo notó algo taciturno, y su mirada turbia le anunció que algo le pasaba. Trató de sonsacarle qué era aquello que tanto le turbaba, pero no lo consiguió. Él le aseguraba que no era nada importante, pero ella ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le estaba mintiendo._

_Sólo después de que hicieran el amor, Bella consiguió enterarse de qué era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado. Ese día recordaba que la había amado con una ferocidad y una entrega especiales, que lograron conmoverla. Después, mucho más relajado, comenzó a hablar, mientras acariciaba distraídamente la espalda de Bella._

_—Ayer coincidí con lord Black en el club al que ambos pertenecemos._

_—¡Oh! ¿Qué tal está él?_

_—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Su rostro se endureció y la miró con suspicacia._

_—Pues, por nada, simple cortesía. —Bella se había sentido desconcertada— Recuerdo que me pareció un hombre muy agradable y educado cuando coincidimos aquí._

_—Sí, él también tiene un buen recuerdo de ti —Y sus palabras sonaron profundamente ominosas—. Me pregunto si entre vosotros ocurrió algo de lo que yo no tengo conocimiento._

_Al oír esas palabras, Bella se había incorporado sintiéndose profundamente ofendida._

_—¿Qué estás insinuando?_

_Él también se había incorporado, y con voz indiferente y el rostro adusto que ella conocía tan bien, exclamó:_

_—No insinúo nada, te lo voy a preguntar directamente: ¿ocurrió algo entre lord Black y tú?_

_Bella lo había mirado boquiabierta. Él había sido su primer hombre en todos los sentidos, ni siquiera había compartido un beso con ninguno de los pretendientes que había tenido. Enfadada y humillada, se había levantado, sin percatarse de su desnudez, aunque Edward sí lo había hecho y se había removido inquieto en la cama. No sabía qué tenía esa mujer, pero incluso después de haberla poseído con todo el ardor de su sangre, seguía deseándola con fiereza._

_—¿Dónde crees que vas?_

_—¡Me marcho! —había contestado ella, a la vez que recogía su ropa, desperdigada por toda la habitación, y se la iba poniendo—. Parece mentira que seas tan mezquino como para insinuar algo así cuando tú sabes perfectamente que jamás he estado con otro hombre que no seas tú... ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?_

_Y Edward había sabido, entonces, que los intensos celos que sentía respecto a ella habían vuelto a dejarle como un tonto; los celos eran un sentimiento contra el que no sabía Alicer, pues jamás antes los había sentido, y en ese momento, se había maldecido por su error, ya que se había dado perfecta cuenta de que había hecho daño a Bella con sus palabras._

_—Bella, perdóname... Por favor, vuelve aquí._

_La joven se había quedado parada y finalmente había vuelto con él tal y como ansiaba su corazón._

_—Bella, ayer lord Black me preguntó por la naturaleza de nuestra relación y dejó entrever que él estaría interesado en ti si..., bien, si para mí sólo fueras un capricho pasajero._

_—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué bochorno! —Bella se había sentado, a medio vestir, junto a él—. ¿Y cómo sabe él que tú y yo...?_

_—No lo sabe, pero nos vio juntos y lo ha supuesto. Lo que más me ha molestado de todo es que su interés por ti parece sincero. Él es un hombre muy respetable, al que no se le conocen escándalos, y jamás, ni siquiera tras la muerte de su esposa, ha tenido una aventura. Por eso me dio que pensar su evidente interés por ti._

Una mañana de domingo, diez días después de dar a luz, Bella se puso su mejor vestido, el de muselina beige con rayas burdeos. Necesitó apretarse un poco más el corsé de lo que era habitual en ella, pues aún no había recuperado del todo su figura tras el parto. Le había contado a Alice sus propósitos y le había pedido que cuidara durante toda la mañana de Charlie; también había buscado sentirse en paz con su propia conciencia. Había pedido perdón a Dios y estaba segura de conseguirlo, ya que no eran ni la ambición ni la lujuria las que la movían a dar ese paso, sino la premura de darle todo lo necesario a su hijo. Había enviado un mensaje a lord Black para citarlo en Oreen Park, en el mismo lugar donde se habían visto la primera vez. No había caído en la cuenta de pedirle al mensajero que esperase una respuesta, así que no sabía si el hombre acudiría o no a la cita.

Con el corazón en un puño, enfiló la entrada del parque y se dirigió hacia el sauce llorón en el que Edward los había presentado, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aligeraba al distinguir a lo lejos la elegante figura y el rostro agradable de lord Black.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a zonihviolet, anamart05, marieisahale, CASBABYSWAN, lakaxtv, Sophie Cullen, gene, Rocio, maia y GaByMaY91! Besos!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

La isla de Hong Kong fue cedida a las islas Británicas en el Tratado de Nanking, firmado tras la primera guerra del opio en 1842. El gobierno chino, en vista del descalabro que para su población suponía la adición al opio que los británicos importaban procedente de sus colonias de las Indias, decidió prohibir su comercio. Los ingleses sacaban enormes beneficios de este comercio, y por ello iniciaron una guerra que obligó a los chinos no sólo a claudicar, sino también a cederles una parte de su territorio.

Edward había condenado esa guerra en el Parlamento. Aunque él tenía intereses comerciales en China nunca había hecho negocio con el opio, ya que siempre había experimentado un enorme desagrado por las noticias que le llegaban sobre la decadencia que esta sustancia provocaba en las personas, convirtiéndolas en meros despojos humanos. Lo cierto era que sus negocios allí no eran tan acuciantes que necesitaran su presencia, pero en un primer momento se le había ocurrido que era el lugar ideal para reflexionar y tratar de aclarar unas ideas que resultaban demasiado confusas después de los últimos acontecimientos. El viaje había sido más largo de lo previsto, ya que habían tenido que hacer escala en un par de puertos antes de llegar, por fin, a Hong Kong.

Una vez pisó tierra, el bullicio reinante lo sumió en una vorágine de sonidos, olores y colores nuevos que lo aturdieron. Su administrador al, el señor Emmett McCarty, había ido a recibirlo, y Edward sintió un gran alivio al ver su alta y enjuta figura moviendo los brazos para llamar su atención.

—¡Lord Masen! ¡Lord Masen!

Emmett McCarty había sido el único de sus empleados dispuesto a embarcarse en la incierta aventura de ser su enlace en Hong Kong cuando le surgió la necesidad de contar con un empleado de confianza debido al incremento de sus negocios. En un principio, Edward había sentido algo de desconfianza por la juventud del hombre, pero dos años después de haber tornado esa decisión estaba absolutamente satisfecho de ella. A pesar de su rostro simpático y agradable, Emmett McCarty se había revelado como todo un lince para los negocios, y Edward había llegado a desentenderse de sus asuntos comerciales en la recientemente adquirida colonia británica con la certeza de que el joven McCarty se desenvolvía como pez en el agua.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud de marineros, pedigüeños y vendedores que pregonaban a gritos su mercancía, Edward llegó finalmente junto al joven y lo miró con afecto, contento de dejar atrás el vaivén del barco, que hacía que se sintiera algo mareado al pisar ahora tierra firme.

—¡Bienvenido, milord!

—Gracias, Emmett. Creo que jamás me he alegrado tanto de ver a alguien como de verte a ti en este momento. —Y nada más decirlo volvió a su mente la imagen de Bella.

El viaje había sido un auténtico infierno para él, ya que si bien había supuesto que alejándose de Inglaterra, de Bella y de su madre, encontraría el sosiego y la paz de espíritu que necesitaba para tomar una decisión, nada había ocurrido como él había imaginado. La culpabilidad por la forma en que se había despedido de su madre lo seguía atosigando incansablemente, y la imagen y el recuerdo de Bella lo atormentaban día y noche. Añoraba profundamente su compañía, su cuerpo, los ratos en que paseaban y se complacían en el hecho simple y maravilloso de estar juntos, pero sobre todas las cosas añoraba al hombre que él era cuando estaba junto a ella. Jamás antes se había sentido tan libre, tan inmensamente feliz, tan sincera y profundamente amado.

A pesar de que en el barco había algunas mujeres de fácil disposición —Edward sospechaba que habían sido contratadas para aliviar los impulsos viriles que, sin duda, surgían en una travesía tan larga como ésa—, lo cierto es que él no había mostrado la más mínima inclinación a pasar una noche con ninguna de ellas, y ése era otro aspecto que había llegado a preocuparle. Aunque hasta el momento en que había conocido a Bella siempre había presumido de ser un hombre que no se dejaba dominar por sus apetitos, ciertamente jamás había dejado pasar más de un mes sin estar con una mujer. Ahora había superado ese tiempo, y no era que se hubiese autoimpuesto el celibato, no, la única verdad era que únicamente deseaba a Bella y pensar en estar con otra mujer lo dejaba completamente indiferente.

La voz de Emmett lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. En ese momento, el joven le decía que había aceptado en su nombre una invitación para acudir a cenar a la casa del gobernador, sir Riley Biers, el siguiente sábado. Edward se alegró de contar con un par de días para recuperarse del viaje.

Demostrando la eficiencia que Edward ya le conocía, Emmett había alquilado una casita pequeña pero encantadora, e incluso había contratado al personal necesario para atenderla, ya que Edward había viajado acompañado solamente por Peter, su ayuda de cámara. Cuando llegó al lugar que Emmett había preparado para él, respiró aliviado. La servidumbre, aunque escasa, parecía eficiente y, sobre todo silenciosa, y Edward imaginó que no conocían el idioma. Sólo un hombre que se presentó a sí mismo como Quil Ateara parecía hablar de una manera aceptable el inglés, y Emmett le explicó que lo había contratado como mayordomo debido a sus referencias y al conocimiento del idioma.

Los primeros días de su estancia en Hong Kong fueron de frenética actividad. Acompañaba a Emmett todas las mañanas a la oficina y al él le presentaba a todos sus contactos y los comerciantes chinos con los que tenían trato, además de explicarle los entresijos del negocio. Edward enseguida se entusiasmó con el trabajo, ya que siempre había mostrado un gran interés hacia el comercio, y conceptos tales como transacción, beneficio o dividendo hacían que se sintiera cómodo. Recordaba con una sonrisa irónica cómo la condesa lo despreciaba por ello, pero lo que no sabía o tal vez no quería ver era que la fortuna que le había legado su padre se había triplicado desde que él se había hecho cargo de todo.

La colonia británica aún no era muy numerosa, pues apenas había pasado un año desde que la isla había sido cedida a Gran Bretaña y lo cierto era que el recelo que los orientales sentían hacia ellos resultaba bastante evidente. Aun así el clima era tranquilo y contaban con una guarnición militar lo suficientemente numerosa como para que se sintieran protegidos. Edward se sentía satisfecho de la decisión tomada, ya que la novedad y el bullicio reinantes en la ciudad lo distraían poderosamente de sus preocupaciones.

El sábado, acompañado de Emmett, para el que había conseguido una invitación, se dispuso a asistir a la cena con el gobernador. Sir Riley Biers era el primer gobernador británico en Hong Kong, y al conocerlo, Edward se sintió impresionado por su apostura. Se notaba que había sido durante la mayor parte de su vida un militar en la rigidez de su postura y la falta de afectación de sus maneras. Era un hombre directo y poco dado a sutilezas sociales, pero aun así a Edward le agradó. De alta estatura y cabello y ojos oscuros, su rostro resultaba agradable, a pesar de que ya era un hombre de cierta edad. Fue Emmett el encargado de presentarlos.

—Sir Riley, le presento a mi parrón, lord Masen, conde de Cullen.

—Encantado, milord. —La voz profunda y firme de Biers le agradó de inmediato.

—El placer es mío, sir Riley.

—¿Qué le ha parecido nuestra recién adquirida posesión?

—Bueno, aún no he tenido tiempo para conocerla bien, pero en general me agrada bastante. Los olores y los colores tan distintos, el sonido de otra lengua... Todo me parece fascinante. No obstante, me está costando un poco acostumbrarme a los sabores de los condimentos y las especias de aquí, debo decir.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo sir Riley, que le palmeó la espalda en un gesto franco y espontáneo— eso son detalles menores. Pronto se sentirá usted como en su propia casa.

Durante la cena, Edward conoció a otros propietarios de barcos y negocios diversos en Hong Kong, aunque no pudo dejar de observar que el único con un título nobiliario era él.

Uno de ellos, el señor Call, venía acompañado por una joven de espectacular belleza, a la que presentó como su amiga, la señorita Jane Volturi. Parecía evidente que la moralidad imperante en la rígida sociedad victoriana se difuminaba ligeramente en las colonias.

La señorita Jane Volturi poseía rasgos asiáticos, como sus ojos oscuros y rasgados y la blancura de su piel, que parecía de porcelana, pero sus labios demasiado gruesos y su cabello castaño claro le hicieron ver que su sangre estaba mezclada. La señorita Volturi le dedicó un par de miradas sugerentes que Edward no pudo dejar de advertir, y por primera vez en muchos meses, un ligero interés masculino se despertó en él. La mujer le había resultado extremadamente atractiva, pero sobre todo lo que había llamado su atención era el hecho de que sus ojos y el color de su cabello le habían recordado a otra mujer a la que aún tenía presente de forma permanente en su pensamiento.

Emmett, observando el interés mutuo que ambos parecían sentir, se inclinó sobre Edward y susurró:

—La señorita Jane Volturi es una de las cortesanas más codiciadas y poderosas de Hong Kong. Como usted puede comprobar, su presencia se tolera hasta en la casa del gobernador.

—¿Es la amante del señor Call?

—Bueno, ha venido con él, pero ella va por libre. Se dice que posee suficiente riqueza como para no tener que depender de la generosidad de ningún caballero.

Edward lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Y de dónde proviene, entonces, su riqueza?

—Eso nadie lo sabe con certeza, milord, pero los rumores aseguran que es la propietaria de un importante fumadero de opio. —Observando la mirada entre incrédula y asqueada de su patrón, Emmett añadió—: Claro que eso nadie lo ha podido probar; es una mujer tremendamente lista.

—Y hermosa.

Emmett se limitó a asentir brevemente con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad masculina.

Por su parte, Jane observaba con enorme interés a lord Masen. Cualquier recién llegado despertaba una gran expectación entre la pequeña colonia británica existente en Hong Kong, pero además el conde de Cullen era un hombre extremadamente atractivo y lo rodeaba un aura de inaccesibilidad que le resultó tremendamente interesante. Sus gestos y sus palabras eran amables, pero la imperturbabilidad de su rostro y la profundidad de su mirada daban a entender que había más en él de lo que parecía a simple vista, y no había cosa que Jane adorase más que desentrañar un misterio.

La cena transcurrió con la placidez y normalidad esperadas. Tras la abundante comida, en la que se mezclaron platos orientales con los tradicionales guisos y asados británicos, los caballeros se retiraron a fumar, mientras las damas esperaban en un saloncito adyacente tomando una copa de vino de Madeira. Unos quince minutos después, los hombres se unieron al grupo formado por las pocas mujeres asistentes, y entonces la señorita Jane Volturi se acercó contoneando sus redondeadas caderas hacia donde Edward se hallaba parado charlando con el señor McCarty.

—Dígame, milord... —dijo con un tono de voz sugerente y un deje exótico que a Edward le resultó muy excitante—, ¿encuentra usted atractiva nuestra pequeña colonia?

Edward la miró con una sonrisa sesgada, admirando la blancura de su escote.

—Algunas cosas más que otras, señorita Volturi.

Y ella, mujer experimentada, captando enseguida el doble sentido de su afirmación, le lanzó una mirada mucho más elocuente que cualquier otra invitación. Acercándose a su oído susurró el nombre de una calle, y sin añadir nada más, se marchó hacia donde el señor Call charlaba con otros invitados. Edward dio un trago a su copa mientras la observaba de reojo. Era una joven atractiva y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sentido cierto interés masculino hacia otra mujer que no fuera Bella. Tal vez una aventura con la experimentada y bella cortesana le ayudaría a deshacerse de la obsesión que todavía lo atenazaba y que hacía que sus noches se volvieran eternas, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro de la cama y con la imagen de Bella atormentando sus sentidos.

—La bella ya ha elegido, milord.

—Parece ser que he tenido suerte, Emmett —contestó, distraído.

—Yo diría que sí. Son muchos los hombres que se la disputan y muy pocos los que consiguen sus favores, y usted la ha conquistado sin mover apenas un dedo.

Edward se limitó a sonreír y volvió a dar un trago a su copa, tratando de animarse con la idea de pasar una inolvidable noche en brazos de tan impresionante mujer.

Algunas horas más tarde, de regreso a la casita que tenía alquilada en un peculiar carruaje —llamado rickshaw— tirado por una persona en lugar de por un animal, Edward iba tratando de comprender qué le había sucedido. Tal y como esperaba, Jane Volturi había estado esperándolo, y nada más entrar en su hogar le había servido un licor de sabor frutal que, según le dijo, era típico de allí Edward lo encontró delicioso.

Luego, comenzaron el juego de la seducción, ambos cómodamente arrellanados en un diván y hablando de nimiedades mientras se devoraban con la mirada. Ella dejó caer accidentalmente un pañuelo de seda con el que jugueteaba, y al agacharse él, caballeroso, para recogerlo sus rostros se encontraron y sus labios se unieron en un beso lúbrico y apasionado, de bocas abiertas y lenguas ansiosas. Él la empujó con su torso en el diván y se quedó sobre ella mientras acariciaba sus pechos plenos y seguía besándola con fiereza. Justo en ese momento ella lanzó un gemido ronco de excitación; él la miró..., y entonces todo su entusiasmo y toda su lujuria se vinieron abajo. Jamás, en sus treinta años de vida, le había sucedido eso, y mientras la contemplaba, entre atónito y avergonzado, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, sólo deseaba a Bella, y por primera vez, admitió ante sí mismo que estaba enamorado, profundamente y sin remisión. A su mente acudieron entonces los versos de lord Byron, que, entre risas, Jasper y él habían leído en la universidad mientras se mofaban de lo que consideraban el delirio de un demente o un simple engañabobos:

_Llora en silencio mi alma solitaria,_

_excepto cuando está mi corazón_

_unido al tuyo en celestial alianza_

_de mutuo suspirar y mutuo amor._

Ahora entendía lo que el poeta había querido decir y ya no le causaba risa. El amor había sido siempre para él algo tan irreal como lo eran las ninfas, un invento de los poetas para embaucar almas cándidas, una metáfora de la pasión. Ahora comprendía lo equivocado que estaba y cómo los sentimientos que Bella inspiraba en él iban más allá del deseo o la complicidad, del capricho o la conveniencia. Ella dominaba toda su vida, sus pensamientos conscientes, los inconscientes, los deseos de su cuerpo y las ideas de su mente. Ella lo era todo, y desde que se había alejado de él, se había sumido en un pozo de desesperación y desgana. Acababa de tener la prueba más evidente de ello: una hermosa mujer, más tentadora que cualquier sirena mitológica, no había sido capaz de hacer que su cuerpo reaccionase. Edward sabía por qué: sólo añoraba el tacto y el sabor de una mujer en concreto, una que estaba fuera de su alcance, una que quizá jamás podría volver a ser suya.

Dio un largo suspiro y se recostó hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y se regodeaba en sus recientemente admitidos sentimientos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber estado tan ciego.

Bella miraba arrobada cómo su pequeño Charlie jugaba con sus pies, tumbado sobre la alfombra del saloncito. Habían pasado seis meses desde su nacimiento y lo cierto era que había crecido muchísimo y se había convertido en un bebé regordete y alegre, al que le encantaba rodar libremente por la alfombra. Lejos habían quedado la desesperación e incertidumbre de los primeros días tras su nacimiento; ahora Bella había conseguido una estabilidad para su pequeño, que era lo más preciado e importante para ella.

Tal y como había supuesto, lord Black había aceptado convertirse en su protector a pesar de que ella había sido absolutamente sincera con él y le había hablado de su hijo y de los verdaderos motivos que la llevaban a buscar su ayuda. Él tampoco había ocultado que desde el primer momento se había sentido atraído hacia ella y que además se sentía terriblemente solo desde que su esposa había muerto, puesto que sus dos hijos, ya mayores, tenían su propia vida muy lejos de Londres, y él había descubierto que no sabía vivir en soledad. Embry y Paul, sus hijos, eran dos jóvenes bastante inconscientes y egoístas, y tras el fallecimiento de su esposa, él se había sentido muy solo.

Llegaron a un acuerdo que más parecía una transacción comercial que una de índole más personal, y en unos pocos días, Bella se mudó a una casita pequeña, pero acogedora, en una barriada tranquila y discreta de las afueras de la ciudad, junto con su hijo, una cocinera que hacía también las veces de ama de llaves y una criada que se encargaba de los recados y la limpieza de la casa. A cambio de esto y una modesta asignación para sus gastos, ella recibiría a lord Black en su cama y sería su amiga para acompañarlo en eventos y espectáculos.

En un principio, Bella pensó que mantener relaciones íntimas con un hombre por el que no sentía más que agradecimiento y respeto le resultaría repulsivo, pero ciertamente lord Black fue muy considerado la primera vez, y ella se tranquilizó mucho al comprobar que él no iba a requerirle ningún acto oscuro o perverso. Fue todo apacible y bastante rápido, muy alejado de los encuentros apasionados y encendidos que mantenía con Edward. A su pesar, la imagen de él le vino a la mente tras entregarse por vez primera a lord Black, y tuvo que reprimir unas inmensas ganas de llorar, ya que, aunque se decía a sí misma que era todo por su hijo y que nada le debía a Edward, que en cierta manera era el culpable de que ella hubiese tenido que recurrir a esa salida, la verdad era que, de alguna forma, sentía que lo estaba traicionando y, lo que era peor, que estaba traicionándose a sí misma, pues su cuerpo y su mente eran incapaces de reaccionar a las caricias de otro hombre.

Con alivio, Bella comprobó con el paso del tiempo que lord Black no era un amante exigente. Sus encuentros sexuales eran bastante espaciados; a fin de cuentas, se trataba de un hombre ya de cierta edad, pese a parecer más joven por su aspecto, y además sufría ataques de reuma que lo dejaban cansado y dolorido durante varios días.

Pronto la relación de ambos se instaló en una agradable rutina: él pasaba bastante tiempo en la casa con ella y con Charlie, puesto que, según decía, disfrutaba mucho viendo cómo el pequeño crecía día a día e iba aprendiendo rápidamente nuevas cosas. Ambos compartían una sencilla comida o cena y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, charlando o leyendo él en voz alta, ya que era un apasionado de la lectura y gozaba mucho con la atención y curiosidad de Bella. En muy pocas ocasiones le había pedido que lo acompañara, generalmente a alguna obra de teatro o alguna ópera, pero siendo un hombre sensible como era había reparado en lo incómoda que Bella se sentía en esas ocasiones, y por ese motivo, había dejado de pedirle que fuese su acompañante. Además, disfrutaba mucho más de las tranquilas veladas que ambos habían instaurado en la sencilla casita en la que residía Bella.

En contra de lo que Bella había creído apenas un año antes, lo cierto era que había recuperado las ganas de vivir, su hijo era una fuente inagotable de alegría e ilusión para ella y lord Black había llegado a convertirse en alguien muy querido; la había consolado en los momentos en que se había sentido triste, le hacía compañía, y juntos compartían sus pensamientos y algunos de sus anhelos. Se habían convertido en amigos y confidentes y ella por fin sentía que su vida seguía adelante. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber intentado sacar a Edward completamente de su mente, no lo había conseguido del todo, y aún a veces su recuerdo irrumpía en su memoria y la llenaba de tristeza y melancolía, sobre todo cuando reparaba en el enorme parecido que Charlie guardaba con su padre.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a zonihviolet, marieisahale, GaByMaY91, anamart05, sonia sandria, Guest, Rocio, CASBABYSWAN y gene! Besos!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Había pasado casi un año desde que Edward había llegado a Hong Kong. La rutina que en un principio le había ayudado a instalarse y a mantenerse ocupado y alejado de la amargura que arrastraba desde que había llegado comenzaba a pesarle. Había empezado a ver a Jane Volturi con asiduidad, a pesar del bochorno que había sentido en su primer encuentro. Jane era tal y como la había imaginado, puro fuego entre las sábanas, pero ni siquiera una mujer como ella pudo hacer que olvidara lo que había sentido al tener a Bella en sus brazos. La idea de regresar rondaba por su mente y en ese punto justo se encontraba cuando llegó la carta.

Se presentó en la oficina temprano, y Emmett, como era costumbre en él, ya estaba al con dos tazas humeantes de café esperando su llegada. Él tomó una con un gesto de agradecimiento, y ambos sorbieron en silencio de sus respectivas tazas. Edward había descubierto que le agradaba mucho la compañía del joven; se limitaban a hablar de los negocios, y tal vez a hacer algún comentario de alguno de sus conocidos comunes, pero la relajación que imperaba en su relación, tan alejada de la habitual formalidad en la que se conducía normalmente cuando estaba en Londres, le resultaba refrescante. Eso no significaba que Emmett no fuese respetuoso, lo era y mucho, pero la relación de ambos excedía a la que mantendrían un simple empleado y su patrón, y sin llegar a ser de amistad se había consolidado entre ambos un entendimiento y una camaradería que le resultaban sumamente agradables. Era como si lejos de las personas y lugares en los que se había criado, se sintiera más libre, más auténtico.

Tras tomarse los dos el café, Edward se dispuso a revisar su correspondencia como hacía cada vez que un barco procedente de Inglaterra atracaba en el puerto de Hong Kong. Tal y como esperaba, sobre su mesa había un montón de cartas, la mayoría de las cuales eran remitidas por el señor Alistair, su secretario. Sin duda, se trataba de informes concienzudos del estado de sus inversiones y negocios en Gran Bretaña; pero esa vez había una misiva enviada por el señor Vladimir, y ésta fue la primera que abrió. Había muy pocas líneas, las suficientes como para que su corazón diera un vuelco y un sudor frío cubriera su cuerpo. No podía ser, apenas había pasado un año, no era posible..., pero las palabras eran claras: su madre había muerto.

Durante unos instantes, Edward permaneció aturdido, hasta que poco a poco la idea fue penetrando en su mente y, junto con la comprensión del hecho en sí, llegó el dolor, un dolor lacerante y agudo que no esperaba sentir. Volvió a leer las líneas en las que el señor Vladimir le informaba de que su madre había muerto el día veintitrés de marzo, tres meses antes, víctima de unas fiebres. Un detalle que antes se le había pasado por alto llamó su atención y rebuscó en el sobre hasta encontrar la cuartilla doblada en dos. La escritura simple y con faltas de ortografía de su madre lo llenó de ternura como su presencia jamás lo había conseguido. Desdoblando con manos temblorosas el papel, comenzó a leerlo:

_Querido hijo mío:_

_Sé que cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré aquí, pero no soporto la idea de marcharme sin despedirme de ti. Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de cómo fueron las cosas, el hecho de que tú nacieras fue lo más maravilloso que pudo pasarme en la vida. Tu existencia me ha sostenido durante los largos años en que has estado ausente de mi vida, y el primer día que viniste a verme fue como si el sol luciera tras un largo invierno. Quiero darte las gracias, hijo mío, pues has llenado estos últimos años de mi vida de felicidad e ilusión._

_Con inmenso amor, tu madre_

_Esme Platt_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, sus ojos se hallaban humedecidos de lágrimas y, de repente, algo estalló en su interior. Enterrando la cara entre las manos dejó que los sollozos amargos sacudieran sus hombros como el viento sacude las hojas de los árboles. Su madre había muerto. Y sólo ahora comprendía las inmensas ganas que sentía de abrazarla y decirle que la quería. Su carta, llena de amor, hizo que se sintiera tan insignificante como un insecto. Ella no le reprochaba nada, todo lo contrario, le manifestaba su agradecimiento por haber alegrado sus últimos años. Repasando ese tiempo pasado en Hong Kong reparó, con pesar, en que sólo le había escrito una vez, una carta escueta e impersonal en la que le comunicaba que había llegado bien y expresaba su deseo de que ella se encontrase en buen estado de salud.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y, sabiendo que Emmett la abriría a continuación, secó con un gesto impaciente las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas. Tal y como había supuesto, Emmett pasó, y al ver el evidente estado de desolación en el que lord Masen se encontraba, se acercó a él con preocupación

—Lord Masen, ¿qué sucede? ¿Ha recibido usted malas noticias?

—Mi madre... ha muerto. —Su voz sonó ahogada.

Por unos momentos, Emmett se quedó desconcertado, pues había algo que no encajaba en la respuesta del conde.

—Perdone, pero yo tenía entendido que su madre murió hace dos años.

—La condesa no era mi madre.

La respuesta de lord Masen quedó flotando en el aire mientras Emmett, completamente aturdido, trataba de digerirla. Así pues, la condesa no había sido su madre. ¿Quién era entonces? ¿Tal vez alguna dama casada con la que el difunto conde de Cullen había tenido una aventura? Aunque le corroía la curiosidad no podía preguntárselo abiertamente al conde, pero justo en ese momento él le sorprendió, ya que, con la mirada perdida, comenzó a hablar.

—Mi madre se llamaba Esme Platt y fue cocinera de Cullen Manor. Era una mujer bondadosa y cariñosa, nada que ver con la arpía que me crió. Ésa era mi verdadera madre, Emmett.

Edward jamás podría haber imaginado que el hecho de no llegar a aceptarla iba a pesarle tanto.

—Comprendo —fue todo lo que acertó a murmurar un sorprendido Emmett.

—No, Emmett, no lo comprendes. —Edward movió la cabeza a la vez que sonreía tristemente— Yo la he rechazado, me he avergonzado de ella; he preferido que todos piensen que mi verdadera madre era la condesa, una mujer que no le llegaba a la altura de los zapatos..., y ahora, cuando lo veo todo tan claro, ya es demasiado tarde.

Emmett lo miró sintiendo algo de compasión al notar la evidente tristeza del conde, sobre todo porque comprendía que la única absolución para su sentimiento de culpa pasaba por perdonarse a sí mismo, y eso no parecía que fuese a suceder en breve. Se había sentido muy sorprendido al saber que el conde era, en realidad, bastardo, pero había sabido disimularlo. Con fascinación pensó que hasta en las mejores familias había oscuros secretos que esconder; ni siquiera los nobles estaban libres de las pasiones que animaban al resto de los seres humanos.

—Debo regresar, Emmett. Tengo que volver cuanto antes.

—Pero...

Emmett calló la objeción que se le había ocurrido, pues con muy poca sensibilidad iba a decirle al conde que ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer. En vez de eso, dijo:

—El Traveller, el barco que atracó ayer por la tarde, parte dentro de una semana de vuelta a Inglaterra.

—Bien. Resérvame un pasaje.

Emmett se limitó a asentir. Salió del despacho de su patrón y cerró la puerta con suavidad tras él A pesar de la ausencia de palabras, comprendió que el conde deseaba estar solo.

Bella sonreía orgullosa mientras le mostraba a Alice el pequeño Charlie. La joven seguía visitándola con cierta asiduidad, y Bella disfrutaba inmensamente de esos momentos, pues apreciaba con sinceridad a su antigua compañera, que tantas veces le había demostrado una verdadera amistad.

—¡Oh, Bella, está precioso! ¿Cómo ha podido crecer tanto desde la última vez que lo vi?

—Los bebés cambian mucho y muy rápidamente, Alice. Yo apenas lo noto porque lo veo todos los días.

—Parece mentira que hayan pasado ya ocho meses desde que nació...

—Sí.

La mirada de Bella se perdió en el vacío, y Alice, notándolo, cambió de terna con rapidez

—Se te ve estupenda. ¿Eres feliz con lord Black?

—Pues debo decir que sí, Alice. —Con alivio la joven observó cómo el gesto de su amiga parecía animarse— Lord Black es muy amable y considerado, y adora al pequeño Charlie. Pasamos muchas veladas tranquilas en casa, leyendo o charlando, y no me siento sola nunca... ¿Cómo podría con este diablillo?

—Y él es..., es... —Incómoda, trataba de encontrar las palabras que pusieran voz a su morbosa curiosidad— Bueno, ¿es demasiado horrible la intimidad con él?

Bella la miró algo sorprendida. A pesar de la confianza que las unía, era la primera vez que Alice le hacía una pregunta de índole tan personal Aun así le respondió con sinceridad.

—No, Alice; no lo es. De hecho, nuestras relaciones son cada vez más escasas, pues creo que lo que empujaba a lord Black hacia mí no era tanto la lujuria como la necesidad de compañía.

—¿Y por qué no vuelve a casarse?

—Según me ha dejado entrever, lo cierto es que no quiere disgustar a sus hijos. Ellos son sus herederos, y lord Black sabe que no aceptarán con agrado tener que repartir la herencia con los posibles hijos que pudiera tener con su nueva esposa. Tener una amiga es aceptable para ellos; tener una esposa que les dispute lo que es suyo, no.

—¡Qué egoístas!

—Las cosas entre la nobleza son así; ellos se rigen más por las conveniencias que por los sentimientos. —Y a su pesar, volvió a recordar a Edward.

—Pues entonces creo que me alegro de no ser una dama de la nobleza.

Edward permanecía en pie mirando fijamente la sencilla lápida que anunciaba el lugar en el que su madre había sido enterrada. Tenía su mandíbula apretada y el gesto ceñudo. Para él era una afrenta el hecho de que su madre, la mujer que había dado la vida al conde de Cullen, descansara en un lugar tan humilde y anónimo.

Dos pasos por detrás, el señor Vladimir estaba cabizbajo, esperando a que lord Masen diese por finalizada su visita. El resentimiento que había experimentado hacia él en el momento en que la señora Platt había muerto con su nombre en los labios había desaparecido al observar el rictus de dolor que nublaba su gesto mientras escuchaba de sus labios cómo habían sido los últimos momentos de su madre. Desde luego, le había sorprendido bastante que hubiese regresado tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta la lejanía, claro, y sobre todo, que hubiese insistido en ponerse la tira de crepé negro sobre el brazo anunciando a todo el que lo viera que se encontraba de duelo.

Antes de llegar al cementerio de la humilde parroquia de St. Katharine Docks había querido parar a comprar flores y había depositado un precioso ramo de rosas rosadas sobre la lápida que anunciaba que Esme Platt descansaba para siempre allí

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó al conde acercarse.

—Señor Vladimir...

—Sí, milord.

—Nos marchamos.

Fuera de la cancela, Stefan esperaba sentado sobre el pescante de la berlina. El señor Vladimir hizo el ademán de sentarse junto a él, como siempre, pero lord Masen lo detuvo, sujetándole el brazo.

—Por favor, señor Vladimir, viaje dentro conmigo.

—Como desee, milord —murmuró él, luchando por ocultar su sorpresa.

Una vez acomodados dentro del carruaje, lord Masen lo miró fijamente.

—Señor Vladimir, ¿ha sabido usted algo de la señorita Swan?

—No, milord. La última vez que la vi en Cullen Manor fue junto a usted.

Edward asintió sin decir nada y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el exterior. Luego, como si se encontrase a solas, comenzó a hablar.

—Ha tenido que morir mi madre para que me haya dado cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido. —Dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga y continuó hablando—: Desde luego, la condesa hizo un excelente trabajo conmigo. Me ha convertido en la misma persona fría y carente de sentimientos que fue ella. Lo que aún no soy capaz de comprender es por qué demonios siempre he seguido su juego.

A pesar de lo atónito que se sentía, el señor Vladimir se decidió a contestar, aunque sabía que el conde no esperaba ninguna respuesta por su parte.

—Milord, no debe juzgarse con tanta dureza. Usted era muy pequeño, y lo normal es que tratara de agradarle. Nadie puede culparle por eso.

—¡Por supuesto que pueden culparme! ¡He fallado a todos a los que he amado! ¡Mi madre, Bella...!¡Si hasta yo mismo no sé cómo perdonarme!

—Bien, su madre jamás lo culpó a usted de nada; murió con su nombre en los labios y el único deseo de que fuera feliz. No le gustaría saber que usted sufre por nada que tenga que ver con ella.

Él miró a su mayordomo con fijeza, y éste notó, sobresaltado, que sus ojos tenían un sospechoso brillo de humedad.

—Jamás he sido digno de su amor.

—Usted era su hijo.

—¡Jamás actué como tal!

El señor Vladimir permaneció en silencio, adivinando que lord Masen necesitaba eliminar esa ponzoña que corroía su alma. Durante gran parte del camino, el silencio se instaló entre ambos, hasta que con voz contenida y tono decidido el conde exclamó:

—¡No permitiré que vuelva a pasarme algo así! Recuperaré a Bella, y al diablo con todo. Ella es la única que puede devolverme la fe en mí mismo y hacer que me perdone el haber sido tan ciego e insensible.

El señor Vladimir sonrió quedamente, secretamente orgulloso del hombre decidido y valiente que tenía frente a él. Lo había visto crecer, luchando contra el desinterés y la crueldad de la que creía su madre. Había comprendido que la indiferencia y la distancia que imponía a los detrás no eran más que una manera de protegerse, de tratar de evitar que volviesen a dañarlo, pero cuando observó cómo día a día ignoraba a su verdadera madre o era incapaz de romper el muro de frialdad que había interpuesto entre ambos, y sobre todo, cuando a pesar de ser consciente de lo mucho que la joven señorita Swan significaba para él supo que la había dejado marchar, empezó a tener sus dudas, pensando que quizá su alma se hallara enquistada en el desafecto y fuese realmente incapaz de amar a alguien.

El señor Vladimir conocía perfectamente cómo se conducían los miembros de la nobleza y sabía lo implacables que podían llegar a ser. Era probable que si llegaba realmente a casarse con la señorita Swan se enfrentara al ostracismo social o fuera objeto permanente de murmuraciones y burlas. Sabía también lo que eso afectaría a un hombre que había hecho de su sentido del honor y la discreción el eje alrededor del cual giraba su vida. Sin embargo, pese a eso, decidía poner sobre todas las consideraciones sociales el amor que sentía por una joven de origen tan humilde y condición tan dispar de la suya propia.

—Me parece una idea estupenda, milord —murmuró sin que pudiera evitarlo.

La campanilla del establecimiento sonó, y Alice salió de la trastienda donde se encontraba rematando un volante en una de las mangas de un vestido de fiesta. Cuando vio quién era el cliente, una expresión de estupor se dibujó en su cara.

—Buenos días, señorita Brandon.

—Buenos días, milord —dijo, y acordándose de sus buenos modales, hizo una rápida inclinación de cabeza.

De reojo observó a lord Masen; lucía tan impresionante y atractivo como siempre, pero su rostro parecía algo demacrado y sus inquietantes ojos verdes se veían subrayados por sombras violáceas.

—Señorita Brandon, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Swan.

Edward no quería andarse con rodeos. Desde que había tornado la decisión de regresar a Inglaterra todos sus pensamientos habían sido para Bella y, en ese momento, el ansia de verla y volver a tenerla entre sus brazos era casi incontenible. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían sido capaces de borrar el ardor y la magia que sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

A pesar de saber desde el principio que la presencia del conde de Cullen en el establecimiento de la señora Young no tenía otro objetivo que ver a Bella, Alice se sintió impresionada y, con rapidez, pensó en las repercusiones que el interés del conde tendría para su amiga.

—Bella ya no trabaja aquí.

—¿Ha regresado junto a su madre?

Su rostro permanecía inalterable, pero lo cierto era que la noticia lo había sorprendido.

—No, milord. Continúa viviendo en Londres.

—¿Acaso ha encontrado otro empleo? ¿Sigue residiendo en el establecimiento de la señora Weber?

«¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le digo yo ahora? Como siga preguntándome acabará por averiguar qué ha sido de ella, pero por otra parte..., ¿cómo me riego a responder a un conde? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo le riego la posibilidad de verla cuando sé que ella no ha conseguido olvidarlo aunque trate de aparentar lo contrario?»

—La respuesta a ambas preguntas es no, milord.

Por unos instantes, permaneció indeciso. Había algo en todo lo que Alice le contaba que no encajaba, pero, profundamente desilusionado como se sentía, no acababa de averiguar qué era. Bella ya no trabajaba en la tienda de la señora Young, pero tampoco tenía otro trabajo. Por otro lado, no había regresado a Steyning pero tampoco vivía ya en la residencia de la señora Weber... Todo se le antojaba un tremendo galimatías, hasta que de pronto una idea terrible le cruzó por la trente.

—Señorita Brandon, Bella... ¿se ha casado?

Y observando el evidente pavor que reflejaba la expresión de lord Masen Alice tomó una decisión

—No, milord, continúa soltera.

Edward no trató de reprimir el suspiro de alivio que escapó de su pecho. Había cosas que seguían sin encajar, pero se dijo que pronto las averiguaría.

—Está bien. ¿Podría darme su nueva dirección, por favor?

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, zonihviolet, GaByMaY91, lokaxtv, marieisahale y sonia sandria! Besos!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

Bella había bañado a Charlie y lo acababa de dejar durmiendo su siesta en la habitación que ambos compartían. Era una bonita y apacible tarde de junio y pensó en la posibilidad de salir a tomar el sol al pequeño jardín que rodeaba la casa. Justo cuando se decidió a hacer precisamente eso y ya se dirigía a la habitación para coger un liviano chal que echarse sobre los hombros, la señorita Dwyer, la cocinera y ama de llaves, la interceptó con una expresión agitada en su bondadoso rostro de rubicundos mofletes.

—Señorita Swan, tiene una visita.

—¿Una visita, dice? —Al ver el enérgico gesto de asentimiento de su ama de llaves y su mirada sorprendida, Bella supo que no era Alice—. ¿De quién se trata?

—Se ha presentado como lord Masen, conde de Cullen.

La repentina palidez de Bella y su ligero traspié asustó a la señorita Dwyer, que se aproximó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

—¡Señorita Swan! ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Oh, Dios mío, señorita Dwyer!

A Bella le estaba costando mucho hacerse a la idea de que Edward estuviera allí, pero las repercusiones de su presencia en la casa pronto se le hicieron evidentes.

—Por favor, no permita bajo ninguna circunstancia que ese hombre vea a mi hijo, ¿lo entiende? ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia!

La señorita Dwyer asintió, profundamente impresionada por la reacción de su señora, cuyo carácter siempre era apacible y dulce. Una vez que Bella tuvo la seguridad de que Edward no descubriría la presencia del pequeño Charlie, se dedicó con todas sus fuerzas a tranquilizarse y se obligó a recordarse a sí misma que había sido la actitud arrogante y fría de Edward la que los había separado y la había conducido a ella al lugar en el que se encontraba ahora. Necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas recordárselo, pues de repente su corazón había brincado dentro del pecho extrañamente conmovido ante la posibilidad de volver a verlo.

Recuperando poco a poco su presencia de ánimo, inspiró con profundidad y, con voz extrañamente calmada, preguntó:

—¿Dónde se encuentra lord Masen?

—En el saloncito.

En la casa llamaban así a la acogedora sala donde ella bordaba y jugaba con el pequeño Charlie, y donde, cuando recibía la visita de lord Black ambos pasaban la velada, generalmente leyéndole él en voz alta uno de los libros que ocupaban la alta estantería de nogal que dominaba una de las paredes.

—Está bien.

Con paso decidido, se encaminó hacia los escalones, dispuesta a bajar y encontrarse con el hombre que había cambiado su vida radicalmente. Antes de llegar a la mitad de la escalera, se volvió hacia la señorita Dwyer y murmuró:

—Señorita Dwyer, no nos sirva el té. Lord Masen se marchará enseguida.

Edward se encontraba absorto contemplando por la ventana el cuidado jardín que rodeaba la casa. Se había sorprendido muchísimo al ver el lugar en el que Bella vivía, ya que, si bien carecía de lujos, la vivienda era cómoda y acogedora, y el barrio donde se encontraba era un lugar tranquilo y limpio. Sin duda, las cosas habían cambiado para ella y tal vez Alice no lo sabía todo. Bien, fuera como fuese, lo cierto era que él pronto conocería la respuesta y, lo que era más importante, volvería a estar con la única mujer que realmente le importaba. Al oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse se volvió con rapidez y no pudo evitar tragar salva al ver frente a él a Bella después de tanto tiempo.

Edward no había olvidado lo hermosa que era. ¡Cómo iba a hacerlo si su recuerdo lo perseguía desde el mismo instante en que la había visto por primera vez! Su mirada recorrió con adoración las conocidas formas del cuerpo de la joven, notando cómo el deseo crudo y visceral que siempre sentía en su presencia volvía a despertar. El cabello de Bella refulgía como miel líquida y sus preciosos ojos rasgados lo miraban con un extraño brillo. Un sentimiento cálido y entrañable recorrió su cuerpo. Se sentía como el hombre que encuentra por fin su destino después de haberlo buscado incansablemente. En ese momento, todas sus dudas y temores se desvanecieron Todo fue claro y evidente para él amaba a esa mujer con toda la intensidad con la que un hombre era capaz de amar y la reclamaría como suya ante el mundo.

—Bella...

—Lord Masen.

La frialdad de su voz penetró en la mente de Edward de tal modo que se encendieron unas lucecitas de alarma. Frunciendo el ceño dio dos pasos hacia ella, y Bella, repentinamente alarmada, retrocedió. Sólo entonces advirtió Edward los cambios sutiles producidos en ella. Su rostro permanecía sereno, demasiado sereno, incluso rozando la frialdad, y su mirada expresaba distancia. Parecía una mujer distinta, más segura, más altiva, más... indiferente. Luchando contra el impulso de zarandearla y besarla a la vez con toda la pasión que había guardado dentro de él durante tanto tiempo, trató de tranquilizarse y echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor. De repente, comenzó a reparar en detalles que antes, profundamente conmovido ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Bella, no había visto. Su mirada se detuvo en una pipa y una tabaquera de cuero repujado, en las botellas de licor que se alineaban sobre el mueble y en un bastón que permanecía dentro de un paragüero. Dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a Bella, preguntó con voz dura:

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Exactamente, ¿a qué se refiere usted?

Bella conocía perfectamente la respuesta a su pregunta, pero trataba de ganar tiempo desesperadamente, ya que el impacto que había experimentado al volver a verlo había provocado que su corazón latiera alocado dentro del pecho, y quería, a toda costa, controlar la ansiedad que la dominaba.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo había reaccionado a su cercanía, y observando sus bien perfilados labios, no había podido dejar de recordar cómo su cuerpo se había estremecido bajo sus besos. Seguía pareciéndole irresistiblemente atractivo y estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que el impacto que su presencia había causado en ella no se notase.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero!

Dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio sobre el que descansaban los útiles de fumar de lord Black tomó la pipa entre sus manos como si fuese un objeto repugnante y, alzándola hasta la altura de su cara, gritó:

—¿De quién es esto? —Luego le tocó el turno al bastón—: ¿Y esto? Por lo que he podido observar no pareces tener ningún problema para caminar.

—Son de lord Black.

Su respuesta tuvo la virtud de ennudecer al conde, que pareció no comprender lo que la joven le decía. Cuando las implicaciones que las palabras de Bella tenían penetraron en la mente de Edward, se sintió ridículo como nunca en su vida.

Había ido al dispuesto a pedirle que se convirtiera en su esposa, contra todo lo que era aceptable en la sociedad a la que pertenecía, y se encontraba con que la mujer a la que creía digna de ser su esposa no era más que una meretriz

La condesa había tenido razón, pensó con pesadumbre: las clases bajas no eran dignas de confianza ni de que un noble mancillara su sangre mezclándola con la de ellos. La amargura que en ese momento sentía le hizo exclamar:

—¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Dime que no es cierto, maldita sea!

Negándose a sentirse intimidada por su último grito, Bella levantó la barbilla y respondió lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

—No tengo nada que decirle. Usted perdió todo derecho a una explicación el día en que me echó de su lado.

En dos zancadas, el conde acortó la distancia que los separaba y, torrándola de los brazos, la zarandeó ligeramente.

—¿Que yo te eché de mi lado? ¡Eres una furcia mentirosa! —La furia cubría sus ojos como si de un velo rojo se tratase— ¡Te propuse un trato que te pareció totalmente inaceptable... pero no has dudado en aceptarlo cuando te lo ha propuesto otro! —Asqueado por lo que ella había hecho, la soltó de un empujón—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué idiota he sido!

—¡Yo te amaba!

A su pesar, la aparente frialdad de Bella se resquebrajó cuando tuvo que oír las terribles acusaciones de boca de Edward. Las ganas de echarle en cara la existencia de Charlie pugnaban contra su prudencia. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él, pero la posibilidad de que reclamara a su rijo le resultaba intolerable.

—¡Y mientras me entregaba a ti tú planeabas casarte con otra! ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme! ¡Ninguno!

—¡No digas nada más!

Él la agarró de nuevo por los hombros mientras escudriñaba sus ojos tratando de leer en ellos un desmentido que a su pesar no llegaba.

—¡No puedo creer que te hayas entregado a él como una vulgar ramera!

—¡Ya me entregué antes como una ramera! ¡A ti!

Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas rebatirla, decirle que él la había amado, que jamás la había visto de otra manera que como la mujer que lo era todo para él; que había regresado con la intención de hacerla su esposa y no separarse de ella jamás. Pero en lugar de eso, la encontraba convertida en la querida de otro hombre, y esa idea se le hacía absolutamente imposible de soportar.

Deseando herir tanto como volver a probar la dulzura de sus labios, la tomó de la nuca y la acercó con brusquedad, a la vez que se apoderaba con fiereza de su boca y la besaba con ardor y posesividad. En un principio, Bella trató de resistirse, pero pronto la fuerza de él, y para qué negarlo, su sabor y la caricia de su lengua, hicieron que empezara a derretirse, como siempre le sucedía cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Durante unos segundos asombrosos, ambos olvidaron las palabras que, como dardos, se habían arrojado anteriormente a la cara y se dejaron llevar por el hechizo sublime que siempre despertaba cuando estaban juntos. Luego, con brusquedad, él la apartó y, mirándola con despreció, espetó:

—¡Desde luego que eres buena en lo tuyo!

Y sin añadir nada más, salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Bella se quedó atónita mirando la puerta por la que Edward acababa de salir, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder y, sobre todo, incapaz de aceptar lo que ella había sentido. Porque cuando Edward la había tenido entre sus brazos y la había besado había sido como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado; su corazón y cada centímetro de su piel habían gritado alborozados, pues reconocían el tacto y el olor del hombre al que tanto había amado. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera aún tanta influencia en ella? ¿Y por qué le habían dolido tanto sus acusaciones? Como una autómata se dirigió hacia el amplio sillón de cuero en el que solía sentarse lord Black y permaneció allí, mirando al vacío, con el corazón retumbándole dentro del pecho y la terrible sensación de que toda su vida acababa de quedar patas arriba. De repente, una pregunta sacudió su mente: ¿para qué había acudido él a su casa?

Bella no podía mentirse a sí misma. Trató de buscar en su interior motivos para odiarlo, pero descubrió que el sentimiento desagradable que la alejaba de él era el miedo; sí, tenía miedo pues en sus brazos se había convertido en cera caliente, y al verlo, su corazón había saltado dentro del pecho de puro placer y alegría. No podía creer que después del tiempo transcurrido y del inmenso dolor que él le había causado, ella aún siguiera enamorada, pero por sorprendente que pareciera era así y negárselo a sí misma resultaba tan absurdo como pretender que la noche fuera el día.

Edward daba vueltas por su amplio despacho. Se había bebido media botella de whisky con la misma rapidez y soltura que quien bebe agua, pero ni siquiera eso había conseguido aturdirle lo suficiente como para borrar de su mente la imagen de Bella enredada en los brazos de lord Black. Un impulso asesino le hizo considerar la posibilidad de retar a duelo al hombre, pero nada más tomar forma en su mente la idea, sintió el impulso incontrolable de reírse de sí mismo. ¡Dios mío! Esa mujer iba a acabar con todas sus convicciones y lo peor de todo era que mientras ella había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo como una despreocupada cortesana sin dedicarle probablemente ni un solo pensamiento, él no había dejado de recordarla y añorarla, e incluso ahora, a pesar del dolor y el desprecio que sentía, la deseaba con locura, pues el haber vuelto a sentir sus labios y sus curvas apretadas contra él le habían hecho comprender que esa mujer suponía una adicción más fuerte que el opio, del que había oído que tenía el poder de anular la voluntad de los hombres.

Tras el horrible impacto que había sentido al saber que Bella se había convertido en la amante de lord Black, había considerado la posibilidad de volver a Hong Kong, alejarse de todo y continuar con su vida como si esa mujer jamás hubiese tenido un lugar en ella; pero pronto desechó esa idea. Se dijo a sí mismo que allí nada le quedaba por hacer y, en cambio, había descuidado mucho tiempo sus asuntos en Inglaterra. Pero la insólita verdad era que no soportaba la idea de volver a separarse de Bella, aunque la certeza de que ella perteneciera a otro hombre lo estaba matando por dentro.

Sin saber qué hacer, volvió a coger la botella de whisky y dio un largo trago directamente de ella. Después de que el líquido ardiente bajara por su garganta, había decidido que se marcharía un tiempo a Cullen Manor. Tal vez alejándose de Londres acabaría, si no olvidando, al menos suavizando esa obsesión que lo empujaba irremediablemente hacia Bella Swan.

—¡No es posible! ¿Dónde has oído eso?

Lord Sutherland observó con la diversión pintada en su rostro la evidente agitación de su hermana.

—Lo comentó como si nada lord Withlock en el club.

Lady Victoria Sutherland se quedó en silencio, sopesando las implicaciones que esa noticia tendría en su vida. La repentina partida de lord Masen casi dos años antes había levantado multitud de rumores entre la alta sociedad, y ella había sido la destinataria de algunos de los más crueles. Las demás jóvenes casaderas, resentidas por la manera en que había presumido de haber conseguido al soltero más codiciado de todo Londres, se habían cebado con ella y no cesaban de preguntarle por su supuesto prometido con un deje de ironía y burla que a ella se le hacía intolerable, tanto que no había sido capaz de terminar su temporada social y se había retirado a la residencia campestre de su familia a rumiar a solas su humillación y vergüenza. A la siguiente Temporada social tampoco había acudido, pues aún no había superado el bochorno que, por culpa de lord Masen, había tenido que soportar. Lo detestaba profundamente, y la posibilidad de volver a verlo hizo que se retorcieran sus tripas de nerviosismo y rencor.

—¿Y ha traído alguna esposa con él?

Su hermano la miró con suspicacia, pero aun así respondió a su pregunta.

—No, hermanita, estás de suerte. Ha vuelto tan soltero como se marchó, aunque si estás pensando en clavar en él tus garras, déjame decirte que no está en la ciudad. Apenas pasó aquí un par de días y volvió a Cullen Manor... Debe ser que no hay nada aquí que llame su atención —añadió con maldad.

—¡Oh, cállate ya, por favor!

El fastidio por las nuevas noticias que acababa de recibir dieron paso a una idea que iba tomando forma en su mente.

¿Qué mejor venganza podría trazar contra todas las que se habían burlado de ella que conseguir finalmente casarse con el conde? Sabía que él había estado verdaderamente interesado en ella, pero algo lo había hecho cambiar de opinión de forma repentina, y ella se negaba a creer que la razón del cambio fuese la insignificante dependienta del establecimiento de la señora Young. Ahora, si él volvía a rondarla, callaría las bocas odiosas de todas las jóvenes que se habían permitido el lujo de burlarse de ella, y respecto a lord Masen..., bien, ella se encargaría de que en esa ocasión el cortejo acabara en compromiso, y una vez que fuese su esposa, de hacerle pagar las humillaciones que por su causa había tenido que soportar.

La señorita Dwyer se encontraba más preocupada de lo que había estado jamás y el motivo no era otro que la apática actitud y evidente tristeza que se reflejaba en el rostro de la señorita Swan. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo sirviéndola había llegado a apreciarla mucho, pues se trataba de una joven amable y bondadosa. A pesar de ser consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre la señorita Swan y lord Black, lo cierto era que nunca la había juzgado de forma negativa. En cierta ocasión, la señorita Swan se había sincerado y le había explicado que había sido la necesidad de ofrecerle a su hijo un hogar y un techo bajo el que vivir la que la había empujado a aceptar la protección de lord Black. Aún recordaba sus palabras.

—Antes de lord Black, el padre de Charlie fue el único hombre que había habido en mi vida, y si de mi hubiera dependido, te aseguro que habría sido el único...

La señorita Swan no había querido añadir nada más, pero la señorita Dwyer se había hecho su propia composición de la situación y había llegado a la conclusión de que el padre de Charlie era probablemente un hombre casado que, sin duda, había seducido a la joven e inocente señorita Swan, y al enterarse de la existencia de su futuro hijo, la había dejado abandonada a su suerte.

Pero esa idea había sufrido un cambio radical después de la visita de lord Masen. Las palabras de la señorita Swan pidiéndole que mantuviese a su hijo fuera de la vista del conde le habían extrañado mucho, pero pronto comenzó a atar cabos. Resultaba más que evidente el parecido entre el conde y el pequeño Charlie. Los dos tenían el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes, pero además de eso compartían los rasgos finos y aristocráticos y el hoyuelo en la barbilla. Una vez que se los veía a ambos no se podía negar que eran padre e hijo. Por si esto fuera poco ella pudo oír los gritos y las recriminaciones que se lanzaron él y la señorita Swan: era evidente que se conocían, y no sólo eso, sino que la relación entre ambos había sido muy intensa.

Ahora, observando furtivamente a la señorita Swan mientras ambas bordaban un hermoso mantel, cada una por una punta, buscaba la manera adecuada de sacar a relucir el tema, y bien sabía Dios que no era por curiosidad —no, señor—, era la intensa preocupación que ella le inspiraba la que le hacía querer saber lo que tanto la angustiaba.

—Señorita Dwyer, ¿sucede algo?

A pesar de no haber levantado la vista de las puntadas que en ese momento estaba dando, Bella sentía sobre ella la mirada constante del ama de llaves.

El primer impulso de la señorita Dwyer fue negarlo, pero luego pensó que era la oportunidad que había estado esperando de sacar el terna que le preocupaba.

—Bueno, señorita Swan, no se enoje, pero la semana pasada, cuando vino a visitarla lord Masen, pude oír cómo ustedes discutían, y desde entonces usted parece tan seria y afectada...

Bella dejó de bordar y permaneció cabizbaja mirando sus manos. Apreciaba a la señorita Dwyer y confiaba en ella, pero no había decidido hasta dónde contarle respecto a lo sucedido con Edward. Había dado gracias a Dios de que lord Black se encontrara pasando unos días junto a sus hijos en su finca campestre, pues le habría resultado muy duro mantener el talante alegre y distendido delante de él Ambos habían llegado a conocerse lo suficiente como para adivinar sus respectivos estados de ánimo. Lo que no había esperado era llegar a preocupar a la bondadosa señorita Dwyer.

—Señorita Dwyer, el conde y yo nos conocimos hace algún tiempo y... hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

Era consciente de lo extraño que sonaba que una mujer de su clase social tuviese amistad con todo un conde.

—Él es el padre del pequeño Charlie, ¿no es cierto?

Bella la miró alarmada y luego miró hacia la alfombra donde su hijo hacía gorgoritos mientras jugueteaba con unas bobinas vacías que le habían dejado.

—¿Por qué piensa usted eso?

—Señorita Swan, cualquiera que los vea a los dos llegará a la misma conclusión a la que he llegado yo. Son idénticos, y además está la manera en que usted se alteró cuando supo que él había venido a la casa.

Bella dio un largo suspiro, y dejando a un lado la costura, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

—Tiene razón, señorita Dwyer. Lord Masen es el padre de Charlie, pero ¡nadie más debe saberlo!

—¿Acaso lord Black...?

—Él conoce toda mi historia; sin embargo, no quisiera que sufriera al saber que Edward ha estado aquí ¿Me promete que no le dirá nada?

—Por supuesto, señorita Swan. Puede usted confiar en que mis labios están sellados.

Ambas volvieron a reanudar las labores de costura, pero la señorita Dwyer seguía sin encontrar sentido a todo lo que ahora sabía. ¿Por qué no quería la señorita Swan que el conde conociera la existencia de su hijo?

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, zonihviolet, AglaeeCullen810, sonia sandria, marieisahale, Grace, Elizabeth, CASBABYSWAN, gene, Ilovevampiresangels y lokaxtv! Besos!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

Los días pasados en Cullen Manor no habían proporcionado a Edward el sosiego que buscaba. Todos en la casa comenzaron a rehuirlo, pues hacía gala de un mal humor que habían comenzado a temer. Lord Masen siempre había sido un patrón serio y distante, pero jamás abiertamente desagradable ni huraño. Ahora las doncellas lo evitaban por los pasillos, la cocinera temía que llegara el momento de las comidas por si el conde criticaba sus platos y los lacayos apretaban las mandíbulas y trataban de hacer oídos sordos a los gritos y las recriminaciones que cada vez con más frecuencia el conde les dirigía. Sólo el señor Vladimir parecía ignorar sus estallidos de furia y mal humor, y se esforzaba por tranquilizar al resto del personal bajo su servicio.

El conde estaba insoportable, bien lo sabía Dios, pero a él sólo le causaba una enorme compasión. Gracias a sus delirios etílicos el señor Vladimir había podido hacerse una composición bastante acertada de lo que atormentaba a lord Masen. Por lo visto, no había tenido éxito en su intento de recuperar a la señorita Swan, y eso lo estaba matando poco a poco. Él tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano lograra superarlo, pues sino acabaría volviéndolos locos a todos.

Por su parte, Edward había tratado de distraerse con los múltiples asuntos que atañían a su extensa finca, pero le resultaba imposible concentrarse en nada. La imagen de Bella desnuda junto a lord Black martilleaba su cerebro una y otra vez, y los celos lo estaban volviendo loco. No comprendía por qué no había aceptado convertirse en su amante y, en cambio, con lord Black no había tenido reparos en aceptar lo que con él le pareció tan inadmisible. No sólo no lo comprendía, sino que era incapaz de asumirlo, de la misma manera que no podía asumir la idea de haber perdido a Bella para siempre. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella dulce e inocente muchacha fuese ahora la fría mujer que se había entregado a otro? ¡Y nada menos que a lord Black, que podría ser su padre! Aun así, en sus momentos de mayor claridad mental, se decía a sí mismo que debía seguir adelante y tratar de olvidarla, para a continuación maldecirla con todas sus fuerzas por el potente hechizo que le había lanzado y que le hacía desearla con locura a pesar de no poder evitar despreciarla.

Finalmente, renunció a tratar de fingir que ignoraba una situación que no podía pasar por alto. Volvería a Londres, averiguaría todo lo que pudiese de la relación que mantenían lord Black y Bella, y volvería a hacerla suya. Ella aún lo deseaba; lo había notado, había sentido cómo sus cuerpos encajaban y cómo, poco a poco, ella se iba entregando a sus caricias. Por supuesto, ahora no pensaba convertirla en su condesa —jamás otorgaría a esa pequeña arpía semejante honor—, pero ella volvería a ser suya y esa vez según sus condiciones.

Con esta idea en la cabeza, empezó a sentirse algo más animado y decidió comenzar a prepararse para su vuelta a Londres.

Lord Black miraba entristecido el semblante taciturno de Bella. Acababa de regresar de pasar unos días en su casa del campo y enseguida había ido a visitarla. Ahora se encontraba cómodamente arrellanado en su sillón preferido mientras tomaba una taza de té y la observaba mientras ella cosía. Los había añorado, a ella y al pequeño Charlie, pero sobre todo había echado de menos la calidez de hogar que se respiraba en la sencilla y acogedora casa que había alquilado para ellos. La relación que mantenían era algo atípica, pues a él más que la lujuria lo había movido la necesidad de compañía, y de natural tímido y desconfiado, enseguida se había sentido atraído por la sencillez y la dulzura de Bella, a pesar de que resultaba evidente que lord Masen mostraba un desmesurado interés hacia ella. No lo había dudado cuando ella había acudido a él en busca de ayuda. Pensó que ambos se beneficiarían con el trato, y así había sido. Pero él siempre supo que Bella jamás había olvidado a lord Masen y que, pese a todo lo sucedido, continuaba amándolo. Lo había notado en la forma resignada en la que ella se le había entregado y en las lágrimas que había tratado de disimular después. Lo seguía notando en su límpida mirada chocolate, cuando se perdía en la lejanía y ponía expresión melancólica... Sí, Bella seguía amando a lord Masen, y él, que la amaba a ella con todo su corazón, no podía obligarla a que se entregara a él sabiendo que probablemente ella detestaba esos momentos íntimos que pasaban juntos. Había doblegado el ardor de su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en la ternura más intensa que había experimentado jamás por nadie, y ahora, observando su mirada triste y el rictus de amargura de su boca, no tuvo ninguna dificultad para relacionar el comentado regreso a Inglaterra de lord Masen con el sombrío estado de ánimo de Bella.

—Lord Masen ha estado aquí, ¿verdad?

Bella levantó la vista del bordado y miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa a lord Black.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Bueno, no me ha sido muy difícil sumar dos más dos —contestó con una sonrisa triste dibujada en sus labios.

—Vino la semana pasada, pero la verdad es que no sé por qué. Tuvimos una discusión y, desde entonces, no he vuelto a verlo.

—¿Le dijiste lo de Charlie?

—¡No! —El grito ahogado de la joven lo sobresaltó y la miró con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación—. ¡Él no debe saberlo jamás!

—Querida, es su hijo.

—¡Charlie es mío!

—Está bien, tranquilízate.

Lord Black trató de disimular la sorpresa que le había causado la vehemente reacción de Bella ante la posibilidad de desvelar a lord Masen la verdad sobre su hijo.

—¿Le contaste lo... lo nuestro?

—No hizo falta que yo lo hiciera; se dio cuenta por sí mismo.

—Claro. —Desde luego el conde de Cullen siempre había sido un hombre muy inteligente.

De todas formas, tarde o temprano lo habría descubierto. Aunque Bella y él se habían conducido con admirable discreción, habían circulado habladurías sobre su amistad, pero él se había negado siempre a confirmarlas y jamás la había presentado o hablado de ella como su querida. Había llegado el momento que tanto temía, pero su conciencia y, sobre todo, la profunda necesidad que sentía de ver a Bella feliz le empujaban a dar el paso que tanto le dolería.

—Bella, debes saber que dejaré de visitarte en el momento en que tú lo dispongas y también que eso no supondrá que te quedes en la calle, pues hace algunos meses abrí una cuenta para ti y el pequeño Charlie en la que he ingresado una pequeña cantidad que será suficiente para empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, si es eso lo que deseas.

—¡No!

Bella lo miró horrorizada. No deseaba abandonar esa casa ni dejar de verlo a él sobre todo ahora que su relación se había convertido en la de dos buenos amigos que podían confiar el uno en el otro.

—No quiero empezar de nuevo en ningún otro lugar. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan descabellada?

Lord Black permaneció unos instantes en silencio, y luego la miró directamente a los ojos a la vez que decía:

—Sé que nunca has dejado de amar a lord Masen.

Bella comenzó a abrir la boca, dispuesta a negarlo, pero no llegó a pronunciar ni una sola palabra; habría sido absurdo. Lord Black la conocía demasiado bien, y ella le debía muchísimo. No se merecía que le mintiese.

—Eso no cambia nada. No fui demasiado buena para él en el pasado y, por supuesto, no lo seré ahora, y menos después de...

—Comprendo, querida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sumido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Lord Black, a pesar de las palabras de Bella, sabía que se acercaba el final de su relación, y lo iba a lamentar mucho, ya que la calidez y la compañía, la comprensión y la amistad que había encontrado en Bella serían insustituibles. Por otra parte, comprendía que lord Masen jamás renunciaría a ella; él había visto cómo la miraba, cómo se encendía de celos cuando otro hombre le hablaba o le sonreía. Sabía que había regresado a buscarla a ella. ¿Qué hombre dejaría escapar a una mujer así? Y suponía que ahora mismo debía de estar pasando un verdadero infierno imaginándola entre sus brazos.

Tanya lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo... ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

—Estoy bien, pero no tanto como tú, preciosa —añadió con galantería.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! —Tanya sonrió y le ofreció asiento con un gesto.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos contemplándose en silencio con una mirada de afecto dibujada en sus pupilas. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse, pero, a pesar de eso, los dos habían guardado un recuerdo agradable del tiempo que compartieron juntos.

—Dime, Edward, ¿qué se te pasó por la cabeza para marcharte de forma tan repentina?

Él se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Había ido hasta al principalmente para tratar de averiguar todo lo que pudiera de la relación de Bella con lord Black, así que lo mejor era abordar el tema sin circunloquios.

—Me fui para tratar de poner en orden mis ideas y tomar una decisión.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—Respecto a una mujer.

Tanya esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y exclamó:

—Finalmente, tenía yo razón.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Edward la miró atentamente, esperando su respuesta.

—Me refiero a que estás enamorado de esa misteriosa joven de la que me hablaste y sospecho, por tu cara, que la situación no ha cambiado.

Incómodo, Edward se preguntó en qué momento exacto se había vuelto Tanya tan perspicaz Luego compuso una mueca distante y fría, tratando de ocultar sus emociones tras la máscara de indiferencia que tan bien se le daba.

—Las cosas han cambiado drásticamente. He decidido cortejar a lady Victoria Sutherland.

—¡Esa vanidosa!

—SI —Edward contestó a la defensiva— Esa vanidosa, como tú la llamas, es una mujer joven, hermosa y con un linaje impecable.

—Edward, créeme cuando te digo que acabarás arrepintiéndote y harás que lady Sutherland se sienta infeliz toda su vida si te casas con ella amando a otra.

—¡Bella está totalmente fuera de mi alcance! ¡Se ha convertido en la amante de lord Black! ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacerla mi condesa cuando se habrá estado pavoneando con él por cada rincón de Londres?

Exasperado por haber dejado que sus sentimientos de despecho y celos afloraran, se levantó y le dio la espalda a Tanya, que lo miraba atónita.

—¿La joven amiga de lord Black es tu Bella?

—¿Así la presenta él? —preguntó Edward a su vez, con la voz teñida por la burla.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo sólo la he visto un par de veces, y si no fuese porque lady Lefevre lo desmintió, habría creído por la actitud de ambos que eran familia, tío o sobrina, o algo así...

—Pues ahora ya sabes que no es cierto... No es más que una ramera.

Tanya no salía de su asombro. Había visto dos veces al conde de Cullen perder la compostura y utilizar un vocabulario nada habitual en él, y ambas habían sido por la misma mujer. Ella, que tanto había sufrido por amor, sintió una punzada de compasión por él, pues resultaba evidente que se encontraba confuso y dolorido, como un niño pequeño abandonado.

—Quizá deberías preguntarle qué la ha llevado a tomar una decisión así.

—¡No necesito preguntarle eso! ¡Conozco perfectamente la respuesta! —Sus ojos expresaban a las claras la furia intensa que sentía—. La codicia y el ansia de trepar socialmente, ¿qué si no? Jamás me hará creer que ama a ese vejestorio, no después de la manera en que reacciona cuando yo la beso... —Y comprendiendo que había hablado más de la cuenta, se calló, furioso y enfadado consigo mismo.

Aunque se sentía aturdida por la reacción visceral del otrora imperturbable conde de Cullen no pudo evitar señalar un aspecto de la situación con el que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Edward, si esa mujer buscara una buena posición y escalar socialmente ¿no crees que se prodigaría más en los actos de lo que lo hace? Ya te he dicho que sólo la he visto dos veces, en el teatro, y parecía rehuir a todos los conocidos de lord Black. Su actitud, desde luego, no era la de una mujer ambiciosa.

—¡Basta ya! —Y olvidando que había ido a ver a Tanya precisamente para tratar de averiguar detalles de la relación de Bella con lord Black, añadió—: ¡No quiero volver a hablar de ella! —Lo que no dijo fue que imaginársela del brazo de otro hombre le dolía tanto que hubiese preferido que lo quemasen con aceite hirviendo.

—De acuerdo, querido; olvidémoslo todo y hablemos de otros temas. Siéntate y te serviré un excelente licor que mi esposo conserva como oro en paño.

Edward aceptó la tregua y se sentó, asintiendo en silencio, pero su rostro continuaba huraño y pensativo, y fue incapaz de retener ni una sola de las palabras que Tanya dijo a partir de ese momento.

Dos días más tarde, Edward esperaba con el sombrero de copa en la mano a que lady Victoria Sutherland se dignara recibirlo. Había anunciado su visita con antelación, tal y como exigían las normas sociales, y se había aceptado su petición. Él sabía que la espera de la que estaba siendo objeto no era más que una mezquina venganza de la joven, pero decidió ignorar su pueril actitud; a fin de cuentas, había sido tremendamente descortés de su parte marcharse de la forma en que lo había hecho, sin una sola palabra de despedida.

Después de media hora contemplando los cuadros de jóvenes risueñas en columpios, parques o paseando, oyó a su espalda el sonido de pasos, y se volvió tratando de sustituir su mueca de hastío por una sonrisa de placer.

Frente a él estaba lady Victoria Sutherland, primorosamente vestida de celeste y violeta, y con los hermosos bucles pelirrojos cayendo junto a su rostro ovalado. Edward la miró y la encontró hermosísima. Con pesar se preguntó por qué no podía ser ella la que hiciese que su corazón galopara de emoción dentro del pecho, la que consiguiese que su sangre se alborotase en las venas, la que su cuerpo anhelase sin tregua... ¡Habría sido todo tan sencillo de esa manera!

Lady Victoria compuso un mohín que pretendía ser de indiferencia, pero sus ojos brillaron con un inconfundible matiz de triunfo. Dio dos pasos e, inclinando levemente la cabeza, murmuró:

—Lord Masen, ¿es usted?

«¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan boba?»

—Por favor, lady Victoria, no me diga que se ha olvidado de mí cuando yo no he hecho más que añorar su hermoso rostro. —Rezó para que la ironía pasara desapercibida y al ver cómo la joven sonreía con vanidad mal disimulada supo que había tenido suerte.

—¡Oh!, y ¿qué le trae por aquí después de tanto tiempo?

—¿Es necesario responder a esa pregunta?

La joven lo miraba expectante; sin duda, esperaba una encendida declaración de amor que incluía el que una parte de su anatomía, concretamente las rodillas, entraran en contacto con el suelo. «Preciosa, vas a tener que esperar un poco para eso.»

—Bien, más que nada venía a presentarle mis respetos y a disculparme por la forma abrupta en que me marché.

La princesa de hielo pareció derretirse un poco y con una sonrisa distante le señaló una silla junto a la mesita de patas curvadas. Tras ella entrevió a la que, sin duda, sería su doncella; ella solía asumir el papel de carabina, ya que su madre rara vez se encontraba en casa, constantemente ocupada en los muchos comités de los que formaba parte.

—Ordenaré que nos sirvan el té.

Como si sus palabras hubiesen sido presentidas, una criada morena y algo rechoncha apareció en ese momento preguntando si deseaban tomar algo.

—Sí, Heidi, sírvenos té. —Y luego, como haciendo una gran condescendencia, añadió—: Y pon algunas pastas.

El tiempo que tardó la criada en regresar con la bandeja fue, prácticamente, el mismo que necesitó lady Victoria para acomodarse frente a él en una minúscula sillita que parecía más un juguete que un mueble real. Tras servir la joven el té con notable soltura y maestría, como no pudo dejar de observar Edward, se decidió a comenzar a hablar sabiendo que si esperaba de la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él algo remotamente parecido a un interesante tema de conversación podría estar al eternamente.

—Lady Victoria, permítame decirle que le debo una disculpa por la forma abrupta en la que me marché, pero lo cierto es que unos asuntos de máxima urgencia relacionados con los negocios que tengo en aquella isla hicieron imprescindible mi presencia. Apenas conté con el tiempo necesario para preparar el viaje.

Lady Victoria compuso una ligera mueca de desagrado. De todos era bien sabido el poco apropiado interés que lord Masen sentía por los negocios y el comercio, pero lo cierto era que obviando ese detalle en lo demás era el prototipo del perfecto caballero: atractivo, interesante y de modales impecables. Aunque lo que realmente lo hacía tan especial a sus ojos era el hecho de que temporada tras temporada fuese el soltero más codiciado de Londres y la posibilidad de cobrarse semejante pieza se había convertido en un objetivo prioritario para ella.

—¿Ha logrado resolver ya esos asuntos tan urgentes?

—Ciertamente.

Lady Victoria no pudo dejar de extrañarse al notar el timbre cortante de su voz.

—Ahora que por fin he vuelto —siguió diciendo Edward— no he podido dejar de pensar en usted y sentía un deseo inmenso por saber qué tal le iban las cosas y, sobre todo, si aún puedo atreverme a pensar que tengo alguna posibilidad de contar con su atención.

A Edward le resultaba bastante vergonzoso rebajarse hasta el punto de decir cosas que no eran en absoluto ciertas, pero conocía perfectamente el carácter vanidoso de lady Victoria y sabía que era necesario sacrificar algo de su orgullo para conseguir aplacarla.

No quería ahondar en las razones por las que, de repente, había considerado primordial cortejar a la dama que tenía frente a sí porque sospechaba que más que la conveniencia de esa unión y las ventajas sociales y económicas que le reportaría, pesaban sobre él los celos y el despecho que corroían su alma de la misma manera que el óxido corroe el hierro. No esperaba que a Bella le importase ya nada de lo que él pudiese hacer o dejar de hacer; probablemente ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en él desde la última vez que se vieron, pero él tenía la esperanza de que tomando una esposa, engendrando hijos con ella y, en definitiva, dejando atrás su pasado, podría continuar con su vida olvidando que una vez Bella había formado parte de ella y, de paso, le demostraría a esa perra codiciosa que a él no le importaba nada si ella tenía uno o un millón de amantes.

—Bueno, lord Masen —dijo con voz almibarada lady Victoria, que interrumpió así sus reflexiones—, como debe usted imaginar lo cierto es que tengo multitud de propuestas similares a la suya.

La joven estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, convencida de estar provocando celos y sufrimiento en su díscolo pretendiente y totalmente ajena al gesto de hastío que éste se esforzaba por disimilar.

—Hasta ahora no me he sentido especialmente inclinada hacia ninguno de ellos —continuó diciendo en el mismo tono afectado y empalagoso—, pero comprenda usted que no me parecería nada justo desdeñarlos a todos para favorecer al último que ha llegado.

Edward se sintió repentinamente cansado del jueguecito que lady Victoria se traía entre manos. En ese momento, ya no le parecía tan buena idea cortejar a la joven y, sobre todo, no estaba dispuesto a hacer el papel de pretendiente celoso, y menos de los mequetrefes que, sin duda, pululaban a su alrededor.

Levantándose de la silla con tapiz floreado que ocupaba, exclamó:

—¡Bien!, lamento oír eso. Ahora, con su permiso, debo marcharme...

—¡No! ¡Espere por favor! —Lady Victoria lo detuvo alzando la mano.

«¡Maldita sea!» Seguía tan escurridizo como ella lo recordaba, pero esa vez no volvería a ser el hazmerreír de nadie. Se había propuesto convertirse en la condesa de Cullen y haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

—No puede marcharse así después de estar tanto tiempo ausente. —Con alivio vio que él se detenía y volvía a acercarse a la silla que había estado ocupando—. Quédese y cuénteme cómo son las cosas en esos lugares tan alejados de Inglaterra.

Quince minutos después, mientras salía de la residencia de los Sutherland, Edward sonreía sarcásticamente. Su actitud hacia lady Victoria había sido algo brusca, debía admitirlo, pero eso le había ahorrado soportar la palabrería engreída de la joven. Ahora, en cambio, ella volvía a mostrarse tan dispuesta y dócil como antaño; de hecho, había aceptado acompañarlo junto con su hermano —al que había extendido la invitación para no dar pie a habladurías— a una función de ópera el sábado siguiente.

Se preguntó fugazmente si Bella asistiría junto a lord Black, y al imaginar la situación, se dio cuenta de que nada podría prepararlo para el impacto que esa imagen tendría sobre él.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, sonia sandria, anamart05, GaByMaY91 y zonihviolet! Besos!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

Lord Black miraba el rostro ligeramente crispado de Bella adivinando cuál era la preocupación que rondaba su mente. Le había costado mucho trabajo convencerla para que lo acompañara; de hecho, aún recordaba nítidamente sus protestas y excusas para no hacerlo.

—¿¡Acaso no lo comprendes!? —había exclamado con exasperación—. ¡Jamás me he separado tanto tiempo de Charlie!

—Querida, sabes que Charlie estará bien; la señorita Dwyer ha estado con él prácticamente desde que nació; lo adora.

—Es cierto lo que dices, sé que lo dejo en buenas manos, pero no es solamente eso lo que me preocupa. —Su voz sonaba ligeramente compungida—. Me inquieta el hecho de que yo no sea capaz de pasar tres días sin él.

—¡Oh, vamos, Bella! ¡Claro que podrás! —Lord Black se había enternecido al oír su lamento—. Os vendrá bien a ambos pasar unos días separados, ya lo verás; además, Newton Hall está a sólo cuatro horas de Londres. Si algo sucediese podríamos regresar en el mismo día.

Finalmente, Bella había accedido a acompañarlo. En cierta forma, sentía que se lo debía. ¡Él le pedía tan poco a cambio de tanto como les había dado a ella y a su hijo!

Lord Black se había sentido profundamente aliviado cuando la joven, por fin, había accedido a viajar a la residencia de campo de lord Newton. Su insistencia se había visto motivada principalmente por el enorme deseo que sentía de animarla y volver a verla sonreír. Creía que unos días lejos de Londres, en otro ambiente y entre personas que, según él sabía, eran absolutamente amables y faltas de mordacidad, le vendrían bien para apartar de su mente lo que sin duda tanto la estaba preocupando.

A oídos de lord Black habían llegado rumores insistentes que aseguraban que lord Masen estaba cortejando a la bella lady Victoria Sutherland, y que el compromiso entre ambos no tardaría en hacerse público. Estaba seguro de que Bella también había oído esos rumores, y a pesar de que ella le había asegurado que no quería volver a ver al conde de Cullen él sabía que continuaba amándolo y que jamás había dejado de hacerlo.

Para evitar en lo posible las habladurías, lord Black había invitado a su hermana Rachel, tres años mayor que él, a pasar esos días junto a ellos.

La señorita Rachel Black era una mujer parecida a su hermano en cuanto a su aspecto distinguido y la afabilidad de su rostro. Alta y elegante, de facciones aristocráticas, su cabello gris y los profundos ojos azules proclamaban que había sido una mujer atractiva, y lo cierto era que aún seguía siéndolo.

Bella siempre se había preguntado por qué una mujer tan agradable, sensata y de aspecto tan atractivo había permanecido soltera. No tenía la menor duda de que había sido una decisión propia, pues tal y como le había corroborado lord Black, proposiciones no le habían faltado.

La señorita Black conocía la relación que mantenía su hermano con la señorita Swan, pero no podía verlo como algo sórdido, tal y como sabía que lo juzgaría la mayor parte de la buena sociedad. Veía con buenos ojos la compañía y placidez que su hermano encontraba junto a la señorita Swan, y había percibido enseguida que ella no era una joven codiciosa ni lujuriosa. La señorita Black se tomaba la protección de su hermano hacia la joven y su hijo como una más de las muchas obras de caridad que había emprendido él a lo largo de su vida, además sabía que desde que había enviudado se sentía muy solo, ya que, aunque resultaba sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la generosidad y la nobleza de la que habían hecho gala sus progenitores, sus dos sobrinos eran bastante egoístas y mezquinos, y era casi mejor que estuvieran alejados de su padre, puesto que a menudo se habían metido en líos que habían hecho sufrir bastante a su pobre hermano.

Éste, tras el fallecimiento de su esposa, había realizado alguna que otra insinuación respecto a que sería muy agradable que ella se trasladara a vivir con él. Rachel siempre se había negado, alegando que él aún podía rehacer su vida y sería mucho más cómodo para su nueva esposa no tener que convivir también con la hermana mayor de su esposo. Por otra parte, se había acostumbrado a su vida tranquila y apacible en Cambridge, y no le apetecía cambiarla por la vertiginosa y ruidosa Londres. Su hermano había aceptado sus razones y no había insistido más. La verdad de su negativa era que no quería exponer la auténtica naturaleza de la amistad que la unía a la señorita Carmen Powell.

Carmen y ella llevaban viviendo juntas quince años, y a ojos de todos era una situación perfectamente normal dos amigas solteras que preferían vivir juntas a aceptar la hospitalidad de algún pariente varón. Lo cierto era que quince años atrás ambas se habían enamorado profundamente, y a pesar de lo mucho que le costó aceptar la realidad de unos sentimientos que le parecieron contranatura, no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para luchar contra las maravillosas emociones que se despertaron en ella por primera vez. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que dejara de llorar a escondidas por atreverse a disfrutar de un amor tan hermoso como prohibido, pero había acabado por aceptar lo que sentía y por creer que Dios no podía condenar algo que era tan bonito e inofensivo como el amor que Carmen y ella se profesaban.

Pero la verdad de esa historia sólo la conocían ellas y la fiel cocinera que tenían, una viuda que servía en la casa de ambas casi desde el primer momento en que iniciaron su vida juntas. Rachel no se había planteado jamás hablarle a su hermano de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues sabía que a pesar de la bondad de su corazón y del afecto sincero que le profesaba, se escandalizaría sobremanera y sería muy embarazoso para ella tener que hacer frente a su más que probable censura.

Ahora, mientras el traqueteo del carruaje hacía que su cuerpo se balanceara ligeramente de izquierda a derecha, observaba a la joven que permanecía extrañamente pensativa.

—Querida, ¿te encuentras mal?

Bella miró con algo de culpabilidad a la señorita Black, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que durante todo el viaje había sido una compañía horrorosa. No había dado pie a ningún tema de conversación y había estado sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No se preocupe por ni, señorita Black! —Sintiendo que debía dar algún tipo de explicación a su conducta huraña y distante, prosiguió—: Lo único que sucede es que acabamos de salir de Londres y ya estoy añorando a mi pequeño.

La señorita Black se inclinó hacia adelante y palmeó cariñosamente su mano.

—Trata de no preocuparte, querida. Tu adorable hijo está perfectamente atendido con la señorita Dwyer.

—Tiene usted razón, señorita Black —dijo, e hizo un valiente esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa.

Pero la única preocupación que rondaba su cabeza no era la nostalgia por su hijo, había algo más que la estaba corroyendo por dentro pese a todos sus esfuerzos por tratar de que no le afectara. De su época como empleada de la señora Young había adquirido la costumbre de leer la prensa, y era una costumbre que había mantenido, sobre todo porque a lord Black le gustaba contar con un par de ejemplares de los diarios londinenses de mayor tirada. Ojeando las páginas de uno de ellos se había topado con el nombre de lord Masen, y a pesar de que su sentido común le había indicado la conveniencia de ignorar lo que de él se dijera, había podido más el interés que, muy a su pesar, todo lo relacionado con el conde de Cullen despertaba en ella.

Haber leído la noticia había sido como si le hubiesen dado un mazazo en la cabeza. En ella se aseguraba que lord Masen había empezado a cortejar de forma evidente a lady Victoria Sutherland y que se esperaba en breve un anuncio del compromiso. Luego, especulaban con la posibilidad de que el noviazgo llevara fraguándose desde mucho tiempo antes, pero que se había visto postergado por la sorpresiva partida de lord Masen a Hong Kong.

Bella se dijo que en nada debía afectarle lo que Edward hiciese, pues él le había dejado claro mucho tiempo atrás que no había sitio en su vida para una persona como ella. Pero aun así le había dolido sobremanera la comprobación de lo poco que lo afectaba a él lo que sucediese entre ellos al contrario de lo que le pasaba a ella, pues desde el encuentro que habían tenido tres semanas atrás no había sido capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza, un problema que, obviamente, Edward no había tenido. Debía admitir que en lo referente a las emociones que Edward despertaba en ella no tenía defensas suficientes para hacerles frente, así que lo mejor era no volver a verlo más. La noticia de su compromiso debía alegrarla por tanto; sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba no hallaba regocijo alguno en la certeza de que había perdido al único hombre al que había amado, aunque se ajustaba más a la verdad pensar que jamás lo había tenido.

Tratando de distraerse de sus funestos pensamientos preguntó a lord Black, que iba sentado frente a ella y junto a su hermana, qué clase de personas eran sus anfitriones.

—¡Oh, querida!, te gustará mucho lord Newton; ya lo verás. —Contentó al ver que Bella parecía salir del mutismo en que se había sumido, se lanzó a hablarle con profusión—: Tiene un carácter abierto y afable, y le gusta que su casa esté siempre llena de gente. Según sus propias palabras, en una mansión tan grande la única manera de no volverse loco es compartirla con amigos, aunque lo cierto es que él debe considerar a todo Londres como amigos suyos porque cada año y cada vez invita a un grupo diferente.

—¿Y qué hacéis en estas reuniones?

—Pues se organizan actividades muy variadas: largos paseos por su propiedad, que debo añadir es fascinante; partidas de cartas, y también a veces billar, aunque esto no es muy bien acogido por las damas, que suelen quedarse fuera de la diversión, e incluso a veces organizamos pequeñas partidas de caza de faisanes o conejos. Lo pasaremos bien, querida, ya lo verás.

—¿Y lady Newton? Supongo que también adora estar rodeada de gente.

—No existe ninguna lady Newton. Nuestro anfitrión vive con su tía, una mujer de lo más peculiar. Estuvo casada con un noble alemán y al enviudar se vino aquí a vivir con su sobrino. Ambos forman un tándem de lo más original. Se pelean como si de un viejo matrimonio se tratase, pero a la vez no pueden estar el uno sin el otro. De hecho, no recuerdo ni una sola ocasión en la que los haya visto separados.

A su pesar, la curiosidad de Bella se había despertado con lo que lord Black le había contado sobre los anfitriones. Desde el momento en que había decidido acompañar finalmente a lord Black a pasar esos días en Newton Hall se había apoderado de ella una gran ansiedad. Sentía cierto apuro, pues a pesar de que había recibido una buena educación, se trataba de una educación sencilla, pueblerina; ni sus modales ni su manera de hablar podían igualarse a los de las personas a las que, sin duda, lord Black estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Temía avergonzarlo y avergonzarse a sí misma, pero había otro aspecto de su relación con el noble que le daba vueltas en la cabeza sin parar. Sólo unos meses antes el hecho de que los conocidos que él le presentaba pudiesen adivinar que habían sido amantes no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero últimamente, y debía reconocer que la visita de Edward había tenido mucho que ver, aparecer como la querida de un hombre se le hacía francamente desagradable. Pese a que hacía ya muchísimo tiempo que lord Black no solicitaba sus favores, sabía que en la práctica seguía siendo una mantenida. Cuando lord Black le anunció que había pedido a su hermana que los acompañara, respiró aliviada, pues la presencia de la señorita Black daría una apariencia de respetabilidad a la relación entre ellos. Además, lord Black había añadido como al descuido que, por supuesto, dormirían en habitaciones separadas. Ella lo había mirado con suspicacia, puesto que en ese momento había tenido la impresión de que él podía mirar en su interior.

Jamás podría pagar a lord Black la generosidad que había demostrado hacia ella. Él la había ayudado cuando sentía que se hundía en una ciénaga de desesperación, y las veces que le había entregado su cuerpo había sentido que era más un acto de amistad que de deseo. Jamás la había hecho sentir sucia o vulgar, y de hecho, Bella sospechaba que en el momento que había percibido que ella se limitaba a aceptar pasivamente sus abrazos había dejado de imponérselos. Era imposible no querer a una persona así, y efectivamente Bella lo quería muchísimo, pero de la misma manera que podría amar a un hermano muy querido. Habría dado cualquier cosa por sentir hacia lord Black las mismas emociones tumultuosas y embriagantes que sentía hacia Edward, aunque por más que había intentado apartar a este último de su mente nada había conseguido y sabía que en su corazón él jamás había sido desplazado ni un solo milímetro.

—¿Debemos suponer, entonces, que no seremos los únicos invitados?

La señorita Black había permanecido en silencio hasta ese instante, escuchando todo lo que su hermano contaba respecto a sus anfitriones.

—Lo más probable es que no lo seamos; sería algo extrañísimo.

Esta información no agradó demasiado a Bella. Una cosa era justificarse frente a los anfitriones y otra muy distinta hacerlo ante completos desconocidos. Lord Black le había asegurado que no tenía que temer ningún tipo de desaire por parte de lord Newton, pero otra cosa muy distinta era la reacción que tendrían los demás. Podrían ser terriblemente esnobs, igual que lo había sido Edward... ¡oh, Dios! De nuevo estaba pensando en él. Con fastidio chasqueó la lengua, lo que le valió una mirada sorprendida de los dos hermanos. Poniendo cara de circunstancias, decidió continuar en silencio, mirando por la ventanilla y tratando de llenar su mente con las imágenes cada vez más encantadoras que veía conforme se alejaban de Londres.

Dos horas más tarde llegaron, por fin, a su destino. La residencia de lord Newton se hallaba al final de un largo camino flanqueado por altos cipreses. Era un lugar encantador, ya que alrededor se observaban enormes jardines con enrevesados caminos salpicados aquí y allá por bancos circulares y fuentes. Sin duda alguna, lord Newton debía de ser un hombre muy adinerado para poder mantener un lugar así.

La residencia no era menos impresionante, aunque su aspecto no era tan intimidatorio como el de Cullen Manor, ya que carecía de torreones y no era del mismo color gris, sino de un color terroso que daba aspecto de calidez al conjunto. Al darse cuenta de que estaba comparando el lugar al que se dirigía con la residencia de Edward, se regañó mentalmente con severidad. Jamás superaría el intenso anhelo que experimentaba hacia él si aprovechaba la más mínima excusa que se le presentaba para recordarlo.

Apenas atravesaron el umbral de la mansión acudieron a recibirlos lord Newton y su tía. Ambos aparentaban edades tan similares que parecía mentira que fuesen tía y sobrino; pero ahí acababa cualquier parecido entre ellos, al menos a primera vista. Lord Newton era un hombre bajo y robusto, de mofletes rubicundos y abundante cabello rubio, que orlaba su cabeza como si de una melena leonina se tratase. Por su parte, su tía, que se presentó a sí misma como lady Welch, era una mujer pequeña y delgada que parecía mover siempre de forma frenética alguna parte de su cuerpo. Su cabello era rubio como el de su sobrino, pero sus ojos eran de un bonito color castaño claro a diferencia de los ojos azules del anfitrión.

El recibimiento que les dispensaron no podía ser más caluroso, y enseguida, Bella se relajó, admitiendo para sí misma que lord Black había tenido razón al tranquilizarla respecto a la bienvenida que la esperaba.

—¡Qué buena idea ha tenido usted al venir acompañado por dos damas tan encantadoras!

—¡Sí, todo será mucho más agradable! —corroboró lady Welch— El resto de los invitados llegaron hace una hora aproximadamente; ahora están descansando. En la cena los conocerán.

—Supongo que a ustedes les gustaría descansar un poco también, ¿no es cierto?

—Tiene usted toda la razón.

Lord Black no podía disimilar el cansancio que se dibujaba en su rostro. Bella lo miró con preocupación; sabía que su reuma a veces le causaba dolores atroces.

—Mis huesos ya no soportan tan bien como antes los traqueteos del carruaje.

—Ahora mismo Sarah les acompañará a cada uno de ustedes a sus aposentos. Y como si la hubiese convocado con el pensamiento, una alegre doncella apareció junto a ellos y les hizo una reverencia.

—Acompáñenme, por favor.

Bella suspiró, aliviada. La verdad era que le apetecía bastante quitarse los botines y tumbarse un rato en la cama antes de asearse para asistir a la cena. Aliviada, comprobó que le habían asignado un dormitorio junto al de la señorita Black. El de lord Black se encontraba en otra ala de la casa, y la doncella explicó que habían colocado a los caballeros en un ala y a las damas en otra.

Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, sacó de su bolso de viaje el vestido que luciría esa noche. Era la misma creación burdeos y crema que había confeccionado algunos años atrás. Bella jamás había querido aceptar regalos caros provenientes de lord Black, pues consideraba que éste ya les proporcionaba bastante a Charlie y a ella, así que contaba prácticamente con los mismos vestidos que tenía antes de unirse a él, aunque con el fino terciopelo azul que éste le regaló por Navidad se había confeccionado un precioso vestido de fiesta que era el que se había puesto en las escasas ocasiones en que había salido al teatro o a la ópera. Aliviada, se sentó en la mullida cama cubierta con un alegre edredón amarillo, del mismo color que lucían las cortinas y el tapizado del sillón que había junto a la cómoda; se sacó los botines y se dejó caer hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, satisfecha.

Edward miraba su reflejo en el espejo, atento al nudo del pañuelo blanco que le acababa de colocar Peter. En diez minutos lo esperaban para la cena y él confiaba en que la conversación de sus anfitriones fuese lo suficientemente interesante como para amenizar una velada que, de otro modo, resultaría, cuando menos, tediosa.

Había acudido a Newton Hall junto a lady Victoria y lord Sutherland, y en el trayecto desde Londres hasta la residencia había llegado a pensar que si había podido soportar en silencio la insulsa charla de lord Sutherland y la incesante caída de ojos de lady Victoria, podría soportar casi cualquier cosa.

El cortejo entre ambos iba por muy buen camino. Al principio ella había tratado de mostrarse distante, sin duda queriendo hacerle pagar su larga ausencia y su prolongado silencio, pero él había sido el más atento de los pretendientes, aunque a veces había tenido que hacer de tripas corazón para soportar el aburrimiento de su compañía.

Sacó del bolsillo de su levita el reloj y miró la hora. Dos minutos. Se dispuso a bajar hasta el comedor; siempre era mejor llegar un par de minutos antes que arriesgarse a llegar tarde.

Mientras se acercaba al comedor oyó el ruido de las conversaciones y sobre todas, destacaba el timbre chillón de lady Welch; esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Su anfitriona era una mujer muy peculiar, pero le había agradado de inmediato. Cuando se disponía a entrar en la estancia oyó la voz de lady Victoria.

—¡Edward!

Se volvió hacia la escalera y vio acercarse a la joven. Desde luego siempre presentaba un aspecto impecable; tras ella venía su hermano, arreglándose los gemelos.

—Querida, estás preciosa.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Claro que eso no es ninguna novedad.

Ella sonrió encantada, a la vez que tomaba el brazo que él le ofrecía. De esa guisa, flanqueados por lord Sutherland, hicieron su entrada en el comedor.

—¡Aquí están nuestros otros invitados!

Dos mujeres y un hombre se volvieron, y Edward tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su sangre fría, que gracias a Dios era bastante, para que su rostro no reflejase el impacto que sintió al ver frente a él a Bella.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, AglaeeCullen810, Grace, gene, GaByMaY91, anamart05, sonia sandria y marieisahale! Besos!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

Bella no pudo contener un respingo de incredulidad y sin que pudiera evitarlo su mirada horrorizada se dirigió hacia lord Black. Éste supo cuál era el motivo de su evidente consternación y trató de tranquilizarla sin palabras.

Ese intercambio no pasó desapercibido para Edward, que tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para evitar que escapara el rugido de rabia que se estaba formando en su garganta.

—Acérquense, por favor, y procedamos a las presentaciones.

Edward tragó saliva y compuso un gesto de indiferencia, haciendo lo que su anfitrión le pedía.

—Lord Masen, usted ya conoce a lord Black, ¿me equivoco?

—No, lord Newton. Efectivamente nos conocemos. —Y a continuación, dirigiendo una fría y cortés sonrisa al hombre al que con gusto habría estrangulado en ese mismo instante, murmuró—: ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

—Perfectamente. Es un placer verlo aquí.

Edward entornó los ojos y lo miró con intensidad tratando de localizar en su rostro o en su voz la ironía que el sentido de sus palabras transmitía, pero no pudo encontrarla.

—Permítame que le presente a las encantadoras acompañantes de lord Black —continuó diciendo lord Newton—. Señorita Black, señorita Swan...

Ambas hicieron una reverencia al ser nombradas.

Luego, fueron presentados los hermanos Sutherland, que saludaron con altanería, sin duda considerando a las dos mujeres muy inferiores a su propia categoría social, a pesar de que la señorita Black era hermana de un vizconde.

Bella se sentía absolutamente consternada y hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no se notara el malestar, casi físico, que estaba experimentando. Así que los rumores eran ciertos, y Edward iba a casarse finalmente con lady Victoria Sutherland. Observando la familiaridad con que ésta lo tocaba y lo miraba, sintió el mordisco cruel de los celos en su piel como si de una hambrienta fiera se tratase. Se preguntó, angustiada, cómo lograría pasar los días que le quedaban junto a Edward y su prometida, y no volverse loca.

Por su parte, lady Victoria había mirado con indiferencia a Bella, y a pesar de que su rostro le había resultado ligeramente familiar, no había acabado de reconocerla.

A petición de sus anfitriones se sentaron todos a la enorme mesa; ella junto a lord Sutherland y a lady Welch, y frente a ella, Edward. En seguida todos se enfrascaron en una animada conversación sobre las características de la propiedad, todos menos Bella, que tenía problemas para tragar la deliciosa comida que les habían servido. Trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, de evitar mirar el apuesto rostro de Edward, pero como si éste le atrajera como un imán, su mirada se volvía una y otra vez hacia los rasgos aristocráticos que tan bien conocía. En una de esas ocasiones, sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella tuvo que reprimir un jadeo involuntario al leer en la mirada masculina el deseo y la furia que expresaba.

Por fin, lord Newton anunció el final de la cena, y ella se dirigió con inmenso alivio hacia la salita donde las damas se retirarían a tomar el té mientras los caballeros tomaban una copa y fumaban. A su lado caminaba la señorita Black, que en un susurro le dijo:

—Querida, estás muy pálida y silenciosa, ¿te encuentras mal?

—No, no es nada... Quizá algo cansada tras el viaje, eso es todo.

La señorita Black asintió, pero su mirada seguía expresando la preocupación que sentía. Durante toda la velada la joven había permanecido extrañamente turbada, y ella sospechaba que estaba terriblemente preocupada por algo.

Mientras tomaban té, el peso de la conversación recayó sobre lady Welch, que cacareaba como una gallina en el corral, hablando una y otra vez de los maravillosos días que se avecinaban. Bella estudiaba con disintió a lady Victoria, que tomaba su té mientras escuchaba con evidente indiferencia lo que su anfitriona decía. Era muy hermosa, y Bella se odió a sí misma por sentir los celos tan inmensos que estaba experimentando. En ese momento, los caballeros hicieron su aparición, y lady Victoria sonrió abiertamente al ver a Edward dirigirse hacia ella. Bella trató de tragar con fuerza el nudo de resentimiento y pesar que se había formado en su garganta; si tenía tan claro que no lo quería en su vida, ¿por qué le dolía tanto verlo con otra?

Junto a ella se sentó en ese momento lord Black, que se inclinó ligeramente y le susurró:

—No te preocupes por nada, querida; yo permaneceré a tu lado.

Ella lo miró con todo el cariño que sentía por él reflejado en su mirada y le sonrió con ternura.

—Ha sido la sorpresa, nada más. Mañana estaré bien.

Edward los miraba con una expresión tan tenebrosa que lady Victoria no pudo dejar de percibirla. Con el ceño fruncido, siguió la dirección de su mirada, hasta que ésta se detuvo en la señorita Swan. Dándose cuenta del evidente interés que despertaba en Edward, quien no dejaba de echar miradas furtivas hacia donde ella se encontraba, la miró con atención. Se trataba de una joven bonita, de pechos turgentes y cintura estrecha. Su rostro era algo exótico, con unos ojos marrones ligeramente rasgados orlados por espesas pestañas negras. La sensación de familiaridad volvió a ella con más fuerza esa vez, hasta que de repente recordó dónde había visto antes esa cara, y una campanilla de alarma sonó dentro de su cabeza. Levantándose del asiento que ocupaba, tomó a lord Masen del brazo, a la vez que le decía:

—Cariño, me encuentro algo acalorada. ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo por la terraza?

Edward asintió sin decir nada, pues tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en Bella, que en ese momento miraba con una dulce sonrisa a lord Black. «¡Maldita sea! Esa mujer se ha metido en mi alma y no hay manera de sacarla de allí. Ofreciendo a lady Victoria su brazo, la acompañó hasta la terraza, que permanecía entreabierta, disimulando que escuchaba la cháchara de su acompañante cuando en verdad lo único que realmente le interesaba era la mujer que parecía ignorarlo como si no fuese más que un molesto insecto.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se dirigió al saloncito donde la doncella le explicó que se serviría el desayuno. Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, tratando de asimilar el increíble hecho de que Edward y la que probablemente era su prometida o lo sería en breve se encontraban allí, bajo el mismo techo que ella. Intentó convencerse de que podría actuar con normalidad, tratando de ignorar a la pareja, y a pesar de lo mucho que iba a costarle, se propuso hacer precisamente eso. No podía dejar que él supiera cuánto le afectaba.

Cuando entró en el saloncito se dio cuenta de que ya estaban todos allí; lady Victoria junto a Edward. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a los presentes y los caballeros se sentaron una vez lo hizo ella. Dispuesta a comenzar a ignorarlo tal y como se había propuesto, no levantó ni una sola vez la mirada de su plato.

—Damas, caballeros, un poco de atención.

Todos miraron, curiosos, hacia lord Newton, que prosiguió diciendo:

—A lady Welch y a mí nos ha parecido buena idea organizar esta mañana una salida por la propiedad. Iremos a caballo y nos acompañarán algunos criados, así podremos llevar un pequeño picnic.

—Es una idea estupenda, lord Newton —dijo lord Sutherland, que presumía de ser un experto jinete.

—Yo prefiero quedarme aquí si no les importa. —La mirada intensa de Edward se clavó en ella cuando hizo ese anuncio—. No soy muy buena cabalgando, y así podré disfrutar tranquilamente de los jardines.

Sus palabras evocaron en Edward recuerdos de las tardes que ambos habían pasado juntos mientras él trataba de enseñarle a cabalgar, y no pudo evitar endurecer los rasgos de su cara al experimentar una punzada insoportable de nostalgia y ternura.

Lady Victoria la miró con desdén y levantó una ceja.

—Por mí está bien —dijo con indiferencia—. Si no sabe cabalgar, nos atrasará a todos.

—Pero señorita Swan, ¿cómo va a quedarse sola? Yo me quedaré con usted.

—No es necesario, lord Black. En serio; vaya usted y diviértase.

—¡Ya ha oído a la señorita Swan! —Edward se había levantado de su asiento y el tono ominoso de su voz los sorprendió a todos— Preparémonos ya y marchémonos antes de que se nos haga demasiado tarde.

Y sin despedirse de nadie, salió dando largas zancadas, tratando de huir de la furia que el cariñoso intercambio entre Bella y lord Black había provocado en él. No fue consciente de las miradas sorprendidas que dejaba tras de sí, asombrados todos de que el siempre correcto conde de Cullen pareciera haber perdido la paciencia sin que nadie supiera exactamente por qué. Tan sólo una persona sabía qué era lo que tanto alteraba a lord Masen. Lord Black lo había visto reaccionar así antes y sabía que el joven conde no podía disimilar lo que verdaderamente sentía por Bella. Si no fuese por lo implicado que estaba él mismo con la joven, le habría resultado fascinante observar cómo el antaño imperturbable lord Masen luchaba contra lo que Bella le hacía sentir, y lord Black habría apostado todo su patrimonio a que era una guerra que estaba condenado a perder.

Una hora más tarde, Bella paseaba por los maravillosos jardines de lord Newton. Sabiendo a Edward lejos, se sentía algo más tranquila. Tenía pensado eludir en todo lo que pudiera las actividades comunes que sus anfitriones organizaran, aun a riesgo de levantar suspicacias, pues no se veía capaz de permanecer junto a Edward sin exponer lo mucho que le afectaba. Deseaba que los días pasaran con rapidez y volver a su vida tranquila y ordenada de siempre, donde Edward no estaba presente para hacer que su corazón saltara enloquecido dentro del pecho.

Estuvo deambulando por el jardín algo más de una hora, y sin ánimo aún de regresar a la casa, se decidió a tomar el camino que salía de la residencia y se internaba en el bosque de encinas que rodeaba toda la propiedad. Apenas se había adentrado unos metros cuando el ruido retumbante de unos cascos de caballo que se acercaban al galope la sobresaltó y la hizo apartarse a un lado del camino. Un enorme caballo negro se acercaba, y ella, asustada, se refugió tras un tronco, tratando de controlar el ruido sibilante que hacía su asustada respiración. Cuando el animal estuvo casi a su altura, el jinete lo frenó, y entonces ella contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que tal vez se trataría de algún asaltante o malhechor. Pudo oír las botas del jinete haciendo crujir la maleza, y en ese momento, una voz suave en su oído hizo que soltase un alarido de pavor y saliese corriendo con toda la rapidez de que era capaz

Sabía que el extraño la seguía, ya que oía sus pasos cada vez más cerca. Bella podía oír su respiración agitada, y justo entonces, el desconocido la alcanzó por detrás y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella comenzó a forcejear, pero la voz del hombre la paralizó con más eficacia que ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede?

—¡Edward! —Se volvió y lo observó atónita. Luego, sintió cómo la ira la invadía y, empujándole con las dos manos, espetó—: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a presentarte de esta forma!? ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado?

—¡Tranquilízate! —A la vez que hablaba, él la tomaba de las manos y se las apretaba con la fuerza necesaria como para impedir que siguiera golpeándolo—. No hay ninguna razón para que reacciones así.

Ella lo miró con furia, pero reconoció que tal vez tenía algo de razón. Últimamente se sentía alterada e inquieta, aunque eso era algo que no podía confesarle, pues acabaría averiguando que él era el causante de su extraño estado de arrimo. Por nada del mundo quería Bella otorgarle semejante ventaja sobre ella. No, que se marchase con su querida lady Victoria Sutherland; ella era una verdadera dama y estaba a la altura de alguien de su importancia, y le proporcionaría herederos dignos de su estirpe.

—Está bien. Por favor, suéltame. Debo volver a la casa.

—No pienso soltarte hasta que respondas a una pregunta.

La furia que trataba de disimilar acudió de nuevo a ella.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para imponerme condiciones? ¡No puedes impedirme que me vaya!, ¿me oyes?

Él la cogió de la cintura aprisionando sus brazos y la acercó hasta su cuerpo.

—¿Ves como puedo?

—¡Eres odioso! —Al menos la ira la ayudaba a no pensar en la calidez y la fuerza del cuerpo que la apretaba contra su pecho.

Edward tenía el mismo problema. El aroma y las curvas de ella, tan familiares, tan añoradas, lo estaban volviendo loco. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era besarla mientras la desnudaba lentamente y le hacía el amor. A su pesar su mirada se tranquilizó y su voz ya no sonó tan enfadada cuando le preguntó:

—¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Ella lo miró sorprendida por lo banal de la pregunta.

—Tenía ganas de pasear y...

—No, me refiero a que por qué has venido a Newton Hall.

—Lord Newton invitó a lord Black y extendió su invitación a su hermana y a...

—Y a su querida, dilo; ambos sabemos que eres precisamente eso. Una mujer que vende su cuerpo por dinero.

La bofetada fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Bella se tapara la boca horrorizada mientras observaba cómo la mejilla de Edward adquiría un vivido tono rojizo. Él la contemplaba con la mandíbula apretada y una mirada oscura en sus fríos ojos verdes.

—Una mujer como tú no puede hacer gala de tanto orgullo.

El tono de su voz fue tan insultante que Bella sintió deseos de echarse a llorar.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Cásate con tu querida lady Victoria y olvídate de mí de una vez por todas.

—¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil!

Bella lo miró, sorprendida por sus palabras y por el tono de exasperación con que las había dicho. En ese momento, él la agarró por la nuca y la acercó hasta su rostro.

—No hay nada que desee más que olvidarme de que una vez fuiste mía pero eres como una droga, como el opio que en Hong Kong atontaba la voluntad de los hombres y los convertía en pálidas sombras de lo que fueron. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sentía contigo entre mis brazos y no puedo aceptar que ahora sea otro el que disfrute de lo que una vez fue mío.

—¡Fuiste tú quien no me consideró lo suficientemente buena como para estar a tu lado!

Edward no respondió; no podía decirle que había vuelto para recuperarla, para casarse con ella y convertirla en su condesa. Quedaría como un tonto, tal y como estaba dispuesto a quedar en ese momento en el que, a pesar de su enfado, el ansia de besarla lo dominaba implacablemente. Incapaz de resistir el impulso que lo llevaba hasta ella, agachó la cabeza y se apoderó de sus labios.

La dulzura de la boca de Bella provocó en Edward una sensación similar a la de la embriaguez, y cuando ella acarició con su lengua la de él, respondiendo a su caricia, ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Con voracidad, siguió besándola, a la vez que acariciaba sus pechos, lo que provocó en ella dulces gemidos que hicieron que él se enardeciera aún más. Empujándola suavemente con su cuerpo y sin dejar de besarla, la recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y su boca resbaló por el cuelo de Bella; ansiaba saborearla entera desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y así se lo hizo saber provocando que las entrañas femeninas se licuaran, presas del deseo más intenso que recordaba haber sentido jamás. Bella no tenía defensas contra lo que él le hacía sentir. Era como si su cuerpo hubiese ansiado con desesperación los besos y las caricias de Edward, y ahora no pudiese renunciar a ellos. Por eso, cuando él comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido, ella no tuvo fuerza de voluntad suficiente para detenerlo, y cuando él finalmente dejó sus pechos al aire, ella apenas fue consciente de eso. Estaba sumida en la maravillosa sensación de estar de nuevo en los brazos del hombre al que tanto amaba.

Edward se detuvo un momento para contemplarla, aunque enseguida comenzó a acariciar sus pechos con la lengua y a succionarlos mientras su mano deambulaba bajo las faldas de Bella hasta encontrar el punto caliente y húmedo que tanto deseaba penetrar. En el instante en que Edward comenzó a acariciarla entre las piernas, Bella supo que ya no había vuelta atrás para ella. Él sabría cuánto lo deseaba, pues estaba dispuesta a suplicarle que la hiciese suya.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Edward comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, y justo entonces, fueron conscientes del ruido que hacían varios cascos de caballo al acercarse.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, Edward volvió a abrocharse el pantalón y ayudó a Bella a vestirse. Luego, la tomó de la mano y se internó con ella en el bosque, apartándose del camino. Un par de minutos después vieron alejarse al trote a lord Newton y al resto de sus invitados. Edward se había adelantado a la comitiva con la excusa de observar a un imaginario zorro que había visto atravesar el camino. En realidad, esperaba llegar a la mansión con la antelación suficiente como para poder ver a Bella a solas. Verla paseando junto al camino había sido más de lo que había esperado.

Una vez que hubo pasado el embriagador momento de pasión, Bella se sentía avergonzada. ¿Qué iba a pensar Edward de ella? No dejaba de pedirle que la dejara en paz, pero en el momento en que la tocaba ella se derretía como la cera al sol Dio gracias a Dios por la interrupción que había evitado que ella hiciese algo tan vergonzoso como suplicarle que la poseyera.

—Por favor, Edward, déjame marchar...

Él la miró intensamente, queriendo volver al momento donde lo habían dejado, con su sangre rugiéndole en las venas y la ingle latiendo de deseo insatisfecho. Pero comprendía que ella había reforzado sus defensas, y además no quería seguir rumiándose mostrándose ante ella como el hombre ansioso y vacilante que se sentía, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por obtener una sola caricia suya.

Esa tarde, mientras se vestía para la cena, a lord Black lo sorprendieron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Mientras terminaba de abrocharse el puño de la camisa se dirigió a abrir y se quedó atónito cuando vio frente a él a Bella, completamente vestida pero cubierta con una bata. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos enrojecidos ponían de manifiesto que había estado llorando.

—¡Pasa, querida! ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento, pero yo debo marcharme mañana mismo.

—Pero Bella, querida... ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, no me preguntes, por favor. Esta noche no bajaré a cenar y mañana me marcharé. He venido a pedirte que lo arregles todo.

La agitación en su voz y en sus gestos alarmó a lord Black. Para tranquilizarla, asintió a la vez que decía:

—No te preocupes, querida. Diré que has estado enferma y que seguramente has sufrido una recaída. —Con suavidad añadió—: ¿Quieres hablar ahora de lo que ha pasado?

—No, querido, ahora no.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Grace, marieisahale, anamart05, CASBABYSWAN, zonihviolet, EddieIlove, lokaxtv y sonia sandria! Besos! **


	18. Capítulo 18

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el sol saliera, Bella ya se había ido de Newton Hall. Sólo los anfitriones y lord Black conocían su marcha y durante el desayuno, este último aprovechó para anunciar su partida alegando que estaba convaleciente de una enfermedad y que el viaje debía haberla afectado, ya que había sufrido una recaída y había preferido volver a su propio hogar a recuperarse.

Todos parecieron aceptar su explicación, tan sólo lady Victoria y lord Masen manifestaron alguna reacción: la primera sonriendo sardónicamente, el segundo endureciendo sus rasgos, hasta que un músculo de su mejilla comenzó a vibrar.

Lord Black se sentía bastante preocupado. Aunque Bella no había querido explicarle nada de lo sucedido, él sabía que su precipitada marcha tenía algo que ver con el conde de Cullen y podía incluso intuir qué era lo que había pasado. La conocía lo suficiente como para sospechar que se sentía insegura en presencia de lord Masen precisamente porque los sentimientos que albergaba hacia él eran demasiado intensos como para dominarlos.

Cuando un año antes había acudido a él ofreciéndose a sí misma a cambio de un lugar donde vivir junto con su hijo recién nacido, él había visto claramente la necesidad y la desesperación que reflejaban sus ojos. Sabía que su situación era precaria: una joven madre soltera sin apoyo familiar no tenía más salida que la prostitución o la mendicidad. Por supuesto, le había horrorizado imaginarse a esa dulce y bella muchacha dedicada a alguna de esas actividades, y como desde el principio se había sentido atraído por ella, y además se sentía muy solo desde que había enviudado, se había dicho a sí mismo que era un arreglo que beneficiaba a ambos. Él suponía quién era el padre de Charlie, y unos meses después de haber iniciado su relación, ella había corroborado sus sospechas, aunque no quiso contarle demasiado y siempre se cerraba en banda cuando él trataba de sonsacarle detalles de la relación que había mantenido con el conde.

Desde el primer momento en que iniciaron la relación, él se había sentido muy a gusto en compañía de la joven, e incluso llegó a pensar que ella podría aprender a amarlo, aunque pronto tuvo que dejar de engañarse. Ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, ni siquiera lo deseaba lo suficiente como para disfrutar de sus abrazos, aunque jamás se quejó. Entonces, comenzó a sentirse mezquino, ya que percibía que era la necesidad y el agradecimiento los que impulsaban a Bella a entregarse a él, y poco a poco fue espaciando sus encuentros íntimos, hasta que dejó de reclamarlos completamente. Había sido difícil para él, pues había llegado a amarla con ternura, pero supo modificar ese amor y convertirlo en un inmenso cariño basado en el placer de la compañía y el respeto mutuo. También influía bastante la presencia de Charlie. Ese niño había alegrado cada uno de los días de su vida desde que lo había conocido y él lo quería como si fuese su propio hijo, pero ciertamente no lo era. De hecho, su verdadero padre estaba sentado en ese momento frente a él, atacando su huevo revuelto como si éste fuese su peor enemigo. Bella amaba a ese hombre, y ella tendría que aceptarlo y asumirlo de la misma manera que lo había aceptado él mismo.

Una vez que hubieron terminado el desayuno, lord Black se acercó al lugar en el que el conde de Cullen inclinaba la cabeza para oír una confidencia que lady Victoria le hacía en ese momento.

—Disculpe, lord Masen.

El conde no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con sus fríos ojos verdes y una expresión pétrea dibujada en su rostro.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento con usted, si no es molestia. —Y viendo que lady Victoria se situaba junto a lord Masen y lo miraba alzando sus bien delineadas cejas, añadió—: A solas.

El conde se limitó a asentir, y disculpándose con lady Victoria, lo invitó con un gesto a que lo precediera. Durante el trayecto por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la sala de billar ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque la tensión reinante entre ambos era casi tangible. Una vez en la sala de billar, lord Masen encaró a lord Black, y sin disimular el desprecio que sentía hacia él, murmuró:

—Usted dirá...

—No voy a andarme por las ramas. Creo que usted ya conoce la relación que mantenemos la señorita Swan y yo.

Lord Masen apartó la mirada como si el simple hecho de relacionar el nombre de Bella con el de otro hombre le resultara insoportable y se limitó a asentir secamente.

—No me interesa nada de lo que pueda decirme respecto a la señorita Swan —añadió con la voz tan cortante como el filo de una navaja.

—¡Vamos, Masen! ¡No sea orgulloso! Usted y yo sabemos que lo que dice no es cierto, si no ¿qué lo motivó a buscarla nada más regresar de Hong Kong?

De forma inexplicable, el hecho de que ella le hubiese contado a lord Black el encuentro que habían mantenido hizo que se sintiera extrañamente dolido y furioso, y llevado por el despecho, preguntó a su vez:

—¿Le contó ella también la manera en que me respondió cuando la besé? Puede ser que se acueste con usted, pero no dude de que a quien desea es a mí.

Edward escupió esas palabras con toda la animadversión que sentía, pero la respuesta de lord Black consiguió desarmarlo por completo.

—Por supuesto. De hecho estoy en condiciones de asegurar que sólo lo desea a usted. —Observando la mirada de desconcierto de lord Masen, continuó diciendo—: No negaré que la señorita Swan y yo hemos tenido una relación íntima, pero desde hace mucho tiempo ésta es meramente platónica, más propia de amigos que de amantes. Le digo esto porque creo que usted alberga sentimientos muy profundos hacia ella. —Dándose cuenta de que el conde se disponía a protestar, levantó la mano y exclamó—: ¡Déjeme terminar, por favor! Sólo quiero decirle que yo no seré un impedimento para usted si decide recuperar a la señorita Swan; de hecho, creo que nunca lo he sido.

—¡Oh, cuánta generosidad por su parte, lord Black! Pero claro, usted siempre ha sido un hombre de nobles principios.

A Edward le había costado mucho revestirse de su máscara de frialdad y cinismo, y por nada del mundo se despojaría de ella, y mucho menos ante el hombre que tenía frente a él.

—Le agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no me interesa. Si usted se ha aburrido ya de la señorita Swan, busque sustituto en otro lugar.

Lord Black movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y su gesto revelaba la misma resignada paciencia que muestra un padre regañando a un rijo que vuelve a cometer una y otra vez el mismo error.

—Lord Masen, lo peor de todo es que usted sabe tan bien como yo que tarde o temprano tendrá que tragarse sus arrogantes palabras.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas y endureció el gesto, a la vez que un brillo peligroso asomaba a su mirada verde.

—¿Algo más, lord Black?

—No.

—Muy bien Me marcho entonces.

Y pasando junto a él salió tratando de disimular el desconcierto que las palabras de lord Black habían provocado en su interior.

Edward caminaba sin rumbo fijo, deseando únicamente encontrarse lejos y a solas para tratar así de calmar los furiosos latidos de su corazón. Había intentado mantenerse indiferente frente a lord Black porque bajo ningún concepto quería dar a entender lo mucho que le afectaba todo lo que concernía a Bella y menos al hombre que la había tenido entre sus brazos.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la residencia con idea de internarse en la frondosidad del bosque, lady Victoria lo interceptó.

—¡Edward! ¿Sales a pasear?

—No. —Y sin darle ninguna otra explicación salió de la mansión ignorando el gesto sorprendido de la joven.

Las largas zancadas de Edward daban idea de lo tempestuosos que eran los sentimientos que lo dominaban Se maldecía a sí mismo por la esperanza que había brotado en su corazón cuando se había prometido expulsarla de su mente y de su vida, nunca podría borrar sus acciones, y él había descubierto que no podía convivir con ellas. A pesar de la certeza de este hecho, se le hacía completamente imposible ignorarla. Las palabras de Black daban vueltas en su mente dando alas a unas esperanzas que no sabía que aún conservara: «Estoy en condiciones de asegurar que sólo lo desea a usted». De repente, se dio cuenta de que se había detenido en el punto exacto donde el día anterior había estado a punto de hacer suya a Bella de nuevo. Esa noche no había podido pegar ojo; su cuerpo ardiendo como una tea incandescente, sus sentidos llenos del tacto y la fragancia de la mujer a la que deseaba más que a la propia vida, su cuerpo frustrado casi hasta el dolor... Tal vez la despreciara por ser capaz de acostarse con un hombre al que no amaba, por entregarse a otro por alcanzar posición y comodidad, por no amarlo como él la amaba a ella... Sí, sin duda la despreciaba por todo eso, pero ¡Dios!, ¡cómo la deseaba! ¡Cómo añoraba las maravillosas tardes que ambos habían pasado juntos en Cullen Manor! «Yo no seré un impedimento para usted», había dicho lord Black, y él sabía que no, que no lo era, que si hubiese querido tener a Bella a su lado no habría habido poder sobre la tierra capaz de impedírselo. El problema era que su orgullo se rebelaba poderosamente ante la idea de reclamar a una mujer que, a todas luces, no correspondía a la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Él podría haber desposado a una dependienta, pero jamás desposaría a una meretriz.

Bella, tras inventar una convincente mentira para justificar a la señorita Dwyer su regreso anticipado, supo que ahí no acababa todo, ya que le debía una explicación a lord Black. Se debatía entre la necesidad de contarle la verdad y su reticencia a admitir lo que verdaderamente sentía hacia el padre de su hijo. Rememoró los últimos momentos vividos en Newton Hall hasta el apasionado encuentro que mantuvieron en el bosque. Sabía que su actitud, huyendo continuamente de Edward, era cobarde, pero era la única defensa que poseía, pues sabía que con sus besos y caricias él conseguiría fácilmente cualquier cosa que deseara de ella.

Aunque la relación que lord Black y ella mantenían era la de dos buenos amigos, lo cierto era que tenía el momento de hablarle de lo que la estaba atormentando, puesto que en cierta forma se sentía desleal De nuevo, deseó poder sentir por él, que tan bondadoso y gentil había sido con ella y su hijo, siquiera la mitad de lo que Edward conseguía sin esfuerzo que experimentara.

Edward sentía que el tedio cada vez pesaba más en él. Deseaba que los dos días que aún quedaban para que finalizase la estancia en la residencia de lord Newton transcurriesen con rapidez. Permanecía totalmente ajeno a los murmullos y elucubraciones que su extraño comportamiento despertaba en los que lo rodeaban. El conde de Cullen tenía fama de ser un contertulio agradable, culto y sagaz, pero ahora permanecía con semblante hosco, a menudo distraído y extrañamente callado. Además todos habían podido observar que parecía experimentar una ligera animadversión hacia lord Black, un hombre afable y caballeroso, con el que era casi imposible llevarse mal.

Lady Victoria observaba ese extraño comportamiento con preocupación, ya que no podía evitar relacionar la evidente desazón de lord Masen con la presencia en Newton Hall de la modistucha, como ella la llamaba. Había tenido una rabieta monumental delante de su doncella la noche en que por fin recordó de qué la conocía, y a partir de ese momento, había redoblado sus esfuerzos para captar la atención y el interés del que en breve sería su prometido oficial. Lady Victoria no temía que él pudiese iniciar una relación con una mujer tan simple como sin duda era ésa, pero ya había sufrido suficiente humillación dos años atrás, cuando en plena temporada social el conde se había marchado tan precipitadamente sin despedirse ni dar explicaciones. Esa vez no iba a consentir que él fuese menos que un rendido admirador, un devoto pretendiente, un perrillo faldero pegado a sus faldas.

Decidió que hablaría con su padre. El marqués de Howard era un hombre bastante intimidante, y además no negaba nada a su preciosa hija. Le pediría de una forma sutil que presionara a lord Masen para que filtraran los acuerdos prematrimoniales y una vez realizado ese paso, nada impediría que ella se convirtiese en la condesa de Cullen pues romper un acuerdo que era casi tan vinculante como un matrimonio ante los ojos de Dios sería un escándalo al que un caballero como lord Masen no se prestaría jamás.

Con esa idea dando vueltas en su cabeza, se sintió algo reconfortada, aunque de repente todo su deseo fue que los días pasaran rápidamente para volver a Londres y hablar con su padre cuanto antes. Se había hecho el firme propósito de que antes de que acabara el mes, lord Masen se hubiese comprometido por escrito a hacerla su esposa.

Edward había salido a dar un paseo en su berlina. Era una mañana de domingo bastante agradable, la uniformidad azul del cielo apenas se veía manchada por alguna que otra nube de inmaculada blancura. Se trataba del día perfecto para pasear y disfrutar de las vistas de la enorme ciudad sin el ajetreo que los demás días se respiraba en sus céntricas calles. O al menos esto trataba de decirse a sí mismo cuando sin querer cuestionarse su decisión había acabado por ordenarle a Stefan que enfilara hacia el barrio periférico en el que vivía Bella.

Por mucho que se repitiese a sí mismo que ella no era digna de dedicarle ni uno solo de sus pensamientos, lo cierto era que estaba presente en cada uno de ellos. Le había dicho a lord Black que no estaba interesado en Bella Swan cuando ella era, en realidad, lo único que verdaderamente le importaba, la única persona del mundo con la que realmente quería estar. Pero... ¿cómo olvidar lo que ella era? ¿Cómo aceptar esos celos que lo dominaban como una llama ardiente abrasando su pecho? Lo más sensato sería sacarla de su mente, olvidarse completamente de la existencia de esa mujer, aunque no sabía cómo lograrlo. Había puesto todo un continente entre ambos, y ni un solo día había dejado de añorarla, ni siquiera cuando se enterraba entre los muslos de su voluptuosa amante de Hong Kong. Y ahora se dirigía hacia la humilde casa en la que vivía con la secreta esperanza de verla, ya que algo imposible de dominar lo impelía a buscarla, a tenerla cerca, aunque sólo fuera para vomitarle su resentimiento.

Como tenía por costumbre siempre que el tiempo lo permitía, Bella había aprovechado la siesta del pequeño Charlie para salir a pasear por el reducido pero coqueto jardín que bordeaba la casa. Lord Black había regresado ya de Newton Hall, y a pesar de que había ido a visitarla nada más llegar, lo cierto era que no había hecho ningún tipo de alusión a lo sucedido allí, y ella lo había agradecido profundamente. No se sentía con valor para afrontar ante lord Black lo que tanto la inquietaba; de hecho, no creía poder afrontarlo ante nadie, pues a veces le costaba aceptarlo hasta a ella misma. Tenía la esperanza de que sus caminos no volvieran a cruzarse más ya que tal vez así, y con el tiempo, ella podría llegar a olvidarlo.

Por eso, cuando oyó el traqueteo de un pesado vehículo acercarse y miró, curiosa, qué lo provocaba, sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la oscura berlina de Edward, la que tantas veces ella había utilizado para dirigirse a Cullen Manor.

El estupor le dificultó reaccionar con rapidez, y cuando quiso darse media vuelta y refugiarse en la seguridad de su hogar, el orgullo le impidió hacerlo, ya que Edward se dirigía hacia la casa mientras la miraba implacablemente, como retándola a que huyese de nuevo. Ella no lo hizo; no habría podido por más que lo deseara. Ahora sabía lo que debía sentir una mosca cuando indefensa se debate en la tela de la araña que se dispone a devorarla. Edward llegó junto a la cancela y la abrió sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Bella por fin había conseguido salir de su estupor.

Ésa era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Qué hacía él al? ¿Qué había ido a buscar?

—Simple curiosidad. Lord Black me ha informado de que te ha liberado de sus favores. Me preguntaba si ya habías encontrado un sustituto.

Bella apretó los dientes y echó marra de todo el temple que poseía para evitar montar una escena en mitad de la calle. Finalmente, tendría que hablar con lord Black. ¿Realmente había estado hablando con Edward?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Tienes razón —Su voz sonaba sarcástica y dura, aunque ella creyó detectar un deje de amargura contenida—. Como ya te he dicho sentía curiosidad y aún la siento. ¿A quién recurrirás ahora para que te mantenga?

—¡Por supuesto que a ti no! ¡Jamás a ti! ¡Ni aunque me estuviera muriendo de hambre, óyeme bien!

¿Por qué se empeñaba en herirla, en hacer que se sintiera poco más que un desecho? Él había pisoteado cruelmente sus sentimientos como si éstos no valieran nada, y ella se había visto obligada a recurrir a medidas desesperadas. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

—No parecías pensar lo mismo hace unos días, en Newton Hall.

Bella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada y furiosa, porque él le recordaba la humillante claudicación de su cuerpo y la utilizaba como anta arrojadiza.

—Un verdadero caballero jamás le recordaría algo así a una mujer.

—¡En lo que a ti respecta yo ya no soy un caballero!

Él se había acercado hasta que su rostro estuvo apenas a unos centímetros. Sus ojos, generalmente filos, despedían llamas de ira y frustración.

—Ni tengo orgullo, ni honor, ni apenas puedo reconocerme. —Ante la mirada sorprendida de Bella, Edward siguió hablando—. Vengo hasta aquí sólo para saber por qué, por qué te entregaste a lord Black y no a mí; qué te ofreció él que yo no te diera... ¡Qué clase de hechizo has lanzado sobre mí que no puedo sacarte de mí pensamiento!

Ella deseó gritarle la verdad, expulsarla de su corazón, donde parecía haberse enquistado a fuerza de reprimirla. Deseó decirle que a él lo había amado y que había estado absolutamente convencida de ser correspondida. Que el comprobar que él la consideraba como alguien inferior con la que nunca se plantearía tener una vida en común fue lo más doloroso que le había sucedido jamás. Que se moría de celos al pensar que se casaría con otra, que tendría otros hijos que no serían los suyos. Que le rogaba a Dios que eliminase de su alma esos sentimientos que la hacían añorarlo y desearlo con una intensidad que llegaba a asustarla... Pero no dijo nada de eso, en cambio, respondió:

—Por favor, Edward, no quiero volver a verte jamás. Aunque no te lo creas, hace tiempo que te olvidé.

—¿Y qué significaron tus besos y caricias en el bosques de Newton Hall?

Nada más lanzar la pregunta se odió por hacerlo. Había sonado tal y como se sentía, como el niño patético que una vez fue suplicando de nuevo que lo quisieran.

—Me pillaste desprevenida. —Avergonzada, añadió una mentira sin apenas pensarla—: Habría reaccionado así con cualquiera.

A pesar de que intentó esconderlos, Bella pudo leer en los ojos de Edward la desilusión y el dolor que brevemente los inundaron.

—¡Qué equivocado estuve contigo! ¡No eres más que una vulgar zorra!

Dentro de ella las palabras que servirían para desagraviarla amenazaban con ahogarla, pero pensando en su hijo y echando mano a toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, desistió de defenderse.

—Si has acabado ya de insultarme, he de marcharme.

—Espera un momento. —Él la tomó del brazo.

Bella, que había comenzado ya a volverse para dirigirse a la casa, se quedó parada, mirándolo de lado y con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

—Seré tu nuevo protector. Supongo que de alguna forma tendrás que mantener este lugar, y además necesitarás comer y vestir. Eso sí, exijo posesión absoluta sobre tu cuerpo. No me gusta compartir lo que pago. —Adivinando la protesta en la mujer, levantó la mano y añadió—: No te apresures a echarme mi ofrecimiento a la cara; a fin de cuentas, un hombre es tan bueno como otro siempre que tenga la cartera llena, ¿no? Piénsalo; nos beneficia a ambos. A ti te proporciona las comodidades que tanto deseas; a mí me dará la posibilidad de saciarme de tu cuerpo y olvidarme, por fin, de que alguna vez te he conocido.

Lady Victoria echó un último vistazo a su aspecto en el amplio espejo que había en su dormitorio. Su doncella había ido a comunicarle que lord Masen había llegado hacía unos veinte minutos y se había encerrado en el despacho con su padre. Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo.

Su cabello permanecía impecablemente peinado con el estilo sobrio pero sofisticado que le gustaba. Su vestido de gasa en tonos verdosos favorecía mucho la palidez de su cutis y el pelirrojo de sus cabellos. Se la veía verdaderamente hermosa y el brillo alegre de sus ojos, así como el ligero rubor que había coloreado sus mejillas al adivinar que por fin un compromiso la ataría al conde Cullen hacían que su belleza resaltara aún más.

Mientras hacía un poco de tiempo para permitir que los dos hombres pudieran establecer tranquilamente las condiciones que regirían el compromiso de la boda, fantaseó imaginándose la cara que pondrían las detrás damas solteras cuando supieran que el más importante premio al que podían aspirar se lo había llevado ella. Luego, una vez que hubiera conseguido lo que quería, sería el momento de hacerle pagar sus desplantes e indiferencia. ¡Qué buena pareja harían camino del altar! Ambos hermosos, un conde y la hija de un marqués... Sí, sabía fehacientemente que iban a morirse de la envidia.

Diez minutos más tarde, se decidió a bajar, y el mayordomo le indicó que lord Masen acababa de marcharse. Olvidando observar las más elementales normas de educación, entró corriendo y sin llamar en el despacho de su padre. El marqués de Howard levantó la cabeza de los papeles que guardaba con una arruga de disgusto frunciendo su frente, pero su expresión se dulcificó al comprobar quién era la que irrumpía con tanta vehemencia.

—¡Padre! ¡Dime que es cierto lo que espero!

—Si lo que esperas es que lord Masen haya venido formalmente a pedirme tu mano, entonces sí, es cierto.

La joven se puso a dar pairas mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma.

—Deduzco, por tu conducta, que debo darle una respuesta positiva.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! ¿Aún no lo has hecho?

—Le dije que debía preguntarte a ti y que, si tú aceptabas, con gusto daría mi conformidad.

—¡Y lo anunciaremos enseguida en el periódico! ¡Oh, todas se pondrán verdes de envidia! —Y salió de nuevo del despacho sin despedirse de su padre, mientras en su mente entretejía infinidad de planes.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a sakurav21, AglaeeCullen810, sonia sandria, marieisahale, zonihviolet, pera l.t, anamart05 y CASBABYSWAN! **  
**Faltan 3 capítulos y el epílogo para que se termine esta historia :(**  
**Besos!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

El pequeño Charlie daba palmaditas gozoso en el agua de su baño, salpicándolo todo a su alrededor, mientras su madre lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa de orgullo. Se acercaba el momento de su primer año de vida y se estaba convirtiendo en un niño muy guapo y alegre. Bella recorrió con una mirada de complacencia su fino cabello cobrizo, sus rasgados ojos verdes y la sonrisa de su rostro, que acentuaba el hoyuelo de su barbilla. Era el vivo retrato de su padre, un padre al que probablemente nunca conocería.

Ese pensamiento la llevó a otro mucho más inquietante. Alguna vez su hijo le preguntaría sobre la identidad de su padre, y entonces, ¿qué le respondería ella? No podía decirle la verdad. Se moriría de vergüenza. Admitir que se había entregado gustosamente a un hombre que nunca había pretendido mantener una relación respetable con ella le resultaba inadmisible, pero mentirle a su propio hijo era algo que le repugnaba. No obstante, alguna vez debería tomar esa decisión, y esperaba que cuando llegara el momento lo tuviese mucho más claro que ahora.

—¡Vamos, precioso! —Alzando a su hijo de la pequeña bañera de peltre lo envolvió en un amplio paño de algodón, ignorando sus protestas— Es hora de darte la cena y acostarte; no puedes quedarte en el agua tanto tiempo. Se enfriará, y entonces puedes enfermar.

Hasta ese momento, Charlie nunca se había puesto verdaderamente enfermo, cosa por la que ella daba gracias a Dios cada día de su vida.

La señorita Dwyer irrumpió en la habitación del niño y nada más observar su semblante descompuesto, Bella supo que había ocurrido algo.

—¿Qué sucede, señorita Dwyer?

—¡Es ese hombre! ¡Lord Masen! Está aquí y exige verla ahora mismo.

Bella empalideció y dirigió su mirada inquieta al bulto que su hijo formaba entre sus brazos.

—No se preocupe, señorita Swan. Yo me quedaré con él, y el conde no sabrá de su existencia.

—Está bien. —Con nerviosismo, se bajó las finas nangas que se había subido hasta el codo y recolocó su peinado.

Tras la ofensiva proposición de Edward varios días atrás no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Ella ni siquiera le había respondido; se había limitado a mirarlo con todo el desprecio que había sido capaz de reunir en su mirada y le había dado la espalda, alejándose de él.

Ahora Edward estaba allí, en su casa, y ella no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que buscaba. Sin duda, seguir atormentándola de alguna forma. Bella se sorprendía al comprobar cómo, a pesar de la repulsa que él, sin duda, experimentaba hacia ella, parecía seguir deseándola, y se maravilló del poder inmenso del deseo, que los impulsaba el uno hacia el otro sobre cualquier otra consideración o conveniencia.

Edward estaba esperándola en el saloncito donde lo había recibido la primera vez. A su pesar, notó el familiar vuelco que solía sentir en su corazón cada vez que lo veía. Era un hombre magnífico; su físico le recordaba al de un grabado que había visto en uno de los libros de lord Black y que representaba a un antiguo dios griego, Apolo, creía recordar que se llamaba. Edward tenía un poder inmenso sobre sus emociones, y por eso, ella necesitaba protegerse, pues su fuerza de voluntad se esfumaba cuando de él se trataba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella no trató siquiera de disimilar una bienvenida cortés.

—¿Has tomado ya una decisión?

Ella se maravilló por su descaro, pero a la vez experimentó una punzada de inquietud. La persistencia de Edward era muy extraña, y Bella no creía que fuese sólo el deseo lo que lo impulsaba hacia ella. ¿Querría acaso dañarla de alguna forma como un retorcido método de venganza por lo que sin duda él consideraba una traición? Seguramente ese pensamiento se acercaba mucho a la verdad.

—Nunca hubiese imaginado que tendrías la desfachatez de suponer que tomaría en serio una propuesta tan descabellada.

Tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, Bella se encaminó hacia el diván y se sentó en él, arreglando el ruedo de su vestido con una falsa concentración que le servía para tratar de calmar sus tumultuosos sentimientos.

—¿Descabellada? Sé que lord Black ha renunciado a tus favores. Él mismo me lo ha dicho, y supongo que tarde o temprano agotarás los ahorros que hayas podido reunir. ¿Qué hay de malo en que sea yo quien te mantenga a partir de ahora?

Cuando lo escuchaba hablar de ella como si fuese una fría buscona, Bella sentía deseos de gritar de frustración y resentimiento, de escupirle a la cara su grado de responsabilidad en las decisiones que se había visto obligada a tomar. En lugar de eso, respiró hondo, alzó la barbilla y dijo con falso desinterés:

—¿Qué te hace suponer que no tengo ya a alguien que se ocupe de mis necesidades?

Edward se acercó a ella en dos largas zancadas. Se apoyó en los brazos del diván y acercó su cara a la suya tanto que ella pudo distinguir las oscuras motilas de sus pupilas verdes.

—¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? No voy a consentir que te entregues a otro nunca más.

—¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡Acaba ya con este sinsentido!

—Tienes razón.

Y levantándola entre sus brazos como si pesara menos que un niño pequeño le preguntó con voz ardiente:

—¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! —Su corazón latía como el de un ratón que ve aproximarse a él una víbora.

—Si no quieres que abra una por una todas las puertas de esta casa, dime cuál es la de tu dormitorio.

Bella leyó la firme resolución de su mirada; además lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cumpliría con su palabra. Pensó con horror en lo que podría suceder si se le ocurriese abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Charlie, y entonces, vencida y temerosa, asintió con la cabeza.

—Arriba. La segunda puerta de la derecha.

Edward emprendió el camino con su preciada carga entre los brazos. Hasta que la oyó darle la información que deseaba no había creído que ella claudicaría, a pesar de que él había estado dispuesto a hacer lo que le había dicho. Ahora se sentía ligeramente embriagado de euforia y de una extraña y contenida emoción que hacía que su corazón latiera alocado mientras trataba de asimilar que por fin iba a tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Ella volvería a ser suya, y él estaba decidido a que nunca lo fuera de nadie más.

El dormitorio de Bella era amplio, pero amueblado con sencillez Predominaban los tonos violeta mezclados con detalles rosados; un lugar muy femenino y dulce, como ella misma. De repente, el pensamiento de las veces que ella habría compartido esa cama con lord Black hizo que una amargura ardiente y corrosiva se apoderara de él, y dominado por el despecho y la cólera arrojó a la joven a la cama sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. La contempló mientras ella lo observaba con una mirada llena de recelo y... de anhelo. Sí, no se había equivocado. Bella lo deseaba también, y esa certeza ayudó a calmar su maltrecho corazón.

Se acercó a ella como un felino, deseoso de marcar su territorio, de hacerle comprender que aunque sólo fuera dentro de las cuatro paredes de un dormitorio, ambos se pertenecían. Quería borrar de su mente y de su cuerpo el recuerdo del otro hombre, y con ese pensamiento se fue despojando lentamente de toda su ropa ante la mirada cada vez más turbia de Bella, que lo contemplaba en silencio. Sin ningún tipo de pudor, quedó desnudo frente a ella, luciendo una poderosa erección que hablaba a las claras de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Bella sentía su cuerpo arder. Supo que negar el inmenso deseo que él le provocaba era inútil, y también supo que no había olvidado ni un solo detalle de ese cuerpo que tantas veces había besado y acariciado en el pasado. Edward tenía la piel clara como correspondía a un noble de su categoría, pero su cuerpo era alto y fibroso, de músculos firmes y ligeramente marcados. Un hermoso cuerpo que la hacía estremecer de anhelo.

En ese momento, él se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con avidez, dominado todavía por los celos y la necesidad de poseer y someter. Bella respondió enseguida a sus besos. Sabía que era inútil resistirse, siempre lo había sabido, y por eso su táctica en lo que a Edward se refería había sido permanentemente la huida.

Edward pronto se vio imbuido en una espiral de pasión que enturbiaba su mente, haciéndolo consciente sólo de las curvas suaves que tenía bajo él. Sus labios fueron resbalando, húmedos y voraces, por la columna de su cuello, provocando en Bella suaves estremecimientos de placer mientras sus dedos ágiles desabotonaban el vestido, ansioso por probar la dulzura de la piel que sabía que se escondía bajo la tela. No dejó de besarla en el rostro, orejas y cuello, mientras la desvestía, y cuando por fin ella quedó desnuda, él paró para contemplarla con los ojos oscuros por el inmenso deseo que sentía.

—¡Dios, cómo te he añorado!

Y esas palabras fueron un dulce bálsamo para ella, porque también Bella había pensado en él constantemente. Había rememorado a su pesar una y otra vez los besos y caricias que él le había prodigado en el pasado con tanta generosidad, los largos paseos por los alrededores de Cullen Manor, la felicidad completa y desinhibida que sólo había encontrado a su lado.

Edward la miraba con reverencia, maravillado y asustado a partes iguales, porque supo con absoluta claridad que jamás se la sacaría de la mente. Por muchos años que pasaran y muchas amantes que tuviese después de ella, siempre sería Bella la única mujer en tocar su corazón. Todos sus celos y la violencia contenida con que se había acercado a ella se dispersaron como por arte de magia, dejando sólo la ternura y el inmenso amor que, a su pesar, sentía por esa mujer.

Comenzó depositando besos breves e intensos a lo largo de su cuello mientras las manos de Bella acariciaban su espalda y su cuello con suavidad. Cuando Edward se apoderó de un pezón enhiesto y comenzó a mordisquearlo con delicadeza, Bella gimió quedamente; su cuerpo se había convertido en una masa de sensaciones. En ese momento, la boca de Edward comenzó a succionar mientras sus manos buscaban y encontraban el lugar entre los muslos de la joven, sintiendo un ardiente deseo que amenazaba con consumirlo al notar la humedad de ella. Bella se estremeció violentamente, sin ningún control ya sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Me deseas?

Él sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírla de sus labios; necesitaba oírla de la misma forma que precisaba el aire para vivir.

—Sí...

—Repítelo. —Su voz ronca y oscura sonaba jadeante— Dime cuánto me deseas.

—Te deseo. —Bella ahogó un sollozo de rendición y pasión—. Te deseo, Edward, ahora.

Y él no pudo echar mano del control que ya no poseía, así que colocándose sobre ella la penetró de una única embestida poderosa y enérgica. Ese primer momento de su carne dentro de la de ella fue de un placer tan absoluto que ambos se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles, jadeando y disfrutando de la sensación. Luego, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse como dos instrumentos perfectamente afinados que ejecutan una única pieza.

Edward murmuraba inconexas palabras de deseo y amor mientras Bella gemía libre de sus miedos, consciente sólo del amado cuerpo que la poseía y que tarto había anhelado. Poco a poco, en un crescendo audible sólo para ellos, sus cuerpos se aproximaron al clímax, hasta que un placer más intenso que cualquier otro que hubiesen experimentado nunca antes los atravesó haciendo que él gimiera con fuerza y que ella soltara un breve grito de éxtasis, que no pudo ni quiso reprimir.

Cuando los últimos espasmos de placer hubieron pasado, Edward depositó un beso breve y tierno sobre sus labios, y se apartó a un lado, poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos. Bella aprovechó para taparse con las sábanas, y se quedó inmóvil, contemplando el techo sobre su cabeza y tratando de adivinar qué sucedería después del mágico momento que acababan de vivir. Porque estaba segura de que para él también había sido algo único y trascendental; lo había sentido en sus caricias y en las miradas francas de deseo y ternura que no había podido disimular.

Por su parte, Edward trataba de tranquilizar el agitado ritmo de su corazón, aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Él había querido demostrarle hasta qué punto estaban unidos, de qué forma ella le pertenecía a él y no a cualquier otro. En lugar de eso, había acabado rendido de amor ante su hermoso cuerpo, sintiéndose más libre y feliz entre sus brazos de lo que se había sentido jamás.

Era absurda su incapacidad para sacársela de la mente. ¿Por qué no podía amar a lady Victoria como la amaba a ella? Pero, por otro lado, su alma le gritaba que la reclamara, que la hiciese suya para siempre, ya que era lo que verdaderamente deseaba. Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en el escándalo, en el ostracismo social, en el acuerdo firmado con el marqués de Howard y, sobre todo, en los oscuros y amargos celos que lo invadían cada vez que recordaba que ella había sido de otro. No, debía olvidarla, era lo mejor para ambos, pues también Bella sufriría las consecuencias si él decidía hacer lo que su corazón anhelaba.

Sin una sola palabra, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Luego, sin echar ni una mirada atrás, salió y cerró la puerta suavemente. Bella se alegró, pues el hecho de que ni siquiera la mirara le había ahorrado el bochorno de que viese las abundantes y silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó con ánimo sombrío. No sabía muy bien qué había esperado tras el apasionado encuentro que habían mantenido Edward y ella, pero sin duda esperaba algo, y ver cómo él se marchaba como si acabase de estar con una completa desconocida le había dolido más de lo que quería admitir.

Tras asearse y vestirse con sencillez, se acercó a la habitación contigua a la suya, para comprobar que Charlie seguía profundamente dormido. El niño solía despertarse una hora después que ella, así que siempre desayunaba y luego acudía a su habitación, pues le gustaba que fuese ella lo primero que el niño viera nada más despertar.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, el lugar donde desayunaba junto a la señorita Dwyer, encontró a ésta sirviendo el té y no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa al darle cuenta de lo predecible que era.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. —La voz de la mujer sonaba como siempre, pero su mirada era inquisitiva.

Bella supuso que la señorita Dwyer sabía que Edward había dormido con ella. No obstante, había permanecido en el dormitorio de al lado, cuidando a Charlie Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sintió cómo el rubor inundaba su rostro y, tomando distraídamente un huevo revuelto de la fuente, respondió al saludo de la mujer.

—¿Sigue dormido el pequeño Charlie?

—¡Oh, sí! Como un angelito.

Entonces, su rostro se relajó. Hablar de su hijo siempre provocaba en ella el mismo efecto.

Durante los primeros días tras el nacimiento del pequeño, cuando la señora Weber le comunicó que no podía continuar viviendo en su residencia, Bella abrazaba a su hijo y hundía la nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Era lo único que lograba tranquilizarla, tener a su hijo entre los brazos y saber que por él sería capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa, incluso la desesperación y el dolor inmenso que en aquellos momentos sentía.

Ahora ya no notaba ese dolor punzante e incisivo que parecía que le desgarraba el corazón. Se trataba más bien de un malestar sordo y continuo, como un molesto zumbido que se negaba a abandonarla. Estar de nuevo con Edward había sido demoledor para ella, de la misma manera que volver a verlo y descubrir, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de las crueles palabras de él, ella nunca había conseguido olvidarlo. Si él mostrara el más mínimo gesto de arrepentimiento, ella lo perdonaría; estaba absolutamente segura, pues su alma se sentía atraída hacia la de él como si de un potente imán se tratase.

Una vez que hubieron terminado el desayuno, Bella se dispuso a ayudar a la señorita Dwyer a recoger la mesa, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Aproveche y descanse un poco, hasta que Charlie despierte.

—¡Si acabo de despertarme!

—Pero se nota que no ha dormido usted bien.

Bella sabía que la señorita Dwyer tenía razón. Mientras se aseaba, el espejo le había devuelto una imagen pálida y ojerosa de sí misma.

—Está bien. Me sentaré un rato en el saloncito y leeré el periódico.

Una vez acomodada en el diván no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido en ese mismo lugar la tarde anterior, la manera en que él la había cogido en brazos, como si fuese una niña pequeña, y el estremecimiento que ella había sufrido al sentir contra su cuerpo el torso duro y firme de Edward. Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan visceral en presencia de ningún otro hombre; era como si sólo Edward conociese las palabras mágicas capaces de despertar las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Junto al diván había una mesilla baja con tres patas sobre la que había varios periódicos. Bella cogió el más reciente; tenía fecha de hacía dos días. Comenzó a ojearlo sin mucho interés, hasta que llegó a las páginas de sociedad, y entonces el nombre de lord Masen pareció resaltar entre los demás titulares. Con el corazón desbocado, comenzó a leer la noticia, a pesar de saber de antemano lo que ésta decía.

La tarde anterior había ido a buscarla con la intención de hacerla su amante; se habían amado como si el tiempo y las palabras hirientes no se hubiesen interpuesto jamás entre ellos. Él le había confesado cuánto la había añorado, y mientras la poseía, había murmurado una y otra vez lo mucho que la adoraba. Pero todo eso sucedía a la vez que él acababa de comprometerse legalmente con lady Victoria Sutherland.

En un arranque de furia y humillación, desgarró el periódico en pedazos, inconsciente de las lágrimas que rodaban libremente por sus mejillas. Había vuelto a humillarla, y ella había sido una estúpida al permitirse creer que quizá él querría volver a su lado. Jamás sería lo suficientemente digna para él; como amante sí, pero de ningún modo como esposa. Él nunca había modificado su forma de pensar respecto a ella, y Bella había sido una lusa al permitirse albergar una pequeñísima esperanza de que, tal vez, la hubiese extrañado tanto que hubiera decidido que nada era tan importante como estar juntos. De nuevo se había equivocado y lo peor de todo era que sabía con certeza que Edward sólo tendría que volver a mirarla con los ojos enturbiados de pasión y decirle cuánto la deseaba para que ella claudicara como si todo su orgullo se esfumara sin que pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, pera l.t, zonihviolet, GaByMaY91, sonia sandria, marieisahale, Grace, CASBABYSWAN y Elizabeth! Faltan dos capítulos y el epílogo para que termine esta historia!**  
**Besos!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

La noticia del compromiso entre Edward y lady Victoria Sutherland había acabado con el último resquicio de esperanza que atesoraba Bella. Aun así ella sabía que él volvería a buscarla. Probablemente no podía evitarlo y el convencimiento de que lo haría era tan certero para ella como su propio nombre. Era posible que insistiera en que se convirtiera en su amante; la engatusaría, y ella, a su pesar, acabaría por sucumbir..., hasta que él saciase el deseo que sentía, y luego... Bien, luego se apartaría de su lado sin echar siquiera una mirada atrás. También podía ocurrir que descubriese la existencia de Charlie, y entonces tal vez quisiera reclamarlo como suyo, educarlo para que fuese como él y apartarlo de su lado. Nadie le impediría hacerlo si así lo deseaba, y Bella sabía que no podría soportarlo. Pero aún había algo peor; tal vez ignorara por completo a ese hijo no deseado y de sangre impura, y lo tratara con indiferencia, como si fuese un secreto vergonzoso que esconder.

Fuera como fuese, no existía un futuro en común para ambos, y creer que era posible sólo le acarrearía dolor y sufrimiento. Ni siquiera sentía rencor hacia Edward; todo el resentimiento que había acumulado contra él a lo largo de los meses se había desvanecido como el humo en el aire. Suponía que él no podía evitar pensar como pensaba y sabía que esa atracción que invariablemente lo abocaba a ella una y otra vez también lo hacía sufrir. Había leído la angustia y la desesperación en sus ojos cuando la miraba.

Había llegado el momento de hacer frente a ese amor obsesivo que no la dejaba vivir en paz, que la llevaba una y otra vez a aceptar los besos y caricias de un hombre que sabía que no era para ella; de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida hasta ese momento y empezar desde el principio... Y eso se disponía a hacer.

Con meticulosidad, comenzó a planificar su marcha. Tenía unos pocos ahorros, pues había procurado no gastar toda la asignación que lord Black le había ido pasando. No era demasiado, pero si conseguía encontrar un empleo, tal vez como costurera o dependienta, podría llegar a vivir sin pasar necesidades. Por supuesto, debería ir a un lugar donde nadie la conociera y no pudiera cuestionar las mentiras que habría de decir para explicar la presencia de su hijo; volver junto a su madre y su hermana era impensable. Su madre jamás aceptaría a un nieto bastardo.

Probablemente sufriría algún tipo de colapso y luego se pasaría la vida lloriqueando y gimoteando por la desgracia que había caído sobre sus cabezas y por su conducta despreciable, que arruinaba la virtud de la que siempre habían hecho gala los Swan. Tendría que pensar en otro lugar, pero tampoco podía marcharse así como así, sin saber lo que le depararía el día siguiente, no por ella, sino por su hijo.

Decidió abusar una vez más de la inmensa bondad de lord Black. Sin duda alguna él tendría conocidos e influencias mucho más allá de Londres. Si la recomendaba, sería mucho más sencillo encontrar un empleo.

Este pensamiento la llevó a otro que hasta ese momento no había cruzado por su mente: era probable que no volviera a ver a lord Black y, al pensarlo, su corazón se encogió de congoja. Quería muchísimo al hombre que consideraba su salvador; no podía pensar en él más que con afecto y agradecimiento, y esperó, de todo corazón, que su marcha no lo disgustara. Hasta ese momento había evitado tener que hablar con él con franqueza sobre lo sucedido con Edward y los sentimientos que éste aún le inspiraba, pero ya no podría posponerlo más. Tendría que explicárselo todo si quería que él comprendiese su precipitada decisión de marcharse lejos de Londres.

Esa misma tarde se sentó con la señorita Dwyer y le contó su intención de irse. Esta sollozó y retorció con ansiedad sus manos para acabar pidiéndole que la llevase consigo. Bella decidió ser franca.

—Señorita Dwyer, no crea usted que no me gustaría que me acompañase, pero ¿cómo voy a asegurar su mantenimiento si ni siquiera estoy segura de poder cubrir el de mi hijo y el mío?

—¡Oh, señorita Swan! Pero yo adoro al pequeño Charlie, y además ¡me siento tan feliz viviendo aquí con ustedes!

Y lo decía de verdad, pues hasta ese momento nunca había tenido la sensación de pertenecer a una familia. Llevaba mucho tiempo sirviendo en la residencia de campo de lord Black como ayudante de la cocinera. Un día éste la llamó a su despacho y una terrible angustia se apoderó de ella. No era común que el patrón quisiera ver a una empleada de tan baja categoría, y consecuentemente, se había temido lo peor. Cuando la tuvo delante le ofreció servir a «una muy buena amiga suya» según le explicó, porque le habían hablado favorablemente de su quehacer y su discreción. Ella aceptó enseguida, y jamás se había arrepentido de haber tomado esa decisión.

Bella parpadeó repetidamente para tratar de alejar la tristeza que le provocaba tener que despedirse de la señorita Dwyer.

—Créame que lo siento muchísimo, señorita Dwyer, pero no sería justo para usted que yo la embarcara en esta aventura.

—Pero ¿y si yo decido seguirla bajo mi responsabilidad?

—Entonces, no podré impedírselo —respondió, profundamente conmovida—, aunque le ruego que lo piense bien.

La señorita Dwyer se limitó a asentir, pero su semblante se veía mucho más animado que unos momentos antes.

—Hay algo que me gustaría que hiciese por mí, señorita Dwyer.

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero que vaya a la residencia de lord Black y le pida, por favor, que acuda hoy sin falta a visitarme.

La señorita Dwyer comprendió que ella aún no le había comunicado al noble su decisión y supo lo mucho que éste se entristecería. Al ser una casa pequeña era imposible no darse cuenta de que la relación que los unía era absolutamente platónica. Aun así formaban una pareja extraordinariamente bien avenida y se notaba a leguas que disfrutaban mucho estando juntos y que entre ambos había un fuerte sentimiento de afecto y cariño.

Mientras esperaba el momento en que lord Black acudiera, Bella no quiso perder tiempo. Estuvo empaquetando todas sus cosas, que se reducían a sus ropas, las de Charlie y un par de libros que le había regalado lord Black. También cogió algunos utensilios, como la bañerita de peltre de Charlie y algunos juguetes. Mientras se afanaba en esa tarea, las lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos, aunque ella las reprimía con firmeza. Había tenido una vida tranquila en ese lugar, pero tampoco llevaba el tiempo suficiente allí como para sentir un gran apego. Era a lord Black al que sabía que echaría de menos y esperaba de todo corazón que él comprendiera y apoyara su decisión, pues si debía hacer frente a su oposición lo más probable era que acabara por derrumbarse.

Un par de horas después, la señorita Dwyer subió a anunciarle que lord Black ya había llegado y estaba en el saloncito tomando el té. Bella se tomó algunos minutos para asearse un poco y arreglar su aspecto, y durante todo ese tiempo, se fue repitiendo a sí misma que debía ser fuerte y que la decisión que había tomado era la más correcta.

Cuando llegó al saloncito, la puerta estaba entreabierta y permaneció en el quicio en silencio, observando al hombre que de perfil a ella ojeaba un ejemplar del periódico. Miró su cara afable, de rasgos algo alargados, y su pelo entrecano con ternura, y entonces él levantó la vista y la vio.

—¡Bella, querida! ¡Pasa, no te quedes ahí!

A la vez que decía esto, lord Black apartó el periódico a un lado y se levantó tendiéndole las manos. Lo cierto era que llevaban varios días sin verse, y el hombre escrutó su rostro con minuciosidad, torciendo ligeramente el gesto al notar sus ojeras y su mirada triste.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía, y tras apretar suavemente sus nanos, se sentó frente a él, buscando la mejor manera de comenzar a decir lo que debía.

—Bella, querida, ¿qué te preocupa?

—¡Oh, qué bien me conoces!

Ella sonrió tristemente y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que él le ofrecía para comenzar a explicarle su decisión sin más preámbulos.

—Es absurdo que trate de ocultarte lo importante que lord Masen ha sido en mi vida...

—¿Ha sido?

—Ha sido y... Bueno, lo que yo sienta por él no cambia nada porque nada espero de mis sentimientos. —Ella bajó la mirada brevemente, pero continuó hablando con valentía—. El caso es que él me ha propuesto que me convierta en su amante, y ése es un trato que yo no puedo aceptar.

—Y entiendo que lord Masen no se conforma con un no.

—Él es bastante insistente, sí..., y yo, bueno, debo reconocer que no confío en mi voluntad cuando de él se trata. —Tras decir eso, enrojeció violentamente.

—Lo amas. —No fue una pregunta.

—Sí, ¡y es horrible! Es horrible porque desde el primer instante he sabido que este amor no tenía ningún futuro y aun así ha habido momentos en los que me he permitido albergar alguna esperanza. Sé que si él continúa insistiendo tarde o temprano conseguirá su objetivo, y entonces, bien, entonces lo que he sufrido hasta ahora me parecerá una bendición comparado con lo que sentiré cuando él me abandone de nuevo.

—Me estás diciendo que has decidido marcharte, ¿no es así? —Su voz expresaba únicamente resignación.

—Sí, y espero que lo comprendas.

Lord Black se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, hasta que se detuvo junto a la ventana y se volvió a mirarla.

—Bella, si te sirve de algo, debo decirte que estoy convencido de que lord Masen experimenta hacia ti los mismos sentimientos que tú has expresado.

—Aunque así fuera, eso no cambiaría nada. Él jamás se casaría con alguien como yo.

—Tal vez si conociese la existencia de Charlie...

—¡No! ¡Jamás! —Bella se levantó también del asiento y retorció sus manos con inquietud—. No podría soportar que apartara a mi hijo de mi lado.

—Está bien, querida; cálmate.

Bella suspiró y volvió a torrar asiento.

—¿Has pensado volver con tu familia?

—Eso no es posible, por las mismas razones por las que no lo fue hace casi dos años. Mi madre jamás aceptaría a mi hijo, y yo no podría soportar que ella tratase a Charlie como si fuese un sucio secreto o un pecado que esconder.

—¿Entonces? ¿Adónde más?

—Bueno, yo tenía la esperanza de que quizá pudieras recomendarme. Podría trabajar de empleada o cosiendo...

Él la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Quieres trabajar?

—Bueno, es lo que he hecho la mayor parte de mi vida.

—Eso no será necesario. Yo puedo seguir asignándote la misma pensión que hasta ahora. Sé que no es mucho, pero...

Bella lo interrumpió, profundamente conmovida por su generosidad.

—No puedo aceptar eso. Ya será demasiada bondad por tu parte si accedes a recomendarme.

—No lo hago por ti, sino por Charlie.

—Te lo agradezco mucho pero ya nos has dado demasiado.

—Tú me has dado mucho más.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera...

Llegado a este punto, Bella calló, repentinamente insegura sobre lo que se disponía a decir.

—¿Ni siquiera qué?

—Bueno, ni siquiera has exigido que cumpliera con la parte del trato que me correspondía.

Lord Black carraspeó, incómodo. Era cierto que ella le había ofrecido su cuerpo a cambio de su protección, pero a él no le agradaba recordar que había aceptado cuando era obvio que ella amaba a otro y que era la desesperación por su hijo la que la había llevado a ofrecerle un trato que, a todas luces, le resultaba vergonzoso.

—No era eso lo que más deseaba de ti —dijo, y en parte era cierto—. Buscaba compañía, una persona dulce y sensible que pudiese disfrutar con las mismas cosas sencillas con las que disfruto yo, y en ti encontré eso y mucho más, pues Charlie y tú me habéis proporcionado en estos meses mucha más felicidad que la que había tenido en los últimos años.

—¡Oh! —Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Bella comenzó a llorar— No sé cómo podré pagar todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

—Pues me haría muy feliz que dejaras de llorar.

Ella rompió a llorar con más fuerza y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos del hombre al que tan tiernamente quería.

—¡Vamos, vamos, querida! —Lord Black daba palmaditas en su espalda, luchando contra la emoción que amenazaba con embargarle— Creo que tienes que emprender un viaje al condado de Essex.

—¿A Essex?

—Tengo un muy querido amigo al que escribiré recomendándote. Podríamos decirle que tu difunto esposo era una persona muy querida para mí, ¿te parece?

—Eso sería fantástico.

—Pues decidido. Ahora deja de llorar y tráeme al pequeño Charlie para que pueda despedirme de él.

Edward daba vueltas por la biblioteca de su residencia de Bond Street. En su interior bullían miles de sentimientos que iban desde la ira hasta la desesperación. Hacía más o menos una hora que había vuelto de la casa de Bella sólo para encontrar que ésta estaba vacía, sin el más mínimo rastro de vida en ella. Su primer impulso había sido buscar a lord Black, pero luego se había dicho que sólo conseguiría hacer el ridículo. El vizconde le había comunicado hacía ya algunas semanas que había renunciado a su derecho sobre ella; probablemente, Bella se había marchado con su nuevo protector, y Edward lanzó una terrible maldición en voz alta al pensar en esa posibilidad. No entendía el empecinamiento de la joven en negarse a sus requerimientos cuando era evidente que lo deseaba de la misma manera en que él la deseaba a ella. Quizá se trataba de alguna especie de venganza por lo ocurrido dos años atrás, cuando ella le preguntó si pensaba casarse con lady Victoria. El problema era que lo que sentía por Bella iba más allá del deseo, y él lo sabía. Había vuelto de Hong Kong con el firme propósito de recuperarla, de casarse con ella y de mandar al cuerno lo que la buena sociedad opinara del dispar enlace, y la había encontrado convertida en una cortesana, una muy discreta, era cierto, pero cortesana, al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo asumir eso? Los celos habían amenazado con volverlo loco y el orgullo había cerrado su boca a cal y canto. Pero a pesar de la sorpresa y el desprecio que había sentido, no había sido capaz de borrarla de su mente. Todo lo contrario; había comenzado a pensar en Bella de una manera obsesiva, enfermiza, sufriendo lo indecible al imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre y, sobre todo, tratando de superar los remordimientos que sentía al saber que si él no se hubiese marchado ella probablemente no habría caído en brazos de lord Black.

Era absurdo lamentarse por lo que no tenía solución. Ella había desaparecido y él no iba a mover un dedo para encontrarla; ya estaba cansado de ser el perrito faldero que siempre corría arrastrándose tras sus faldas. Tenía una boda que preparar, y en eso debía concentrar todas sus energías. El problema era que pensar en la hermosa y educada lady Victoria lo dejaba absolutamente indiferente.

Bella sólo llevaba una semana en la preciosa casa de campo del señor Hale pero se había acostumbrado rápidamente a su nuevo ritmo de vida. El señor Hale vivía junto con su esposa y una hija de quince años en una casa campestre sencilla, pero muy refinada y acogedora. El matrimonio tenía otro hijo que estaba casado y tenía un bufete en Londres, pues era abogado. Se trataba de una familia acomodada, pero de hábitos sencillos, y Bella no pudo evitar pensar que todas las personas a las que lord Black consideraba amigas no podían por menos que ser bondadosas. Su función era la de actuar de dama de compañía de la joven señorita Hale, puesto que ya estaba en edad de merecer y pronto asistiría a su primera temporada social en Londres. A pesar de no pertenecer a la nobleza, su padre deseaba un buen matrimonio para su querida hija pequeña. Por lo visto, lord Black había dado unas excelentes referencias de ella, en las que se hacía hincapié en su sensatez y carácter apacible, además del conocimiento preciso de las buenas costumbres. Esto último era cierto, pues lord Black, en las largas tardes de invierno que ambos habían pasado sentados junto al fuego de la chimenea, se había prestado a explicarle las normas de etiqueta de aquel viejo libro que una vez había comprado junto con Alice con ocasión de su primera visita a Cullen Manor. Además de eso había asistido a algunos eventos discretos junto al noble, y en ninguno de ellos lo había avergonzado por su falta de modales.

Los Hale le ofrecieron la posibilidad de vivir en una pequeña casita dentro de los límites de su propiedad, en la que había residido la maestra del pueblo justo antes de casarse e irse a vivir a la granja propiedad de su esposo. Bella aceptó de inmediato. Aunque los Hale eran personas encantadoras, agradecía poder contar con algo de intimidad para ella y Charlie. También la señorita Dwyer había preferido trasladarse a vivir con ella, aunque la habían contratado en calidad de ayudante de la cocinera. Todo habría sido perfecto si no hubiese sido por la extraña melancolía que tan a menudo se apoderaba de ella, sumiéndola en una enorme tristeza y añoranza por el amor que nunca podría tener. En esos angustiosos momentos se obligaba a sí misma a pensar en su precioso hijo y a recordarse que era afortunada por tenerlo; pero muchas veces ni siquiera ese pensamiento era suficiente para conseguir que esbozara una sonrisa.

Por su parte, Edward había ido sumiéndose poco a poco en una desidia y un abatimiento que habían logrado agriarle el carácter. Los pocos conocidos que frecuentaba no dejaban de murmurar sobre el cambio experimentado por el que en otra época habían considerado el caballero más gentil de todo el imperio. Ahora solía mostrarse ceñudo, distraído o abiertamente malhumorado, y cada vez más a menudo rehusaba las invitaciones que le llegaban. Había voces que murmuraban que tal vez estuviese perdiendo la cordura, lo que explicaría un cambio tan drástico en su comportamiento. Lady Victoria no permanecía ajena a la transformación operada en su prometido, y aunque sus padres trataban de tranquilizarla diciéndole que era un hombre con muchas responsabilidades y que probablemente se encontraba nervioso ante su próximo enlace, lo cierto era que ella no las tenía todas consigo y comenzó a exigir cada vez más su compañía, pues necesitaba verlo a menudo para cerciorarse de que nada entre ellos había cambiado. Él la trataba con cortesía, pero con una indiferencia impropia de un prometido, lo cual la llevó a preguntarse, por primera vez, qué lo había impulsado realmente a pedir su mano. Aunque su padre le aseguraba que ya podía dar por hecho que en breve se convertiría en la condesa de Cullen ella no acababa de tranquilizarse y deseaba que el día de su boda, sólo un mes más tarde, llegara cuanto antes.

Edward había decidido salir esa noche después de gritar a una doncella por haber llamado demasiado fuerte a la puerta. La vergüenza que sintió al ver el rostro atribulado de la sirvienta hizo que deseara salir de la casa y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigió al Pall Mall.

El exclusivo club de caballeros se encontraba situado en la calle St. James y sólo admitía como socios a los miembros más destacados de la nobleza londinense. Su padre había sido socio y, al morir, su lugar había pasado a su hijo, ya que una plaza en el prestigioso club era una propiedad más a heredar.

Edward pensaba que tal vez jugar un par de partidas de cartas y discutir un poco de política con sus pares le ayudaran a llenar algo del inmenso vacío que parecía haberse instalado en su interior y que amenazaba con devorarlo, así que pidió a Stefan que tuviese el coche preparado para media hora más tarde, el tiempo que calculó que tardaría en vestirse, y tratando de desechar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera entretenerse durante un par de horas, ordenó al cochero que pusiera rumbo al club. Al llegar, Edward observó la puerta en arco flanqueada por dos medallones esculpidos que representaban liras; era extraño que un lugar que antaño le había resultado tan familiar y cercano ahora sólo provocase en él la más absoluta indiferencia.

Una vez dentro del sobrio local, varios conocidos se acercaron sonrientes a saludarlo y a darle la enhorabuena por su próximo enlace. Edward se obligó a responder como si realmente hubiese algo que celebrar cuando lo cierto era que el hecho de recordar que en muy poco tiempo su vida estaría unida para siempre a la de lady Victoria Sutherland bastaba para agriarle el conato de buen humor con el que había salido de su residencia.

Mientras daba apretones de mano y asentía a las numerosas voces que aseguraban que era afortunado, se dijo a sí mismo que si Bella jamás se hubiera cruzado en su camino probablemente estaría de acuerdo con ellos. Lady Victoria era la mujer perfecta; era cierto que su comportamiento a veces era vanidoso y caprichoso, pero eso eran defectos que se corregían con los años y los hijos. No obstante, después de haber conocido la inmensa dicha de tener a una mujer como Bella entre sus brazos se le figuraba que unirse a lady Victoria era como cambiar una preciosa amapola por una de esas horribles flores de tela y encajes que las mujeres lucían en los sombreros. Cuando por fin terminaron los apretones de mano y las felicitaciones, y Edward se disponía a unirse a alguna de las partidas de cartas que se habían organizado, sus ojos se toparon con la mirada inquisitiva y serena del último hombre al que le apetecía ver en ese momento.

Lord Black se acercó a él con una leve sonrisa tironeando de su labio, y Edward tuvo que apelar a toda su sangre fría para que su rostro no reflejara la furia hirviente que experimentaba hacia el hombre que en el pasado tan buena opinión le había merecido. Sabía que su inquina no era justa, pero no podía remediarlo. Ese hombre había poseído a Bella, la había oído gemir entre sus brazos, y eso nunca podría olvidarlo.

—Lord Masen.

Edward se limitó a inclinar brevemente la cabeza, sabiendo que cualquier actitud suya que se saliera de los cánones establecidos sería comentada hasta la saciedad al día siguiente. No le daría el gusto a Bella, estuviera donde estuviese, de saber cuánto le afectaba todavía.

—No sé si procede que le felicite por su próximo enlace, o le dé mi más sentido pésame.

—No comprendo qué quiere decir.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Lord Black, no tengo ningún deseo de perder mi tiempo con acertijos. Si tiene algo que decirme, hágalo ya, y si no, le ruego que me deje continuar mi canino.

Lord Black deseó brevemente no equivocarse con lo que se disponía a hacer.

—Tal vez no tenga usted tanta prisa cuando yo le diga que conozco el paradero de la señorita Swan.

—No me interesa nada la señorita Swan —dijo, pero a su pesar su corazón comenzó a latir enloquecido.

Lord Black sonrió con cierta ironía y se limitó a añadir:

—Si en algún momento decide que Bella vuelve a interesarle, recuerde algo que voy a decirle: hay un secreto que ella guarda y que a usted le concierne mucho.

—Nada de lo que ella pueda decirme me interesa. Dentro de un mes estaré casado con lady Victoria Sutherland, y la señorita Swan no será más que un pálido recuerdo para mí.

Lord Black lo vio marcharse mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, asombrado por la testarudez del hombre.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, eddieIlove, zonihviolet, GaByMaY91, anamart05, pera l.t, Elizabeth, sonia sandria, marieisahale y Grace!**  
**Falta un capítulo y el epílogo para que termine la historia!**  
**Besos!**


	21. Capítulo 21

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

Edward sentía que su corazón galopaba al mismo ritmo que lo hacían los cuatro caballos que tiraban de la oscura berlina. Finalmente, había sucumbido a la necesidad cada vez más imperiosa de ir en busca de Bella, y mientras observaba con fijeza el paisaje que se desplazaba a velocidad vertiginosa frente a sus ojos, se dio cuenta, con un sentimiento de sorpresa, de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse verdaderamente vivo. La posibilidad de volver a ver a Bella enervaba su sangre, activaba todas las fibras de su ser y hacía que se sintiera animado; no era que esperara demasiado de ese encuentro, pero desde que había hablado con lord Black una semana antes en el Pall Mall, no había podido quitarse sus palabras de la mente, hasta que al final había ido a ver al vizconde y le había pedido que le dijese dónde podría encontrar a Bella.

El viaje duraría un par de días, pero eso a él no le importaba. Volvería a ver a Bella, y esas palabras resonaban en su interior como si de una maravillosa letanía se tratase. Aun así había algo en todo el asunto que lo inquietaba; lord Black lo había mirado con seriedad después de decirle su paradero y, a continuación, había añadido:

—Lord Masen debe usted saber que no voy a consentir que dañe a la señorita Swan más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Si le facilito su dirección es sólo porque creo firmemente que usted tiene derecho a conocer el secreto que ella esconde.

Edward se mordió la lengua y se tragó las palabras envenenadas que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Había experimentado un horrible ramalazo de celos al escuchar al hombre hablar con tanta posesividad de Bella. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que había aceptado que jamás se libraría de su hechizo; ella siempre tendría el inmenso poder de anular su voluntad, de dirigir su destino, de inundar su alma y su mente con los recuerdos de los momentos felices que habían vivido juntos, se encontrara donde se encontrase. Ninguna distancia era lo suficientemente grande como para alejarse de ella. Nunca podría sacarla de su mente y su corazón; creer lo contrario era inútil.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? En poco más de dos semanas se casaría con lady Victoria y si Bella seguía empecinada en no ceder, ¿qué futuro podrían tener juntos?

Cada vez le parecía menos importante el hecho de que ella se hubiese entregado a lord Black; al menos le parecía que ése era un detalle sin importancia comparado con el hecho de no volver a tenerla nunca más. Pero él ya era prácticamente un hombre casado, y además tampoco podía esperar que ella lo amara de la misma manera que él la amaba a ella. Lo deseaba sí, pero él conocía perfectamente la diferencia entre ambos sentimientos, pues los dos lo desgarraban por la misma mujer.

Bella se encontraba jugando en el mullido césped que había delante de su casita con el pequeño Charlie. El niño disfrutaba de lo lindo dando sus primeros pasos, aunque pasaba más tiempo en el suelo que en pie. Apenas tenía quince meses, pero ya se sostenía bastante bien, y ella aprovechaba los primeros y cálidos días de septiembre para disfrutar de su compañía, sobre todo en días como ése, que era domingo y estaba libre de cumplir sus obligaciones con los Hale. La casita que compartía con la señorita Dwyer se encontraba en un lateral de la vivienda principal, algo escondida tras ésta y unida a la misma por un precioso sendero. Esto impidió que se fijara en la berlina que se detuvo junto a la cancela principal y, sobre todo, que viera al hombre alto y cobrizo que descendió de ella.

Edward miró la bonita construcción principal, que, a pesar de ser sencilla, exudaba un encanto que la hacía especial. Lord Black le había asegurado que Bella se encontraba trabajando al como dama de compañía, y él había suspirado de alivio, pues había pasado muchas noches en vela imaginándola en brazos de otro hombre. Ahora se dirigió hacia la entrada, tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad y un aplomo que estaba muy lejos de sentir. La idea de volver a ver a Bella no hacía más que dar vueltas en su cabeza, impidiéndole hilar cualquier otro pensamiento coherente. El secreto que ésta tenía y que, según lord Black, lo atañía a él no había sido más que una excusa que se había dado a sí mismo para justificar su presencia allí. Se preguntó qué diría cuando llegara a la puerta y enseguida desechó esa inquietud; sólo tenía que decir que era el conde de Cullen y que deseaba ver a la señorita Swan. Nadie se opondría a sus deseos. «Excepto quizá la propia señorita Swan», se dijo con ironía.

Justo cuando se disponía a subí los cuatro escalones que daban acceso al agradable porche donde se encontraba la puerta principal, escuchó una carcajada, y a pesar del tiempo que hacía que no oía ese sonido, lo reconoció de inmediato, y éste tuvo la virtud de conmover su corazón mucho más que los apasionados besos que habían compartido. El sonido de la risa de Bella trajo a su memoria los días increíbles que ambos habían compartido en Cullen Manor, y volvieron a recordarle que jamás se había sentido más feliz que cuando Bella y él se amaban libremente.

Sus pasos lo condujeron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la risa y justo al doblar la esquina, se detuvo en seco. Bella se encontraba tumbada en la hierba con un niño pequeño alzado en los brazos, sobre ella. Por un instante, la imagen lo golpeó como una terrible ráfaga de aire y lo dejó tan aturdido que no pudo siquiera interpretarla. Poco a poco, logró salir de su aturdimiento para fijarse, más consternado de lo que se había sentido jamás, en el niño rollizo y sonriente que Bella sujetaba. Se trataba de un niño cobrizo que no tendría más de dos años y al que Bella en ese momento besaba con una ternura... maternal. De repente, lo supo: ese niño era hijo suyo, no podía ser de otra forma. Sólo tenía que hacer una sencilla operación matemática para saber que en la época en que debió gestarse, Bella y él eran amantes. Una rabia sorda comenzó a inundarlo y, en ese momento, Bella lo vio.

Al igual que le había sucedido a él unos instantes antes, la sorpresa la dejó completamente paralizada, hasta que, con un sobresalto repentino, se percató de que tenía a Charlie en brazos. En ese momento, se incorporó, haciendo que el pequeño comenzara a gimotear por el cese repentino de su diversión.

—¡Señorita Dwyer! ¡Señorita Dwyer!

La mujer apareció respirando agitadamente y secándose las manos en un delantal.

—¿Qué sucede, señorita...?

Se interrumpió bruscamente al ver junto a ellos la figura alta y seria de lord Masen, que miraba a Bella con tanta animosidad que la señorita Dwyer no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

Haciéndose cargo de la situación, arrebató al pequeño niño lloriqueante de los brazos de su madre, mientras Bella trataba de recuperar la compostura sacudiendo de su falda las pequeñas briznas de hierba que se habían adherido a ella.

—Es mi hijo... —El tono ominoso de su voz fizo que ella sintiera un leve escalofrío.

Por un instante, consideró la posibilidad de negarlo, pero supo que era absurdo hacerlo. En cuanto Edward echara un vistazo al rostro de Charlie sabría la verdad sin ninguna duda.

—Charlie es mío.

En dos zancadas, Edward estuvo a su lado y, arrojando al suelo el sombrero que hasta ese momento había sostenido en su mano, la agarró con fuerza de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla ligeramente.

—¡Maldita seas! ¡Maldita seas una y mil veces! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así? ¿Cómo has podido ser tan perversa?

Anonadada y ofendida por sus palabras, Bella se desasió con un fuerte tirón.

—¿Que cómo he podido hacerte algo así? ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? —Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a elevar el tono de voz— ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera cuando me aseguraste que te casarías con lady Victoria? Muy bien, Edward, sed muy felices y cuando no tengas nada mejor que hacer ven a visitarnos a mí y a nuestro hijo.

Él empalideció.

—Lo sabías entonces y no me dijiste nada.

—¿Para qué? Eso no hubiese cambiado en nada las cosas.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? ¿Crees que condenaría a mi hijo a ser un paria, un bastardo? ¡Jamás le haría eso a mi propio hijo!

—¿Y cómo podría yo saberlo cuando acababas de decirme que debías casarte con lady Victoria para que te diera un heredero digno?

Edward se mesó el cabello con exasperación, desgarrado entre las inmensas ganas que sentía de llorar como un niño pequeño y las ganas de sacudir a Bella hasta hacerle comprender el tormento por el que había pasado. Sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía, Edward comenzó a hablar.

—Cuando regresé de Hong Kong lo hice con la intención de buscarte y casarme contigo... Acababa de perder a mi madre, y eso me hizo comprender que había sido un estúpido dejándome llevar por las convenciones sociales en lugar de por lo que verdaderamente sentía. —La voz de Edward sonó extrañamente triste y melancólica— Ya no tenía la oportunidad de decirle a mi madre lo mucho que me importaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderte a ti también.

—Pero no comprendo... Tu madre murió antes de que nos conociéramos.

—La condesa no era mi verdadera madre. Mi madre se llamaba Esme Platt y fue cocinera en Cullen Manor.

Bella se tapó la boca, sorprendida, y trató de asimilar la noticia que Edward acababa de darle.

—Durante toda mi vida, la condesa me trató peor que a un perro, humillándome constantemente, haciéndome sentir indigno del título que ostentaría. Nunca recibí de ella ni una pizca de cariño o afecto, y a pesar de eso, me esforcé. ¡Dios, cómo me esforcé! Fui el hijo perfecto, el que tenía los modales más impecables, el que vestía con la corrección más impoluta, el que siempre tenía la palabra correcta en el momento adecuado; pero nada era suficiente para ella.

Bella luchó contra el ansia inmensa de abrazarlo y consolarlo, abrumada por el sufrimiento que se desprendía de sus palabras.

—Cuando te conocí, sentí una atracción que no había experimentado jamás. No te negaré que luché contra ella, pero todo fue inútil. Te habías metido en mi alma y no había manera de echarte de allí. Me marché a Hong Kong con la esperanza de olvidarte y empezar de nuevo; sin embargo, tuve que darme por vencido: te amaba, y ya nada me importaba lo que la sociedad opinara al respecto. Iba a casarme contigo.

Bella sintió un agradable calor en su interior, como si toda la calidez del sol penetrara en sus venas tras escuchar la declaración de Edward. Había dicho que la amaba y que había regresado de Hong Kong con la intención de casarse con ella. Aunque eso ya no fuese posible la intención de hacerlo lo redimía ante sus ojos por lo que ella había considerado un abandono.

—Cuando fui a pedírtelo y a suplicarte que me perdonaras por haber estado tan ciego, descubrí que eras la amante de lord Black. —A pesar de que eso había dejado de ser importante para él, volvió a experimentar un resabio de la antigua amargura y apretó brevemente la mandíbula—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al saberlo?

Bella movió la cabeza tristemente. Habían tenido la felicidad al alcance de la mano y la habían dejado escapar. Ahora ya no había ninguna posibilidad, ningún futuro para ambos. Edward iba a casarse en breve, y ella nunca podría borrar el hecho de que se había entregado a otro hombre, algo que evidentemente Edward no podía olvidar ni perdonar. ¿De qué serviría explicar que había sido el temor de lo que pudiera sucederle a su hijo lo que le había llevado a buscar la protección de lord Black? ¿Cambiaría en algo la situación si ella le dijese que aún lo amaba, que en realidad jamás había dejado de hacerlo? Sabía que no, y nada ganarían aferrándose a un amor que no era posible, así que haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que poseía, se dispuso a poner el punto final definitivo a su relación.

—Edward, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero no se puede deshacer lo que ya está hecho. Tú vas a casarte, y yo, bien... ha pasado mucho tiempo, mis sentimientos no son los mismos de antes. —Y se calló, abrumada por la mentira que acababa de decir.

Él cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, y cuando los abrió, su mirada atormentada le dolió a Bella mucho más que ninguna de las acusaciones que él le había hecho con anterioridad.

—Supongo que contra eso no puedo alegar nada... y que me lo merezco. Durante toda mi vida me he esforzado tanto en complacer a una persona de la que sólo he recibido humillaciones y dolor que creo que me he convertido en alguien muy parecido... ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante si tú ya no me amas? A pesar de todo tenía la esperanza de que lo que una vez nos unió aún pesara en ti lo suficiente como para volver a aceptarme de nuevo. Ya nada me importa que te hayas entregado a otro. Eso no es nada comparado con el dolor de saber que ya no me amas. No puedo continuar sin ti, Bella; lo he intentado y sé que es imposible.

—Pero tú estás comprometido con lady Victoria. Creía que...

—¡Ella no significa nada para ni! Nunca lo ha significado.

Edward se había despojado de su orgullo y su arrogancia sin siquiera darse cuenta, abrumado como se sentía ante la certeza de que había perdido a Bella y de que esa vez era para siempre.

—Al principio pensaba que haciendo un buen matrimonio demostraría a todos que era digno de llevar el título que ostento; luego, lo hice por despecho, por celos, por tratar de demostrarte y demostrarme a mi mismo que no te necesitaba.

—Pero ahora ella y tú estáis comprometidos.

—Eso no me impediría reclamarte si tú aún me amaras. Nada ni nadie lograría impedírmelo, ¿no lo comprendes?

Y sólo entonces Bella vislumbró que todavía podía existir una esperanza para ellos, por lo cual se decidió a contarle lo que tan celosamente había guardado hasta ese momento.

—Cuando me quedé embarazada, la señora Young me despidió y, al nacer Charlie, la señora Weber me dijo que debía marcharme de su residencia. —Su voz sonó extrañamente distante, como si lo que estaba contando le hubiese sucedido a otra persona— No podía volver con mi madre; ella jamás nos habría aceptado. La desesperación estuvo a punto de volverme loca. ¿Cómo iba a mantener a mi hijo? Ni siquiera pude acudir a ti, pues Alice me dijo que te habías marchado. —Absorta en sus recuerdos tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, por eso no pudo ver la mirada de horror y arrepentimiento que había en los ojos de Edward— Recordé lo que me dijiste una vez sobre el interés que lord Black había mostrado hacia mí y acudí a ofrecerle un trato.

En ese momento, Bella miró por fin a Edward y se sorprendió al ver cómo dos gruesos lagrimones corrían por sus bien rasuradas mejillas. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho, incapaz de evitar que roncos sollozos sacudieran su cuerpo. Bella, sin que pudiera evitarlo, rompió a llorar también. Llorar y consolarse mutuamente, abrazados, libres por fin de las dudas y los resentimientos que habían hecho presa de ellos durante tanto tiempo, fue el mejor bálsamo que pudieron encontrar para sus almas heridas.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo voy a continuar viviendo con el peso de lo que te obligué a hacer sobre mi conciencia?

—No te martirices, Edward. Lord Black siempre fue bondadoso con nosotros. Él jamás me impuso nada, y... y nuestra relación ha sido, la mayor parte del tiempo, la de dos amigos.

—Pero era yo el que debía haber estado ahí, contigo, con mi hijo. ¡Jamás me perdonaré haberos fallado!

—No, mi amor, no digas eso; no soporto verte sufrir así.

Él permaneció en silencio, abrazado a ella, hasta que de repente levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

Entre lágrimas, ella le sonrió y dijo:

—Mi amor, Edward, mi vida, mi alma... Todo eso eres tú.

—¡Bella! Pero yo creí que...

—No puedo seguir mintiéndote, Edward, no cuando te veo así. Nunca he dejado de amarte y aunque no haya futuro para nosotros...

La inmensa sonrisa de su rostro la desconcertó, pero las palabras que pronunció a continuación hicieron que su corazón se alborozase de alegría.

—Ahora que sé que me amas no hay poder en la tierra capaz de hacer que me separe de ti.

Y encerrándola entre sus brazos, la besó poniendo en su caricia el infinito amor que sentía por ella.

**FIN**

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, zonihviolet, eddieIlove, sonia sandria, marieisahale, LUY, CASBABYSWAN y pera l.t!  
Sólo falta el epílogo.. Espero que les halla gustado la historia tanto como a mi.  
Besos!**


	22. Epílogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Escándalo**

**.**

**Epílogo**

Edward levantó la vista del periódico que en ese momento leía y la dirigió hacia su esposa. Bella se encontraba cosiendo una camisa para Charlie. El niño crecía a pasos agigantados, y su madre se había empeñado en renovar ella misma su guardarropa.

Tal y como ambos habían previsto, su boda había sido un auténtico escándalo. Lady Victoria había sufrido un desmayo cuando él le había comunicado la ruptura de su compromiso, y el marqués de Howard lo había exprimido económicamente todo lo que había podido. Por fortuna, había considerado que era mucho mejor no demandarlo ante los tribunales para evitar que semejante escándalo salpicara a su hija. Edward había lamentado el sufrimiento de la joven, pero no podía casarse con ella, no cuando Bella lo amaba y cuando ambos tenían un hijo que merecía crecer junto a sus padres. Las cosas no fueron fáciles para él tampoco. Lord Sutherland lo obligó a escribir y publicar una carta en la que eximía a su hija de ninguna responsabilidad en la ruptura, y esa carta había sido objeto de análisis y cotilleo por parte de la alta sociedad hasta la saciedad.

Cuando dos meses después se casó con una desconocida mujer sin linaje ni título y de la que se sospechaba que había sido amante de lord Black, el escándalo fue mayúsculo. Muchas puertas se cerraron para ellos. Amigos que antes buscaban su compañía y opiniones volvían el rostro al verlo para evitar saludarle. Las invitaciones dejaron de llegar y sólo lord Withlock, que acababa de comprometerse en matrimonio, y lord Black continuaban tratándolo como siempre lo habían hecho.

A Edward le sorprendió mucho darse cuenta de lo poco que eso le importaba. Se habían retirado a vivir a Cullen Manor, y él jamás se había sentido tan feliz y completo en su vida. Era como si el vacío y la negrura que siempre había sospechado que guardaba en su interior se hubiesen disuelto y en su lugar sólo quedara espacio para la inmensa dicha que su mujer y su hijo, al que ya había dado legalmente sus apellidos, le proporcionaban día a día. Cada segundo que pasaba amaba más a Bella, y sólo la necesitaba a ella para que su mundo estuviese completo. No comprendía cómo durante tanto tiempo había creído que la aprobación de la alta sociedad podía ser importante para él.

También había logrado conciliarse con el recuerdo de su madre. El señor Vladimir había tenido mucho que ver en eso tras una larga conversación que ambos habían mantenido una noche. El mayordomo le había asegurado que su madre había muerto feliz por los momentos que había pasado junto a él y que siempre había sentido un inmenso orgullo por lo que su hijo era y había conseguido en su vida. Él siempre lamentaría no haberla abrazado y haberle dicho que la quería, y se sorprendía a menudo pensando en lo mucho que le habría gustado que conociera a su mujer y a su hijo.

En ese momento, Bella levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada fija de su esposo. Sonrió con ternura, admirada aún por la maravilla de ser su esposa. Edward la había sorprendido gratamente desde el primer momento, mostrándose como un padre dedicado y amoroso con Charlie y como un marido completamente entregado con ella. Bien, con ella era absolutamente perfecto y parecía haberse propuesto demostrarle cada noche lo mucho que la amaba.

En ese momento, Edward lucía una sonrisilla pícara que hizo que ella levantara sus cejas a la espera del comentario sarcástico que sabía vendría a continuación.

—Parece ser que la condesa de Uley ha abandonado a su esposo. Esto hará que todos los cotillas de Londres entren en un frenesí de actividad que los mantendrá ocupados bastante tiempo.

—¿Que lo ha abandonado?

Eso era algo inaudito.

—Bueno, ni siquiera se dice explícitamente que sea un abandono. Parece ser que hacen vidas separadas, pero eso me hace pensar... —Acariciando teatralmente su barbilla, añadió—: Ya no estaremos en el candelera de las habladurías; tendremos que volver a hacer algo terriblemente escandaloso para volver a ocupar el puesto que teníamos.

Bella rompió a reír, echando el cuello hacia atrás, mientras Edward sentía que la alegría burbujeante que su presencia le provocaba lo inundaba como una brisa refrescante, a la vez que pensaba: «¡Dios mío! ¡Cuánto la amo!».

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado!**

**La historia se llama Escándalo y la autora es Lola Rey.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la adaptación!** **Gracias también a los/las que leen todas mis adaptaciones, me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews en cada una de ellas!** **Y principalmente muchísimas gracias por todo el cariño!**

**Si quieren pueden encontrarme en facebook como Elizabella CWB.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima adaptación. Besos!**


End file.
